It's not easy to be me
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: "-Qu'est-ce que ça fait hein ? De devoir se coltiner Britanny S.Pierce pour petite amie toute la journée, de devoir se la jouer garce en cachant qu'on rêve de mecs et qu'on se taille les veines ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'oublier qui on est ? Dis moi Hummel j'suis curieux." Klaine! Skanks & Cheerios!
1. Time to play the game

**It's not easy to be me **

**Résumé :** _Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson se connaissaient. Oui, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Ils connaissaient le moindre secret de l'autre. Mais tout à changé. Quand on est en seconde, on devient visible à McKinley High. Et quand l'un est au top de l'échelle sociale et que l'autre est craint de tous, les choses changent. Les secrets sont parfois trop lourds à porter et les promesses prennent alors tous leurs sens. _

_Klaine ! Cheerios & Skanks ! _

Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Tous revient à la FOX ainsi qu'à Ryan Murphy & co.

Rating : M en raisons de la mention de mutilation. Si vous êtes sensibles à ce sujet, ne lisez pas, sait-on jamais.

_Me voilà pour une nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. On quitte le monde des bisounours pour quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué. Bonne lecture à vous. _

_Higure Tsukiyo. _

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Time to play The game_

« It's all about the game, and how you play it  
All about control, and if you can take it  
All about your debt, and if you can pay it  
It's all about pain, and who's gonna make it »

The game - Motorhead

_Février._

La première fois que Kurt avait laissé une lame courir le long de son poignet, c'était par pure curiosité. Il voulait simplement comprendre pourquoi certain devenait accro. Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait. Alors il l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas profond. C'était à peine douloureux. Il n'y avait même pas eu de sang. C'était plutôt satisfaisant, mais il avait simplement repris sa vie. Il était en troisième.

Les choses allaient mal à l'époque. Il avait pas mal de kilos en trop et prenait de plus en plus conscience de son homosexualité. Oh dans une ville comme New York, Londres ou Paris, il aurait pu trouver des gens comme lui, en parler, mais il avait fallu qu'il naisse à Lima, Ohio. Des ignorants, voilà ce qu'étaient les habitants de cette ville. Et il les détestait. Alors il ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il avait laissé les choses se faire. Il avait cessé de se nourrir de cochonneries, avait fait du sport. Et il y avait les coupures. Toujours un peu plus profondes au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à la douleur. Il avait réussit à les dissimuler. Prétextant une mode stupide, il s'était mis à porter des bandes aux poignets, et ça fonctionnait. Personne ne voyait. Il avait la paix.

Et puis, la seconde était arrivée. Il avait rapidement comprit comment les choses fonctionnaient ici. Pour avoir la paix, il fallait être footballeur ou cheerios. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un joueur de foot. Alors il avait auditionné pour les cheerios. Son sens du rythme, ses mouvements gracieux et sa souplesse avaient poussé le coach Sylvester à le prendre. Alors tout s'était enchaîné. Il avait rapidement trouvé quelques amies précieuses. Britanny. La douce et innocente Britanny. Santana, la peste de service. Quinn, la manipulatrice. Et Mercedes, la gentille Mercedes qui étaient devenue sa meilleure amie. Bien qu'elle ait décidé de rejoindre ce stupide Glee Club. Les choses se passaient bien.

A présent, Kurt était au sommet. C'était la fin du second trimestre. Il sortait avec Britanny. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il s'en moquait. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Non, Britanny aimait Santana. Et Santana aimait Britanny, mais hey, c'était leur deuxième année à McKinley* et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'annoncer leur homosexualité. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Alors Kurt prétendait ne pas savoir. Ne pas voir. Il avait la paix. Les joueurs de foot s'étaient moqué de lui au début, mais lorsque Brit' lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et qu'il avait dit oui, ils avaient laissé tomber. De plus, Quinn sortait avec Finn, leader des sportifs qui était en quelques sortes son demi frère maintenant et Santana avait plus ou moins une affaire avec Puck, la tête brulée du groupe de footballeur. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps tous ensemble. Et on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis.

Mais même tous ça ne faisait pas arrêter Kurt. Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il s'était juré d'arrêter. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors, quand les mensonges devenaient trop durs à supporter, il s'enfermait dans sa salle de bain et se coupait. C'était son échappatoire.

« -Porcelaine, dans mon bureau ! Maintenant ! Hurla Sue Sylvester.

Kurt soupira. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Il reposa ses livres dans son casier, ferma celui ci et marcha en direction du bureau. Plus que quelques heures et il serait en vacances. Des vacances bien méritées.

-Oui Coach ?

-Nous avons un soucis. Mel s'est foulée la cheville.

Mel était la cheerio en chef. Elle était douée. Elle était en première et avait un an de plus qu'eux. Kurt la respectait. Parce que c'était une sacrée garce. Mais qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Et qu'en dehors de Santana et de lui même, personne n'avait une meilleure langue de vipère que cette fille.

-C'est mauvais à quel point ? Demanda l'adolescent.

-Assez pour que tu la remplaces.

-QUOI ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous avons besoin de gagner. Figgins va me mener la vie dure si nous ne remportons pas ce championnat. Je sais que c'est la semaine Madonna pour ce stupide Glee Club. Alors toi et Mercedes allez faire un numéro.

-Coach...

-4 minutes, vous faites un duo. Les autres font leur numéro autour de vous. Vous m'amenez le trophée. Point barre !

-Je ne sais même pas chanter !

-A d'autres porcelaine. Je t'ai entendu avec ta copine Mercedes. Alors ?

-Bien, soupira Kurt, résigné. Je le ferais.

-Je préfère ça. Maintenant, sors de mon bureau ! »

Kurt sortit et par chance tomba sur Mercedes. Il aimait bien la jeune fille mais elle était bien trop sensible et trop gentille. Cela ne la mènerait à rien. Kurt n'aimait pas ça. Il préférait les gens prêt à tout pour s'en sortir. Comme Santana. Elle, au moins, était prête à vendre père et mère pour quitter ce trou à rat intacte. Mais elle restait l'une de ses meilleures amies, parce qu'elle savait écouter. Elle savait remarquer. Et ça, ça retirait un sacré poids sur les épaules de Kurt. Qu'importe, il mit la jeune femme au courant. Au moins, ça s'était fait. Il sorti de l'enceinte du lycée pour prendre l'air. Et pour fumer. Parce que fumer aidait à garder la ligne, et que malgré l'odeur répugnante, ça le détendait. Ca le retenait un minimum. Bon dieu, il allait devoir chanter en face de tout de le monde !

« -Tu sais que tu es sur notre territoire ? Dit une voix

Kurt soupira encore, n'allait-il pas pouvoir finir cette journée correctement ? Tout ce qu'il demandait c'était la paix ! Il se retourna vers le brun qui s'appuya au mur à ses côtés.

-Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire Anderson.

-Tu as ton petit royaume Hummel, laisse nous le notre.

-Tu te fait porte parole maintenant ?

-Je suis le porte parole.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit pas vrai ? Tuer le messager envoie un message.

-Comme si tu pouvais me tuer.

-Je le pourrais.

-Si tu le voulais ! Rit Blaine. Mais tu ne le veux pas. Parce que tu sais que je suis le seul qui connaisse tout tes secrets.

-La ferme.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait hein ? De devoir se coltiner Britanny pour petite amie toute la journée, de devoir se la jouer garce en cachant qu'on rêve de mecs et qu'on se taille les veines ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'oublier qui on est ? Dis moi Hummel j'suis curieux.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Mon cul ! On sait tous le deux que ce que je dis est vrai.

Oh. Et bien sûr, comme s'il ne lui manquait que ça, il y avait Blaine Anderson. Leader des Skanks. Ex meilleur ami. Ex petit-ami. Enfin, ex flirt serait plus proche de la vérité. Premier baiser. Seule personne à connaître son secret. Ses secrets. Nouvel ennemi.

-Tu me connaissais Anderson. Mais j'ai changé. Comme toi.

-Parce que tu as fais tes choix. Sans m'en parler. J'ai du...

-Arrête de parler. Si tes copines te voyaient, elles piqueraient une crise. Parce que tu es leur leader. T'es sensé être un putain de rebelle qui en veut à la planète entière. Alors tu devrais tenir ton rôle. Retourne voir ta copine et fou moi la paix.

Kurt vit quelque chose changer dans le regard de Blaine. Son cœur s'accéléra à cette simple vision. Parce que bon sang ! Il était beau comme ça. Encore plus que dans ses souvenirs, et que contrairement à d'habitude, il pouvait le voir de prêt. Blaine s'approcha un peu et finit par le plaquer au mur, se collant presque à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna Kurt

-Je te rends la mémoire.

Blaine l'embrassa alors, et Kurt n'en pouvait vraiment plus, parce que c'était trop. Parce que s'il répondait à ce baiser, il y en aurait sûrement d'autres. Il ne pouvait pas jouer sa réputation. Pas même pour Blaine Anderson. Alors il repoussa le garçon.

-Kurt.

C'était bien la première fois depuis des mois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué.

-Va te faire foutre Anderson. Tu ne me connais plus.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux Hummel. On va se la jouer comme ça. Je vais prétendre ne pas voir que tu souffres. Je vais faire comme si je ne savais pas que tu continues ce petit manège chez toi. Mais sache un truc, on a peut être changé, mais tu n'es pas mon ennemi. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu sembles l'avoir oublié, mais moi pas. Et contrairement à toi, je suis quelqu'un de fidèle. Je disais vrai, cet été là, quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments et que je t'ai juré de veiller sur toi.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Putain... Il était dans la merde.

-Ouais, bon écoute. J'dois y aller. Tu devrais te souvenir d'ou tu es. Tu es à Lima, à McKinley et tu as ta place ! Ne fous pas tout en l'air ! J'espère à jamais Anderson.

-C'est ça Hummel. Je sais que t'adore ce jeu. Je suis prêt.

-A quoi ?

-A être le chat.

-Ca ferait de moi la souris c'est ça ?

-Changeons les rôles pour une fois. »

Kurt s'échappa presque, parce que tout ça le retournait et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être troublé par cet abruti.

« -Porcelaine ! Grogna Santana en prenant sa main pour l'entrainer sous les gradins. Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?!

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit Kurt

-Anderson t'a embrassé. Et t'avais pas l'air contre.

-San..

-A d'autres Kurt. Je sais très bien que tu en pinces pour lui.

-On peut passer un marché ? Proposa Kurt. Tu prétends ne pas avoir vu ce que tu as vu, je prétends ne pas savoir que tu couches avec Brit et que tu l'aimes.

-Tu sais ?

-Oh s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas con ! Britanny est adorable... Mais elle n'est pas douée pour se contrôler. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Vos regards en disent long.

-Est ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas coucher avec elle ? Demanda la latina.

-Elle t'en a parlé ?

-Oui.

-Oui, c'est pour ça. Je ne l'aime pas comme ça. Je l'aime comme une amie. Tout comme toi. Tu es une garce, on se rejoint sur ce coup là. Je te respecte. Mais je ne peux pas coucher avec Britanny quand je sais qu'elle t'aime et que tu l'aimes. Jouer le jeu des séances de pelotage dans les couloirs passe encore, mais aller plus loin en privé alors que nous n'en avons pas envie ne mène à rien. Je suis une garce, mais même moi j'ai mes limites.

-Hummel, je te respectais, mais là... Je crois que tu viens de te trouver une alliée.

-Alors on passe ce pacte ? On ferme les yeux ?

-Ok. Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. C'était mon meilleur ami. Je suis devenu populaire, il est devenu rebelle.

-Ouais, il s'est retrouvé avec les Skanks.

-Exact. Il s'est fait piercé, s'est crée un look qui collait avec l'image et voilà qu'il trainait avec elles et on a juste arrêté de se fréquenter. D'un commun accord.

-Mais il veut te retrouver.

-Apparemment.

-Vous êtes sorti ensemble ?

-On s'est embrassé. Une fois. Pendant les vacances. C'est tout.

-Eh ben...

-San, promets moi de ne le dire à personne. Je ne peux pas perdre ma réputation à cause de lui.

-C'est bon Porcelaine. Je te couvre, tu me couvres. On a un marché. Je n'oublie jamais un marché.

-Ok. Bon... On devrait y aller, sinon...

-Le dragon va frapper, et ça va chauffer. Ouais. »

Elle avait eu raison. Le dragon avait frappé. Pas sur eux. Mais sur cette pauvre Jenny qui avait fait un faux mouvement. Enfin, l'entrainement se termina et Kurt pu enfin se relaxer dans les vestiaires. Il avait du chanter. Ses coéquipières n'avaient rien dis. Si ce n'est qu'elles adoraient sa voix. Mais il n'aimait pas ça. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

En rentrant chez lui, il dit bonjour à Carole et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se laissa emporter par les souvenirs. Il ne voyait plus qu'une chose : Blaine. Oh bien sûr, il avait tout fait pour l'oublier. Allant jusqu'à ignorer son existence même lorsqu'il pensait au passé. Pour lui, Blaine Anderson n'était qu'un membre des Skanks. Il ne le connaissait pas. Mais c'était faux. Son téléphone vibra et il soupira en regardant le message.

_Ne fais rien de stupide, je vais avoir besoin de toutes tes capacités pour jouer. Profite bien de la paix Kurt. Tu sais qu'elle sera de courte durée. -B._

_**Premièrement, ne m'envoie pas de textos. Pourquoi as-tu encore mon numéro ? Ensuite, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à l'un de tes stupides jeux. Tu es ridicule Anderson. Retourne te faire piercer. Ou bien saute une de tes potes. Mais fou moi la paix. -K.**_

_Jaloux Hummel ? Tu dis ça mais tu sautes bien ta cheerleadeuse. Elle doit être souple, tu t'éclates bien ? -B_

**Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre. Pour ton information, je m'éclate oui. Bien plus que je ne m'éclaterai avec toi. -K**

_Et qui a dit que je voudrais m'éclater avec toi ? -B_

**Tu me gonfles. Adieu. -K**

_Oh, on est blessé ? Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur Kurt. Je suis sérieux. Je t'aurai. Que ce soit dans un an, deux ans, ou dix ans. Je me fou de ta popularité. Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Quand arrêteras-tu de cacher tes sentiments ? -B_

**Quand cesseras-tu d'être bipolaire ? Un coup méchant rebelle, un coup cœur tendre ? Tu me fou la gerbe. Fiche moi la paix. -K**

_Ne fais juste pas de conneries. C'est tout. -B_

Fin de la conversation. Kurt savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Mais il enregistra quand même les textos. Il ne pouvait pas jouer à ce jeu là. Il ne devait pas. L'année serait bientôt terminée. Il devait tenir bon. Sans ce stupide Blaine Anderson. Damné soit-il, lui, ses boucles si soyeuses, sa bouche si tentatrice, ses yeux si flamboyant, son look de Bad Boy qui donnait envie à Kurt de se perdre en lui, maudit soit il. Lui et son jeu débile.

n'oublions pas qu'aux états-unis, le lycée est en quatre ans .

_Dans le prochain chapitre, les vacances sont passées et Kurt se retrouvent devant tous les lycée aux côtés de Mercedes pour le numéro Madonna. La tension entre lui et Blaine est à son comble et il doit prendre une décision majeure. Une décision qui pourrait le mener à sa perte. Ou lui rendre la raison ? _

_Sera t-il capable de se pardonner ? _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, je tenterai d'en poster un par semaine. Sûrement tous les samedi. Nous verrons. _

_Merci d'avoir lu. _

_Higure Tsukiyo. _


	2. Animal I have become

**It's not easy to be me**

**Chapitre 2**

_Animal I have Become_

Merci à Nemaja, Klaine-Forever21Eternity, justmoi59 , Klaine29 , Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi , Only Darkness Still Remains , Makiiii pour leurs commentaires ! Et a ceux qui suivent aussi et qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris !

Chibiko : D'abord, merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Ensuite, je suis heureuse que cela t'ai plu. A bientôt j'espère :)

Lucie : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) A bientôt j'espère !

_Rappel du chapitre précédent : Blaine Anderson, leader des Skanks et Kurt Hummel, cheerio au lycée McKinley n'avaient en apparence rien en commun, mais leurs passé et leurs secrets les relient. Quand l'un est le chat et l'autre la souris, les problèmes commencent. _

_« _So what if you can see the darkest side of me ?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become »

Animal I have become – Three Days Grace

* * *

_Février. Rentrée des classes. _

A son plus grand regret, les vacances étaient finies et cela signifiait que Kurt allait devoir se remettre à jouer. Jouer les petits-amis fou amoureux, jouer les garces qui se moquent de tout. Et il était temps pour lui de remettre les choses en place. Il était Kurt Hummel. Au sommet. Ses meilleures amies étaient Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et Mercedes Jones. Son demi-frère était Finn Hudson. Et il passait pas mal de temps avec Noah Puckerman -étant d'ailleurs l'un des rares à avoir le droit d'appeler le garçon par son prénom. Il sortait avec Britanny S. Pierce et il fallait que tous le monde s'en souvienne. Alors, sa première mission de la semaine ? Martyriser les losers.

Le matin, il envoya donc un message à Noah et Santana.

**J'ai besoin de vous. Il est temps pour nous de faire un coup d'éclat et de rappeler aux losers qui ils sont et quelle est leurs place. Vous marchez?-K**

_Bonne idée Hummel. J'peux faire quoi pour toi ?-Puck._

De retour en pleine forme hein ? C'est quoi le plan ?-S

**Noah, martyrise un peu Jacob et sa bande. -K**

**San, slushies pour le Glee Club?-K**

_Je t'apprécie de plus en plus mec ! Je t'invite au festin ;) Ils feront la queue devant la benne comme d'hab. A toute. -Puck. _

J'mets Q sur le coup. Mercedes ne voudra pas et Brit est bien trop innocente pour faire ça. Mais j'te suis dans ton plan. Berry va me gonfler, alors je me charge d'elle. Juste pour savoir, ça à un rapport avec Anderson ? -S

**T'as raison. J'me charge de Chang. Son look est dépassé. Quinn peut choisir qui elle veut. Non, j'ai juste pensé qu'il faudrait qu'on rappel aux losers qui ils sont. C'était les vacances, ils seraient capables d'oublier qu'on est au top ;) -K**

Kurt arriva avec Finn sur le parking. Ils vivaient ensemble et la voiture de Kurt ayant eu un problème, Finn s'était proposé de l'amener, le châtain avait sourit et l'avait remercié, même si son demi frère l'énervait.

« -Mec, dit le géant.

-Ne m'appelle pas mec, soupira Kurt. Quoi ?

-Tu prépares un truc ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Puck te regarde toi. Santana est avec lui.

-Ouais. Et alors ? Depuis quand observes-tu les choses ?

-J'en sais rien. Tu vas t'en prendre au Glee Club?

-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?

-J'ai rejoins le Glee Club, ils sont cool !

-Ils t'ont retourné le cerveau. Ecoute, j'ai des choses à faire, comme dire bonjour à ma petite amie qui est arrivée !

-Kurt...

-Merci de m'avoir emmené Finn. A plus. »

Kurt claqua la portière derrière lui et marcha d'un pas assuré vers le trio qui l'attendait. Britanny lui sauta au cou et il se prêta au jeu, il plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient le souffle coupé.

« -Bonjour, chuchota Kurt.

Il n'était pas amoureux de la blonde, mais son innocence la rendait attachante, et même s'il n'était pas de ce bord là, il devait avoué qu'embrasser Britanny n'était pas la chose la plus dégoûtante au monde. Elle embrassait bien. Et était toujours très douce dans sa façon de faire.

-Salut Kurt ! Répondit-elle joyeusement. Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi, mon cœur. Santana, Noah.

Le regard du châtain se plongea dans celui de la latina et le message entre eux était clair. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait ça que pour se couvrir. Il savait qu'elle avait passé deux semaines avec sa petite amie. Tout était cool. Noah quand à lui frappa sa main dans la sienne et hôcha la tête.

-Ils t'attendent, annonça t-il.

-Qui, les extra terrestres ? Demanda Britanny.

-Non, répondit Kurt avec tendresse. Je dois faire quelques petites choses avec Noah. Santana va te conduire en classe, on se voit à midi ?

-D'accord ! On y va San ?

-Oui, on y va. A tout à l'heure les garçons.

-A plus.

Kurt embrassa une fois de plus la blonde et Puck tapa son épaule amicalement.

-C'est parti.

-Ouais, quoi de mieux pour commencer la rentrée ?

-Rien de mieux, je suis vraiment impressionné Hummel. Ca m'étonne que Finn ne se joigne pas à nous.

-Je ne l'ai pas mis au courant. Il est du côté du Glee Club.

-Ces gars lui ont bouffé la cervelle putain !

-On va devoir se charger de ça aussi.

-Ouais, on met Santana sur le coup ?

-Déjà fait, Quinn se joint à nous.

-T'es vraiment le meilleur, rit Puck. T'as pensé à tout ?

-Ouais ! Bon allons-y. »

* * *

Le moment était venu. Tout s'était plutôt bien passé. Trois membres du Glee Club avaient reçu en cadeau de bienvenue des slushies. Rachel Berry (elle en avait reçu deux en même temps, Quinn l'avait choisi parce qu'elle ne supportait pas que Rachel cherche à lui voler Finn.) Tina Cohen Chang et Finn (Puck avait parlé à l'équipe de Foot et ceux ci s'étaient occupés de lui, Kurt le déplorait -il appréciait un minimum son demi-frère, mais il l'avait cherché. Il fallait bien qu'il retrouve la mémoire. A présent, il devait se produire devant tous le lycée pour obtenir cette stupide coupe pour les cheerios.

« -Tu es nerveux ? Demanda Mercedes.

-Un peu, avoua t-il.

-Kurt, pourquoi est-ce que tu as lancé ce slushie sur Tina ?

-Il faut qu'ils se rappellent, murmura Kurt.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas méchant au fond de toi, quel est le problème ?

-Tu es trop gentille. Je fais ce qui doit être fait. On doit y aller.

-Bonne chance Kurtie ! S'exclama Britanny en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci.

-Tu vas être génial! Sourit la blonde, tu veux bien me rejoindre après ?

-Bien sûr.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et il entra en scène. Il lança un regard dans la foule. Il était là. Blaine Anderson le dévorait des yeux, accompagné des Skanks.

**[Mercedes]**  
**Hey! uh! come on! Kurt uh!**

_Hey ! Uh ! Aller ! Kurt uh ! _

**[Kurt]**  
**Come on girl I've been waiting for somebody**  
**To pick up my stroll.. uh**

Allez les filles j'ai attendu que quelqu'un

Puisse m'emmener faire un tour.

**[Mercedes]**  
**Well don't waste time give me the sign**  
**Tell me how you wanna roll**

_Eh bien ne perds pas de temps, donne moi le signal _

_Dis moi comment tu veux t'éclater. _

**[Kurt]**  
**I want somebody to speed it up for me**  
**Then take it down slow**  
**There's enough room for both**

_Je veux quelqu'un qui ne perds pas de temps pour moi_

_Mais qui puisse y aller lentement_

_Il y assez de chambres pour deux. _

**[Mercedes]**  
**Well, I can handle that you just gotta show me where is there**  
**Are you ready to go, are you ready to gooooo**

_Eh bien je peux assurer, tu dois juste me dire ou ça se passe._

_Es-tu prêt à partir ? Es-tu prêt à partir ? _

**[Kurt & Mercedes]**  
**If you want it you already got it**  
**If you thought it, it better be what you want**  
**If you feel it, it must be real just**  
**Say the word and Imma give you what you want**

_Si tu le veux, tu l'as déjà_

_Si tu y as pensé, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit ce que tu veux_

_Si tu le ressens, ça doit être réel_

_Dis le mot et je te donnerai ce que tu veux. _

Kurt regarda Blaine, il semblait... Fasciné ? Il failli manquer sa ligne, parce que bon sang ! Son regard était flamboyant !

**[Kurt]**  
**Time is waiting**

_Le temps s'impatiente. _

**[Mercedes]**  
**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

_Nous n'avons que quatre minutes pour sauver le monde_

**[Kurt]**  
**No hesitating**

_Pas d'hésitations_

**[Mercedes]**  
**Grab a boy**  
**Grab a girl**

_Attrape un garçon_

_Attrape une fille_

**[Kurt]**  
**Time is waiting**

_Le temps s'impatiente. _

**[Mercedes]**  
**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

_Nous n'avons que quatre minutes pour sauver le monde_

**[Kurt]**  
**No hesitating**

_Pas d'hésitations_

**[Kurt & Mercedes]**  
**We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**

_Nous n'avons que quatre minutes, quatre minutes. _

**[Mercedes]**  
**Keep it up, keep it up**  
**Don't be a pre, hey**

_Continue, continue, _

_N'ai pas peur, hey._

**[Kurt & Mercedes]**  
**You gotta get 'em all hot**  
**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

_Tu dois tous les allumer. _

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock. _

**[Mercedes]**  
**That's right, keep it up, keep it up**  
**Don't be a pre, hey**

_C'est vrai, continue, continue_

_N'ai pas peur. _

**[Kurt & Mercedes]**  
**You gotta get 'em all hot**  
**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

_Tu dois tous les allumer. _

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock. _

**[Kurt]**  
**Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah**

_Parfois je me dis que ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de ton intervention, ouais. _

**[Mercedes]**  
**And you know I can tell that you like it**  
**And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooooh heyyyy**

_Et tu sais que je peux dire que tu aimes ça_

_Et c'est bien, vu la manière dont tu bouges, oooh , heyy_

**[Kurt]**  
**The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeaaah**

_La route de l'enfer est pavée de bonnes intentions, ouais. _

**[Mercedes]**  
**But if I die tonight**  
**At least I can say I did what I wanted to do**  
**Tell me, how 'bout you?**

_Mais si je dois mourir ce soir, _

_au moins je peux dire que j'ai fais ce que je voulais faire._

_Qu'en est-il de toi ?_

**[Kurt]**  
**Time is waiting**

_Le temps s'impatiente. _

**[Mercedes]**  
**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

_Nous n'avons que quatre minutes pour sauver le monde_

**[Kurt]**  
**No hesitating**

_Pas d'hésitations_

**[Kurt & Mercedes]**  
**We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**

_Nous n'avons que quatre minutes, quatre minutes. _

**[Mercedes]**  
**Keep it up, keep it up**  
**Don't be a pre, hey**

_Continue, continue, _

_N'ai pas peur, hey._

**[Kurt & Mercedes]**  
**You gotta get 'em all hot**  
**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

_Tu dois tous les allumer. _

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock. _

**[Mercedes]**  
**That's right, keep it up, keep it up**  
**Don't be a pre, hey**

_C'est vrai, continue, continue_

_N'ai pas peur. _

**[Kurt & Mercedes]**  
**You gotta get 'em all hot**  
**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

_Tu dois tous les allumer. _

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock. _

Enfin ! C'était fini ! Tout le gymnase applaudit la prestation. William Schuester s'approcha du duo pour féliciter Mercedes.

« -Mercedes, tu as été merveilleuse. Quant à toi Kurt, tu n'as pas pensé à te joindre au glee Club ? Ta voix est magique !

-Merci, mais je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit Kurt. Votre club n'a pas la côte. Et puis, je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Le châtain quitta le gymnase sans attendre le verdict. Il sorti du lycée et fuma tranquillement une cigarette dans un coin.

« -Hey.

Kurt se retourna et se retint de grogner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je ne suis pas sur ton stupide territoire.

-Belle performance, dit Blaine. C'était pour moi ?

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité Anderson.

-Tu as passé ton temps à me regarder !

-Va te faire foutre.

-Oh, mais bien sûr. C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Allons Kurt, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux, comme quand tu balances ce pauvres mecs dans la benne avec l'aide de Puckerman ou que tu jettes des slushies sur les membres du Glee Club, c'est donc ça que tu es devenu ? Un mec qui martyrise les autres ?

-La ferme Anderson. Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !

-On pari ?

Kurt n'en pouvait plus. Il agrippa Blaine par son col et le plaqua au mur, l'air menaçant.

-Oh, tu veux te battre ? Demanda Blaine.

-Fiche moi la paix.

-Tu ne peux pas hein, parce que tu es seul, il n'y a pas toute ta petite bande pour te protéger.

-Blaine, murmura Kurt, arrête.

Blaine Anderson se figea, c'était comme si Kurt venait de l'électrocuté.

-Kurt... ?

-Arrête de jouer à ce jeu. S'il te plaît. Tu ne comprends pas, alors arrête.

Et putain ! Il perdait totalement son sang froid. Il sentait des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et il détestait se montrer aussi faible. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Il savait que Blaine avait raison. Il se demandait encore quand il était devenu comme ça, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il avait une réputation à tenir maintenant.

-Kurt... Regarde moi, s'il te plaît.

Le châtain s'exécuta. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il faisait tomber le masque. Blaine plongea dans son regard dans le sien et glissa sa main sur sa joue. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et cela sembla rendre ses esprits à Kurt qui le gifla en se reculant.

-NE. ME. TOUCHE. PAS ! Siffla t-il. N'ose plus faire ça, jamais !

-Kurt...

-Non. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! Tu ne vaux rien ici ! Toujours en train de jouer ! Tu veux jouer c'est ça ? Ca devient personnel !

Oh il ne voulait pas dire ça. Non. Non. Blaine, lit dans mes yeux, je t'en prie...

-Blaine...

-Bien. Si c'est personnel. Tu sais quoi ?! On va faire autrement. J'en ai marre. Tu ne veux plus que je t'approche ? Bien. J'ai essayé de retrouver la personne de qui j'étais tombé follement amoureux. Elle a disparu. C'est fini alors. Amuse toi bien avec Britanny. Amuse toi bien à faire semblant.

-Blaine... »

Mais plus rien. C'était définitivement fini. Blaine Anderson était en train de partir et Kurt savait très bien ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de lui briser le cœur. En quelques mots.

_Tu ne vaux rien ici._

Il avait dépassé les bornes. Parce que … Parce que son père répétait toujours ça au bouclé. Et maintenant, Kurt lui avait complètement tourné le dos. C'était stupide. Tellement stupide.

« -Hey ! T'es là ! S'exclama Santana, accompagnée de Puck et de Britanny.

-Tu viens chez moi ? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui, répondit Kurt en souriant. Un sourire faux. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il venait de perdre et son corps agissait pour lui.

-Chaud Hummel, profite bien, sourit Puck en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

-T'en fais pas pour moi, rit Kurt. J'y compte bien. On y va Brit ?

-Oui ! A demain San, a demain Puck !

-A demain, répliquèrent les deux autres. Au faite, on a gagné !

-Génial ! »

Santana lança un regard à Kurt qui hocha la tête. Il ne comptait pas coucher avec la blonde, tout allait bien.

* * *

Les paroles de Blaine tournaient en boucle dans sa tête alors que Britanny l'embrassait. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de la blonde, ses parents n'étaient pas là alors ils en profitaient. Kurt s'en moquait, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude, encore une fois, même pour un gay, avoir une séance de pelotage n'avait rien de répugnant avec elle. Cette fille était à part, et même si Kurt ne voulait pas l'admettre, il l'aimait. Certes, pas comme il aimait Blaine. Attendez. Il aimait Blaine ?! Non ! Non ! Non ! Kurt, concentre toi !

Il rejeta la tête en arrière alors que la cheerio suçotait son cou. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un léger gémissement, c'était plaisant. Mais, il devait y mettre fin. Britanny tenta de passer sa main sous son pantalon et Kurt prit sa main, avec douceur, il ne pourrait jamais être brutal avec la jeune fille. Qui pouvait l'être franchement ?

« -ça suffit, Brit', dit-il tendrement.

Elle fit la moue et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question Kurtie ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Est-ce que tu es un dauphin ?

Outch. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire à elle. Santana avait été clair là dessus. Il posa alors sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et sourit.

-Non, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?

-Tu ne veux jamais coucher avec moi.

-Donc, ça fait de moi un dauphin?

-Je ne sais pas ? Tu ne me trouves pas assez attirante ?

-Tu es attirante Britanny.

-Alors, pourquoi ? Demanda simplement l'adolescente. Tu es triste, ce soir. Tu n'es jamais triste.

-Je ne suis jamais triste chérie.

-Tu sais, je pourrais t'aider à faire partir la peine, les garçons disent toujours que je suis douée pour ça.

-Brit'...

-Tu peux me faire confiance Kurtie, tu n'es pas un dauphin alors ?

-Non.

-Et tu me trouves attirante ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors tu peux me laisser faire !

-Britanny, je ne suis pas avec toi pour ça, tu sais ?

-Tu es gentil Kurtie, mais je veux vraiment t'aider... Tu sais, j'aime quand tu souris. Ca me fait sourire. Tu es magique, chuchota t-elle.

-Je ne le suis pas, c'est toi l'être magique dans la pièce.

-C'est vrai, avoua t-elle, mais toi aussi. »

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle et ses lèvres suivirent un chemin tout tracé vers la zone sud de son corps à mesure que ses vêtements le quittaient. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter ? N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis un monstre, se dit Kurt alors qu'il tenait sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Santana va me tuer. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais ça ?! Tu es gay mon pote ! Comment as-tu … ? Oh mon Dieu !

« -Kurtie ?

-O-oui ?

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-O-oui, et toi ?

-Oui, tu n'es pas déçu ?

-E-et toi ?

-Tu es doux, se contenta de dire la jeune fille. C'est différent. Les garçons ne sont jamais doux. Toi si. C'est agréable.

-T-tant mieux. Brit ? Je … Je dois vraiment y aller, mon père m'attend et il va sûrement me disputer vu l'heure qu'il est !

-Est-ce que tu peux attendre que je m'endorme ? Santana me berce toujours avant de dormir. Et elle vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de monstre sous mon lit et dans mon armoire. Est-ce que tu veux bien vérifier pour moi ?

-Bien sûr, chuchota le châtain en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il sorti doucement du lit et enfila ses vêtements rapidement avant de se baisser pour regarder sous le lit de la blonde.

-Il n'y a pas de monstres sous ton lit, dit-il tendrement, il se releva, ouvrit l'armoire et la referma en souriant, et il n'y en a pas dans ton armoire non plus.

Il reprit sa place initiale et la blonde se blottie contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te chante une chanson ? Demanda t-il.

-Reste juste comme ça, la magie suffit.

-Fais de beaux rêves Brit'.

-Merci Kurtie. »

Au bout d'une demi heure la blonde s'endormit et Kurt quitta doucement son lit, il la couvrit et l'embrassa encore sur le front.

Lorsqu'il quitta la maison des Pierce il était totalement paniqué. Il était déjà dix heures du soir passé. Entre les séances de pelotages, les discussions et l'acte en lui même, Kurt avait passé beaucoup plus de temps que prévu avec la blonde. Son père allait définitivement le tuer et … Oh mon Dieu ! Je viens de perdre ma virginité... Avec une fille ! Avec Britanny... Je suis un homme mort ! Et un monstre ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu profiter d'elle ?

Il monta dans sa voiture et se rendit directement chez lui. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, dans un signe nerveux, la lumière était allumée. Il n'allait pas avoir de répis.

« -Bonsoir papa, dit-il en entrant. Il tenta de sourire, mais échoua.

-Bonsoir ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec toi ?! »

* * *

_Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. _

_A samedi prochain ! _

_Dans le prochain chapitre..._

_Kurt et son père ont une discussion qui le mènera à une réflexion profonde. Est-il capable de retrouver le bon chemin ? Fait-il une erreur ? Si oui, sera t-il capable de la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Et si le destin ne lui en laissait pas le temps ? _


	3. Bleeding

**It's not easy to be me**

**Chapire 3**

Bleeding

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de « It's not easy to be me »

_Rappel du chapitre précédent : Alors que Blaine s'amusait encore un peu plus avec les nerfs de Kurt, celui ci est allé trop loin. Il a perdu sa virginité et lorsqu'il est rentré, plus tard que prévu, son père l'attendait de pied ferme. _

Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier. Vous êtes géniaux. Vraiment ! Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont ajoutées cette fanfiction à leurs favoris , ainsi qu'à leurs alertes. Et Klaine29, LoveKlaine24, Nemaja, AsLongAsYouAreThere, Only Darkness Still Remains et Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi pour leurs commentaires.

Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre , en espérant qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

**/!\ Warning !** Ce chapitre fait mention d'auto mutilation. Si vous êtes sensible au sujet, ne lisez pas (je mettrais le signe Warning avant le passage, pour que vous puissiez le sauter -si vous souhaitez lire le reste.)

Pour ceux qui auraient besoin de parler de ce sujet, ou de tout autre sujet -sensible ou pas, qui veulent juste discuter, je réponds à tous les MP, donc n'hésitez pas. Je ne mords pas -sauf quand on me le demande :D

Bonne lecture.

Higure.

* * *

« And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding  
Right before the lord  
All the words are gonna bleed from me  
And I will think no more

And the stains comin' from my blood tell me "Go back home" »

Seven nation army – The White Stripes

* * *

Kurt déglutit faiblement. Oh oui, il était définitivement mort. Quelqu'un avait clairement décidé de faire de sa journée un enfer. Attendez, non. Il avait décidé ça lui même. Il avait prononcé ces mots à l'intention de Blaine. Il avait couché avec Britanny...

« -Il ne se passe rien, pourquoi papa ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

-Assied toi, ordonna Burt Hummel.

Kurt s'exécuta. Il se laissa gracieusement tomber sur le canapé. Il retint un soupire, ça n'allait pas être simple. Pas quand son père le regardait comme s'il était un inconnu.

-Ou étais-tu ? S'enquit Burt.

-Chez Britanny.

-Ta petite-amie.

-Exact. Ecoute papa, je sais que je rentre tard, et je suis désolé. Elle m'a proposé de passer chez elle après le numéro pour le championnat, que nous avons gagné d'ailleurs. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et ensuite elle m'a demandé de la border...

-De la border ?! Quelle âge a t-elle ?!

-Seize ans.

-Et elle veut que tu la bordes ?

-Oui. Britanny est une fille à part, elle est très innocente pour son âge. Elle pense encore qu'il y a des monstres sous son lit. Elle était seule chez elle, alors je suis resté avec elle et je l'ai rassuré. Je suis parti quand elle s'est endormie et euh... Euh.. J'ai vu l'heure.

-Vous étiez seuls chez elle ? Kurt, est-ce que vous avez des relations sexuelles ?

Kurt baissa la tête. Confiance. Il avait toujours dis la vérité à son père lorsqu'il lui posait une question. Il ne pouvait pas le cacher.

-Oui.

-Voilà autre chose. Vous vous protégez au moins ?

-Bien sûr papa, je ne veux pas d'un enfant.

-Bien. Maintenant, passons au deuxième sujet.

-Parce que ce n'est pas tout ?!

-Oh que non ! Tu es dans un sacré pétrin Kurt. Que c'est-il passé au lycée aujourd'hui ?

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Avec Finn.

-Oh. Euh... Il s'est pris un slushie.

-Ca je le sais, il était furieux. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu étais au courant.

-Oui. C'est en quelque sorte moi qui ai lancé l'idée, je ne voulais pas que Finn s'en prenne un mais... Les joueurs de Foot en ont décidé autrement. Enfin, je suis peut être un peu responsable de ça aussi, même si ça me déplaît.

-Et pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Parce que... Papa, tu as été au lycée, à McKinley, c'est manger ou être mangé. J'ai choisi de … Survivre. Alors il fallait que ceux qui sont en bas s'en souviennent.

-La popularité t'a transformé. Tu as lancé un slushie ?

-Oui.

-Autre chose ?

-J'ai peut être un peu aidé Puck a mettre quelques élèves dans la benne.

Burt se leva et tourna en rond.

-BON SANG KURT ! QU EST CE QUI T ARRIVE ?!

-Papa...

-Tu es puni. Privé de sorti pendant un mois.

-Bien...

-Je voudrais juste savoir quelque chose de plus. Qu'en est-il de Blaine ?

-On ne parle plus !

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je suis en haut de la chaîne alimentaire et que … Eh bien, Blaine a choisi une autre voie. Point barre.

-Des fois, ce gosse me manque. Tu souriais quand tu étais avec lui, et tu étais une personne bien. Ouais, ce gosse me manque parce que maintenant je suis déçu. Je n'ai en faite jamais été aussi déçu de toi de toute ma vie.

-Bien. Je peux aller me coucher ?

-Oui.

-Bien ! »

Des larmes de rage perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et il se retint du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il fallait encore qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il appela Santana.

« -Porcelaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Est-ce que tu peux venir chez moi ? Je dois te parler.

-Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

-Non. C'est important. Ca concerne Brit.

-Tu lui as fais du mal ?!

-Non. Ecoute, viens juste s'il te plaît. Tu penses pouvoir grimper jusqu'à ma chambre discrètement ?

-Sérieusement Kurt ?

-Je suis privé de sortie. Tu peux, oui ou merde ?

-Ok Hummel. J'arrive.

-Passe le bonsoir à Puck de ma part.

-Comment ?!

-Je sais toujours tout. Grouille. »

* * *

Kurt ouvrit la fenêtre alors que Santana commençait à escalader la façade de la maison familiale des Hummel-Hudson. Elle fut rapide, et silencieuse. Il prit sa main et l'aida à entrer dans sa chambre.

« -Bon, maintenant explique, chuchota t-elle.

-Promets moi de ne pas crier !

-Ok.

-Promet !

-C'est promis.

-J'ai couché avec Britanny.

Santana se laissa doucement tomber sur le lit du châtain et soupira.

-Tu as été doux ?

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu as été gentil avec elle ?

-Euh, oui. E-elle me l'a dit en tout cas.

-Tu l'as laissé directement après ?

-Non... J'ai vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres sous son lit, dans son armoire et je l'ai bordé. Ensuite, je l'ai embrassé sur le front et je suis parti. Elle dormait déjà.

-Merci, murmura la latina.

-Je viens de te dire que j'ai couché avec ta copine, et tu me dis merci ?

-Kurt, Britanny est_ ta _pette-amie. Tu as le droit de coucher avec. Je couche bien avec Puck moi. Juste, pourquoi ?

-Elle m'a dit que j'avais l'air triste, murmura Kurt en s'installant aux côtés de Santana. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais un dauphin et m'a demandé si je la trouvais attirante. Ensuite, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois triste.

-C'est du Britanny tout craché. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Affreux ?

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme si j'avais profité d'elle...

-Kurt, elle t'aime.

-Elle t'aime toi.

-Non. Tu donnes à Brit ce que je ne peux pas lui donner. Tu penses que je suis une garce pour m'amuser ? Non. C'est parce que je suis comme toi. Je veux survivre au lycée. Je ne peux pas assumer mon homosexualité, pas maintenant. Tu aimes Brit.

-Oui, pas comme je le devrais, mais oui.

-Et elle t'aime aussi. Tu lui donnes une relation, une vraie.

-Basée sur le mensonge.

-Mais une relation. Tu lui montres que tu tiens à elle, tu l'emmènes dîner, tu acceptes de la câliner. Tu fais ce que la plupart des mecs dans cette ville ne feront jamais. Prenons Puck par exemple, on couche ensemble. Mais on ne parle pas, sauf pour comploter et rendre la vie infernale aux autres. En dehors de ça, nada. C'est du sexe, des parties de jambes en l'air qui ne veulent rien dire. Tu es resté avec elle, alors qu'aucun d'eux ne l'auraient fait. Alors merci.

-Tu seras avec elle un jour, un jour tu pourras vivre quelque chose de vrai avec elle.

-Prends soin d'elle jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-D'accord.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de punition ?

-Finn. Il est rentré furieux et j'ai du expliquer à mon père pourquoi j'étais en retard ET pourquoi il était furieux. J'ai du lui avouer pour les slushies et l'histoire de la benne. Il m'a privé de sorti pour le mois et m'a dit qu'il était déçu un truc du genre.

-Ouais, ce glee club a vraiment retourné le cerveau du cachalot.

Kurt laissa échapper un léger rire.

-bon, je ferais mieux de rentrer, merci de me l'avoir dis.

-Ouais, merci à toi.

-Et pour Anderson ?

-C'est définitivement fini, j'ai merdé.

-Ok. Ca va aller ?

-Ouaip, mentit Kurt. Merci San.

-A demain Porcelaine, dors bien.

-Toi aussi. »

L'adolescente passa derechef par la fenêtre, ni vue, ni connue. Kurt s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien, referma la fenêtre. Maintenant que tout était réglé, il pouvait se faire pardonner, c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Kurt prit son téléphone et tapa quelques mots « Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis aujourd'hui. » mais les effaça. Parce que sérieusement ? Kurt Hummel ne s'excusait jamais !

* * *

**/!\**

Il ouvrit son armoire et en tira une petite boite. Il souffla doucement. L'ouvrit et la jugea du regard. Il ne devait pas, ce n'était pas raisonnable. Mais, en même temps, il le devait. Il se sentait si mal.

_Tu ne vaux rien ici. _

Il était un monstre. La lame brillait à la lumière et un léger sourire apparu sur son visage. Il retira le bandeau qu'il portait au poignet et observa les cicatrices déjà présentes.

_Je n'ai en faite jamais été aussi déçu de toi de toute ma vie. _

Il laissa la lame courir sur sa peau. Ça faisait mal, ça faisait délicieusement mal. Il grimaça mais continua, appuyant un peu plus. Son père, qui était tout ce qu'il avait au monde, déçu de lui. Pour la première fois.

Ce n'était pas assez, alors que le sang se mettait à apparaître sur la peau pâle de Kurt, il fit courir la lame une fois de plus, comme si elle pouvait le laver de tout. De la peine, du regret, de la stupidité aussi. Blaine. Le visage du brun était imprimé dans sa tête, il n'aurait pas dû être ainsi avec lui. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Les déjeuners, les rires, les pleurs, les séances de sport, les après-midi disney, les secrets.

Son premier baiser. Le premier garçon pour qui il avait eu des sentiments. Pour qui il avait toujours des sentiments.

**/!\**

* * *

_ C'était l'été. Tout allait bien. Bientôt, Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson seraient en seconde. Tout allait changé bien sûr, mais ce serait pour le mieux. Pour le moment, ils passaient du temps ensemble, assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'herbe, dans le jardin de Blaine. _

_« -On va cessé d'être transparent, avait sourit Kurt. Tu vas t'inscrire dans un club ? _

_-Je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas mon truc. Quoi que, pourquoi pas le Glee Club ?_

_-Blaine, tu te prendras des slushies tous les jours ! Tu as bien vu comment se font traiter les membres de ce club._

_-Je m'en moque, rit Blaine en le bousculant de l'épaule, j'aime chanter. _

_-Ouais, j'avais cru remarquer ça._

_-Et toi ? S'enquit Blaine._

_-Je vais auditionné chez les cheerios._

_-Je te soutiendrai, avait dit le bouclé en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. _

_-J'espère bien. _

_-Kurt, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. _

_L'atmosphère avait soudain changé, devenant suffocante. Kurt avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, n'osant pas regarder son ami. Son cœur s'était mit à battre de façon complètement irrationnelle. _

_-Je t'écoute._

_-J'ai besoin que tu me regardes._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour l'amour de Dieu, s'il te plaît ?_

_Kurt l'avait fait, levant la tête doucement et plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami._

_-Je suis gay. _

_-Je sais, avait rit Kurt, franchement soulagé. Je le sais depuis pas mal de temps._

_-C-comment ?_

_-Blaine, je le suis aussi._

_-Je... Ce n'était pas tout._

_-Oh ?_

_-Je … _

_Blaine avait posé sa main sur sa joue et s'était approché doucement._

_-Suis amoureux de toi, avait-il fini. »_

_Et ça avait été le moment. Leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes et c'était la meilleure sensation au monde. Parce que Blaine l'aimait ! Enfin, il l'aimait ! Kurt avait en quelque sorte attendu ça depuis des mois et savoir que leurs lèvres se mouvaient doucement, tendrement ensemble, alors qu'il en rêvait depuis si longtemps faisait bondir son cœur de joie. _

_Ils avaient entendu un bruit et s'étaient lentement détaché l'un de l'autre alors que le père de Blaine arrivait. _

A ce souvenir, Kurt se mit à pleurer alors que son sang perlait. Ce moment avait probablement été le plus heureux de sa vie. Mais, ça n'avait pas duré. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de remettre cette discussion sur le tapis, et Blaine ne l'avait pas fait. Puis, l'année scolaire avait commencé et tout avait changé.

Il avait changé. Blaine avait abandonné l'idée du Glee Club au moment ou Kurt avait cessé de le fréquenter, préférant les cheerios. Un jour, il était arrivé au lycée, plus beau que jamais, plus perdu que jamais. Les Skanks s'étaient chargées de lui. Trois filles seules respectées. Elles avaient trouvé un nouveau leadeur. Un ancien boxeur qui pouvait leur garantir la paix. Et c'était fini. Tout était fini.

* * *

Kurt déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs de McKinley, entouré de Puck, Santana et Britanny. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il sentit simplement une main puissante contre lui et il heurta un casier. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur David Karofsky.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?! Cria t-il.

-Je n'aime pas les gays !

-Mec, j'croyais que t'avais pigé que Kurt n'est pas gay ! Soupira Puck.

-Je le sens ! Grogna David. Je ne l'aime pas !

-Hum, Karofsky, ne te vexe pas, mais t'as pas l'impression d'être le gay de l'histoire ? Demanda Kurt en haussant un sourcil alors que Britanny tenait sa main et embrassait son épaule tendrement par dessus son uniforme -pour faire partir la douleur. Je vais bien mon cœur, dit-il tendrement en posant ses lèvres sur le front de la blonde.

David Karofsky le plaqua brutalement contre les casiers.

-TU ME TRAITES DE TAPETTE ?!

-HEY !

Noah Puckerman attrapa le footballer et le fit reculer, l'air mauvais.

-C EST QUOI TON PROBLEME MEC? Rugit l'adolescent à crète.

-CETTE TAPETTE ME GONFLE ! Hurla Karofsky.

-En attendant, la tapette a une petite-amie, répliqua Kurt, calmement, ignorant son dos meurtri et son cœur battant la chamade. Rappelle moi la dernière copine que tu as eu, ou encore mieux, la dernière fois que tu t'es envoyé en l'air !

-Ne me pousse pas Hummel !

-Te pousser à quoi ?! Tu te mets dans le pétrin tout seul ! Je suis cheerio, oui, t'as jamais pensé que c'était plus facile pour s'approcher des filles ?

-Bien joué Kurt, rit Puck. Putain mec, sérieux ! Il a raison ! J'te connais depuis la primaire et t'es jamais sorti avec une fille ! Kurt sort avec Britanny, pour l'histoire, c'est genre l'une des deux filles les plus sexy de ce lycée !

-Et Kurt est très bon au lit, dit innocemment Britanny, meilleur que toi Puck.

-Pardon ?!

-Ouais. Il est meilleur que toi. Je suis désolée si ça te rend triste.

-Sérieux Hummel, dit Santana, si t'es meilleur que Puck, je veux bien tenter ma chance !

-Je suis touchée San, mais je préfère garder Brit', sourit Kurt.

Silencieusement, il remercia Britanny. Et se demanda vaguement s'il était vraiment meilleur que Noah.

David Karofsky serra les poings et se mit à marcher.

-Mec, t'as oublié de t'excuser ! S'exclama Puck.

-Désolé !

Et il était parti. Kurt grogna en sentant la douleur dans son dos. Malgré tout, il sourit. Il avait réussit. David Karofsky s'était excusé et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à le détruire. Parce que personne ne poussait Kurt Hummel sans raison. Même s'il n'avait pas tort concernant son homosexualité !

-Sérieux, c'était quoi son problème ? Demanda Puck.

-Il est gay. Tu vois une autre raison ? Lui répondit Santana à sa grande surprise.

-Non, sérieux, tu crois ?

-Ouais, souffla Kurt. Il s'est énervé quand je lui ai demandé s'il n'était pas gay. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? En plus, j'étais sérieux, je crois qu'il est encore puceau, et il a pas l'air intéressé par les filles. J'dis pas que c'est facile avec son physique, mais en attendant, avec sa position, il pourrait avoir une fille. Il ne le fait pas.

-Vrai, d'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai la confirmation a mes pensées, ajouta Santana, on était dans une position un peu compromettante à une soirée en début d'année, j'avais bu et allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai voulu coucher avec. Ah oui, je sais pourquoi ! Il était dans l'équipe, donc je voulais voir de quoi il était capable. Eh bien...

-Eh bien ? S'enquit Puck.

-Il n'a pas réussit à bander, affirma Santana et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

-Kurt, t'inquiète mon pote. On se charge de lui. J'mets l'équipe sur le coup, il va le payer, dit Noah.

-Ok ! Moi j'vais aller voir l'infirmière, pour qu'elle me file une crème, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Je pourrai te masser, proposa Britanny. J'aime ta peau, et tu as mal.

Kurt lança un regard à Santana et la latina hocha discrètement la tête.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Kurt. Merci Brit'.

-C'est normal Kurtie !

-On se retrouve au déjeuner, bien joué mon pote ! Franchement, meilleur que moi, entendit Kurt alors qu'il partait avec Britanny, t'y crois Lopez ?

-Si c'est Brit' qui le dit, j'y crois carrément. »

* * *

Kurt se retint de rire en voyant l'équipe de football entourer Karofsky. Santana et Britanny étaient avec lui, tout comme Mercedes.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Karofsky ? Demanda celle-ci.

-Il s'est mit à dire que Kurt était gay et l'a poussé contre les casiers, expliqua Santana.

-Alors que Kurtie n'est pas un dauphin !

-L'équipe a décidé de le venger, continua la latina.

-Et ça va toi ? S'enquit Mercedes.

-Oui, je vais bien, sourit Kurt. Il a voulu projeter son homosexualité sur moi, mais à ce que je vois, il est puni.

-Hey Kurt ! S'écria Puck. Tu veux finir ?

-Laisse moi deux secondes !

-Là, rit Quinn, tiens.

La blonde lui tendit un gobelet rouge remplit d'une substance bleu. Il eut un sourire mauvais et remercia la blonde qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu es le demi-frère de Finn, il ne peut pas dire ce qu'il veut !

Kurt se contenta de hocher la tête et se fit une place entre les footballeur.

-La prochaine fois Karofsky, tiens ta langue et ne m'insulte pas parce que tu as des problèmes, gronda t-il avant de renverser le contenu du gobelet sur le visage du garçon. »

Oui, Kurt Hummel était une garce rancunière, mais hey, il fallait bien couvrir ses propres arrières non ?

Il reprit sa route, ses quatre amies le suivant à la trace alors que toute l'équipe -excepté Mike et Finn qui avaient choisi de passer leurs tours, se moquait de David Karofsky.

Oui, Kurt Hummel venait également de détruire l'une des pires brute de McKinley, et il se sentait bien. Il se sentait puissant. Il se sentait à sa place.

Une ombre passa et le châtain reconnu immédiatement la silhouette. Blaine Anderson. Il avait tout vu. Kurt continua sa route, le cœur battant la chamade et toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers ce stupide bouclé qui lui donnait tant de regrets.

Ce serait si simple de simplement l'embrasser pour toujours et d'être avec lui. Mais s'il avait fait ça, s'il faisait ça maintenant, il serait celui au milieu du cercle de footballeur, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça, pas maintenant.

Blaine Anderson lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait ? Eh bien il l'attendrait.

Quoi qu'avec ce qu'avait dit Kurt, ce n'était plus si certain...

* * *

Le cheerio entendait William Schuester, son professeur d'espagnol déblatérer à propos de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, qui ne l'intéressait pas plutôt. Il préférait largement discuter avec Santana au fond de la classe.

« -Tu étais sérieuse à propos de cette histoire avec Karofsky ? Chuchota t-il.

-Non. Mais je t'avais dis que je couvrais tes arrières et que je n'oubliais jamais un marché. Tu prends soin de Brit pour moi, tu me laisses l'avoir de temps en temps sans être jaloux, sans faire de drame, et moi j'm'occupe de faire en sorte que les mecs comme Karofsky se fassent démolir.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on fait un duo de garce hors pair !

-Je suis d'accord Hummel.

-Merci encore.

-Pas de soucis.

-Monsieur Hummel ? Appela William Schuester

Kurt releva la tête vers son professeur, pensant qu'il allait se faire réprimander mais fronça les sourcils en voyant son coach, le regard concerné -ce qui n'arrivait jamais !

-Porcelaine, avec moi ! Dit Sue. Prends tes affaires.

Kurt ne se posa pas de questions, il prit son sac, ses livres et cahiers et rangea tout avant de sortir de la pièce. Le couloir était désert. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, marchant silencieusement.

-Coach, que ce passe t-il ? Finit par demander Kurt.

-Bien, il n'y a pas de bonne façon de le dire Porcelaine, alors... Il faut que tu ailles à l'hopital, ta belle mère t'y attend. Ton père... Eh bien... Il a fait une crise cardiaque. Je suis désolée Porcelaine.

_Boum. _

Son sac tomba à terre alors que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre pour une seconde, ou deux.

-Est-ce …

-Non. Il n'est pas mort.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

_Je n'ai en faite jamais été aussi déçu de toi de toute ma vie. _

Les même mots se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête.

_Je n'ai en faite jamais été aussi déçu de toi de toute ma vie._

S'il mourait. Ce serait les derniers mots que son père lui ait adressé.

La déception.

S'il mourait, il mourait en étant déçu de lui. Ce qui voulait dire que Kurt... avait déçu la seule personne en ce monde qui comptait.

Les deux seules personnes qui comptaient. Burt Hummel et Blaine Anderson.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, ou pourquoi d'ailleurs, il se retrouva dans les bras de Sue Sylvester. Pour la première fois, la femme ne se montra ni sarcastique, ni méchante ou blessante. Non, elle lui offrait simplement un moment de répit.

-Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle à son oreille en lui caressant le dos. »

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre trois. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Encore une fois, si vous avez besoin de discuter, la messagerie est ouverte, je réponds toujours :3

A Samedi prochain .

Higure.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_

_Les alliances ne sont jamais aussi utiles qu'en temps de crise. _

_Alors que Burt Hummel se débat pour rester en vie à l'hopital, Kurt reçoit une surprise, et pas des moindres. _

_Mais les choix ont toujours des conséquences, même quand on est populaire et qu'on a de bons alliés. _


	4. White Flag

**It's not easy to be me **

**Chapitre 4**

White flag

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires, qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris et qui suivent.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

_Rappel du chapitre précédent : Kurt et son père se sont disputés après que celui ci ait lancé des slushies aux membres du Glee Club et ait aidé Puck a jeter des élèves dans la benne. _

_ David Karofsky, ayant des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle a poussé le châtain dans les casiers mais s'est fait démolir. _

_ Kurt se pensait tranquille, jusqu'à ce que Sue lui annonce que son père avait fait une attaque cardiaque..._

* * *

« I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense

But I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be »

Dido – White Flag

* * *

Kurt était dans sa voiture, incapable de bouger. Il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher. Il savait qu'il devait aller voir son père à l'hopital. Oui, il savait tout ça... Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il était comme paralysé. Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête . Certaines étaient pertinentes, comme « que deviendrais-je si mon père meurt ? », d'autres étaient complètement absurdes « tiens, je me demande quel sera le prochain livre de J.K Rowling ? » ou encore « Est-ce que les écureuils se rendent compte qu'ils sont idéalisés par les enfants à cause de Disney ? »

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. S'il continuait ainsi, non seulement il ne serait pas capable d'aller à l'hôpital mais en plus, tous les élèves le verraient. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi heure avant la fin des cours. Il devait réagir, et vite !

Il sursauta et poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'il entendit la portière s'ouvrir.

« -Tu m'as fais peur !

-Désolée Porcelaine, dit doucement Santana. Je m'inquiétais alors j'ai demandé à Schuester de sortir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je... Mon père a fait une attaque.. Je dois aller à l'hopital mais je n'y arrive pas.

La latina sembla réfléchir, elle leva un doigt en l'air et sourit. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu ne bouges pas, je reviens dans cinq minutes.. Et je suis désolée Kurt.

-Santana..

-Fais moi confiance ! »

Kurt la regarder courir et laissa son visage tomber sur le volant. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Qu'allait-elle encore faire ?

* * *

Santana avait vite comprit ce qu'il fallait à Kurt. Le châtain avait besoin de Blaine. Elle couru donc jusqu'à l'endroit de prédilection des Skanks, prêt du terrain de foot et le trouva là, en compagnie de Lauren Zizes et de deux autres filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

«-Lopez, t'es sur notre territoire, bouge, gronda Lauren.

-Crois moi Zizes, j'aimerai me battre avec toi et te montrer comment les choses se passent à Lima Height mais j'ai pas le temps, Anderson, j'peux te parler ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-C'est important, grouille !

-Ok, soupira Blaine avant de s'écarter du groupe.

-Porcelaine a besoin de toi. Genre maintenant. J'dois retourner en cours, j't'explique, son père a fait une attaque. Il doit aller à l'hopital mais il est tétanisé. Emmène le.

-Un, qui est Porcelaine ? Deux, pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?

-Hummel ! Kurt ! Parce que tu l'aimes !

-Tu...

-Bon ! Santana semblait perdre patience. Demande mon numéro à Kurt et appelle moi. Genre ce soir ou n'importe. Tu auras le droit de poser tes question. Là faut que tu te magnes. Tout le monde sort dans moins de vingt minutes. A plus Anderson. »

* * *

Blaine prit le temps de prévenir ses amies et couru jusqu'au 4x4 de Kurt. Il ouvrit la portière du châtain, le faisant sursauter. Encore ! Fichus nerfs.

« -Santana m'a demandé de t'accompagner. Bouge sur le côté passager que je puisse démarrer. Il n'y a personne pour le moment, mais ça ne va pas durer. Alors bouge, vite.

Kurt hocha simplement la tête et se déplaça. Il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité et Blaine se glissa à l'intérieur avant de faire de même. Il démarra et se dépêcha de sortir du parking de McKinley.

-Comment va t-il ? Demanda t-il.

-Il n'est pas mort, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Je suis désolé, Kurt.

Kurt tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Il cherchait un moyen de s'excuser. Un moyen de poser ses questions.

-Je te pardonne, chuchota le bouclé.

Dieu ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Blaine lise toujours dans son esprit ? Pourquoi ?

-Comment .. ?

-Je sais que tu t'en veux et que tu ne t'excuseras pas. Parce que ce ne serait pas... Ouais, ce ne serait pas toi. Enfin, le nouveau toi. L'ancien n'aurait même pas dit ça.. Peu importe. Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas, donc je ne t'en veux pas.

-Et qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne le pensais pas ?

-Tes yeux. Ta bouche ment, tu es un excellent acteur Kurt, mais tes yeux te trahissent. Du moins, quand quelqu'un sait lire. Je te connais. Je te connaissais. Mais je sais toujours reconnaître les signes.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Parce que je sais que tu aimes ton père. Parce que je l'apprécie et qu'à l'époque.. Je le … Ouais, je le considérais un peu comme mon propre père .. Il était là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de lui.. Et puis, je sais que tu as peur...Que tu es terrifié à l'idée de le perdre.

-Merci, dit simplement Kurt. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit en dernier ?

Blaine secoua la tête, le regard fixé sur la route.

-Il m'a dit que tu lui manquais et que j'avais changé.. Que... Que je .. Je le décevais, que je ne l'avais jamais autant déçu. S'il meurt, ce seront ses dernières paroles à mon égard.

Kurt laissa finalement complètement tomber le masque. Il éclata en sanglot, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il n'était qu'un adolescent après tout. Blaine ne pouvait pas supporter ça, il se gara sur le bas côté et détacha immédiatement sa ceinture, après avoir coupé le moteur. Il attira Kurt contre lui et pour une fois, le cheerio ne se débattit pas , ne le rejeta pas. Au contraire. Il semblait vouloir se fondre en lui et Blaine ne pouvait le lui refuser.

-Il ne mourra pas, murmura le brun. Il sait que tu l'attends. Et il doit te botter les fesses.

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je t'assure Kurt, ton père est fort, c'est sûrement la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, il n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire... Je veux dire... Ce soir... La maison va sembler si vide...

-Hey... Je peux te proposer quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

-Passe la soirée avec moi. Mes parents sont à L.A pour voir Coop'. On pourra se mettre un Disney et manger de la glace, chanter, ou n'importe.

-C-comme avant ?

-Comme avant, affirma Blaine en serrant le garçon qu'il aimait un peu plus fort.

-Je... Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer.

-Ecoute... Je vais t'emmener à l'hopital. Tu vas rester avec ton père. Ensuite, tu iras voir Carole et tu lui diras que tu dors chez Santana.

-Mais...

-Santana te couvrira.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des cartes dans ta manche. Est-ce que ça te va ?

-Pourquoi Blaine ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas me détester ?

-Je ne pourrais jamais. Pas même si tu me jetais chaque jour dans la benne avec Puck.

Enfin, les deux garçons se séparèrent et Blaine pu reprendre la route. Ils arrivrent à l'hopital et Blaine se gara le plus loin possible de l'entrée.

-Donne moi ton téléphone, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Kurt.

-Il faut que je parle à Santana et je n'ai pas son numéro.

-D'accord, Kurt lui tendit son téléphone. Tu peux l'appeler avec le mien.

-Ok. Kurt ?

-Ouais ?

-Tiens le coup, tout ira bien.

Kurt hocha la tête et sorti de la voiture. Blaine resta un instant comme ça, à regarder le téléphone du cheerio. Son doigt se posa sur l'écran, la conversation avec Santana pouvait commencer.

-Porcelaine, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as besoin que je démonte le Hobbit ?

-Lopez, grogna Blaine, je ne suis pas un Hobbit.

-Anderson ? C'est le téléphone de Kurt.

-Je sais, merci.

-Passe le moi.

-Il n'est pas avec moi. Il est avec son père.

-Attends, Kurt t'a laissé son téléphone ?!

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Oh putain ! Faut que tu me dises comment tu fais, c'est genre la meilleure preuve de confiance qu'il pouvait te donner ! Kurt Hummel ne se sépare jamais de son téléphone ! Jamais !

-J'suis doué. Ecoute, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te parler, mais on est pas ami ou je ne sais quoi. Alors je veux juste avoir mes réponses.

-Kurt et moi on a marché. Il me laisse coucher avec Britanny sans faire de crise, je ne dis rien à propos de votre petite histoire.

-Attends, attends...

-Ouais. J'suis dans la même équipe que vous.

-Et … Il ne dit rien ?

-On est pas prêt à sortir du placard Anderson. Cette situation nous dérange tous, mais elle nous arrange tous, alors on ne se plaint pas. Tu peux aller le raconter, personne ne te croira.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Je ne dirai rien Lopez. Je ne t'apprécie pas forcément, mais je ne suis pas du genre à forcer les autres à sortir du placard. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire de ma vie. De plus, tu aides Kurt donc, j'suppose que je ne peux pas..

-Ouais. J'comprends, tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Ouais.

-Plutôt sincère.

-C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais honte en même temps.

-Plutôt courageux de ta part Anderson.

-J'essaie. Bon, écoute, il faut que tu nous couvres.

-Quoi ?

-Kurt ne peux pas rester seul ce soir, et même s'il est avec sa belle mère et son demi frère, ce sera comme s'il l'était. Je sais quoi faire pour qu'il oublie l'espace d'une soirée ce qu'il lui arrive. Alors j'ai besoin que tu nous couvres. Raconte à tous le monde qu'il est chez toi.

-Bien. Je vous couvre. Dis à Kurt de m'envoyer un sms avec ce que je suis sensée dire demain.

-Ok. Merci Lopez.

-Je le fais pour lui.

-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu étais une espèce de garce qui n'apprécie personne.

-Vrai, le Hobbit. Mais je sais reconnaître les gens qui en valent la peine. Kurt en fait parti. Il a gagné mon respect. Il veut s'en sortir et si je peux l'aider, je le ferai.

-Prends soin de lui pour moi.

-Prends soin de lui pour ce soir. Je me charge du reste.

-Merci.

-Et fait en sorte qu'il accepte de... Enfin, ouais, bats toi pour lui Anderson. Il en vaut la peine. Quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je ferai ce que je peux pour vous couvrir.

-Je ne compte pas abandonner.

-Tant mieux, il en vaut la peine.

-Je sais, je l'ai toujours su Lopez.

-A plus Anderson.

-Oh et conseil, ne cherche pas trop Lauren, elle est douée. Je sais d'ou tu viens, mais evite. OK ?

-J'essaierai. A condition qu'elle arrête de me chercher des noises.

-Je ferai passer le mot.

-Salut.

-A plus Lopez. »

* * *

Kurt s'engouffra dans la voiture, les larmes aux yeux et Blaine le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

« -Il... Il est dans le coma, souffla Kurt, j'ai pu parler avec Carole... Elle est d'accord pour que je … Pour que je dorme chez Santana, je.. Je suis autorisé à rater les cours et … Enfin, je viendrai demain … Blaine... Il... Il était inanimé sur ce lit... C'est comme .. Comme s'il était déjà mort...

-Sssshhht, shhht, je suis là... Je suis là... Il n'est pas mort, il est en vie, son corps se remet...

-Tu penses que...

-Il se réveillera. Ton père n'est pas du genre à abandonner la bataille comme ça.

-Je suis sûr que s'il pouvait, il se botterait les fesses à lui même, admit Kurt.

Les deux adolescents se détachèrent lentement et se regardèrent dans les yeux, soudain, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent vraiment pourquoi, ils éclatèrent de rire. Et ça faisait tellement de bien, se dit Kurt, de pouvoir juste rire, même si la situation n'était en rien amusante. La pression le quittait un minimum.

-Tu dois appeler Santana, pour lui dire ce qu'elle est sensée raconter demain, dit doucement Blaine. On se met en route, ça te va ?

-Ouais, et Blaine ?

-Ouais ?

-Merci. »

* * *

Kurt et Blaine étaient tranquillement assis sur le lit du brun, en train de discuter. Kurt était fasciné par leur échange, parce qu'on aurait dit qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se poser là, dans leurs bulle. A l'abri de tout.

« -Tu sais ce qui me manque ? Demanda Blaine.

-Non ?

-Nos duos.

-Ca me manque aussi, avoua Kurt. Tu as toujours ta guitare ?

-Oui !

-Bien, j'ai la chanson parfaite, enfin je crois.

Kurt s'assit sur ses talons alors que Blaine se levait pour prendre sa guitare. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter alors que le bouclé jouait doucement.

**[Kurt]**

**Never made it as a wise man**

**I couldn't cut it as**

**A poor man stealing**

**Tired of living like a blind man**

**I'm sick of sight without  
A sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me**

Je ne suis pas un homme sage  
Je ne pouvais pas arrêter comme  
un homme pauvre vole  
Je suis fatigué de vivre comme un homme aveugle

Je suis malade de la vue sans

un sens de sentiment

Et c'est comme ça que tu me rappelles.

**[Kurt & Blaine]**

**This is how you remind me**  
**Of what I really am**  
**This is how you remind me**  
**Of what I really am**

C'est comme ça que tu me rappelles

qui je suis vraiment

C'est comme ça que tu me rappelles

qui je suis vraiment

Blaine hocha la tête et s'assit en face de Kurt, jouant doucement et chanta la suite, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du châtain qui sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

**[Blaine]**

**It's not like you to say sorry**  
**I was waiting on a different story**  
**This time I'm mistaken**  
**For handing you**  
**A heart worth breaking**

Ca ne te ressemble pas de t'excuser

Je m'attendais à une histoire différente.

Cette fois j'ai tort

De te tendre

Un cœur qui mérite d'être brisé.

**[Kurt]**

**And I've been wrong**  
**I've been down**  
**Into the bottom of every bottle**

Et j'ai eu tort.

J'ai touché le fond de chaque bouteilles.

**[Kurt & Blaine]**

**These five words in my head**  
**Scream**  
**Are we having fun yet?**

**Yet, yet, yet, no no**  
**Yet, yet, yet, no no**

Ces cinq mots dans ma tête

Crient

Nous amusons-nous encore ?

Encore, encore, encore, non non

Encore, encore, encore, non non

**[Blaine]**

**It's not like you didn't know that**  
**I said I love you and**  
**I swear I still do**

Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas

Je t'ai dis que je t'aime et

Je jure que c'est toujours le cas.

Kurt frissonna, c'était comme s'il voyait Blaine pour la première fois. Sa voix, les paroles qui avaient tant de sens pour lui le touchait au plus profond de son être et il manqua presque la suite.

**[Kurt]**

**And it must have been so bad**  
**'Cause living with him must have**  
**Damn near killed you**

Et ça a du être si dur.

Car vivre avec moi a du

presque te tuer.

**[Kurt & Blaine] **

**This is how you remind me**  
**Of what I really am**  
**This is how you remind me**  
**Of what I really am**

C'est comme ça que tu me rappelles

qui je suis vraiment

C'est comme ça que tu me rappelles

qui je suis vraiment

**[Blaine]**

**It's not like you to say sorry**  
**I was waiting on a different story**  
**This time I'm mistaken**  
**For handing you**  
**A heart worth breaking**

Ca ne te ressemble pas de t'excuser

Je m'attendais à une histoire différente.

Cette fois j'ai tort

De te tendre

Un cœur qui mérite d'être brisé.

**[Kurt]**

**And I've been wrong**  
**I've been down**  
**Into the bottom of every bottle**

Et j'ai eu tort.

J'ai touché le fond de chaque bouteilles.

**[Kurt & Blaine]**

**These five words in my head**  
**Scream**  
**Are we having fun yet?**

**Yet, yet, yet, no no**  
**Yet, yet, yet, no no**

Ces cinq mots dans ma tête

Crient

Nous amusons-nous encore ?

Encore, encore, encore, non non

Encore, encore, encore, non non

Quelque part vers la fin, ils s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Mais là, alors que les dernières notes étaient chantées, Kurt pouvait presque sentir la tension de la pièce, lourde, pleine de désir, de blessures passées, de regrets, d'espoir. Ils étaient seuls sur Terre, dans cette chambre où ils avaient passés tant d'après midi et de soirées. Ils étaient Kurt et Blaine. Ni un cheerio, ni un Skanks. Ils étaient tout simplement deux adolescents amoureux.

Le souffle coupé, Kurt ne s'autorisa même pas à réfléchir. Il fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent avec désespoir sur celles de Blaine. Parce que oui, c'était un geste complètement désespéré, un geste stupide aussi. Il n'y avait plus de masques, plus de protections. Il prenait l'un des plus gros risques de sa vie. Parce que Blaine pouvait encore le repousser.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire. Le bouclé laissa sa guitare tomber au sol comme si c'était un vulgaire torchon et le renversa, l'allongeant sur le lit et tout n'était plus que Blaine pour Kurt. Il s'autorisait enfin à faire ce qu'il voulait. Sans penser aux conséquences. Et maintenant que leurs langues dansaient, que les mains de Blaine se glissaient sous son haut pour caresser ses hanches , il ne pouvait penser qu'une seule chose « au diable les stupides conséquences ».

Malheureusement, les deux garçons durent reprendre leurs souffle et ils se fixèrent, la respiration encore saccadée.

-Waouh ? Proposa doucement Blaine.

-Je crois que ça décrit bien la situation.

-Oh aller, toi, tu dois bien avoir l'habitude, se moqua Blaine, Brittany est plutôt sexy.

-Blaine, on va vraiment parler de ça ?

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est important ?

-Si, soupira Kurt. Crois le ou non, mais Brit est.. Ouais, très douce. Ce n'est pas sauvage ou passionné. C'est doux et innocent.

-Oh.

-Et je n'avais jamais … Ressenti ça... Jamais. Mais tu peux parler, monsieur le grand brun ténébreux et rebelle. Tu es bien avec cette fille...

-Maya ?

-Ouais, je crois.

-Oh que non ! Rit Blaine. Sérieusement, on est quatre tu sais ? Quatre avec des personnalités complètement différentes. Lauren est la fille qui a une mauvaise attitude, genre littéralement, elle n'hésite pas à se battre, avec n'importe qui. Maya est la fille qui en fait des tonnes, elle est provocante mais au fond, elle n'est pas comme ça. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, elle est gay Kurt, en faite, la fille qui se tape un peu tous le monde, dans le groupe, c'est Hayley. Elle paraît timide, est toujours en retrait, mais elle s'est quasiment tapé tout les mecs du bahut, crois moi, elle n'a rien à envier à Lopez ou Pierce. Elle est juste plus discrète.

-Attends une minute, la fille qui passe son temps à te coller et à faire des blagues...

-Tu entends ça ?

-Je t'observe... Je t'observe en douce depuis longtemps Blaine. Je n'ai jamais cessé...

-Waouh... Euh ouais, elle.. Ben c'est un jeu entre nous. Elle sait que je suis gay, elle a vu les regards que je te lançais, c'est elle qui a poussé les filles à me parler... C'est une sorte de protectrice tu vois ?

-Oh... Je... Ouais, ok.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Qui ?

-Britanny.

-Ouais, je veux dire, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, mais je l'aime. Santana est une garce, Quinn est une putain de manipulatrice, Brit', c'est juste Brit'. Elle est innocente, elle croit encore au père Noël, pense toujours qu'il y a des monstres sous son lit, elle est toujours douce et veut constamment faire plaisir aux autres. Je ne pourrai jamais faire du mal à une fille comme ça.

-Vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Ouais. Et je dois avouer que... Même en étant gay, avec une fille comme elle, ce n'est pas désagréable.

-Parce qu'elle est sexy ?

-Non. Parce qu'elle me touche. Parce que même si notre relation est un mensonge pour me couvrir ,bien qu'elle n'en soit pas consciente, j'ai envie de la protéger et que je me suis attaché à elle.

-Mais tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle.

-Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, un garçon occupe bien trop mes pensées pour ça.

-Ah ouais ? Qui donc ?

-Toi, espèce d'abruti.

-Tu...

-Ouais, Kurt respira profondément, il posa doucement une main sur la joue du brun, son regard s'ancrant dans le sien. Pas de masque aujourd'hui, murmura t-il. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je pense qu'une part de moi t'aimera toujours.

-Mais ?

-Demain, quand je quitterai cette maison, je serai de nouveau Kurt Hummel, le mec populaire qui sort avec Britanny Pierce. Je ne serai pas gay. Je ne serai pas amoureux de toi. Du moins, en surface.

-Donc, j'ai jusqu'à demain matin, un peu comme cendrillon ?

-Tu es vraiment obsédé par disney, mais oui, c'est une façon de voir les choses...

-Tu sais que je t'attendrai, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'espère pas, soupira Kurt.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que... Je ne te mérite pas Blaine. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui .. Qui n'a pas peur d'être avec toi..

-On est en seconde Kurt, tu es prudent et tu sais, je pense qu'on pourra s'en sortir..

-Comment ?

-Santana est de ton côté, Puck aussi, Finn aussi, et j'ai les Skanks.. On pourra toujours faire des alliances.

-Blaine, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Karofsky, tu crois que Puck m'adresserait encore la parole s'il savait ?

-Oui. Il sait pour moi, pourtant il m'aime bien.

-PARDON ?!

-Hum... Puck et moi, on a .. Fait connaissance durant .. Ouais, on a des amis en commun, disons ça comme ça... Plus.. Il... Hum...

-Blaine ?

-Il nettoie ma piscine et .. Je crois qu'il couche avec ma mère... Enfin, non.. Je sais qu'il couche avec ma mère parce que je les ai surpris..

-Oh.. Euh.. Waouh... Mais attends... Pourquoi a t-il fait ça à Karofsky alors ? Il n'a peut être rien dit pour toi parce que tu les as surpris... ?

-Non. Il te considère comme un ami, c'est tout.

-Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

-Je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles, c'est comme ça qu'il a comprit pour moi... Il a vu mon regard et a comprit.. Il m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de génial et qu'il était désolé pour moi..

-Oh.. Euh.. Blaine..Je suis désolé aussi...

-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Si je n'ai qu'une soirée, je préfère en profiter... Enfin, pas profiter de toi.. Juste tu sais .. Ne pas parler de ce genre de choses...

-Tu peux m'embrasser.

-Cool. »

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Kurt se réveillera complètement perdu. Blaine de son côté, pris une décision qui pourrait tout changer. Les alliances pourraient se faire de plus en plus importantes._

* * *

Ps : J'écris beaucoup par rapport à des chansons. Si une chanson vous fait penser à une situation que vous aimeriez voir dans cette fic, je suis à votre écoute. De plus, si vous souhaitez voir une des relations de cette fic évoluer d'une certaine manière, j'écoute vos suggestions avec plaisir:)

Higure.

A samedi prochain.


	5. Someday

**It's not easy to be me**

**Chapitre 5**

Someday

* * *

_Rappel du chapitre précédent : Kurt a appris que son père était à l'hopital parce qu'il a fait une attaque cardiaque, pris de panique, il était incapable de bouger. Blaine est venu à son recours et après un duo, les deux adolescents se sont embrassés. _

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant laissé un commentaire, ayant mis cette histoire en favoris, toutes les personnes qui suivent la fiction ainsi que ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs auteurs favoris, ça me touche énormément ! _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

/instant fangirl/ KLAINE IS BACK !

* * *

_« How the hell did we wind up like this_  
_Why weren't we able_  
_To see the signs that we missed_  
_And try to turn the tables_  
_Now the story's played out like this_  
_Just like a paperback novel_  
_Lets rewrite an ending that fits_  
_Instead of a hollywood horror »_

_Someday – Nickelback_

* * *

_Kurt se sentait au paradis. Les yeux fermés, il profitait simplement de la présence de Blaine. Kurt avait toujours su que le bouclé était l'homme de sa vie, peut être parce qu'il le comprenait si bien, qu'ils se comprenaient si bien. Peut être parce qu'il avait toujours été présent, il ne savait pas très bien, mais les faits étaient là. Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson étaient fait pour être ensemble. A présent, il en avait la certitude, parce que les lèvres de Blaine semblaient être faite pour les siennes, ses baisers le rendaient totalement fou. Mais il y avait plus. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla son meilleur ami : Blaine semblait en extase, hors de contrôle et les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge étaient... Divins. C'était la seule chose à laquelle Kurt pouvait penser. Il s'enfonça lentement, précautionneusement en lui et Dieu ! La fin du monde pouvait arriver, il s'en moquait. Pour être franc, il n'était même plus capable de réfléchir. Parce que c'était en train d'arriver, que ce n'était qu'eux. Deux âmes sœurs face au monde._

_« -Est ce que ça va ? S'assura t-il._

_-O-oui. L-laisse moi juste deux minutes_

_-Je te laisserai tous le temps qu'il te faut, chuchota Kurt en l'embrassant tendrement. Je t'aime tellement. »_

_Il n'avait clairement jamais ressenti ça. Pas avec Brittany, et pourtant, sa première fois avait été fantastique. Les mots de son père prononcé quelques mois plus tôt résonnèrent dans sa tête « ne te donne pas au premier venu en pensant que tu ne comptes pas, parce que tu comptes Kurt ». Il se souvint également avoir l'entendu lui dire que le sexe était avant tout un moyen de se connecter à quelqu'un et il le sentait. Il sentait ce lien invisible désormais._

Kurt entendit au loin une mélodie. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, il se sentait bien trop bien pour oser affronter la réalité. Son rêve avait été si merveilleux... Peu à peu, son esprit prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Un corps chaud collé au sien. Un torse musclé contre son dos, un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, et ce souffle, chaud, régulier qui frappait son cou, ces boucles qui chatouillaient sa peau. Blaine. Il était chez Blaine. Dans le lit de Blaine. La vérité le frappa... Et... Oh mon dieu ! Il avait... Il avait couché avec Blaine Anderson. Il avait couché avec … Oh mon dieu !

Kurt se mit à paniquer. Littéralement. Il tenta de bouger, mais Blaine l'amena à lui, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« -Bonjour, souffla t-il à son oreille et la voix cassée du brun, encore à moitié endormi, le fit frissonner.

-S-salut, chuchota Kurt.

-Tu paniques, dit doucement Blaine.

-N-non...

-Je te connais.. Blaine soupira et se redressa, relâchant le châtain. Ecoute... Je comprends, mais on vient de se réveiller. On a encore du temps pour en parler, il est six heures..

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est réveillé ?

-J'ai mis mon réveil pour qu'on puisse en parler, je savais que tu flipperais..

-Blaine...

-Un petit déjeuner, un café. C'est tout. On prend un café et après, je te jure qu'on en parle.

-D'accord.

Blaine se pencha, il allait l'embrasser mais se ravisa. Il se contenta de poser un baiser doux sur son front, il mit un bas de survêtement et descendit. Laissant Kurt à ses pensées.

Ce n'était pas qu'il regrettait. Non. De ce dont il se souvenait, tout avait été parfait. Il avait peur. Pour Blaine. Parce que Blaine venait de perdre sa virginité. Parce qu'il souffrait physiquement -Kurt l'avait vu serrer les dents en se levant- et … Que bon sang ! Kurt allait devoir l'ignorer alors qu'il ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti de toute sa vie !

Le bouclé remonta quelques minutes après à peine, un plateau entre les mains. Il s'installa sur le lit et posa le plateau devant eux. Il prit sa tasse et vida le contenu d'une traite, il secoua la tête.

-Je me sens déjà plus réveillé.

-Blaine.. Je .. Désolé.

Blaine toussota et le regarda, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Tu .. Tu viens de t'excuser ?

-Oh ça va ! S'exclama Kurt en le frappant sur le bras. Je n'aurai pas dû flipper..

-Tu as peur pour moi.

-Anderson, arrête de me connaître si bien.

-Oh, on est de retour avec les noms de famille ? C'est mauvais ça ! Ecoute … Je vais juste te poser une question. Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

-Non ! Comment est-ce que je pourrai regretter ? C'était .. Mon dieu ! C'était l'un des meilleurs moment de ma vie.. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, en sécurité.. Comme si le monde n'était pas aussi merdique qu'il ne l'est.

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis content tu sais ? Je veux dire, c'était ma première fois Kurt et j'ai eu la chance de l'avoir avec la personne que j'aime.

-Une personne qui t'a offert un réveil horrible.. En flippant..

Blaine soupira et posa sa main sur la joue du châtain.

-On va s'en sortir, murmura t-il. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais on va s'en sortir, ensemble.

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et colla leurs fronts ensemble.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime toi Kurt Hummel. Alors quand on sortira de cette maison, tu iras voir ton père, quand tu reviendras en cours, tu feras comme avant. Tu seras le mec populaire que tout le monde adore. Et je garderai mon rôle. Le mec que tout le monde évite et craint. Je serai le bad boy et toi le cheerio qui en fait baver à tous le monde. Promet moi juste de ne plus m'ignorer... Envoie moi au moins un texto de temps en temps pour qu'on se parle, ensuite, quand on aura vraiment du pouvoir, on pourra faire en sorte d'arranger les choses. D'accord ?

-Je t'aime aussi Blaine, murmura Kurt. Je... Comment est-ce que je suis sensé t'ignorer alors que j'ai envie de rester ici pour toujours ?

-Tu peux le faire. Et tu le feras. Souviens toi juste que je t'aime. Quand tu oublies qui tu es, quand tu ne sais plus quoi faire, souviens toi que c'est toi et moi. Envers et contre tout Kurt.

-Tu devrais m'oublier...

-Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne le veux pas. Je ne t'aimerai pas sinon. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Il faut juste attendre le bon moment. Alors sois craint Kurt. Fais en sorte que tout le monde dans ce lycée de débile ait peur de toi. Qu'en un regard, ils soient à tes pieds. Plus tard, quand ce sera fait, quand tu seras prêt, on fera notre coming-out public. Ca te va ?

-O-oui.

-Promet le moi Kurt, n'abandonne pas.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas, c'est promis.

-Bien. Et si tu as besoin de moi, si tu sens tu as besoin d'une journée ou d'une soirée avec moi, appelle Santana. Elle nous couvrira.

-Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

-Parce qu'elle couche avec ta petite-amie ? Oui, je suis au courant. Et elle me l'a elle même dit. Elle nous aidera.

-D'accord...

-Il nous reste une heure. Profitons en d'accord ?

-Oui.. »

* * *

Blaine arriva au lycée à 9h, c'était tôt, mais il s'en moquait. Vraiment, aujourd'hui, il avait envie de chanter. Il se rendit dans le coin ou les Skanks traînaient.

« -Hey Blainers ! S'écria Maya, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Ouais, t'as disparue, d'un coup, ajouta Lauren.

-Okay, je vais vous raconter. Mais pas un mot.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu te l'es tapé ! S'exclama Maya.

-Maya, grogna Blaine.

-Putain ! C'est vrai ! Bien joué Anderson ! Rit Lauren

-C'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Hayley.

-Y'a pas de plan ! Dit Maya.

-Bien sûr que si ! Il y en a un ! Pas vrai Anderson ?

-Oui Lauren. Le plan, c'est qu'on entre au Glee Club.

-PARDON ?

-Vous avez bien entendu. On a besoin de monde. On doit être craint.

-Et tu veux pousser la chansonnette pour ça ?

-Non. Je veux qu'on soit du côté des loosers. Il est temps que les choses bougent ici. Alors on se pointe là bas, on se fait intégrer, ensuite...

-L'équipe de foot va se charger de nous, souffla Maya.

-Et on sera là pour les attendre ! Sourit Lauren en cognant son poing contre celui de Blaine. Bonne idée mec ! On va récupérer le pouvoir !

-Exact !

-On est okay ?

-On est okay ! »

* * *

Flanqué des Skanks, Blaine arriva devant le bureau de M. Schuester.

« -Vous m'attendez là, okay ?

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête. Il souffla et entra.

-Monsieur Schuester ?

-Blaine Anderson, c'est bien ça ?

-Exact, vous vous souvenez de moi.

-Comment t'oublier ? Ta voix était magnifique. Tu as changé de look.

-C'est vrai.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Je voudrais réintégrer le glee club. Avec les Skanks.

-Les Skanks.. Pourquoi voudriez vous nous rejoindre ?

-Je suis parti parce que j'étais perdu. Je ne vais pas mentir, votre club craint monsieur Schue. Il y a quelques éléments qui sont protégés, Mercedes en faite, mais les autres se font martyriser. Parce que vous craignez. Je veux changer les choses.

-Comment ?

-Laissez nous nous joindre à vous, d'ici deux semaines, vous aurez de nouveaux membres qui se battront pour s'inscrire.

-Tu vas devoir repasser les auditions.

-Ca ne me dérange pas.

-Bien. Et elles savent chanter ?

-Hayley oui, les autres non. Mais elles sont avec moi. De toute façon, vous ne refusez personne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien, vous avez une chance. Blaine ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu pu en cours ?

-Je.. C'est personnel.

-Je pourrai t'aider, tu sais ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide monsieur Schue.

-Pourquoi faire tout ça ?

-Parce que je suis fatigué de toujours devoir me battre avec moi même et avec les autres. J'ai envie de changer les choses, il est temps que les couronnes de McKinley changent de mains.

-Bien.. Ce soir. 15h.

-Nous serons là. »

* * *

« -ESPIONS ! Hurla Rachel alors qu'elle venait de voir les Skanks entrer.

-La ferme, grogna Lauren.

-MONSIEUR SCHUESTER !

-Rachel, calme toi, soupira Finn.

-Assis toi, la naine, ajouta Blaine. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes crises de Diva.

-Monsieur Schuester, il nous faut ce mec, rit Mercedes.

-Il nous permettra peut être de moins l'entendre, sourit Artie, je suis pour.

-Jeune gens ! Blaine, Lauren, Maya et Hayley voudraient nous présenter une chanson. La scène est à vous.

-Merci.

Blaine attrapa sa guitare et cria un « Hit it ! » avant de se mettre à chanter.

Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything

_(Laisse moi te serrer contre moi_

_Pour la dernière fois _

_C'est notre dernière chance de ressentir à nouveau_

_Mais tu m'as brisé_

_Maintenant je ne peux plus rien ressentir) _

When I love you,  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking,  
It's the voice of someone else

_(Quand je t'aime_

_C'est si irréel_

_Je ne peux même pas me convaincre moi même_

_Quand je parle_

_C'est la voix de quelqu'un d'autre) _

Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

_(Oh ça me déchire _

_J'essaie de tenir bon mais ça fait trop mal _

_J'essaie de pardonner mais ça n'est pas suffisant pour que tout aille bien_

_Tu ne peux pas jouer sur des cordes brisées_

_Tu ne peux pas ressentir quelque chose que ton cœur ne veut pas que tu ressentes_

_Je ne peux pas te dire quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai ) _

Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before

_(Oh la vérité blesse_

_Et les mensonges sont pires_

_Comment puis-je donner plus_

_Quand je t'aime un peu moins qu'avant?) _

Hayley regarda Blaine et hocha la tête, elle s'avança vers lui pour chanter la suite.

Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us

_(Oh que sommes nous en train de faire ?_

_On se transforme en poussière_

_Jouant au foyer dans nos propres ruines) _

Les deux autres filles claquaient des doigts derrière eux en se balançant et leurs deux voix s'élevèrent. Hayley toujours si discrète était en faite très douée. Elle avait une belle voix et qui en plus, s'accordait parfaitement à celle de Blaine.

Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late (too late)

_(Retournant tout droit dans le feu _

_Quand il n'y a plus rien à sauver_

_C'est comme courir après le dernier train quand c'est trop tard) _

Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

_(Oh ça me déchire _

_J'essaie de tenir bon mais ça fait trop mal _

_J'essaie de pardonner mais ça n'est pas suffisant pour que tout aille bien _

_Tu ne peux pas jouer sur des cordes brisées _

_Tu ne peux pas ressentir quelque chose que ton cœur ne veut pas que tu ressentes_

_Je ne peux pas te dire quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai ) _

Well the truth hurts,  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before

_(Et bien la vérité blesse_

_et les mensonges sont pires_

_Comment puis-je donner plus_

_Quand je t'aime un peu moins qu'avant ? ) _

But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late (too late)

_(Mais on retourne tout droit dans le feu _

_Quand il n'y a plus rien à sauver_

_C'est comme courir après le dernier train _

_alors qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est trop tard) _

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I cant tell you something that ain't real

_(Tu ne peux pas jouer sur des cordes brisées_

_Tu ne peux pas ressentir quelque chose que ton cœur ne veut pas que tu ressentes_

_Je ne peux pas te dire quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai ) _

Well the truth hurts,  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before

Oh you know that I love you a little less.. Than before

_(Et bien la vérité blesse_

_et les mensonges sont pires_

_Comment puis-je donner plus_

_Quand je t'aime un peu moins qu'avant ? _

_Oh tu sais que je t'aime un peu moins.. Qu'avant ! ) _

Let me hold you

for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again

_(Laisse moi te serrer contre moi_

_Pour la dernière fois _

_C'est notre dernière chance de ressentir à nouveau) _

Tous le monde applaudit la performance des Skanks, sauf Rachel bien entendu.

« -Monsieur Schue ! Je ne pense pas...

-On s'en fou ! La coupa Blaine. Vous prenez tous le monde, on vient de montrer qu'on sait chanter, donc, tu la fermes.

-Mais...

-La ferme on t'a dit, dit Lauren en faisant craquer ses doigts. Tu me gonfles déjà.

-Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez pas...

-La cachalot, tu te tais aussi, soupira Maya. On te demande rien. On est venu chanter. On a chanté. Maintenant on va s'asseoir et vous allez faire comme si on était pas là. Pigé ?

-Ouais.

-Finn tu dois faire quelque chose !

-Rachel...

-Oh mais tu vas te la fermer ?! S'exclama Blaine. C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

-Mon problème est que vous allez nous donner mauvaise réputation !

-Est-ce que tu es capable de réfléchir deux secondes ?!

-Que...

Blaine s'approcha d'elle dangereusement et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

-Nous, les Skanks, nous sommes votre dernière chance. Tu vois, je vais t'expliquer un petit quelque chose. Ton mec, le cachalot, il est dans l'équipe de foot, mais il n'est pas capable de vous défendre. L'asiatique là bas, il est trop discret. Le blondinet est comme le cachalot. Il se tait. La cheerio ? Elle aime chanter, ça se voit. Mais elle ne peut rien faire. Elle est protégée, contrairement à vous. Parce que ce n'est pas le deux roues qui va vous aider. Nous en revanche, on peut effrayer les footballeurs, on est prêt à se battre, alors à moins que de une tu veuilles ne pas pouvoir aller aux selections -parce que vous n'êtes pas assez, et qu'en plus tu apprécies les slushies, tu te la fermes et tu nous laisses gérer. Sinon, je m'arrangerai pour que tu t'en manges encore plus et que t'ailles faire un tour dans la benne à ordure.

-Tu n'es pas Puckerman.

-On pari ?

L'air de défi du bouclé dû faire son effet parce que la brunette se tassa sur son siège et la boucla . Un exploit.

-Anderson ? Chuchota une asiatique.. Tina ! Ouais, il l'avait déjà vu. En début d'année.

-Ouais ?

-Je voulais te dire, merci. C'est la première qu'elle se tait. Ca fait du bien. Et vous avez de très belle voix.

-Merci.. Tina.

-Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Ouais.

-C'est dommage que tu sois parti si vite, je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

-Ouais. »

* * *

L'heure de vérité était arrivée. C'était le moment tant attendu. Blaine avait tout prévu. Il savait qu'en sortant de la salle de chant, les footballeurs l'attendrait. Lui et les Skanks. Il n'attendait que ça. Il avait besoin de se défouler, parce que vraiment, devoir renoncer à Kurt avait été la chose la plus dure de toute sa foutue vie et qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit David Karofsky qui soit là. Seul. La tâche était encore plus simple.

« -Alors comme ça, on a rejoint les losers Anderson, cracha l'adolescent. Bienvenue.

Et il lança un slushie bleu sur le visage de Blaine qui ne broncha pas, malgré la sensation de froid qui brûlait son visage. Il se contenta d'éclater de rire. Un rire presque terrifique.

-T'es tellement un homme mort.

Et Blaine se jeta sur lui. Il lui décocha une droite -hey, avoir fait de la boxe pendant huit ans lui avait donné des réflexes plutôt bon !

Il se retrouva à califourchon sur David Karofsky, il le frappait, toujours plus fort, sans qu'il puisse réagir. Si Blaine avait appris quelque chose, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser de répis à un ennemi, sinon, il avait l'occasion de répliquer.

Lauren l'arrêta et Maya lui fit un énorme sourire -munit de deux slushies, alors que tous le Glee Club les observait. Hayley arriva derrière elle.

Blaine se releva et prit un des slushies.

-Bienvenue à toi Karofsky, dit-il avant de renverser le contenu sur le footballeur. Il fut bien vite imité par Lauren, Maya et Hayley.

Blaine se baissa une fois de plus et regarda Karofsky droit dans les yeux.

-A partir de maintenant, c'est œil pour œil, dent pour dent. T'as pigé ? »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse, il s'en moquait. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se changer. Il se sentait bien. Il savait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de déclencher la guerre. La guerre des clans. Il espérait juste qu'il avait assez d'alliés pour s'en sortir. Un bras le retint avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre sa destination, cependant.

« -Monsieur Anderson, dans le bureau du principal, maintenant ! »

* * *

Kurt était au chevet de son père depuis le matin. Assis sur un fauteuil inconfortable, il tenait la main de Burt et refusait de la lâcher, ne serait-ce que pour manger. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tant. Parce qu'à cause de son comportement immature, son père, son héros de toujours, avait été déçu. Déçu de son propre fils et maintenant il était dans ce stupide lit d'hôpital, inconscient et c'était probablement de sa faute.

« -Hey, chuchota Finn.

-Salut... Hum.. Finn ? Je ..

-C'est bon... On s'en moque... T'es mon petit frère mec, je ne vais pas dire que j'suis super content que tu aies fais en sorte que les autres me fassent ça, mais je comprends.

-Okay.. Alors, j'ai raté quoi aujourd'hui ?

Finn sourit et s'installa en face de lui.

-Tellement de choses.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais ! Les Skanks ont rejoint le Glee Club. Et Anderson a foutu la raclé de sa vie à Karofsky.

-Pardon ?!

-Ouais. Ils sont venus, ils ont chanté et ensuite, Anderson s'est prit un slushie, il a frappé Karofsky -il lui a cassé le nez mec ! Et ses potes et lui lui ont recouvert le visage de slushies !

-Il vient de déclarer la guerre là...

-Ouais. Je sais !

-T'as l'air content.

-Eh bien .. C'est cool je trouve. Bon, il a failli se faire virer. Heureusement que Tina était là.

-Attends, est-ce qu'ils ont appelé son père ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, soupira Kurt. Il n'a pas été viré alors ?

-Non. Tina a dit au proviseur que sa famille était amie avec celle de Blaine et que son père l'adorait alors il n'a rien dit.

-Il a peur de Tina ?

-Il pense qu'elle est un vampire, donc ouais.

-Eh ben...

Kurt fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti son portable.

_Alors comme ça, on a décidé de déclencher la guerre?-K_

**Dois-je être étonné que tu sois déjà au courant?-B **

_Finn est mon demi-frère, bien sûr que j'suis au courant.-K_

**Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne veux pas te perdre. -B**

_Est ce que je suis sensé faire un choix?-K_

**Pas que je sache. -B **

_J'essaierai de faire en sorte que ça marche. -K_

**Une idée?-B**

_On peut dire ça. -K_

**Je t'aime Kurt, je ne pouvais pas attendre.. -B**

_Je t'aime aussi B. Tout ira bien. Enfin je crois. Je te laisse, Finn me lance des regards bizarre. -K_

**Comment va ton père? -B**

_Toujours la même chose . Je te tiens au courant. Prends soin de toi. -K _

-Alors ? Demanda Finn.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air absorbé par tes messages, quelqu'un de spécial ?

-Non. Tu veux bien m'attendre ici une seconde ? J'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Bien sûr.

-Merci. »

Kurt embrassa son père sur le front avant de quitter la chambre. Il sorti de l'hopital et se mit dans un coin, il alluma une cigarette et composa le numéro de sa meilleure alliée.

_« -Alors Hummel ? Comment va ton père ?_

_-Bonjour San. Mon père .. Est toujours dans le coma._

_-Je suis désolée. Ca ira ?_

_-Ouais, j'espère. Dis moi, tu peux me rendre un service ?_

_-Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore aller chez Anderson ! Parce que j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Brit que tu étais chez moi parce que c'est plus près._

_-Non. Non. Tu as attendu parlé de l'affaire des Skanks mettant une raclée à David ?_

_-Bien sûr Porcelaine. Tous le monde est au courant._

_-Rachel est sur Finn. Finn ne dit pas non. Je sais que Quinn est la manipulatrice du groupe, mais t'es douée aussi..._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_

_-Fais en sorte que Quinn supplie pour qu'on entre au glee club._

_-Pardon ?!_

_-San, c'est notre chance. Mike, Sam et Finn sont des footballeurs. On a Puck, les Skanks et nous deux. Plus Brit et Mercedes. C'est notre chance de faire un coup d'éclat dans ce lycée de bouseux._

_-C'est quoi ton plan ?_

_-Pour le moment, je suis Blaine. S'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il en a un. _

_-Ok. Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin. Considère ça comme fait._

_-Merci._

_-De rien. Tu reviens demain ?_

_-Ouais._

_-Bien. Bon courage Porcelaine._

_-Merci San. »_

Il raccrocha et jeta sa cigarette.

Blaine, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, parce que sinon, on vient de signer notre arrêt de mort, pensa t-il.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 5. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu.

Dans le prochain chapitre : Kurt reviendra au lycée et les secrets ne seront peut être plus si secret. Quatre cheerios rejoindront le Glee Club et une bagarre aura lieu, prouvant ainsi que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples.

A la semaine prochaine.

J'attends vos impressions :)

Higure.


	6. The way I feel about you

**It's not easy to be me**

**Chapitre 6**

The way I feel about you

* * *

_Rappel du chapitre précédent : Après une nuit passée avec Blaine, Kurt a du retourner à sa vie normale, sans son meilleur ami, mais les deux adolescents ont un plan. Du moins, Blaine en a un et Kurt est prêt a le suivre, avec l'aide de ses amies. Les Skanks ont rejoint le glee club pour le malheur de Rachel (:D)_

* * *

_**tytycy :** Je suis heureuse de t'avoir convaincue avec la suite ;). _

_Pour ce qui est de Brittany, j'ai besoin qu'elle ne le sache pas pour le moment, ça ne rentrerait pas dans mes plans x) _

_Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. _

_Higure. _

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent la fiction, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bisous à tous le monde. Bonne lecture.

Higure.

* * *

«Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw in back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realised what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now »

Wonderwall - Oasis

* * *

Février.

Kurt se gara sur le parking du lycée et souffla. Il sentait déjà sa respiration accélérée et sa main se posa sur son poignet. Les cicatrices étaient toujours là et à cet instant précis il voulait juste rentrer chez lui pour en ajouter. Il avait besoin de ressentir quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait combler le vide qui s'était installé dans son cœur depuis qu'il avait quitté le bouclé. Ne plus pouvoir toucher Blaine lui était tout simplement insupportable.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la portière passager, le faisant sursauter et un sentiment de déjà vu s'empara de lui.

« -Noah ! Tu m'as fais peur.

-Désolé, je devais te parler. En privé. Comment va ton père ?

-Toujours dans le coma.

-Il va s'en sortir Kurt, ça ira.

-J'espère.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Puck regardait par la fenêtre, Santana lui fit un signe de tête et il soupira. Kurt se posait de nombreuses questions. Il vit Blaine arriver et son cœur rata un battement. Les événements de leurs nuit passée ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire comme un boomerang, le frappant plus fortement qu'un train à pleine vitesse ne l'aurait fait. Il en eut le souffle coupé et il eut tout à coup envie de pleurer parce que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se jeter dans les bras de ce garçon et y passer l'éternité. Pourquoi avait-il choisi la popularité déjà ?

-Hum.. Kurt ?

Le chatain sorti de ses pensées et observa son ami, un sourcil levé.

-Crache le morceau, proposa t-il.

-Ok. Ok. Voilà, écoute, je sais qu'Anderson en pince pour toi. Je me doute qu'il n'a pas provoqué Karofsky pour rien. Tu es avec ?

-Noah..

-C'est bon mec, je m'en fou complètement que tu sois gay ou bi.

-Tu t'en foutais pour Karofsky aussi ?

-Je n'ai pas.. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il est gay !

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Parce que t'es mon pote et qu'il fallait une raison pour le faire descendre de son piédestal illusoire. J'veux dire, il aurait continué de te créer des ennuis... Donc, t'es avec Anderson oui ou merde ?

-Non. Je suis avec Brittany.

-Mais t'aimerais être avec lui.

-Possible.

-Si jamais t'as un plan, je vous couvre.

-Quoi ?

-J'assure tes arrières vieux.

-Euh... Merci ?

-Aller, viens. On doit aller en cours.

-Ouais. »

Kurt sorti de sa voiture, le cœur plus léger. Blaine avait eut raison, Puck était de son côté. Noah, le bad boy populaire de McKinley couvrait ses arrières. Il allait falloir qu'il tienne le coup, il avait de bons alliés, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout gâcher à cause de ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le lycée, flanqué de Puck et de Santana, il croisa le regard de Blaine pendant une seconde et se sentit encore plus déterminé que jamais. Un élève choisit ce moment pour le bousculer. Un rictus mauvais transforma le visage de porcelaine du châtain.

« -Hey, toi, gronda t-il.

L'adolescent était un peu potelé, la peur se lisait clairement dans ses yeux et il rappela à Kurt ce qu'il était dans un passé pas si lointain.

-Excuse toi.

-J-je.. Je suis désolé.

-Donne moi ton argent, parce que vois-tu , tu viens de toucher mon uniforme. Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir le faire nettoyer, ce n'est pas gratuit.

-P-pardon ?

-Tu m'as compris. Ton argent. Maintenant.

L'adolescent sorti son portefeuille avec hâte, il fit tomber plusieurs de ses cahiers et des feuilles se répandirent au sol.

-T-tiens.

Kurt éclata de rire. Il secoua la tête.

-En faite tu sais quoi le geek ? On va faire plus simple. Tu vas m'attendre à la sortie. Je te donnerais mon uniforme et tu iras le faire nettoyer. Demain matin, je veux le récupérer, flambant neuf, est ce que tu as bien compris ?

-O-oui.

-Bien. Oh et tu feras un petit tour dans la benne. En guise de prévention. Si mon uniforme est abîmé, tu y passeras tout les matins. C'est pigé ?

-O-oui.

-Bien.

Kurt soupira et mis un léger coup de pied dans les cahiers en reprenant son chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez les losers ? Gronda t-il. Retournez à vos minables petites vies avant que je décide de vous faire subir le même sort. »

Il avait envie de vomir. C'était méchant. C'était horrible. Mais c'était ainsi. S'il voulait récupérer Blaine, il devait être courageux.

Il ignora délibérément les regards de ses amis, il savait qu'ils suivaient le mouvement. Il était Kurt Hummel. Il pouvait le faire.

Courage.

Deux jours plus tard.

Kurt jubilait intérieurement. Une convocation dans le bureau de Sue Sylvester ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il allait devoir rejoindre le Glee Club.

« -Porcelaine, Q, Santana, Brittany, posez vos fesses, ordonna le coach.

Les quatre adolescents échangèrent un regard, à sa grande surprise, Santana avait l'air tout aussi surprise que lui. Une équipe d'enfer, voilà ce qu'ils formaient.

-Vous savez que je hais William Schuester, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Sue.

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

-J'ai entendu dire que ce cher Will avait dégoté de nouveaux talents.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, tout le lycée est au courant Coach, dit Santana.

-Peu importe, je veux détruire ce satané Club. Vous allez le rejoindre.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Brittany.

-Je t'expliquerai, souffla Kurt. Donc, vous voulez qu'on rejoigne ces losers tout ça pour les détruire ?

-C'est exact Porcelaine.

-Est ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça signifie pour notre image ?

-Kurt, il faut qu'on le fasse ! S'exclama Quinn.

-Et pourquoi au juste... ? C'est hors de question ! .. Oh mon Dieu ! Tu veux qu'on les rejoigne pour garder Finn à l'œil !

-Il est bien trop proche de Rachel !

-Donc on doit mettre notre réputation en jeu pour ça ?

-S'il-te-plaît ?

-Pas moyen !

-Porcelaine, Quinn a raison. Attends, laisse moi te donner un argument qui en vaut la peine, dit Santana.

Blaine y sera, pensa Kurt et il se retint de sourire bêtement.

-On pourra les insulter trois fois plus, poursuivit Santana, tu pourras voler les solos de Berry et avec un peu de chance elle sera tellement démolie qu'elle cessera de nous casser les oreilles.

-Dis comme ça, c'est OK. Je marche.

-Bien, dégagez de mon bureau, grogna Sue. »

* * *

Le plan s'était déroulé à merveille. Will Schuester les avait accepté sans poser de questions. Rachel avait tentée d'argumenter mais quelques répliques de Santana et de Mercedes l'avaient fait taire.

A présent, Kurt marchait seul dans les couloirs. Il devait rejoindre Brittany sur les gradins du stade de foot pour parler. Il devait tout lui expliquer mais surtout, il devait lui accorder du temps, chose qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup fait ces derniers temps.

« -Alors comme ça, on se mêle aux losers Hummel ?

-Karofsky, si ce que j'ai entendu dire est vrai, l'un de ces losers t'as pété le nez et tu t'es pris quatre slushies en pleine tête. Ta propre équipe t'a abandonné. Fais gaffe, on risquerait de te retrouver dans la poubelle, soupira Kurt. Il commençait à en avoir clairement marre de ce mec.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ton malin avec moi Hummel.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu te crois vraiment meilleur que tous le monde, hein ?

-Juste meilleur que toi. C'est suffisant. Maintenant, fou moi la paix, j'ai une petite-amie à aller voir, moi !

-Tu préférerai être avec un mec, j'en suis sûr.

-J'vais vraiment finir par croire que je te fais de l'effet Karofsky.

-Je ne te permets pas tapette ! Gronda David avant de le plaquer contre un casier.

Kurt le repoussa et remis son sac correctement. Il allait encore avoir un bleu, maudit soit-il.

-Pense ce que tu veux Karofsky, à la fin de la journée, je suis celui qui s'envoie en l'air avec l'une des filles les plus sexy de McKinley et toi celui qui est solitaire.. Quoi que, je suis certain que depuis le temps, ta main droite a fini par avoir un prénom et une conscience.

-Ma main droite t'emmerde.

-C'est ça.

Kurt voulu le contourner pour passer mais la phrase de trop se fit entendre.

-Ton père doit être content de mourir, au moins il n'a plus besoin de supporter la déception que tu es.

Kurt se jeta sur lui et son poing s'écrasa contre le nez de Karofsky qui grogna, Blaine l'avait déjà cassé quelques jours plus tôt après tout.

Cependant, le géant répliqua. Son poing frappa le visage de Kurt avec force et il senti du sang à l'intérieur de sa bouche. A tous les coups, il lui avait ouvert la lèvre. Connard de Néandertalien.

* * *

Blaine observait la scène de loin. Il s'apprêtait à s'en mêler, incapable de supporter cette vision. Kurt était blessé et ça faisait tourner son sang au quart de tour. Avant qu'il n'ai pu poser un pied devant l'autre cependant, Maya enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et enfonça son visage dans son cou, soufflant quelques paroles à son oreille alors que Lauren et Hayley se plaçaient devant lui pour lui barrer la route. Puck lui fit un signe de tête en passant devant eux et se mit à courir en criant quelque chose que Blaine ne saisit pas. L'adolescent à crête fonça vers eux.

Il attrapa Kurt par la taille -Blaine ressentit une sorte de sentiment extrêmement possessif à ce moment là, et le recula. Finn arriva à son tour, sortant de nul part et fit reculer Karofsky. Blaine serra les poings, il aurait dû être celui qui faisait ça.

-Viens, souffla Maya. On se casse avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

-Je dois voir comment il va.

-Puckerman s'en occupe, il s'occupe de lui, ça ira.

-Tu ne comprends pas Maya !

-Oh que si, mais tu ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

-Fais chier !

-Je sais Anderson.

-On le sait tous, dit doucement Hayley, mais ça ira. Aller, viens. On se casse. »

* * *

« -Kurtie, tu saignes ! S'écria Brittany en le voyant arriver.

-Ce n'est rien, soupira Kurt en laissant tomber son sac . Désolé d'être en retard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu saignes ?

-Je me suis battu avec Karofsky.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il pense encore que je suis une licorne.

-Mais... Tu n'en es pas une !

-Et il s'en est pris à mon père.

-Je demanderai à Lord Tubbington de contacter quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, dit innocemment Brittany.

-Merci chérie.

-A cause de lui, tu as encore perdu le sourire. »

Kurt ne dit rien. Il s'installa derrière la blonde et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui lança un sourire, Kurt enfouie son visage dans le creux de son épaule, respira son odeur. C'était apaisant. Ils trouvèrent une position plus confortable et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il frémit, dieu, ça faisait mal. Il ressentit alors un besoin étrange : il comprit qu'il aimait cette douleur. Ce n'était pas comme les coupures, non, c'était différent, mais tout aussi bon. Il prit alors le total contrôle du baiser, l'enflammant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il embrassait Brittany avec autant de passion. La blonde ne sembla pas s'en plaindre et si elle était surprise, elle ne le montra pas.

* * *

Blaine fulminait. Assis sur les marches avec les Skanks, il fumait cigarette sur cigarette. S'il avait pu, il se serait même roulé un joint rapidement, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être défoncé, parce que ça aurait signifié perdre le contrôle. Et Blaine ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. Pas maintenant. Ca aurait voulu dire faire une connerie. Il ne lui fallait pas ça à l'heure actuelle, il était déjà assez dans la merde.

« -Anderson, calme toi, dit Puck. L'adolescent à crête s'appuya au mur en face et soupira, les bras croisés.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Puckerman ? Tonna Lauren.

-Wooo, tout doux. J'suis là en guise de pote, j'suis pas là pour me battre alors rentre les griffes Zizes.

-T'es venu chercher la merde ouais, comme si Karofsky ne suffisait pas, on a pas besoin de toi !

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Blaine, coupant ainsi leurs future dispute. Il avait besoin de savoir, il voulait être sûr que Kurt allait bien. Qu'il n'était pas méchamment blessé.

-La lèvre ouverte, mais ouais, c'est pas trop méchant.

-Mentalement Puck, soupira le bouclé. Est ce qu'il va bien mentalement ?

-Oh. Euh ouais, j'suppose que ça va. Il est avec Britt'.

Les poings de Blaine se serrèrent. Bien évidemment. Kurt était avec sa petite amie. En attendant, Blaine avait envie d'hurler au monde entier que le châtain lui appartenait, que c'était lui qui pouvait le calmer en un mot, que c'était de lui dont il avait besoin. Putain de lycée de merde. Putain de société à la con !

-Ouais. Il se leva. Les filles, j'vais faire un tour. Merci Puck. »

Blaine les laissa ainsi. Les images de Kurt de Brittany en train de s'embrasser lui étaient insupportables, son cœur se tordait de douleur, il se sentait vide. Il aurait du être à la place de la blonde. Il aurait dû être celui qui le consolait. Mais non. Enfoiré de Karofsky ! Stupide ville !

Il avait tant de rage en lui qu'il sentait sa tête tourner. Il avait besoin d'air, mais il avait surtout besoin de se défouler un bon coup. Pour rejoindre le gymnase, il choisit de passer par le stade. En traversant le terrain, il leva les yeux. Son regard semblait être un radar à Kurt. Un Kurtradar ? C'était d'un ridicule. Ils étaient là. Ils s'embrassaient comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance et la rage de Blaine s'accentua. Il pouvait très bien imaginer les mains de la cheerio sur le torse du châtain et il détestait ça. Il haissait cette situation, parce que ce corps lui appartenait. Il s'était donné à Kurt, comme jamais il ne s'était donné et il aurait tout donner pour pouvoir avoir son meilleur ami et amant occasionnel pour lui. Ce n'était pas trop demandé, non ?

* * *

Blaine frappait cet abruti de punching-ball depuis une bonne heure. Infatigable, imperturbable, il suivait à le lettre les leçons qu'il avait reçu dans le passé. Ne jamais baisser la garde. Ne jamais cesser de frapper. Inspirer, expirer. Maintenir le rythme, rester en mouvement. Ne jamais s'arrêter de bouger. Transformer ses pieds, ses jambes en ressorts, rester souple.

Il s'imaginait frapper David Karofsky, inlassablement. Il s'imaginait cogner chaque personne responsable de son malheur. Si seulement il n'était pas lui. Pourquoi donc devait-il supporter de voir la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde avec une autre tout en sachant qu'elle ressentait exactement les même sentiments ? Il poussa un cri de douleur et frappa un peu plus fort, il s'acharna, déversant toute sa colère contre ce pauvre sac qui n'avait rien fait.

« -Qu'est ce que ce pauvre truc t'a fait Anderson ? Demanda Santana. Attends, laisse moi deviner, tu imagines que c'est Karofsky.

Son poing resta en suspension pendant une seconde, puis il se tourna vers elle, essoufflé et en sueur.

-Il était là, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est Karofsky que je frappe actuellement.

-Puck m'a raconté, soupira Santana. Je suis désolée.

-Je m'en fou.

-Tu les as vu ensemble ?

-Ouais.

-Ca craint.

-Sûrement.

-Mais il t'aime, tu le sais non ?

-T'aimes Brittany. Ca a pas l'air de changer grand chose, tu trouves pas ? Je veux dire, sérieusement, ça change quoi ? Rien. Putain... Ca empire même les choses ! Vous vous aimez, on s'aime, et regarde ! Tu te tapes Puck ! Kurt se tape Brittany. On souffre tous dans cette putain d'histoire à la con et j'en ai marre !

-Anderson, calme toi. J'aime Britt', c'est vrai.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux supporter ça ?

-Je l'aime, je viens de te le dire, écoute un peu Hobbit. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse avec lui.

-Il est heureux avec moi. Je suis le bon choix pour lui.

-C'est certainement vrai, mais Porcelaine n'est pas prêt. Il essaie cependant, tu devrais t'accrocher à ça. Il fait de son mieux pour réussir à t'offrir ce qu'il te faut.

-J'ai besoin de lui Lopez !

-Je le sais Hobbit, mais il faut que tu sois patient.

-Ouais je sais, et tu ne veux pas arrêter d'inventer des surnoms débiles pour tous le monde ? C'est fatiguant.

-Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, mais ça prouve que t'as mon respect.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je respecte ce que tu fais pour lui Anderson. Kurt est comme mon meilleur ami et je tiens à lui. Notre relation est étrange, mais c'est comme ça, je ne chercherai même pas à expliquer, je pense que tu comprends. Tu l'aimes et contrairement à moi qui ai abandonné, tu te bats. Tu ne le laisses pas partir comme ça, tu ne rends pas les armes.

-Tu pourrais te battre Santana.

-Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas l'heure. On s'en sortira Anderson, tu as déclenché la guerre, mais elle n'a pas encore éclatée, alors il faut attendre.

-Et tu te battras à ce moment là ?

-Oh que oui.

-Tu n'attends que ça hein ?

-J'ai hâte de pouvoir défoncer quelques abrutis, c'est vrai oui. »

Santana Lopez lui offrit pour la première fois un sourire qui lui était pleinement adressé, un sourire sincère et Blaine Anderson se retrouva à sourire aussi. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis à cause des règles de popularité. Ils étaient alliés à cause des failles du système. Il commençait à aimer ça finalement.

* * *

Blaine repassa par le terrain pour retourner au lycée. Il était resté deux heures dans la salle de boxe, avant de partir, Santana lui avait conseillé de repasser par le stade. Une part de lui espérait que c'était une façon de la latina de lui dire que Kurt était encore là et qu'il allait pouvoir lui parler. Il avait besoin de le voir. Il voulait juste vérifier que tout allait bien , mais il avait peur. Et si Kurt était encore avec Brittany ? Allait-il devoir passer deux heures de plus à frapper ce sac ? Parce qu'honnêtement ? Il était crevé.

Il fixa les gradins pendant un instant, à sa recherche. Il était là. Kurt. Seul. Le visage entre les mains, il attendait. Attendait-il Blaine ? Le bouclé choisit d'aller voir. Après tout, il n'y avait personne. Les cours étaient fini. Les footballers n'avaient pas entraînement aujourd'hui. Il ne risquait rien. Il marcha jusqu'à lui et Kurt le vit. Blaine le vit sourire , de ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à Blaine. Le châtain le rejoignit à mi chemin, quittant les gradins pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout deux au bord.

« -Comment va ta lèvre ?

-Ca va, comment vont tes poings ? Santana m'a dit que tu avais ressenti le besoin de te défouler un peu.

-Elle est obligée de tout te dire ?

-Blaine.

-Mes poings vont bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Désolé.

-Tu es souvent désolé en ce moment...

-Hum, ouais, j'suppose.

-Bordel... Tu te souviens ?

-De ?

-Du premier match que nous sommes allés voir ? On avait quoi... ? Dix ans ?

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Oui, nous avions effectivement dix ans. Tu étais excité comme une puce, mon père et toi avez passé la soirée à hurler comme deux fous.

-Et toi à lire un magazine. Vogue, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Kurt hocha la tête.

-Je hais le football.

-Je sais, mais tu es venu.

-Ca avait l'air de vous faire plaisir.. Il me manque Blaine.

-Je sais, il me manque aussi, pas autant qu'à toi.. Mais je comprends.

-Tu le considères toujours comme ton père hein ?

-Bien évidemment.. Il a été plus présent que le mien... Il s'est toujours occupé de moi.. C'est normal que je...

-Oui, désolé... Vraiment Blaine …

-Tu es pardonné .. Depuis longtemps Kurt.. Arrête de t'excuser et viens là.

Blaine le prit contre lui et Kurt se figea pendant un moment.

-Il n'y a personne, j'ai vérifié, souffla Blaine et l'adolescent entre ses bras se relaxa.

-Un jour, je te tiendrai la main dans la rue, je t'embrasserai devant tous le monde et je crierai haut et fort que tu es celui que j'aime et que j'ai de la chance d'avoir ton amour également. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi.. Je sais que tu aurai aimé être là pour moi aujourd'hui.. Et tu l'étais..

-Non, mon cœur, Brittany , Puck, Finn étaient là. Moi j'étais dans l'ombre.

-Si tu es l'ombre, alors au diable la lumière.

-Tu sais que c'est très niais ?

-Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je suis sérieux Blaine... J'y arriverai..

-Tout ça sonne comme un bon plan. Je patienterai gentiment alors.

-Merci.

Kurt se détacha doucement de lui, les yeux humides.

-Il faut que j'y aille, chuchota t-il. Carole fait le dîner ce soir.

-D'accord.. Juste, que faisais-tu ici, tout seul ?

-Je pense que c'est un plan de Santana, elle m'a demandé d'attendre un Hobbit énervé.

-Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça au final.

-Je sais, sourit Kurt.

-Tu me manques, murmura Blaine en prenant sa main.

Kurt regarda nerveusement autour de lui et souffla. Il posa sa main libre sur la joue de Blaine et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Je t'aime, dit le châtain. Je n'oublie pas que toi aussi, alors n'oublies pas. Sois fort.

-Courage, continua Blaine en hochant la tête, je me souviens. Tu m'appelles ce soir ?

-Promis.

-Je t'aime. »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un nouveau baiser tendre et furtif, un sourire et se séparèrent. Le ciel semblait moins terne tout à coup. Blaine Anderson savait qu'il devait s'accrocher. Il avait une promesse pour vaincre les nuages et les ténèbres.

* * *

Kurt était assis sur son lit, il fixait sa boite, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser de la vie. Qu'elle était injuste ? Certainement. Mais il était fautif n'est-ce pas ? Il ne comprenait vraiment plus pourquoi il avait choisi la popularité. Il était devenu cet adolescent si stupide et imbu de lui. La vérité le frappa : _si tu étais dans un film d'horreur Kurtie, tu serais le premier à mourir. Tu tiendrais le rôle de la cheerleadeuse blonde complètement idiote qui se fait attraper en premier. Bravo. _

Il souffla pour tenter de se calmer et sorti doucement une lame qu'il observa. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Il en avait besoin. Il en avait eu besoin toute la journée. Il s'empara du désinfectant et du coton et appliqua la substance sur la lame, puis avec un autre coton, en passa sur sa peau. Inspirer, expirer. Il ferma les yeux.

_Brrr brrr brrrr brrr_

Kurt sursauta et laissa tomber la lame. Il s'empara de son téléphone et décrocha rapidement pour que le vibreur cesse.

« -Allô ?

-Tu n'as même pas vérifié qui c'était ? J'aurai pu être un psychopathe.

-Blaine.

-Ouaip, en cher et en os. Enfin, ouais, non, ça ne marche pas, parce que tu ne me vois pas. J'suis débile putain, pourquoi tu me rends comme ça ?

Kurt laissa échapper un rire.

-Tu t'en sors bien.

-Tu parles... Je ne te dérange pas j'espère.

-N-non.. Non.

-Kurt ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-R-rien.

-Kurt Hummel.

-Rien !

-Oh. Range ça. S'il te plait ?

Kurt s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, un truc qui l'aurait probablement enfoncé, qui aurait sûrement blessé Blaine, mais la douceur dans la voix du garçon l'obligea à rendre les armes.

-Bien. Bien. Je range.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

Kurt rassembla son matériel et balança le tout dans son armoire avant de se recoucher.

-Voilà, je suis au lit, dit-il.

-Merci.

-Blaine...

-Tu devais m'appeler, je me suis inquiété.

-Je.. Je suis désolé Blaine. Je réfléchissais et..

-Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Chéri ?

-O-oui ?

Kurt ne pu empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade en entendant ce mot passer les lèvres du bouclé.

-Je t'aime et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tout ça s'arrête.

-Je sais Blaine, je t'aime aussi.

-Hey Kurt ?

-Hum ?

-Tu te rappelles de l'époque ou je te chantais des chansons le soir , pour que tu t'endormes ?

-Bien sûr.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te chante une chanson ?

-J'adorerais.

-D'accord. Tu es bien installé ?

-Oui.

-Ferme les yeux.

-C'est fait, chef.

-Très drôle, aller, tais-toi et profite.

Kurt obéit et se plaça sous ses couvertures. Il se sentait fatigué et se dit que la voix de Blaine ne pourrait que lui apporter la paix.

Le châtain entendit les premières notes de guitare et frissonna. Il reconnaissait cette chanson.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_(Cette fois, cet endroit._

_Des abus, des erreurs_

_Trop long, trop tard._

_Qui étais-je pour te faire attendre ? _

_Juste une chance_

_Juste un souffle_

_Au cas ou il n'en resterait plus qu'un_

_Parce que tu sais _

_Tu sais, tu sais. _

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

(_que je t'aime_

_Et que je t'ai aimé tout ce temps_

_Et que tu me manques_

_Nous avons été éloignés bien trop longtemps_

_Je continue de rêver que tu seras avec moi _

_et que tu ne partiras jamais._

_Je cesse de respirer si _

_je ne te vois plus.) _

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_(à genoux, je demanderai_

_une dernière chance pour une dernière danse_

_parce qu'avec toi, je supporterai_

_tout l'enfer pour tenir ta main_

_Je donnerai tout _

_Je donnerai pour nous_

_Je donnerai n'importe quoi mais je n'abandonnerai pas _

_parce que tu sais_

_tu sais, tu sais. ) _

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

_(si éloignés_

_nous avons été éloignés pendant trop longtemps_

_si éloignés_

_nous avons été éloignés pendant trop longtemps_

_mais tu sais, tu sais, tu sais) _

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

_(Je voulais_

_Je voulais que tu restes_

_Parce que j'avais besoin_

_J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire_

_que je t'aime _

_et que je t'ai aimé tout ce temps_

_et que je te pardonne_

_d'avoir été si loin pendant si longtemps_

_alors continue de respirer_

_car je ne m'en irais plus_

_Crois le _

_Tiens toi à moi et ne me laisse jamais plus partir)_

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go x3

_(Continue de respirer _

_tiens toi à moi et ne me laisse jamais plus partir x3) _

Lorsque Blaine reprit le téléphone, Kurt pleurait silencieusement.

-Tu es là ? Demanda le bouclé

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura Kurt. Je suis tellement désolé.

-Je te l'ai dis, pardonné, cent fois pardonné. Tant que tu me laisses être dans ta vie.

-Tu y auras toujours ta place, un jour, je serais assez fort.. Je te le promets.

-En attendant, je le serais pour deux, mais tu sais , je t'ai trouvé courageux aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu t'es battu avec Karofsky, tu m'as embrassé au lycée.

-Il n'y avait personne !

-Et alors ? Tu aurais pu ne pas le faire, mais tu l'as fais. C'était un pas Kurt.

-Je l'ai fais pour toi. Pour nous.

-Je sais Kurtie, je trouve ça très courageux.

-C'est l'effet que tu me fais.

Kurt bailla, et s'excusa en bafouillant.

-C'était l'effet voulu, rit Blaine -et Dieu, c'était le plus beau son de l'univers pour Kurt. Ferme les yeux et laisse toi emporter, on se voit demain. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Blaine, fais de beaux rêves. »

* * *

La chanson de Blaine à Kurt : Far Away -Nickelback.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre, une nouvelle ainsi qu'une décision pourraient mettre en péril toutes les alliances mises en place._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas a laisser une petite review **puppy eyes** ça me rendrait vraiment vraiment vraiment contente :D

A samedi prochain.

Higure.


	7. Perfect

**It's not easy to be me**

**Chapitre 7**

Perfect

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent : Kurt et ses amis ont rejoint le Glee Club, Kurt et David Karofsky se sont battus ce qui a permis à Blaine et au châtain de se rapprocher un peu plus.

* * *

Merci à Klaine29, Bleikaide, Misscriss Love Klaine, , justmoi59 et Tycycy pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Merci également à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris et qui suivent même anonymement.

Tycycy : Santana et Puck font parti de mes personnages préférés et je trouve qu'ils font parti des parfaits Klainers dans la série même si on ne le voit pas vraiment. Ca doit être dans ma tête xD

Pour ce qui est de Rachel, c'est simplement ma façon de la voir. Je sais que parmis les Gleeks, Rachel est souvent adorée, moi je la hais. Elle m'enerve comme pas possible et je me venge en écrivant xD

Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolée, sachez que je lis tout et que ça me touche, je suis simplement débordée. Higure vient d'apprendre qu'elle allait probablement passer sa dernière année de fac en Angleterre et pour ça il faut qu'elle ait son année, ce qui n'est pas possible sans travail

Je vous laisse donc avec chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

« I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now »

Misery Business - Paramore

* * *

Fin mars

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Kurt avait rejoint le Glee Club avec ses amies. Il devait l'avouer, il les appréciait. Rachel Berry lui tapait sur les nerfs, c'était vrai, William Schuester était dépassé et vieux jeu -sérieusement, il allait falloir que ce mec apprenne qu'ils n'étaient plus dans les années 80's. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas très grave, ce club lui apportait un peu d'oublis et rendait les visites quotidiennes à l'hôpital moins difficiles.

Un mois et son père n'était toujours pas sorti du coma, toujours pas éveillé. Kurt savait très bien que ce n'était pas bon. Heureusement pour lui, Blaine était toujours là pour lui. Comment aurait-il fait sans lui ?

Il vit arriver Brittany et Artie et fronça les sourcils. Ces dernières semaines, il avait été un petit ami minable, il ne lui accordait quasiment plus de temps, trop occupé par les cheerios, le glee club, l'hôpital et Blaine. Blaine qu'il voyait tous les week end en cachette... Résultat, Brittany avait trouvé du réconfort chez Artie et ces deux là passaient tous leur temps ensemble. Kurt n'était pas jaloux, non, mais il était conscient du fait que c'était avec lui qu'elle aurait du se trouver, pas avec Artie. Petit. Ami. Horrible étaient les trois mots qui tournaient dans son esprit.

« -Kurtie ?

-Oui ?

-Dis, est ce que je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr Britt', sourit Kurt.

Parler hein ? Oh c'était mauvais, c'était très mauvais. Le châtain la suivit dans la salle du glee club et soupira. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

-Tu veux me parler d'Artie ?

-Oui, répondit doucement la blonde en baissant la tête. Lord Tubbington dit que je devrais te dire la vérité et que … De toute façon, tu ne m'aimes plus...

-Britt', tu veux être avec Artie ? Et je t'aime … Mais.. Pas de la façon dont je le devrais, avoua le châtain.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine... Est-ce que tu aimes Blaine Skanks ?

Kurt passa tendrement un doigt sous le menton de sa petite-amie -future ex se rectifia t-il mentalement..

-Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ?

Il ignora volontairement la dernière question.

-Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête.

-Bien, alors, c'est une bonne chose, je t'ai négligé et j'en suis désolé, mais s'il te fait du mal, viens me voir, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que je lui apprenne qu'il faut te respecter. Qu'il faut respecter les êtres magiques.

-Tu n'es pas faché ?

-Non. Tu restes mon amie Brittany, je t'aime, même si ce n'est pas ce type d'amour, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurtie.

-Aller, viens là.

La blonde se laissa aller contre le torse du châtain. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment. C'était fini. Il n'avait plus à jouer, n'est ce pas ? Qu'était-il supposé faire à présent ?

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, est-ce que tu aimes Blaine Skanks ? Demanda la blonde.

-Je ne sais pas chérie.

-Je pense que oui, tu es bi-curieux alors ?

-Peut être. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

-Non. Tu es une licorne Kurtie, tu es magique aussi. Je t'aime comme ça. »

Kurt sourit avant de la relâcher. Il lui offrit un dernier baiser doux avant de la laisser s'en aller.

* * *

Le déjeuner avait été éprouvant pour Kurt. A peine la nouvelle répandue, trois filles lui avaient demandé d'être leurs petit-ami. C'était le prix de la popularité, il le savait. Mais ça l'énervait. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant son prochain cours. Il alla se réfugier dans les gradins. Il se figea en voyant une queue de cheval noire, un uniforme blanc et rouge mais surtout des épaules qui tremblotaient. Il retira sa veste et la posa délicatement sur la jeune femme avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

« -Journée pourrie ? Demanda t-il en s'emparant de sa main.

Santana Lopez hocha la tête, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé filer ? PUTAIN ! POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU NE POUVAIS PAS LA GARDER ? POURQUOI ?

-San.. Je ne pouvais pas l'attacher pour qu'elle reste avec moi...

-Elle ne voudra plus être avec moi.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Tout sera comme d'habitude San.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve hein ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais on ne peut pas les empêcher d'être ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

-Un jour , je serai avec elle. Je te le jure Kurt.

-Je te le souhaite. Je vous le souhaite.

-Il faut que notre plan fonctionne. Je ne peux pas la perdre. Avec toi Kurt, ça allait,parce que je savais que ce n'était pas..

-Réel ?

-Ouais, mais lui...

-Je sais, viens là.

Santana serra sa main et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt pendant que celui passait un bras autour de sa taille.

-On devrait se mettre ensemble, chuchota la latina.

-Et Puck ?

-On est plus ensemble depuis la semaine dernière.

-Pourtant...

-On est pote, c'est tout.

-Oh.

-T'en penses quoi ?

-San...

-Porcelaine, c'est une bonne idée.

-Je ne peux pas...

-A cause d'Anderson ?

-Non. Je ne peux pas , pour toi, pour moi. Britt et moi, c'était une erreur. Tu es en colère, tu es triste mais on sait tous les deux que c'est une mauvaise idée. Tu es ma meilleure amie, crois le ou non.

-Alors couche avec moi.

-Pardon ?

-Britt a dit que tu étais meilleur que Puck. Couche avec moi. J'ai besoin d'une partie de jambes en l'air et j'suis sûre que toi aussi.

-Santana.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas ?!

-Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie , que je tiens à toi et que j'aime Blaine.

-Ca ne t'a pas empêché de coucher avec Britt'.

-J'étais avec elle, les choses étaient différentes.

-Anderson ne t'en voudra pas.

-Blaine souffre déjà assez.

Santana baissa la tête et fini par éclater de rire.

-Désolée Porcelaine, mon côté garce ressort toujours dans ce genre de cas. Merci, t'as raison, ce serait une connerie.

-J'peux quand même te proposer quelque chose.

-J'écoute.

-Dors chez moi ce soir. On mangera de la glace, on regardera un film débile et on se moquera de tous le monde.

-C'est pas un peu cliché ?

-On est déjà cliché.

-Pas faux.

-Je passerai à l'hôpital d'abord, j'en parlerai à Carole. Je t'envoie un message dès que je suis rentré.

-Merci Porcelaine.

-C'est normal. »

Kurt embrassa son front et ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'heure arrive pour eux d'aller en cours.

* * *

Kurt avait besoin de passer aux toilettes pour vérifier sa coiffure avant de quitter le lycée pour aller à l'hôpital. Il était de bonne humeur finalement, malgré les regards persistant des filles sur lui. Ca se tasserait. Il l'espérait du moins.

Il entendit des sanglots dans les toilettes des filles et se pencha pour écouter. Une fille vomit et ses sanglots redoublèrent.

« -C'est pas vrai... Non … »

Quinn ?

Kurt entra doucement et trouva son amie au sol, les genoux repliées et la tête posée dessus. Il s'accroupit devant elle et caressa son visage doucement.

-Quinnie ?

-Kurt...

La jeune femme fonça dans ses bras, en larmes et Kurt ne pu que lui caresser le dos pour tenter de la calmer.

-Chut, je suis là... Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?

-K-kurt.. Je .. Je ..

-Chut, calme toi.. Tout va aller bien...

Quinn respira doucement et tendit quelque chose à Kurt après quelques minutes.

Oh.

-Tu...

-Je t'en supplie... Kurt... Il ne faut pas que tu le dises ! »

Ouais. Il était dans la merde.

Le châtain calma la jeune fille et la raccompagna chez elle. Il lui promit de ne rien dire et de passer la chercher après sa visite à l'hôpital pour une soirée avec Santana. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes, voilà que Quinn Fabray était enceinte.

* * *

« -Je suis rentré, cria Blaine en claquant la porte de la demeure des Anderson.

Pas de réponses. Génial ! Son père ne devait pas être là, sa mère non plus, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait la paix. Amen.

-Blaine !

Ou peut être pas.

-Bonjour, dit-il doucement en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Tu n'as toujours pas jeté cette veste en cuir ridicule ?

Oh, oui, ça pouvait passer aussi pour un bonjour sympa. Putain.

-J'aime cette veste !

-Blaine, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

-Comme ça quoi ?

-Premièrement, tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton, deuxièmement, tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Ton lycée m'envoie des lettres, tout le temps. Veux-tu vraiment rater ton avenir ? Tu as choisi McKinley et tu ne vas même pas en cours ! De plus, je suis sûr que tu as embarqué ton frère dans ton petit manège.

-Cooper n'a rien à voir là dedans ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu ramènes toujours tout à lui ?!

-Alors c'est ça ? Tu essaies d'attirer l'attention ?

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi papa ! J'ai cessé d'essayer d'obtenir ton attention, ton amour ET ton approbation il y a de cela longtemps !

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Parce que maintenant tu veux te la jouer concerné ?

-Blaine, ça ne peut pas continuer ! Tu dois retourner dans le droit chemin !

-Le droit chemin pour toi ? Ou bien pour moi ?

Xavier Anderson fit alors ce que Blaine ne pensait pas qu'il ferait : il le gifla. Le son du claquement de la peau contre la peau sembla résonner dans la pièce durant une éternité, puis, ce fut le silence. Jusqu'à ce que Blaine éclate de rire.

-Tu sais quoi, papa ? J'avais encore un minimum d'espoir mais tu viens de me prouver à quel point j'avais tort !

Il tourna les talons.

-OU VAS TU ?

-Voir la seule personne qui ait agit avec moi comme un père ! »

Blaine attrapa ses clefs de voiture et claqua la porte. Il monta dans le véhicule et posa une main sur sa joue. Une larme solitaire roula et il l'essuya rageusement. Cet homme n'était définitivement pas son père.

* * *

« -Hey, bonsoir Burt, murmura le bouclé en s'asseyant sur la chaise près du lit. Je sais que je ne suis pas venu te rendre visite. J'en suis désolé. Je n'avais pas vraiment la force et le courage... Je crains hein ? Tu es comme un père pour moi et je ne passe même pas. J'avais juste peur de croise Kurt. Tu sais, je t'ai écouté... Je ne l'ai pas laissé partir... Je n'ai pas abandonné ton fils.

Blaine ferma les yeux en se remémorant les mots de Burt Hummel la veille de son accident.

_Blaine s'était tranquillement installé dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, il avait entendu les mots de Kurt se répéter dans sa tête. Il avait détesté ça. Parce qu'il savait que Kurt ne les avait pas pensé. Il le savait. Il l'avait vu dans son regard, les yeux de l'adolescent avait crié au mensonge. Pourtant, ça n'avait rien changé. Le pouvoir des mots avait été incommensurable. Blaine les avait senti claquer l'air et le frapper. Il s'était senti mal. Plus que mal. _

Ding Dong.

_L'adolescent s'était levé et avait descendu les marches nonchalamment avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se figer. _

_« -Bonjour gamin, avait dit Burt. Tu as changé._

_-Bonjour, entre, avait soufflé Blaine, pas très sûr de lui. _

_-Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Bien, avait menti l'adolescent._

_-Ne me mens pas. Du cuir Blaine ? Bon Dieu. Cette histoire va trop loin. Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Kurt ? Est ce que tu as pleuré ?_

_-Non ! Je n'ai pas pleuré Burt. Et .. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler._

_-Blaine, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec mon fils ! _

_-Je n'en sais rien. On ne se parle plus._

_-Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes meilleurs amis depuis l'âge de six ans ! _

_-Kurt pense que la popularité est plus importante, c'est tout. _

_-Et tu l'as laissé faire ?_

_-Et qu'est ce que j'étais sensé faire Burt ?! Kurt est libre de faire ce qu'il lui chante. Je suis impuissant. _

_Blaine s'était laissé tomber sur son canapé, la tête dans les mains, il avait ressenti une migraine s'emparer de lui. _

_-Mon garçon, que c'est-il passé au juste ?_

_Alors, Blaine avait craqué. Il s'était mis à pleurer, avait annoncé son homosexualité, son amour pour Kurt. Il avait tout dit. Tout, sauf la partie ou Kurt lui disait qu'il ne valait rien. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait voulu parler. _

_-Tu aimes mon fils, avait répété Burt._

_-Oui._

_-Est-ce qu'il t'aime ?_

_-Je ne sais pas..._

_-Bats toi fiston._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Je te dis de te battre pour le récupérer. Je sais qu'il est têtu, mais tu es certainement le seul qui peut encore le ramener à la raison. Ne laisse pas tomber Blaine, je te l'interdis._

_-Tu... Tu n'es pas dégouté ?_

_-Dégouté de quoi ?_

_-Je suis gay._

_-J'avais saisi._

_-J'aime un garçon._

_-Je pense que je connais la définition de « gay » Blaine._

_-Je suis amoureux de ton fils._

_-Et je trouve qu'il a de la chance._

_Les sanglots de Blaine avait redoublé et il s'était retrouvé dans les bras puissant de Burt. _

Blaine essuya les larmes qui avaient roulées le long de sa joue. Il pleurait décidément beaucoup trop aujourd'hui.

-Kurt m'aime, continua le bouclé. Il me l'a dit. On va se battre Burt. On a déjà des plans, tout ça , on va réussir. Je le rendrai heureux tu sais ? Et j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles. J'ai besoin que tu le vois. Je t'en prie Burt, ne nous laisse pas. Il faut que tu vois le sourire de Kurt revenir. Je l'ai fais revenir...

-Excusez moi ?

Blaine sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds. Il fit face à la femme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je.. Vous devez être Carole.

-Et toi Blaine, n'est-ce pas ?

-V-vous me connaissez ?

-Burt m'a parlé de toi, sourit la femme, Blaine remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait l'air épuisée.

Il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur la chaise.

-Je .. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'être présenté, enchanté, madame Hummel.

Le nom lui arracha un sourire triste et elle s'installa près de Blaine.

-C'est vrai. Bien que j'avais entendu parler de toi, Burt n'arrêtait pas de vanter ton intelligence et ta gentillesse.

-Je...

-Il te considère comme un fils.

-Je n'ai pas agis comme tel.

-Je pense que si. Je suis désolée, j'ai entendu ce que tu disais.

Blaine se figea. Carole Hudson et Burt Hummel s'étaient rencontrés à l'époque ou Kurt et lui étaient encore amis. Mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Ni à Finn, ni à Kurt qui ne l'avaient découvert que lorsque les deux adultes avaient décidé de se marier. En début d'année scolaire. Le choc total.

-Vous avez tout entendu ?

La femme hocha la tête.

-Vous...

-Tout va bien Blaine. Je ne vais pas te juger. Je comprends même mieux certaines choses...

-C-comme ?

-Kurt semble tenir le coup. Sans jouer la comédie. Parfois, je le vois rêvasser quand il envoie des textos. C'est grace à toi n'est-ce pas ?

-J-je pense. J'espère en tout cas.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Kurt apparu. Blaine pouvait lire la surprise dans son regard mais aussi la joie, même s'il tenta de rester froid pour faire bonne figure.

-Anderson, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

Blaine eut presque envie de rire : Kurt se battait clairement avec lui même et comme toujours son regard criait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Blaine.

-Kurt, elle sait, se contenta de répondre Blaine.

Carole laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Blaine, n'hésite pas à passer dîner à la maison un soir. Elle passa près de Kurt pour sortir et posa sa main sur son épaule. A tout à l'heure mon chéri.

-Hu... Hum Carole ? A propos de ce soir, est-ce que Santana et Quinn peuvent dormir à la maison ? Elles ne se sentent pas bien et j'ai... Hum... Moi non plus ? Une soirée avec elles me feraient vraiment du bien.

-Bien sûr. A ce soir.

La femme embrassa le châtain sur le front et s'en alla, les laissant seuls. Kurt ferma la porte de la chambre d'hôpital et tira son cellulaire de sa poche avant de tapoter quelques mots dessus. Sûrement un sms pour prévenir les deux cheerios. Il embrassa ensuite son père sur le front.

-Tu comptes m'ignorer ? Demanda Blaine.

-Comment est-elle au courant ?

-Elle m'a entendu parler à ton père... J'avais besoin de parler et ton père a toujours su m'écouter, je ne savais pas qu'elle était là.

-Tu aurai pu vérifier !

-J AVAIS JUSTE BESOIN DE PARLER !

-MERDE A LA FIN BLAINE ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'on risque ?

-Je ne risque rien ! Je n'en ai rien à faire moi ! C'est toi qui complique tout !

-MOI QUI COMPLIQUE TOUT ?

-PARFAITEMENT ! TU N ES MEME PAS CAPABLE DE DIRE A TA BELLE MERE QU ON EST TOUJOURS AMIS ! ET ENCORE ! … Blaine fit une pause, le souffle court, avant de souffler, moi je ne couche pas avec mes amis.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Demanda Kurt, légèrement choqué. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi tout partait en vrille. Sûrement parce qu'il était stressé ? Le manque de sommeil ? L'inquiétude ? Il avait beaucoup trop de choses en tête et trop de colère en lui pour ne pas exploser.

-Rien, laisse tomber. C'est pas important.

-Est ce qu'on parle encore de Brittany ?

-Ouais ! Tout à fait !

-On est même plus ensemble ! Elle a rompu.

-JE SAIS ! TOUS LE MONDE EN PARLE ! TOUTES LES FILLES EN PARLENT ! TOUTES VEULENT LEUR CHANCE !

-Baisse d'un ton Blaine ! Je ne suis avec personne !

-Ouais. Jusqu'à quand hein ? Dans deux jours t'auras une nouvelle petite amie.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment con hein ?

-Ouais , tout comme toi !

Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment. Puis, Blaine secoua la tête et tendit les bras vers le chatain qui soupira, avant de foncer se réfugier dans cette étreinte réconfortante. C'était tout eux, se disputer, laisser sortir toute la pression pour ensuite se réconforter mutuellement.

-Tout va bien, susurra Blaine. Il attendit un peu pour reprendre la parole, Blaine Anderson savait que le silence avait parfois du bon. Que ce passe t-il avec Lopez et Fabray ?

-Hum... Santana est comment dire... Touché par notre rupture, avec Britt'. Donc tu es au courant hein ?

-Qui ne l'est pas à McKinley ? Je suis sérieux, toutes les filles en parlent. Je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

-Ouais, Santana a du mal... Parce qu'elle sait qu'avec Artie, Brittany risque vraiment d'avoir une relation sérieuse basée sur un amour partagé...

-J'espère qu'elle ira bien, murmura Blaine en respirant son odeur et Kurt eut envie de l'embrasser parce qu'il lui manquait vraiment.

-Pour Quinn... Eh bien... Elle est enceinte.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais.. Je ne sais pas encore comment Finn va le prendre, mais je vais les laisser gérer ça... Pour le moment, elle a besoin de son ami, pas du demi frère de son petit ami...

-Tu tiens le coup ?

-Ouais. Je crois, mais ça m'a fait péter un câble... cependant je connais un remède qui me ferait tout oublier.

-Quoi donc ?

-Toi, répondit Kurt avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser. Il avait réellement envie de plus, mais il se souvint qu'il était dans la chambre d'hôpital de son père et cela le fit rompre le baiser. Effectivement, ça va mieux, dit-il en souriant. Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu aies besoin de venir voir mon père ?

-Je me suis disputé avec le mien... J'ai perdu les pédales à cause de ça aussi je pense... Je ne veux pas vraiment en parler, plus tard, quand ce ne sera pas aussi frais.. Pour l'instant, je vais te laisser profiter d'un moment avec le tien, d'accord ?

-Reste.

-Quoi ?

-S'il te plaît ? Reste, juste un peu... J'ai besoin de toi.

Blaine prit sa main et embrassa ses phalanges.

-Aussi longtemps que tu veux, c'est promis.

-Merci. »

Ils s'installèrent en silence sur deux chaises, leurs mains toujours liées. Et ouais, c'était un bon sentiment. Kurt ne se sentait plus seul.

* * *

« -Sérieusement Quinn ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire une connerie pareille ? S'exclama Santana, assise sur le lit de Kurt.

-J'en sais rien ! Cria Quinn. Tu crois vraiment que c'est utile de me le rappeler ? Merde ! Je croyais que cette soirée était supposée me remonter le moral, pas m'enfoncer.

-On se calme les filles, dit Kurt. Quinnie, est-ce que tu vas le dire à Finn ?

-C'est … Euh... Kurt, jure moi de ne pas t'énerver.

-Le cachalot n'est pas le père, soupira Santana.

-Pardon ?!

-Comment est ce que tu sais ça ?

-Oh pitié ! Je ne suis pas idiote, dit Santana.

-Quinnie ?

-C'est...C'est Puck.

-De mieux en mieux, commenta la latina.

-Santana, s'il te plait, grogna Kurt alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains et faisait les cent pas. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Kurt je...

-Tu vas devoir le dire à Finn, parce que je ne lui mentirais pas Quinnie. Je suis ton ami, mais Finn est mon demi frère et tu lui dois la vérité. Est ce que Noah est au courant ?

-Non.

-Tu vas également devoir le lui dire.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Oh que si ! Tu as besoin de soutiens. Alors tu vas le faire et nous serons là. N'est-ce pas Santana ?

-Evidemment. On fait parti de la trinité impure après tout, c'était logique que tu fasses une connerie.

-Tu n'aides pas, marmonna Quinn, pourtant, la blonde sourit, puis son air devint plus grave. Finn va me hair et il va finir avec Rachel.

-Tu verras bien, il ne risque pas d'être heureux... Mais tu vas devoir le faire.

Comme s'il avait entendu son nom, le dit Finn frappa à la porte de la chambre et entra.

-Quinn ? Santana ?

-Oh salut Finn, dit Kurt. Euh … On se fait une soirée avec les filles, Carole ne t'a pas prévenu ?

-Euh non... Tout va bien ?

-Oh tu sais, la rupture.

-Oh ouais, désolé mec. Ca va aller ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Quinn ? Tu as pleuré ?

La jeune fille lança un regard désespéré à Kurt qui hocha la tête. _Tu lui dois la vérité. _Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à son petit-ami et tout deux quittèrent la pièce.

-Prépare toi pour le massacre Porcelaine.

-San...

-Je te l'avais dis, mon côté garce ressort toujours quand je vais mal.

-Aller, viens là, on va commencer le film, je pense qu'ils vont en avoir pour longtemps...

Kurt appuya sur « play » et ils s'allongèrent. Santana posa sa tête sur son torse et leurs mains se lièrent.

-Anderson a de la chance, chuchota t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es vraiment génial. Quinn aurait été capable de tout mettre sur le dos de Finn si tu ne l'avais pas forcé à lui dire la vérité.

-Tu crois qu'elle l'aurait fait ? Sérieusement ?

-Bien évidemment !

-Tant mieux alors... Je n'arrive pas à le croire... Noah...

-En quoi est ce que c'est étonnant ? On parle de Puck.

-C'est la copine de son meilleur ami.

-Et alors ?

Kurt se souvint alors de l'histoire entre la mère de Blaine et de son ami.

-Ouais... Tu me diras... Enfin... Tu tiens le coup toi ?

-Je continue de penser qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air me ferait du bien, rit Santana. Mais on va dire que ça va.

-Désolé pour ça San mais tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Je sais, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

-Ohh, la grande Santana Lopez me fait presque une déclaration.

-La ferme Porcelaine, ou je laisse Snix se charger de toi.

-Je t'aime aussi, rit Kurt.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il soupira. Quel problème allait encore pouvoir lui tomber dessus ? Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

-Excuse moi.

Il se leva et décrocha.

_-K-kurt ?_

_-Blaine ? Tu pleures ?_

_-Je.. Je sais que tu es avec Santana et Quinn , je suis désolé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai appelé._

_-Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami peut être. Calme toi d'accord ?_

Kurt lança un regard d'excuse à Santana qui hocha simplement les épaules avant de continuer le film. Kurt lui s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

_-Je...Quand je suis rentré mon père et moi nous … Nous nous sommes encore disputés...Et ca a mal fini._

_-Mal fini comment ?_

_-Je... Il …_

_-Blaine !_

_-On s'est battu._

_-Eh merde... Bon.. Est-ce que tu es blessé ?_

_-Juste un œil au beurre noir, rien de grave._

_-Ou es-tu ?_

_-Dans ma chambre, ma mère nous a séparé... Elle m'a ordonné de rester là..._

_-Et lui ? Il est blessé ?_

_-Je... Il a un cocard aussi... Enfin deux plutôt. Malgré les larmes , Kurt pu distinguer le rire de Blaine._

_-T'es fier hein, ne pu t-il s'empêcher de dire, pour l'embêter._

_-Ouais, je veux dire... Ca faisait du bien... Comme avec Karofsky._

_-Blaine... C'est ton père._

_-Je sais, je sais... Mais je n'en pouvais plus._

_-Je sais chéri.. Je sais. _

_Blaine bailla à l'autre bout de l'appareil._

_-Va t'allonger, ordonna Kurt. _

_-C'est mon tour ?_

_-On dirait, on va finir par ne plus pouvoir s'endormir l'un sans l'autre. _

_-Je crois que c'est déjà le cas Kurt... _

_-Moi aussi, aller , ferme les yeux et laisse Morphée t'emporter. Je suis là, tout va bien._

Kurt attendit que le bouclé s'endorme avant de raccrocher. Une bonne chose de faite, même s'il s'inquiétait de la suite. Il connaissait le père de Blaine, il savait que Xavier Anderson pouvait lui rendre impossible s'il le souhaitait.

-Tu sais que c'était affreusement cul cul la praline, commenta Santana.

-Oh tais toi.

-Je vais le regretter mais je trouve ça mignon.

-Oh, donc Santana Lopez a des sentiments, se moqua Kurt.

-T'es impossible Porcelaine, pour une fois que je me montre gentille.

-J'apprécie l'effort, sourit Kurt en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

Soudain, les cris de Quinn et de Finn se firent entendre et une porte claqua. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

-J'moccupe de Q, tu te charges du cachalot, soupira Santana.

-Ca marche.

Kurt couru jusque la chambre de son demi frère et entra après avoir frappé. Finn tournait littéralement en rond. Il fulminait et Kurt pouvait sentir la peine, la colère qui émanaient de lui.

-Finn, dit-il doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

Le géant se retourna, le regard noir.

-Tu étais au courant ? Cracha t-il. Tu savais qu'elle est enceinte ? Tu savais que c'est Puck le père, hein ? Tu savais qu'elle me trompait !

-Non. J'ai appris qu'elle est enceinte aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait venir... Pour Puck, elle vient de me le dire, enfin, elle me l'a dit avant de te le dire... Je lui ai dis qu'elle te devait la vérité...

-Pourquoi ?! Tu aurai pu la couvrir.

-Je ne ferais pas ça Finn Hudson ! Quinn est une de mes meilleures amies mais tu es mon demi frère, je n'aurai pas pu te mentir... Mais je me suis dis que c'était à elle de te l'annoncer... Ce n'est pas mon rôle. C'est votre couple, pas le mien.

-D-désolé.

Kurt secoua la tête et balaya l'excuse d'un revers de main avant de prendre son demi frère dans ses bras. Il fut surpris de le sentir craquer complètement. Finn Hudson pleurait. Il pleurait dans ses bras.

-T-tu as changé, en quelques semaines, marmonna Finn.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu sembles moins froid.

-Idiot, je ne vais pas être froid alors que t'as besoin de moi.

-O-ouais, j'suppose. Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus.

-C'est rien, il fallait que ça tombe sur quelqu'un. Ecoute Finn, dit-il en se détachant de lui, je ne veux pas prendre de parti... Quinn est mon amie , t'es mon frère... Et euh... Même si ce qu'elle a fait est horrible, je pense vraiment qu'elle a besoin d'un ami... Santana aussi... Ne pose pas de questions, mais si sa présence te dérange je peux... Enfin on peut aller autre part, ou je peux rester ici avec toi..

-Non.. Je comprends... je vais appeler Sam, voir si on peut jouer à des jeux vidéos chez lui... Elle peut rester... Je vais juste prévenir ma mère

-Tu vas tout lui dire ?

-Pas tout de suite.

-D'accord.

-Merci Kurt. J'apprécie mec.

Finn sorti alors de sa chambre , Kurt sur ses talons. Le châtain retrouva ses deux amies dans sa propre chambre. Quinn était dévastée. Kurt retint un soupir. Les choses allaient vraiment mal. Les deux cheerios étaient allongées sur son lit et il leur fit un petit sourire.

-On me fait de la place les filles, je suis au milieu ce soir. »

Il se plaça entre les deux adolescentes. Quinn Fabray posa sa tête sur son torse et une de ses mains s'accrocha à son t-shirt, qu'elle tordit entre ses doigts. Santana avait une position similaire, mais elle ne maltraitait pas ses vêtements au moins. Kurt les serra contre lui et caressa d'une main le dos de la blonde, de l'autre les cheveux de la latina.

Les pleurs de Quinn se calmèrent lentement, il pu réfléchir alors que le silence était roi dans la pièce. Les choses ne tournaient pas à son avantage. Finn allait tenter de se venger de Puck. Quinn serait dans une position délicate. Brittany et lui n'étaient plus ensemble... Tout ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve une solution... Et rapidement.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Kurt fêtera son anniversaire et il pourrait bien recevoir deux surprises plus qu'appréciées. Leurs secrets sera mis en péril et un événement menacera la paix de nos deux tourteraux.

Je tiens à dire que je ne parle pas vraiment du glee club pour le moment parce qu'il y a d'autres thèmes qui doivent être traités, mais tout arrive:)

Si vous avez des suggestions quand à la suite, je suis à votre écoute.

A samedi prochain j'espère.

Higure.


	8. Somewhere only we know

**It's not easy to be me**

**Chapitre 8**

Somewhere only we know

* * *

Tycycy : J'en suis heureuse, Santana le mérite.

Brittana arrivera, à un moment, je l'espère. Enfin, sauf si je change d'avis d'ici là xD

Je pensais que ça rentrerait bien dans mon histoire.

Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas.

* * *

N/A : J'ai de moins en moins de temps. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi d'espacer un peu le temps de publication. Un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. J'espère que cette fiction vous plait toujours autant et que vous n'êtes pas déçus. Merci à tout ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris/ Alerte et à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review.

* * *

« A simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know ?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know ?  
Somewhere only we know ? »

Somewhere only we know -Keane

* * *

_Avril_

« -Bonjour les jeunes ! S'exclama William Schuester. Les murmures dans la salle se dissipèrent. Kurt et Blaine se lancèrent un petit regard et sourirent.

Régionales.

Un mot au tableau. Kurt s'empêcha de soupirer. C'était mal parti.

-Monsieur Schuester ! Cria Rachel -voilà c'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Je pense que Finn et moi devrions faire un duo !

-Bah bien sûr, grogna Mercedes, et nous on fait quoi ?

-Les choeurs ? Ajouta Santana. Pas moyen !

-Vos voix ne peuvent faire concurrence à la mienne, Finn et moi avons une alchimie qui va nous assurer la victoire.

Kurt serra Quinn contre lui, il l'avait senti se tendre. Bien entendu , ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait faire quelque chose, elle avait elle même gaché les choses avec le footballeur.

-Je tiens à dire que je suis d'accord, Rachel et Finn, vous ferez un duo sur Journey, annonça Shuester.

-Sérieusement ? Explosa Kurt. Vous êtes stupide, ou quoi ? Journey ? C'est dépassé ! Vous vous plaignez toujours du coach Sylvester, mais il est clair que vous ne savez pas quoi faire pour gagner !

-Ce que Porcelaine veut dire, continua Santana, c'est que le Hobbit et le Cachalot sur un titre dépassé vont nous faire perdre. Il y a beaucoup de bonnes voix dans cette salle, et le Hobbit numéro deux à beaucoup plus de présence que le cachalot. Il pourra faire tourner la tête de ces dames.

-Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment appelé le hobbit numéro deux Lopez ? Grogna Blaine.

-Ouaip.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Non merci.

-C'est hors de question. Je suis là pour faire de la figuration.

Kurt se retint de le contredire, il savait que Blaine adorait la scène. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, alors il croisa les bras et laissa le professeur faire son choix.

Finchel en duo.

Et bien sûr, ils perdirent les régionales.

C'était la merde.

* * *

Kurt était allongé dans le noir, il regarda encore une fois l'heure sur son téléphone et soupira. 23H40. Plus que vingt minutes et il aurait seize ans. Kurt aimait son anniversaire, c'était habituellement ce genre de journée ou tout allait bien et ou la vie lui souriait. Oui, sauf que cette année, tout était différent. D'abord, il y avait Blaine. Les cinq années précédentes, Blaine avait été le premier à lui souhaiter son anniversaire, et le bouclé était très ponctuel. Tous les ans, à 23h55, il recevait un appel de Blaine Anderson qui discutait pendant cinq minutes et qui hurlait « joyeux anniversaire » à minuit pile. Tout avait commencé pour ses onze ans : Blaine était resté dormir chez lui parce qu'ils étaient allés voir un spectacle avec son père. Son meilleur ami l'avait réveillé puis à minuit lui avait chuchoté un « bon anniversaire » avant de se recoucher. L'année suivante, ils avaient tout deux reçus des téléphones portables et Blaine l'avait appelé. Depuis, c'était devenu une tradition. Une tradition qui en amenait une autre : chaque année, son père l'attendait dans la cuisine, lui souhaitait joyeusement un bon anniversaire, l'enlaçait, puis demandait s'il était le premier. Chaque année, Kurt répondait qu'il était le deuxième et tout cela se finissait avec Burt marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il allait finir par haïr ce gosse parce qu'il lui volait son petit garçon. Sauf que Kurt savait que le lendemain matin, son père ne serait pas là pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, pour la première fois, son père serait absent et Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si Blaine l'appellerait. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, peut être que le bouclé ne le voudrait pas ?

_Bzzz bzzz bzzz_

Par pur réflexe, Kurt appuya sur la touche « réponse » et appuya l'appareil contre son oreille.

_« -Je pourrai presque penser que tu attendais que je t'appelle, se moqua Blaine._

_-N'y crois pas trop Anderson, je réfléchissais juste._

_-Ouh, c'est mauvais ça._

_-Blaine. _

_-D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête de me moquer. Donc, plus sérieusement, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi._

Oh. C'était donc ça ? Il avait simplement besoin qu'il lui rende un service ? Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir déçu.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Descends._

_-Excuse moi ?_

_-Je voudrai que tu descendes et que tu me rejoignes dehors. S'il te plait._

_-Blaine, est-ce que tu es devant chez moi ?_

_-Exact mon général. _

_-Tu es complètement fou._

_-Je le savais déjà. Je t'attends, chéri. » _

Blaine avait déjà raccroché et Kurt sourit. Il sorti de son lit et enfila un sweat shirt qui était pendu à sa chaise de bureau. Il n'aurait pas franchement l'air sexy avec ça mais il s'en moquait, c'était ça aussi savoir qu'une personne nous aime, pouvoir se montrer n'importe comment et savoir qu'on sera quand même la personne la plus magnifique pour elle. Il laissa ses pieds se glisser dans ses chaussures et descendit le plus doucement possible les escaliers, évitant la deuxième marche pour ne pas qu'elle grince. Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible et son sourire s'agrandit. Blaine était là.

« -Salut toi, chuchota le bouclé.

Kurt referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers son meilleur ami.

-Hey, murmura t-il.

Ils s'enlacèrent, comme ils l'avaient déjà fais des centaines de fois, comme toujours, Kurt y trouva un grand réconfort. Avoir Blaine près de lui était le meilleur sentiment au monde.

-Tu es complètement fou, vraiment.

-Je sais chéri, mais j'avais envie de marquer le coup. D'ailleurs...

Blaine se détacha de lui et regarda sa montre. Une de ses mains se posa sur la joue de Kurt et son visage s'approcha du sien.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Minuit pile. Les deux mots tant attendu prononcés, Blaine plaqua délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Kurt senti son cœur s'affoler. D'un geste automatique, ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour du cou de Blaine et le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. Blaine lui manquait. Il avait besoin de lui. C'était aussi simple que ça.

-Est ce que je suis comme Cendrillon ? Demanda Kurt en souriant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffle.. Un baiser à minuit puis le prince charmant s'en va ?

-Pas vraiment, techniquement, le prince charmant peut rester.

-Tu peux rester ce soir ?

-Exact. Cooper est rentré. Il me couvre.

-Cooper est rentré ? Vraiment ?!

-Yep, il a hâte de te revoir.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Kurt, mon frère t'adore !

-Il adorait l'ancien moi... L'adolescent potelé qui avait peur de parler...

-Il appréciera le nouveau toi. Peu importe qui tu es, Cooper t'aime comme un frère. Fais moi confiance ?

-Bien. Je te fais confiance. Donc tu peux rester...

-Si tu le veux oui.

-Bien sûr que je le veux !

-Avant ça , j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi quelque part.

-Ou ça ?

-C'est une surprise, Cendrillon.

-Tu es vraiment idiot parfois.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, se moqua gentiment Blaine en prenant sa main. »

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Blaine se garait dans une ruelle qui n'était pas inconnue à Kurt.

« -Tu … ?

-Je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir, dit Blaine en souriant.

-Nous ne sommes pas venu ici depuis...

-Des années. Tu veux y aller?

-Oh que oui !

Kurt sorti de la voiture et claqua la portière, il se mit à courir en direction du parc pour enfants. Il se sentait comme l'un d'eux, insouciant, heureux. Il se moquait de savoir qu'il n'était pas sensé être là -et encore, connaissant Blaine, il avait sûrement pensé à ça. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas le plus important. Blaine était arrivé juste derrière lui et l'enlaçait. Il se tourna dans ses bras et il se mit à rire.

-Tu veux aller faire de la balançoire ? Demanda le bouclé.

-Oh mon dieu, oui !

Les deux adolescents marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la balançoire, parce qu'ils avaient le temps. La nuit leur appartenait. Il n'y avait plus de secrets, plus de tabous, plus de risques, juste Kurt et Blaine, un parc, la lumière des lampadaires et celle de la lune. Ils étaient en sécurités.

Les deux amis se laissèrent tomber nonchalamment sur les sièges en plastique et se balancèrent en silence.

-Blaine ?

-Hum ?

-Tu te souviens, quand ma mère est morte ? Mon père nous a emmené ici...

-Je me souviens, je t'ai poussé sur la balançoire...

-Tu disais que ça me rapprocherait d'elle si j'arrivai à atteindre le ciel.

-J'avais de ces idées à huit ans, rit Blaine.

-C'était consolant... Tu penses que mon père va mourir?

-Tu veux la réponse adulte, ou la réponse enfant ?

-Enfant.

-Il va s'en sortir, sourit Blaine.

Kurt tenta de monter plus haut, son cœur se serra parce qu'il savait très bien que Blaine avait raison. Son père avait de moins en moins de chances de se réveiller, il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer atteindre le ciel assez haut pour envoyer un message silencieux : _ne me laisse pas. _

-Kurt ?

-Hum ?

-Dans tous les cas, tu t'en sortiras. On trouvera une solution.

-Tu seras avec moi, murmura Kurt.

-Toujours. »

* * *

Blaine se senti tirer du sommeil par la lumière du jour. Il mit un instant à s'habituer à celle ci, il baissa la tête et son cœur sembla se réchauffer tout seul. Kurt était là, dans ses bras, le visage serein. Il rougit en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé et se gifla mentalement.

_Tu n'es pas un gosse Anderson ! Ressaisis toi ! _

Il caressa le dos nu de Kurt tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« -Réveille toi, vedette.

-Hum... Dormir... .

-Kurtie... C'est l'heure.

-Fatigué... Blaine...

-Je suis là, ouvre les yeux.

-Hum.. Veux pas.

Blaine laissa échapper un petit gloussement parce qu'il trouvait Kurt adorable comme ça. Il n'insista pas, il ne pouvait pas se décider à réveiller Kurt définitivement alors que l'adolescent avait l'air si serein. Le châtain se blotti un peu plus contre lui en grognant.

-Froid... Si froid...

-Je vais te réchauffer, chuchota Blaine. »

Il remonta la couverture et la fit passer au dessus de leurs têtes. Un peu de lumière filtrait, Blaine resserra un peu plus Kurt contre lui et l'adolescent se détendit encore une fois entre ses bras. Blaine ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Alors il resta ainsi, les yeux clos, il se contentait d'écouter la respiration de son petit-ami.

_Imbécile, Kurt n'est pas ton petit-ami. C'est ton meilleur ami... Ouais, en même temps... Y'a pas beaucoup de personnes qui couchent avec leurs meilleurs amis... _

Meilleur ami.. Petit-ami n'étaient que des concepts, certes, mais au fond, Blaine se mit à se poser des questions. Qu'étaient-ils au juste ? Etait-il toujours le meilleur ami de Kurt, avec intérêts, ou bien était-il son petit-ami caché ? Parce qu'il pouvait le devenir, n'est-ce pas ? Kurt n'était plus avec Brittany, ce n'était plus un problème... Oui, sauf que... Sauf que Blaine savait que pour leurs bien, Kurt devrait accepter de sortir avec une autre fille. Karofsky risquait de lui retomber dessus et ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il voulait. Vraiment pas.

Oh et puis au diable les étiquettes, les labels. L'important était qu'il aimait ce garçon, que ce garçon l'aimait. Le reste, il pouvait bien s'en passer.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine étaient installés sur le canapé du chatain. Ils regardaient West Side Story et Blaine se laissait bercer par la voix de Kurt qui connaissait chaque réplique, chaque chanson par cœur. C'était apaisant pour lui de pouvoir simplement passer une après midi dans le salon avec Kurt, à ne rien faire en dehors de se câliner, de s'embrasser (Blaine devait avouer que c'était un passe temps très agréable) et à regarder des films qu'ils avaient vu et revu ensemble autrefois. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une bulle protectrice pleine de confiance et d'amour et pour Kurt, c'était un sentiment qui valait tout l'or du monde. Il se perdait dans cet amour, il s'offrait une journée sans pensées, une journée ou il n'aurait pas à réfléchir, à quoi que ce soit de douloureux. Il n'y avait que la joie.

Le film arriva à sa fin et Kurt se lova un peu plus contre Blaine. Ils ne disaient rien, comme toujours, les mots auraient été inutiles, auraient même été déplacés, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Ils profitaient simplement du temps qu'ils avaient pour eux, et juste pour eux.

_Ding, dong. _

Kurt sursauta. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux et Blaine hocha la tête. Kurt se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte. Il retint sa respiration et ouvrit.

« -Mon petit Kurt ! Mon Dieu que tu as grandis !

Kurt ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot, il se retrouvait dans des bras, contre un torse musclé. Par reflexe, il s'était figé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout s'enchainait trop vite. Il commençait même à avoir peur.

-Cooper, relâche le, tu vas l'étouffer, souffla Blaine.

Blaine était là, juste derrière lui. C'était étrange, la bulle qu'ils s'étaient crées avait comme explosée. C'était violent. Un brutal retour à la réalité.

Cooper Anderson relâcha l'adolescent et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Désolé, ça faisait juste longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Blaine glissa sa main dans la sienne et Kurt se détendit. Il fut enfin capable de sourire.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse Coop', je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. C'est le choc total.

-Blainou ne t'avait pas prévenu ?

-Il m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, je ne savais pas que tu viendrais aujourd'hui.

-Bien sûr que je suis venu ! Seize ans ! Je n'allais pas attendre alors que c'est ton anniversaire ! Il faut que nous fêtions ça.

-Coop', grogna Blaine.

-Que ce passe t-il petit frère ? Oh attendez tous les deux, ça y est ? Est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

-Cooper ! S'impatienta Blaine alors que Kurt perdait son sourire.

-T-tu...

-Oh s'il te plait Kurt, ne joue pas l'étonné avec moi. J'ai su que vous finiriez ensemble quand vous aviez huit ans !

-M-mais...

-P'tit frère, tu veux bien aller me faire un café ? Je pense que ton petit-ami et moi avons besoin de parler en privé.

-Je... Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, balbutia Kurt.

Et bon sang, ça faisait mal de l'entendre, pensa Blaine. Au moins, il était fixé.

-Je vais aller te faire ça.

Blaine lacha la main de son seulement meilleur ami avec intérêt donc et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Demanda Cooper en fermant la porte. Il retira sa veste et l'accrocha.

-J-j'en sais trop rien, avoua Kurt. Nous n'en avons pas parlé.

-Trop de choses se sont passées hein ?

-Ouais... Tu as raté les pires erreurs de ma vie...

-Blaine m'en a parlé.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu me hais ?

-Non. Au contraire, tu as réussi à … Faire face. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre Kurt. Mes parents ne l'ont jamais comprit, mais moi si. J'ai toujours su qu'il n'y aurait pas de Blaine sans Kurt et pas de Kurt sans Blaine.

-Tu n'aurai jamais du lire tous ces livres sur le destin Coop'.

-N'importe quoi. Ces livres étaient géniaux. Mais peu importe, est-ce que tu as prévu d'officialiser avec mon petit-frère ?

-Un jour... Quand j'aurai assez de pouvoir pour ne pas avoir de problèmes...

-Je ne te parle pas de public Kurt. Je te parle de mon petit frère et de toi.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu as vu sa tête quand tu as dis que vous n'êtiez pas ensemble ? A mon avis, Blaine n'en a rien à faire des autres, il veut juste que vous soyez quelque chose.

-Je suis vraiment con.

-Ton café est prêt, soupira Blaine, les bras croisés.

-Bois le, je vais rentrer. Vous avez des choses à vous raconter. Ce fut un plaisir Kurt, je repasserai avant mon départ, on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter beau frère.

Cooper lui fit un dernier câlin en chuchotant un « bon anniversaire » et s'en alla. Kurt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

-La tournade Cooper est encore passée, marmonna t-il.

-Ouais... Je devrai peut être y aller aussi, dit Blaine.

-Attends ! S'exclama Kurt en se redressant. Assieds toi à côté de moi, s'il te plait.

Blaine s'exécuta, Kurt prit sa main et baissa la tête. Qu'était-il sensé dire ?

-Blaine, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais.

-Okay, je sais que je viens de te blesser mais je... Je ne sais même pas moi même si nous sommes ensemble ou pas et je ne voulais pas dire une bêtise.

-Tu as dis une bêtise. Tu crois que je couche avec mes amis ?

-Non... Bien sûr que non.

-Tu penses que je … Je suis amoureux de mes amis ?

-Non...

-Alors je pensais qu'on était ensemble...

-Tu voudrais vraiment être avec moi ?

-Kurt est-ce que tu le fais exprès pour mettre mes nerfs à vif ?

-Non. Je … La bulle a explosé et tout est à nouveau si compliqué.

-Je veux être avec toi, même si personne ne le sait.

-Alors... Eh bien... Je suppose que tu es mon petit-ami.

-Cool.

-On est okay ?

-On est okay.

Kurt sourit et approcha son visage de celui du brun. L'accord fut conclu d'un baiser qui se transforma bien vite en séance de pelotage qui incluait des t-shirts jeté négligemment sur le sol. Jusqu'à ce qu'un « boom » se fasse entendre et qu'ils ne soient interrompu.

Le pire scénario venait de se produire. Finn Hudson était dans le salon. Les yeux écarquillés, il observait le jeune couple. Et merde...

-Finn, tenta Kurt... Ce n'est pas ce... Si, c'est ce que tu crois. Il se redressa et remit son t-shirt. Est-ce que … Nous pouvons parler avant que tu ne te fasses de fausses idées ?

Le géant opina, visiblement trop choqué pour ne serait-ce que produire un son.

-Ok. Viens avec moi à la cuisine. Blaine, tu m'attends dans ma chambre ?

-Ouais. Désolé Finn. »

* * *

Kurt fixait Finn depuis une bonne minute. Son demi frère restait silencieux, et il n'arrivait lui même pas à parler. Comment était-il sensé expliquer à Finn toute l'histoire ? Comment le persuader ne pas être dégouté, de ne pas raconter ce qu'il avait vu ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment su dialoguer avec le géant. Ils étaient demi frères, leurs seul lien était le mariage de leurs parents, peut être leurs amis également. Mais c'était tout. Et voilà que Finn Hudson le prenait sur le fait avec Blaine Anderson. C'était de plus en plus mauvais.

« -Tu es de nouveau ami avec Anderson ?

Kurt écarquilla à son tour les yeux. Comment diable Finn était-il au courant ?

-J'ai entendu ton père en parler à ma mère avant son accident, continua Finn. Je ne … Je ne pensais pas que vous vous étiez réconcilié.

-Oh... Euh... Hum... C'est vraiment gênant comme situation hein ?

-J'en sais rien. Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Ouais, répondit franchement Kurt. Finn les avait pris sur le fait accompli, à quoi bon nier ? Il pouvait toujours compter sur la naiveté de son demi frère mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'aiderait. Il avait besoin du quaterback dans son plan, il n'obtiendrait rien de lui grâce au mensonge. Qui sait ? Peut être que jouer la carte de la vérité lui profiterait ? Ecoute, poursuivit-il, Blaine était mon meilleur ami... Mais on est tombé amoureux quelque part dans tous ce délire... Cooper, le frère de Blaine a peut être raison, ça nous pendait au nez depuis une éternité... Blaine me connaît mieux que je ne me connais, on a toujours eu une relation fusionnelle, déjà gosse... C'est juste comme ça... Et euh... Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être avec lui... A McKinley, c'est compliqué de dire que tu es...

-Gay ? Alors... T'es vraiment gay mec ?

-Ouais, je crois. Enfin j'en sais rien... Avec Brittany, j'étais bien aussi, peut être que c'est juste Blaine. J'en sais vraiment rien Finn.

-Est-ce que tu es heureux avec lui ?

-Ouais.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

-Santana, Puck, les Skanks, Carole.

-Ma mère est au courant ?

-Ouais... Elle a attendu Blaine … A l'hôpital. Il parlait à mon père, il avait besoin de... Juste de laisser sortir ses émotions je suppose... Ta mère était là et elle a entendu.

-Waouh... Ca fait beaucoup de monde, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

-J'avais peur que tu me juges.

-Blaine est cool, sourit Finn. Je ne dis pas que c'est … Enfin c'est bizarre... Mais t'as l'air d'aller mieux... Je ne dis pas que... Je veux dire que t'étais toujours un peu méchant avec tous le monde et maintenant... T'es plus joyeux...

-Je comprends ce que tu essaies de dire... Finn... Ne dis rien s'il te plait, personne d'autre ne doit savoir...

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne veux pas que … Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Karofsky, soupira Kurt.

-Je ne comprends pas, si tu es gay pourquoi est-ce que tu as détruit Karofsky ?

-Parce qu'il a voulu me détruire et que je pouvais lui clouer le bec.

-Puck t'a aidé...

-Puck m'a aidé oui, parce qu'on est pote.

-Blaine a frappé Karofsky a cause de tout ça ?

-Oui.

-Ok. Je ne dirai rien.

-Merci Finn.

-De rien... Juste... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là aujourd'hui ?

-La tradition. Blaine n'a jamais raté un de mes anniversaires...

-Merde ! J'avais … Oui ! Bon anniversaire petit-frère.

-Merci Finn. Je vais aller dire à Blaine qu'il peut rentrer...

-Il peut rester s'il veut... Ca ne me dérange pas... Je veux dire... Sérieusement, c'est dur à expliquer... Je suis pas trop à l'aise avec tous ça pour le moment mais je suis pas contre.

-Finn, est-ce que tu es de notre côté ?

-Ouais... On est de la même famille maintenant, je te soutiens.

-Je ferais en sorte de te rendre la pareille, sourit Kurt. »

* * *

Kurt rangea son livre de mathématique dans son casier puis le ferma. Il sourit à Mercedes qui arriva devant lui mais le perdit lorsqu'elle tendit un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

« -Blanc bec ! Il est temps d'avoir une petite discussion entre toi et moi !

-Ola 'Cedes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je crois que tu oublies beaucoup de choses.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais être un peu plus explicite ?

-Kurt, tu te souviens qu'on se connaissait avant d'être chez les cheerios ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et tu te souviens que tu passais ton temps avec Blaine ?

Oups.

-Ouais.

-Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai oublié qu'il était ton meilleur ami et que tu flashais sur lui ?

-'Cedes...

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es sorti avec Brittany que j'ai zappé blanc bec ! Et quelque chose se trame. Je le sais depuis plusieurs semaines, mais je veux une confirmation !

-Je...

-Kurt !

-Ok ! Ok ! Blaine et moi, nous sommes ensemble, chuchota t-il.

-ET TU NE M AS RIEN DIS ?!

-Mercedes ! Chut !

-Qui est au courant Kurt ?

-San, Puck, Finn, sa mère et les skanks.

-SANTANA LE SAIT ?

-Mercedes ! Calme toi !

-Je n'y crois pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

-Elle nous a découvert ! Tous ces gens nous ont découvert, je n'ai rien dis à personne ! Pesta Kurt.

-Tu pensais que je te jugerai ?

-Je ne sais pas, ouais.

-Kurt, tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Je sais Mercy, mais … C'est tellement compliqué.

-Ce qui est compliqué c'est que tu as laissé la popularité te bouffer le cerveau Kurt !

-Je sais...

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je te connaissais avant que tu sois populaire ! On avait cours de français ensemble ! Je te voyais regarder Blaine et je t'encourageai même à faire un mouvement vers lui ! Comment as-tu pu penser que je ne … Bon sang blanc bec ! Il faut vraiment que ton homme te remette les idées en place !

-Ne peux-tu pas être discrète ?! Personne ne doit savoir !

-Il me semble que beaucoup le savent !

-'Cedes, je suis désolé , ok ? Mais je ne... Blaine et moi, ça doit rester secret pour le moment !

-Tu as intérêt à me faire un résumé complet au prochain cours de français !

-Est ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné et que tu ne diras rien ?

-On verra, ça dépendra des détails que j'obtiens !

-Tu es impossible !

-Dit-il. »

* * *

« -VOUS POUVEZ RETOURNER AU VESTIAIRE BANDE DE FEIGNASSE ! Hurla Sue Sylvester dans son mégaphone. SAUF TOI PORCELAINE ! IL FAUT QU ON PARLE !

Kurt soupira. L'entraînement avait été épuisant et il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : rentrer se changer, passer à l'hôpital voir son père et pouvoir aller se coucher. Il avait l'impression que son lit l'appelait à distance, il était épuisé.

-On t'attend, chuchota Santana.

Kurt regarda rapidement son coach et comprit que ça allait prendre du temps.

-Pas la peine, allez y . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Les mecs ont du finir l'entraînement aussi, ne m'attendez pas, je vais rentrer directement après, on se voit demain.

Les quatre filles hochèrent la tête, l'embrassèrent sur la joue et filèrent.

-Qu'y a t-il coach ?

-Le glee club est détruit.

-C'est vrai. Mais ?

-Mais je veux comprendre des choses, vois-tu, ma chère Porcelaine, j'ai entendu des rumeurs.

-Quoi comme rumeurs ?

-Tu te tapes ce cher Blaine Anderson, Hobbit des Skanks.

-Qui vous a raconté ça ?

-J'ai des oreilles partout Porcelaine. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Je pense que si. Tu as changé. Depuis que tu es au glee club, et il se trouve que ce jeune homme y est aussi.

-Vous nous avez obligé à rentrer au glee club, je ne voulais même pas y entrer à la base !

-Je pense que si, mais tu as su être un bon acteur. Maintenant, je me demande ce que je suis sensé faire. Si je décide de détruire le glee club, maintenant qu'ils ont perdu, seras-tu contre ?

-Oui.

-A cause d'Anderson.

-Non. Parce qu'ils sont perdant. Nous sommes gagnant. Alors autant leur laisser quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Vous êtes supérieure à Schuester parce qu'il est incapable de gagner. Vous pouvez les observer perdre, encore et encore.

-C'est intelligent Hummel, mais je pense que c'est surtout parce que tu apprécies ce club.

-Et après ?

-Je ne peux pas accepter ça.

-Et alors ? Vous voulez me virer ?

-Et si c'était ce que je veux faire ?

-Sans vouloir passer pour un être arrogant, je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. Je vous ai apporté le dernier trophée. De plus, vous me respectez, autant que je vous respecte. Vous avez besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de vous. Ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt.

-Je vais te faire souffrir et tu le sais.

-Effectivement, mais je m'en moque. Vous le faites pour moi. Ca me renforce. Je suis prêt.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Absolument.

-Bien, tu peux rentrer.

-Merci. »

* * *

Kurt enroula une serviette autour de sa taille en sortant des douches. Il prit ses vêtements et s'habilla, le vestiaire était vide et il en était reconnaissant, il détestait avoir l'équipe de football dans les pattes, parce que ça voulait dire avoir le regard insistant de David Karofsky sur lui, ce qui était plutôt flippant, il fallait l'admettre.

« -Alors Hummel, on s'envoie en l'air avec Anderson ?!

Kurt se retourna et soupira. Bien évidemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha Kurt. Tu n'en as pas marre de m'inventer une vie ? Va t'en créer une Karofsky, et fou moi la paix.

-Na na, j'ai entendu ta petite conversation avec Jones. J'avais donc raison.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Anderson et moi n'avons rien à voir.

Kurt tenta d'empêcher son cœur de s'emballer, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il devait garder son calme, rester mettre de lui même pour pouvoir fermer son clapet à cet abruti.

-C'est ce que tu dis, mais je sais ce que j'ai entendu Hummel, toi et ton mec, vous avez voulu jouer aux plus forts, maintenant, j'ai de quoi vous démolir.

-Je t'en prie, fais toi plaisir. Raconte ce que tu veux, personne ne te croira.

-Tu n'es plus avec ton abruti de cheerio, les gens penseront que j'ai raison.

-Premièrement, n'insulte pas Britt devant moi, tu pourrais le regretter, ensuite, notre relation ne te regarde pas ! Si nous avons rompu, ce n'est pas à cause d'Anderson ou de je ne sais quoi. Enfin Karofsky, tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais j'ai eu une copine, moi ! Et si je me tapais Anderson, je me taperai quelqu'un au moins. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas, donc ferme la et va te trouver quelqu'un a baiser parce que tu es clairement frustré ! Quoi que, avec ta tronche, je suis sûr que même si tu payais une personne, elle refuserait !

-Ne me pousse pas Hummel !

-Te pousser à quoi hein ? Tu commences à me gonfler ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?!

-Toi !

-Putain !

Kurt grogna, prit ses affaires et voulu sortir du vestiaire mais David Karofsky le plaqua à l'un des casiers. Kurt gémit de douleur, il sentait la douleur dans son épaule et il était quasiment sûr qu'il finirait avec un énorme bleu.

-Lache moi.

-Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je veux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux putain ?! »

Pour toute réponse, David plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Oh doux Jésus, il était vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

Blaine passa la porte de la résidence familiale des Anderson avec le sourire. Le fait que Cooper soit là pour le moment lui facilitait la vie. Cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec les Skanks, avec Kurt, ce qui était parfait pour l'adolescent. Oui, sauf que la paix était toujours de courte durée chez les Anderson.

« -Blaine ! Viens dans la cuisine ! Appela Xavier Anderson.

Le dit Blaine traina des pieds jusque l'endroit voulu et se planta devant son père.

-Hum ?

-Dans deux semaines, nous dinons chez les Montgomery, je veux que tu viennes et que tu sois présentable.

-J'ai de nouveau le droit de venir avec vous ?

-Je pense que voir Wesley te fera du bien.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est le fils parfait ?

-Exactement.

-Emmène Cooper alors.

-Je pensais que tu appréciais Wesley !

-Wes est un bon ami, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vos dîners stupides pour le voir !

-Blaine, calme toi, chuchota Cooper en posant une main sur son épaule. Il ira papa.

-Bien, merci Cooper.

Xavier quitta la cuisine et Blaine serra les poings.

-Blaine, respire.

-Faut que je prenne l'air, grogna Blaine.

-Viens, je t'emmène faire un tour petit frère.

Blaine accepta de suivre son frère, tous deux quittèrent la demeure et le bouclé explosa.

-PUTAIN ! MAIS C EST QUOI SON PROBLEME AU JUSTE ? ET TOI AUSSI ! POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU ES SI MIELLEUX AVEC LUI HEIN ? JE CROYAIS QUE TU M EPAULAIS !

-Blaine ! Il serait temps que tu piges quelque chose, j'ai pigé qu'avec les parents, il suffisait de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Tu joues le fils parfait, tu as la paix. Ce n'est pas en étant un espèce de rebelle que tu vas l'avoir, ta paix !

-Je ne suis pas un stupide rebelle, je suis un Skank !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire de toute façon ?

-Ca veut juste dire que pour une fois, des gens m'acceptent !

-Blaine, grandis un peu !

-Je suis grand Coop, les Skanks m'ont simplement donné ce que papa et maman ne m'ont jamais donné. Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu es parti et je dois marcher sur tes pas, mais ça ne m'intéresses pas ! Je ne veux pas être avocat...

-Je ne suis pas avocat, le coupa Cooper.

-Justement ! C'est encore pire, sur leurs deux fils, il y en a déjà un qui est acteur, alors forcément, je suis celui qui doit être comme papa, celui qui doit finir avocat, avec une vie bien paisible, une femme et des enfants. Le rôle du tombeur acteur est pris, par toi !

-Petit frère...

Blaine senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche et le sorti en écoutant d'une oreille distraite son frère continuer.

_Noah Puckerman. _

Ca n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

Il fit un signe de main à Cooper et décrocha.

« -Anderson ? On a un problème.

-Quoi comme problème ?

-Kurt.

-Puck, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs et crache le morceau.

-Il faut que tu me retrouves au lycée.

-Puck dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Karofsky a fait des siennes. Santana n'arrive pas à le calmer. Il faut que tu rappliques.

-Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré à fait ?

-Viens au lycée et je t'expliquerai tout, mais viens !

-Je suis en chemin. »

Blaine se mit à trembler.

-Blaine ?

-Ramène moi au lycée, dit-il d'une voix terne.

-Quoi ?

-Coop' ne pose pas de questions et ramène moi au lycée, ta voiture est plus rapide que la mienne, s'il te plait.

-Okay, okay, allons-y ! »

* * *

« -Anderson ! Par ici !

-Puck qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ? Demanda Blaine en claquant la portière

-Doucement avec la portière Blaine, soupira Cooper.

-C'est qui ?

-Mon frère, Cooper, Coop', Puckerman. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu m'expliques ?

-Karofsky a embrassé Kurt, il a essayé d'aller un peu plus loin mais je suis arrivé à temps. Santana est avec lui.

-Le fils de pute ! Je vais le tuer... Putain ! Je vais le buter.

-P'tit frère, ton langage.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de mon langage ! Ou est-il ?

-Toujours au vestiaire. Je t'ai appelé immédiatement. C'est un furi. Il hurle , il jette des trucs...

-Merci mec. Coop', je …

-Vas y petit frère, je t'attends.

Le bouclé se mit à courir et entra en trombe dans les vestiaires. Kurt était là, en train de frapper un sac à terre alors que Santana lui criait de se calmer.

-Chéri... ?

Kurt releva la tête, ses yeux étaient rougis à force d'avoir trop pleuré, d'avoir trop crié. Blaine se jura de frapper plus fort David Karofsky la prochaine fois. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le corps de Kurt qui se cognait contre le sien.

-Je suis là, chuchota t-il tendrement. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

-N-non, je...

-Chut... Il ne t'approchera plus, je te le promets. Je suis là, tout va bien maintenant. Lopez ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu peux aller voir mon frère sur le parking s'teuplait ? Il est près d'une voiture de sport. Dis lui qu'il peut rentrer et que je dors chez les Hummels ce soir.

-Okay.

-Blaine...

-Je ne te laisse pas seul, murmura Blaine, tu me raconteras ce qu'il s'est passé quand on sera au calme. Pour le moment, restons juste comme ça d'accord ? Tu vas bien, c'est le principal.

-J'ai peur qu'il recommence, avoua Kurt. Et ça m'enerve ! Il a failli me violer Blaine ! Et je n'ai rien pu faire ! J'étais comme une putain de marionnette et j'ai juste envie de lui arracher la tête !

-Tout va aller bien maintenant, viens, on va ranger la pagaille que tu as mise et on va rentrer.

-Et s'il recommence Blaine ? Sérieusement !

-Il ne recommencera pas. Jamais.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Je te le jure. »

* * *

Waouh, j'ai l'impression que je fais des chapitres de plus en plus longs D :

J'espère que vous avez aimé , si vous avez des questions , ou n'importe quoi. Demandez moi:D

Des idées pour la suite ? Je suis à votre écoute !:

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, une tragédie frappera et elle pourrait vraiment tout changer. Autant dans la vie de Blaine que dans celle de Kurt.

* * *

A dans deux semaines.

Review ?* **puppy dog eyes** *

Higure.


	9. Take me Home

**It's not easy to be me**

**Take me home**

Et voilà le chapitre 9 de cette fiction. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews (je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tous le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolée, avec les préparations pour l'Angleterre et mes partiels, je suis vraiment débordée.) Merci pour tout en tout cas, vous êtes géniaux.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est sûrement l'un des plus longs que j'ai jamais posté ._.'

Bonne lecture,

Higure.

* * *

« The dreamer and the wine  
Poet without a rhyme  
A widowed writer torn apart by chains of Hell

One last perfect verse  
Is still the same old song  
Oh Christ how I hate what I have become

Take me home

Getaway, runaway, fly away  
Lead me astray to dreamer's hideaway  
I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more  
I cannot die, I, the whore for the cold world  
Forgive me  
I have but two faces  
One for the world  
One for God  
Save me  
I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more  
I cannot die, I, a whore for the cold world »

The Poet and the Pendulum - Nightwish

* * *

Blaine Anderson se répétait inlassablement qu'il pouvait le faire. Il tentait en vain d'empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Il tentait de calmer la course folle de son cœur qui se tordait de douleur, d'empêcher son estomac de se nouer d'inquiétude. Toutes ses tentatives étaient inutiles. Il souffrait, il avait peur, il était en colère.

« -Mec, t'es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda Wes

-Non, répondit Blaine. Rien ne va Wesley !

-Ton pote est chiant, soupira Sebastian Smythe. C'est con parce qu'il est canon, bandant même.

-Je vais vraiment te défoncer si tu n'arrêtes pas, gronda Blaine.

-Quand tu veux beau gosse, répliqua Sebastian en lui faisant un clin d'oeil suggestif.

-C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase 'j'ai un copain' ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne crois pas en l'amour, je trouve ça ennuyant et sans intérêt.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'amour hein ? Est-ce que tu as aimé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans ta vie ?

-Oui, la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

-Tu ne sais rien de l'amour, du vrai.

-Les mec, arrêtez, ce n'est pas le moment, dit Wes.

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Smythe me gonfle et je ne devrais même pas être ici, Kurt a besoin de moi et au lieu de le soutenir, je suis ici, avec ce connard qui essaie de me mettre dans son lit comme si j'étais une putain de foutue traînée.

-Seb, prévint Wes, cesse ça, s'il-te-plaît, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends Lundi. Blaine, tu penses que Kurt ira bien ?

Sebastian croisa les bras et hocha la tête, pas convaincu mais préférant visiblement ne pas prendre de risques.

-Non ! Il vient de perdre son père Wes ! Comment veux-tu qu'il aille bien ?

-Ca craint, je sais...

-Je devrais être avec lui, persista Blaine.

-Je sais, mais le dîner est fini et je suis sûr que tu pourras bientôt partir.

Blaine cessa d'écouter. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était Burt Hummel dans son cercueil, la façon dont la terre l'avait engloutie, comme s'il n'était rien. Les sanglots de Kurt emplissait ses oreilles, le son qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Ni Burt. Ni Kurt. Et Blaine était coincé chez Wes à cause de ses parents. Connards incompréhensifs. Sa seule consolation était de savoir que Santana était restée avec Kurt et qu'elle le contacterait si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Comme maintenant.

* * *

Kurt était enfermé depuis cinq minutes dans la salle de bain. Il observait les lames devant lui avec envie. Il ne devait pas faire ça n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas raisonnable et il s'était promis plusieurs fois d'arrêter. Il se l'était juré. Il ne devait pas. C'était vrai, pourtant, il se demanda qui il essayait de convaincre. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Il savait déjà qu'il le ferait dans tous les cas. Son père venait de mourir. Son père, son héros, mort. Mort à cause d'une stupide, putain de crise cardiaque. Cet homme si fort. Vaincu par une simple faiblesse. Kurt avait besoin d'une chose, d'une petite chose : du contrôle. Il avait le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de vie ou de mort. Ce soir, il était la faucheuse elle même. Il pouvait enfoncer ces satanées lames profondément et laisser le sang couler jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, ou il pouvait rester en surface et laisser la douleur se charger de tout.

Alors, il enfonça la lame. Il ne grimaça. Il ne pleura pas. Il fixa son poignet avec le sourire. Aussi froid qu'une pierre, il regardait le sang apparaître des coupures. C'était puissant. C'était presque jouissif. Il contrôlait enfin quelque chose sur terre. Il repassa la lame une fois, deux fois et son sourire ne faisait que s'agrandir. Aussi précis qu'un chirurgien, il nettoya la lame et la rangea, pris un coton propre et y déposa du désinfectant qu'il appuya sur les blessures. Douleur. Peine. Contrôle. Puissance. Pouvoir de vie, pouvoir de mort. Encore et toujours le même refrain.

« -Porcelaine ? Je n'entends pas d'eau couler, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Fous moi la paix Santana. Ne gâche pas ça. Dégage._

Il appuya sur le coton, le regard froid. Plein de détermination.

-Kurt ! Tu m'inquiètes.

_Je n'en ai rien à foutre._

-Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle Blaine ?

_Non. _

-Kurt... Réponds moi.

_Va t'en... N'essaie pas de me sauver. Personne ne le peut. _

* * *

Blaine fit un geste de la main à Wes et Sebastian, fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'eux et décrocha.

« _-Anderson, je sais qu'on avait convenu que je n'appelais qu'en cas de problèmes. Il y en a un._

_-Lopez, que ce passe t-il ?_

_-Kurt est enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis une demi heure... Il ne répond pas quand je l'appelle... Je commence à m'inquiéter. _

_Salle de bain... Ca ne pouvait pas être si grave, Kurt avait l'habitude d'y passer beaucoup de temps... Oui, sauf que Kurt Hummel pouvait faire d'autres choses dans la salle d'eau, comme... MERDE ! _

_-Anderson ?! _

_-Je réfléchissais... Hum... Lopez, est-ce qu'il a son téléphone avec lui ?_

_-Ouais, j't'ai dis qu'il ne s'en sépare jamais._

_-Okay, je vais l'appeler. S'il ne me répond pas, je te recontacte et tu iras chercher Finn pour qu'il défonce cette foutue porte, ok ?_

_-Okay._

Blaine tournait presque en rond en composant le numéro de portable. Wes lui lançait des regards interrogateurs mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

Répond Kurt, je t'en prie.

Quatre sonneries.

-_Blaine ?_

_-Kurt ! Chéri, Santana m'a appelé parce qu'elle s'inquiète... _

_-Je sais... Je l'entends._

_-Kurt, il faut que tu sortes, d'accord ?_

_-J'ai... _

_-Je sais...Je sais... Tu saignes beaucoup ?_

_-Non... J'ai tout soigné..._

_-Alors tu vas sortir de la salle de bain et tu vas rejoindre Santana, dit Blaine d'une voix douce, comme s'il parlait à un enfant, ça n'en restait pas moins un ordre. Ensuite, tu vas t'allonger avec elle et dormir un petit peu et quand tu te réveilleras, je serai là, d'accord ?_

_-Et ton dîner ?_

_-Il est dix heures passée, ils ont terminé. Tout ira bien, repose toi, je serai à tes côtés le plus vite possible._

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Reste. Tes parents ne vont pas aimer._

_-Kurt... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?_

_-Parfaitement. _

_-Kurt..._

_-Il est parti Blaine, annonça le châtain d'une voix froide. _

_-Je sais, je sais... _

_-Et il me détestait._

_-Non, bien sûr que non... Kurt, je fais le plus vite possible, je suis en route. Sors de là pour moi d'accord ?_

_-Je vais sortir, mais reste avec ta famille._

_-Tu es ma famille. Je t'aime, tout ira bien._

Blaine savait que c'était faux. Mais il devait le dire, pour lui, pour Kurt même. Il raccrocha et envoya un message à Santana.

**En route, envoie moi un sms s'il se passe encore quelque chose. Merci Lopez -Blaine.**

-Wes, il faut que j'y aille, préviens mes parents, dis que j'ai une urgence... T'es doué de toute façon.

-Blaine, que c'est-il passé ?

-Kurt a fait une connerie, soupira Blaine. Il faut que j'y aille, ok ?

-Bien sûr mec, je te couvre.

-Tu fais une bêtise, t'es en train de te foutre toi même en l'air, dit Sebastian.

-Excuse moi ?

-Tes parents pensent déjà à t'envoyer à Dalton, tu creuses ta propre tombe.

-SEB ! Tonna Wes.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-On a entendu tes parents en parler aux nôtres, expliqua Wes... Tu connais mon père, toujours en train de rabâcher que Dalton est la meilleure école au monde...

-Mes parents ont également montré mon exemple, ajouta Sebastian, je pense que c'est ça qui les a convaincu.

-C'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce que tu fais réellement, marmonna Wes.

-Okay les mecs, merci de l'info, mais je réglerai ça plus tard. Merci vieux.

-Tiens moi au courant pour Kurt et passe lui le bonjour.

-Compte sur moi. »

Blaine récupéra sa veste et quitta la chambre de son ami en courant. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et monta dans sa voiture. Dalton... Il était dans une sacrée merde s'il se faisait transférer... Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un plan. Et vite.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine se gara dans l'allée des Hummel-Hudson, il était déjà minuit. Maudit soit la famille de Wes pour habiter à Westerville. Il y avait encore de la lumière dans le salon quand il toqua.

« -Blaine ! Mon chéri, dit Carole, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je... Bonsoir Madame Hummel... Hum Carole, Santana m'a appelé pour Kurt alors je suis venu le plus vite possible, répondit l'adolescent en entrant. Est-ce que vous tenez le coup ?

-Il le faut, je m'inquiète surtout pour Kurt. Je suis une adulte, je me dois de supporter ça, mais Kurt n'est qu'un adolescent.

-Ne vous en faites pas... Il y aura beaucoup de bas mais je connais Kurt, il s'en remettra... Il s'en remet toujours... Bon dieu, ça doit paraître insensible dis comme ça, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y aura toujours une part de lui qui souffrira de cette perte mais le temps lui permettra de le supporter.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Est-ce que ça va aller pour toi ? Je sais que Burt est... Etait comme un père pour toi..

-Je tiens, je ne peux pas flancher maintenant, Kurt a besoin de moi.

-Veux-tu que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

-N-non merci, je vais juste monter le voir... Je... Cela vous dérangerait-il si je restais avec lui et Santana cette nuit ?

-Non, il va vraiment avoir besoin de toi.

-Vous n'allez pas rester seule hein ?

-Finn m'attend, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, d'accord ?

-Merci, je suis encore désolé.

-Je sais mon chéri, merci d'être là »

Blaine sourit à Carole puis monta les marches qui menaient à la chambre de Kurt. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se retint de soupirer de soulagement. La pièce n'était illuminée que par quelques bougies. Kurt était blotti contre Santana et dormait paisiblement. L'hispanique était éveillée et lui fit un signe de tête auquel il répondit.

« -Il dort depuis longtemps ? Chuchota t-il pour ne pas réveiller son petit-ami.

-Environ une demie-heure. Tout va bien Anderson ?

-Je suis dans la merde. Mes parents veulent m'envoyer à Dalton.

-Dalton comme l'Académie Dalton, l'école privée de mecs à Westerville ?

-Celle-ci ouais.

-Oh ! Ils veulent te faire rentrer dans le droit chemin ?

-Exact et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrai faire pour les en dissuader Lopez, Kurt a besoin de moi, j'ai besoin de lui, je viens de le retrouver, je ne peux pas le perdre maintenant !

-Okay, Anderson, t'as déjà amené une petite-amie chez toi ?

-Je suis gay.

-Ca pourrait aider. Débarasse toi de ta veste en cuir aussi. Et de tes piercings.

-J'aime ces trucs !

-Fais semblant. Tu pars tout beau tout propre, tu te changes dans ta voiture et tu remets tout. Si t'ajoutes une petite-amie sexy et populaire ils penseront peut-être que McKinley n'est pas si mal.

-A quoi penses-tu Lopez ?

-Une cheerio, abruti !

-Kurt est cheerio.

-Kurt n'est pas une fille. On pourrait sortir ensemble, proposa la latina. Faire semblant du moins.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

-Pour te couvrir Anderson, pour protéger Kurt surtout. En plus, ça paraîtra sûrement moins suspect. L'histoire coule de source : nous nous sommes rencontrés grâce à Kurt.

-Tu es diabolique Lopez... Je lui en parlerai demain et on verra.. Merci pour ta proposition.

-Je t'en prie Anderson.

-B-blaine ? Bégaya Kurt, encore à moitié endormi.

Le bouclé se leva immédiatement pour faire le tour du lit.

-Je suis là.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas venir ?

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rester loin ?

-Tu es idiot.

-Kurt...

Kurt secoua la tête, son regard s'adoucit. Il avait beau vouloir être froid, il ne le pouvait pas avec son petit ami. Maudit sois ses yeux de chiot battu et l'amour qui émanait de lui.

-Tu restes ?

-Oui. Lopez, ça te dérange si je reste en jogging ?

-Nop, tu n'as rien que je n'ai jamais vu.

-Okay.

Blaine fouilla rapidement dans l'armoire du chatain pour prendre un de ses survêtements. Il retira son pantalon et enfila le vêtement puis retira son t-shirt. Il se glissa auprès de son petit-ami qui se blotti contre lui en soupirant de contentement. Santana l'enlaça par derrière et Blaine passa un bras autour de la taille du chatain.

-Je suis là, murmura t-il à son oreille.

Kurt ne répondit que par un soupir endormi.

-Bonne nuit, dit Santana.

-'Nuit. »

* * *

Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin quand le réveil de Santana sonna. L'adolescente l'éteignit, l'embrassa sur le front en voyant qu'il n'était plus endormi et sortie du lit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le châtain.

-Je dois aller en cours, répondit la brune, rendors toi.

-Pas question, je vais en cours.

-Kurt, c'est une mauvaise idée.

-San, je ne peux pas rester ici toute la journée, je vais devenir dingue.

Kurt tenta de se redresser mais Blaine grogna et raffermi sa prise autour de son corps, ce qui l'emprisonna.

-Blaine, laisse moi me lever.

-Trop tôt, bougonna le bouclé.

-Je dois aller en cours !

-Porcelaine, une journée de pause ne te ferait pas de mal.

-Je ne veux pas de pause !

Blaine le relâcha et se passa une main sur le visage en se redressant également.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda t-il.

-Certain, affirma Kurt

-Bon, eh bien, allons en cours, soupira Blaine. »

Kurt vit le regard qu'échangeaient Blaine et Santana. Pas de pitié. Juste de l'inquiétude. Il allait bien. Il irait bien, se dit-il. La seule chose dont il ne voulait pas, c'était de la pitié. Il était Kurt Hummel. Il pouvait le faire.

* * *

Kurt détestait cette journée. Il détestait aussi les gens stupides qui croisaient son chemin. Il détestait la vie. Il détestait la mort. Il détestait la pitié dans le regard des autres quand il passait dans les couloirs ou quand on le fixait en cours. Il détestait les murmures dès qu'il passait quelque part. Il détestait que chaque professeur de ce putain de lycée lui demande comment il se sentait et il détestait devoir répondre Je vais bien, merci d'une façon polie alors qu'il voulait les frapper, les détruire, les écraser comme on écrase une vulgaire araignée.

"-Kurtie?

Kurt sursauta en voyant son ex petite-amie. Chez elle cependant, pas de pitié. Il n'y avait que de la douceur dans le regard de la blonde.

-Lord Tubbington a dit que les anges ont prit ton papa, continua Brittany, il a dit que tu ne devais pas être triste parce qu'il veille sur toi et que tout ira bien.

Kurt enlaça la cheerio, les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci Britt', est ce que Lord Tubbington se drogue encore?

-Il a arrêté, il se venge sur la nourriture.

-Au moins, il a arrêté la drogue, sourit tendrement Kurt.

-Hey Porcelaine!

-Sannie!

Brittany sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Kurt s'éloigna doucement. Il voulait voir Blaine. Plus que tout... Et voilà qu'il était au bout du couloir. Inaccessible. Il rejoignit son casier et fut rejoint par ses deux amies, puis par Noah.

-Blaine Skanks est allé en cours aujourd'hui, annonça Brittany.

-Il voulait te garder à l'oeil, rit Puck.

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, grogna Kurt.

-Tu tiens le coup?

Kurt se renfrogna.

-Ouais, ça roule.

-Tu devrais aller le voir.

-QUOI?

-Tu as gardé ton masque toute la journée, mais ça ne marche plus.

-De quel masque parles-tu ?

-Tu as passé ta journée à dire que tu vas bien, sauf que vu les circonstances, c'est impossible.

-C'est très délicat ! Gronda Mercedes qui arrivait derrière Puck. Elle le frappa derrière la tête.

-Il n'a pas tort, dit Kurt.

-Tu veux aller voir Anderson ? Demanda Santana.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Ecoute, on te couvre. Tu as besoin de lui maintenant, alors tant pis pour le plan de base, dit Puck.

-Les plans sont fait pour être changés, confirma Santana.

Kurt hésitait, mais ses amis étaient là. Il lança un regard à Blaine qui fronça les sourcils. Puis, il se mit en marche. La tête haute, le regard déterminé, il se fit un chemin jusqu'à son petit-ami qui était entouré des Skanks. Il salua celles ci et son regard se perdit dans celui de Blaine.

-Kurt ?

-J'ai besoin de toi, murmura le châtain.

Blaine l'enlaça simplement et tout le monde sembla s'arrêter. Chaque personne qui les aperçu cessa ses activités pour observer le couple.

-Au diable ma réputation, susurra Kurt à l'oreille du bouclé qui se mit à rire.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, en dehors de toi, alors oui, affirma Kurt avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Kurt se dit que quitte à provoquer tout le monde à McKinley, il allait faire les choses biens. Blaine ne semblait pas se plaindre en tout cas.

-Tiens, tiens ,tiens, gronda Karofsky. Je vous l'avais dis qu'il est gay ! Alors Hummel, on traine avec la racaille ? Ton petit papa chéri doit être content... Oh attends, non, il ne peut plus l'être.

Kurt sentit Blaine se tendre dans ses bras mais il secoua la tête. Le message était clair : 'c'est mon affaire, pas la tienne'.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Finn -Kurt n'avait pas idée du pourquoi du comment il était arrivé là mais il en fut reconnaissant , Puck, Santana, Brittany et Mercedes menaçaient Karofsky du regard, tout comme les Skanks qui le toisaient méchamment.

-Ecoute moi bien Karofsky, tonna Kurt. Je t'interdis de parler de mon père, c'est clair ? Quant à Anderson, c'est peut être une racaille, mais il sait se servir de sa langue, ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas !

Tous les élèves présent -y comprit l'équipe de football qui observait la scène de loin, écarquillèrent les yeux.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda Santana qui dieu merci, rentrait dans son jeu.

-Je parle du fait que ce cher Karofsky a tenté de m'embrasser dans les vestiaires mais que Puck est arrivé à temps. Je peux vous assurer que ce cher Dave est puceau et ne sait absolument pas embrassé. C'était la pire expérience de ma vie.

Tous le monde se mit à chuchoter, en fixant le footballer qui était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-C'est vrai, cria Puck. David ressemblait à un chien en chaleur. Incapable de faire quelque chose de ses mains. Ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pathétique. Vous auriez du entendre les grognements d'ailleurs, c'était horrible.

-Quand Kurt gémit, il est sexy, chantonna Brittany.

Blaine éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

-Je confirme Pierce. Oh et Karofsky, tu t'approches encore de mon mec et je te referai le portrait. Je peux t'assurer que même tes parents ne te reconnaîtront plus.

Karofsky s'en alla, pour ainsi dire, la queue entre les jambes alors que les New Directions au complet se réunissaient. Kurt se mit à trembler, toute la pression retombait.

-HEY ATTENDEZ ! S'écria Finn. KAROFSKY T A EMBRASSE?

-Oui, confirma Kurt.

-Contre ta volonté?

-Evidemment Finn, soupira le châtain.

-KAROFSKY ! Hurla Finn. SI TU ATTAQUES ENCORE MON PETIT FRERE TU NE POURRAS PLUS AVOIR D ENFANTS!

Kurt éclata de rire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Merci.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez les nuls ? Les coupa Santana. Aller, tout le monde retourne à sa petite vie ! Et plus vite que ça ! »

* * *

Kurt marchait dans les couloirs de McKinley et soupira en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Il croisa Puck en chemin et frappa sa main, il sourit, parce qu'il était Kurt Hummel et qu'il pouvait le faire. Il avait le contrôle. Jacob passa près de lui et Kurt le retint par son sac.

« -Tu as fais mon devoir de maths ?

-J-je...

-Oui ou non ?

-Je ne savais pas... Tu .. Tu ne m'as pas demandé !

-Je le veux dans une heure. Sinon, c'est la benne... Oh et puis non, tu sais quoi ? T'es trop stupide pour ce truc. Rendez vous ce soir le loser, et si tu ne viens pas, je te retrouverai.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna en tremblotant et les quelques élèves restant dans le couloir le fixèrent avec intensité.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? On bouge les abrutis !

Il se fit un chemin jusqu'au coin des Skanks et s'assit sur les marches près de Blaine.

-Alors , comment ça se passe ? Demanda Maya.

-Je gère. Je vais devoir être encore plus dur, mais ça ira.

-Tu peux compter sur nous en tout cas, sourit Hayley.

-Ouais, j'suis toujours prête pour botter certains postérieurs ! Confirma Lauren.

-Merci les filles, j'apprécie.

-Hum... Les filles ? Dit Blaine, il faudrait que je parle avec Kurt.

-Okay.

Les trois filles disparurent tout à coup, les laissant seuls.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaine ?

-On a un problème, mes parents ont... Décidé de m'envoyer à Dalton l'année prochaine.

-QUOI ?

-Ils pensent que je vais retourner dans le droit chemin ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais avec Lopez , on a trouvé une solution, enfin je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

-Tu as parlé à Santana de ça ?! Et pas à moi ?

-Je t'en parle là, Santana à capté quand je suis arrivé chez toi hier que ça n'allait pas... Bref, elle m'a donné une idée, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois d'accord avec, sinon je trouverai autre chose.

-Dis moi.

-Je vais faire croire à mes parents qu'elle et moi, nous sommes ensemble. Mon père n'arrête pas de se plaindre du fait que je ne lui ramène pas de petite amie.

-Tu veux faire croire à ton père que Santana et toi êtes ensemble ?

-Oui. On aura juste à se tenir la main, peut être un rapide baiser à avoir pour montrer que c'est la vérité, en théorie, mon père me fichera la paix après ça, je pourrai rester ici, avec toi.

-Putain... Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliqué hein ?

-Je n'en sais rien... Mais je t'aime... Et je veux rester ici, avec toi. Alors … Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour pouvoir le faire, quitte à devoir embrasser Lopez et faire croire qu'elle est ma petite-amie.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait proposé ça...

-Elle veut ton bonheur Kurt, tout comme moi.

-Ce sera juste chez toi ?

-Ce sera juste l'affaire d'un dîner avec mes parents.

-Ce n'est pas un plaisir, mais vas-y. Si ça te permets de rester avec moi, vas-y.

-Merci, dit doucement Blaine avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. »

* * *

Blaine inspira une bouffée d'air avant de passer la porte de la demeure familiale. Il avait tout prévu, Cooper était dans le plan, Santana marchait, Kurt était d'accord. Tout était à présent entre ses mains, c'était à lui de ne pas foirer.

« -Blaine ? Appela son père et il se retint de soupirer.

Show time, c'est à toi Blaine, c'est toi qui doit faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.

-Oui papa ?

-Nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, puis-je savoir ou tu étais ?

-Chez Kurt.

Blaine fit une pause et une idée lui vint en tête. Il ne perdait rien à essayer, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Santana m'a appelé en urgence, continua Blaine, elle était paniquée et j'ai … Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

-Qui est Santana ?

Blaine baissa la tête et repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Kurt le soir de son anniversaire, la façon dont ses mains l'avaient caressés, il rougit instantanément, dieu merci.

-Mapetiteamie.

-Excuse moi ?

-Santana est m-ma petite-amie.

-Tu as une petite-amie ?

-Oui.

-Blaine, je veux que tu t'assois et que tu m'expliques ce qu'est cette histoire.

-C'est très long, dit Blaine en s'asseyant à côté de son père.

-J'ai du temps, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

C'est bien la première fois, songea l'adolescent. Peut être que Cooper avait raison finalement...

-Santana est cheerio à McKinley, je l'ai vu l'année dernière et j'ai tout de suite flashé sur elle, elle est belle et a du caractère et elle me plaisait... Mais je faisais parti de ces gens qu'on ne voit pas, Kurt a bien vu que je voulais être avec elle mais il n'a rien dit, pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise, inventa t-il, mais ensuite, il est entré chez les cheerio et il s'est trouvé une petite-amie, Brittany, c'est la meilleure amie de Santana et j'étais jaloux. On s'est disputé... J'ai commencé à séché les cours …. Enfin, peu importe, quand Burt est entré à l'hôpital... Blaine sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Burt... Il reprit sa respiration lentement et essaya de ne pas flancher. Quand il est entré à l'hôpital, j'ai compris que c'était stupide, Kurt est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on est enfant et je n'aurai pas du faire tout un plat de cette histoire... On a discuté et on s'est réconcilié... Il m'a présenté Santana, je suppose que c'était sa façon à lui de s'excuser également... Petit à petit, on est devenu ami et ensuite... Eh bien... On a commencé à sortir ensemble... Kurt et elle sont très proches, alors hier, elle est restée avec lui... Mais il a fait une sorte de crise de panique, du coup elle m'a appelé, parce que même si nous n'avions que huit ans quand ça s'est passé, j'étais là pour lui quand sa mère est morte... Il avait besoin de moi et elle aussi, elle ne supporte pas de le voir blessé ou souffrir...

-J'ai toujours pensé que ce gosse était gay, soupira Xavier.

Oh, c'est tout ce qu'il a retenu ?

-Et que toi aussi, poursuivit l'adulte. Donc, tu as quitté notre dîner pour rejoindre ta petite-amie et ton meilleur ami ?

-Oui.

-Blaine, j'espère que tu n'inventes pas cette histoire pour t'en tirer..

-Tu peux appeler Cooper si tu veux, il l'a déjà rencontré.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis très longtemps... Mais Coop' est venu voir Kurt pour son anniversaire et … J'étais avec Santana... Nous sommes allés voir Kurt et Coop l'a rencontré...

-Bien... Ecoute, tu vas inviter cette jeune fille à dîner samedi soir.

-Q-quoi ?

-Oui. Samedi soir, je veux qu'elle dîne à la maison. Nous serons en famille.

-D-d'accord.

-Je suppose que tu as des devoirs, alors tu devrais y aller.

-Oui. »

Blaine se leva et monta les marches pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il sorti son téléphone et prévint Santana, Kurt ainsi que son frère que tout s'était passé à merveille.

OoO

Blaine se gara devant la maison de Santana le samedi après midi. Elle l'attendait, assise sur les marches et le rejoignit rapidement. Elle claqua la portière.

« -Prête pour ça ? Demanda Blaine.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Anderson, soupira t-elle.

-Désolé, il faut juste que ce plan marche... On devrait établir une règle.

-Laquelle ?

-Pas de noms de familles pour aujourd'hui et ce soir.

-Tu n'as pas tort, Ande.. Blaine.

-Ca va être un massacre, grogna Blaine. Comment sommes-nous sensé faire croire qu'on est ensemble et amoureux ?

-J'en sais rien, écoute, tu fais ça pour Kurt et pour toi, et je fais ça pour Kurt. On a cette chose en commun, on peut aussi dire qu'on a en commun notre homosexualité. Alors on va faire en sorte que ça marche. Les choses doivent changer à McKinley et vous êtes le moyen d'arriver à quelque chose alors pas de retour en arrière Blaine.

-Ok, souffla le bouclé.

-Il va cependant falloir que nous fassions quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Blaine, il va falloir que tu m'embrasses, dit doucement la latina, Blaine pouvait voir qu'elle faisait tout pour être gentille et compréhensive avec lui. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas la jeune femme qu'elle laissait voir au lycée, ils étaient du même côté.

-Je sais.

-Et tes parents comprendront qu'on joue si … Eh bien, si on s'embrasse pour la première fois devant eux.

-J'imagine ouais. Donc... Hum...

-Blaine ?

-Tu vas te foutre de moi Lo...Santana.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais embrassé de filles.

-T'es pas sérieux là !

-Kurt est le seul que j'ai jamais embrassé.

-Putain... Okay... Et tu me dis ça parce que... ?

-Quelque part, je me suis toujours dis qu'il serait le seul que j'embrasserai de ma vie. Oh putain, ça sonne niais !

-C'est niais. Mais je vais te dire un secret, j'admire ça. Enfin, non. Je trouve juste ça beau que tu te battes autant pour lui. Je ne vais pas me foutre de toi pour ça. Au lycée je l'aurai sûrement fait, mais pas ici.

-Merci de faire ça, tu vas me prendre pour un dingue, mais je commence à avoir l'impression qu'on est ami.

-On l'est, en quelques sortes.

Blaine détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et se tourna vers la latina. Elle hôcha la tête.

-Pense que t'embrasses Porcelaine, sourit Santana.

Blaine hocha la tête à son tour. Il posa doucement une main sur la joue de la cheerio et s'approcha lentement. Il ferma les yeux juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Du gloss à la cerise. C'était clairement différent de ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Il laissa ses lèvres faire la conversation gentiment, il caressa son visage, puis sa main se glissa dans son cou. Il n'essaya pas de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était un premier baiser. S'il devait jouer aux petits amis parfait pour la soirée, alors il le ferait correctement pour l'amour de dieu !

Il se détacha et se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et quelque chose le frappa immédiatement.

-Santana, tu pleures ?!

-Non ! J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil.

-Merde ! J'embrasse si mal que ça ? S'inquiéta Blaine.

La cheerio éclata de rire.

-Okay, tu m'as fais le petit moment de vérité alors c'est à mon tour. Tu es le premier mec qui m'embrasse comme ça.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis sortie avec pas mal de mecs, c'est vrai, mais la plupart ne veulent qu'une seule chose : se taper un coup rapide. Aucun mec ne m'a jamais embrassé comme ça. Tu n'as pas cherché à … Je sais pas... Tourner ça en séance de pelotage.

-Attends une seconde ! Ton premier baiser... ?

-J'avais douze ans, avoua Santana, le mec m'a limite sauté dessus. J'ai jamais vécu un truc aussi traumatisant. Il m'a roulé une pelle directement C'était horrible...

-Putain, tu n'as jamais rencontré de mecs biens hein ?

-Non. Pas vraiment. Et maintenant, avec Brittany...

-Tu vas la récupérer, on va t'aider. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je te couvre Lopez... Pardon, Santana. Pour l'instant, tu es ma petite amie et je vais donc prendre soin de toi. Tu vas tenir le coup ?

-Il faut que je joue le jeu, alors c'est parti.

Santana se pencha et pressa derechef leurs lèvres ensemble. Cette fois, les langues se mêlèrent, avec précaution, ils se découvraient.

-Au moins, si Karofsky vous fait encore chier, je pourrai témoigner que t'embrasses bien, rit Santana lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Merci du compliment, je crois. Bon... Prête ?

-Yep. C'est parti, Blainy.

-Blainy ?

-Tu préfères un truc du genre bébé ou mon cœur ? Grogna Santana.

-Va pour Blainy, _Sanny. _

_-_Oh mon dieu, je vais te buter Anderson.

-Pas ce soir, demain si tu veux, soupira Blaine. Quoique si ça ne marche pas, tu n'auras pas cette chance.

-Ton père est à ce point là ?

-Il ne m'a vraiment écouter que quand j'ai dis que tu étais ma petite-amie. Je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire, j'ai parlé de Burt et la seule chose qu'il a retenu c'est que Kurt n'est pas gay.

-Kurt est gay.

-Il n'est pas sensé le savoir, répliqua Blaine avec un clin d'oeil. »

* * *

« -Santana ! S'exclama Cooper lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée. C'est un plaisir de te revoir !

Le frère ainé de Blaine s'approcha alors de l'adolescente et l'enlaça comme il l'aurait fait avec Kurt, Blaine retint son souffle, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui allait se produire. Santana pouvait ne rien faire, répondre à l'étreinte ou encore frapper Cooper pour avoir osé l'approcher. Il se remit à respirer lorsqu'elle lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

-Un plaisir partagé Coop'.

Cooper la relâcha et Blaine lui prit la main gentiment, puis embrassa sa tempe.

-Sanny, je te présente mes parents, dit Blaine en observant ses parents. Mon père, Xavier, ainsi que ma mère, Éléonore, maman, papa, voici Santana, ma petite-amie.

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer monsieur et madame Anderson.

Santana sourit poliment. Le père de Blaine tendit sa main et elle la serra.

-Oh, tu es forte, commenta t-il.

-Ca doit être à force de porter les filles pendant les entraînement, rit la latina.

-J'imagine. Cheerio hein ? Je suppose que tu es donc populaire à McKinley.

-On peut dire ça, oui.

-Et tu as accepté de sortir avec mon fils. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de patience.

Santana fronça les sourcils. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver, les hostilités ne pouvaient pas commencer, si ? Elle tourna son regard vers Blaine qui se contenta d'hocher les épaules, une manière de dire ''je t'avais prévenue''. Bizarrement, elle ressentie une sorte d'instinct protecteur pour lui. Il était avec Porcelaine, c'était un mec bien. Ils étaient dans le même camp. Elle était une garce, oui, mais elle était fidèle à ses amis. Blaine était un ami, une sorte d'ami. Bref, elle n'appréciait vraiment pas le ton de l'adulte face à elle.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit-elle, Blaine est un garçon bien. En faite, je crois que c'est le garçon le plus adorable que je connaisse, avec Kurt, il est attentionné, doux, prévenant. Il porte mes livres, ouvre les portes pour moi, il m'offre des fleurs et m'emmène dîner. Je peux parler avec lui, il ne me juge pas, il écoute et ne fait pas semblant d'être intéresser. Je crois plutôt que c'est lui qui fait preuve de patience.

-Eh bien, on dirait que tu te comportes bien avec cette jeune fille, dit Éléonore.

-Je pensais vraiment qu'il ne me ramènerait jamais de filles à la maison, avoua Xavier. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il viendrait un jour me dire qu'il sortait avec Kurt.

-Papa, commença Cooper.

-Kurt ? Santana explosa de rire, les coupant. Mon Dieu, si Kurt était gay... Waouh non ! Je veux dire, on parle de Kurt... C'est un tombeur à McKinley, il fait carrément de l'ombre à Puck.

-Puck... Ce nom m'est familié.

Tu m'étonnes pensa Blaine.

-Il nettoie notre piscine, dit la mère de Blaine.

Et il couche avec toi aussi.

-Oh oui ! Eh bien.. C'est un ami à vous ?

-Très bon ami, soupira Blaine.

-Aller, assez de questions, tu ne veux pas faire fuir cette jeune demoiselle, dit Cooper. »

Il leur fit un clin d'oeil et Blaine se retrouva à serrer la main de sa « petite-amie » plus fort, il aurait aimé avoir un punching-ball, là maintenant, ou bien être avec Kurt, il voulait juste sortir de cette maison, pour de bon.

* * *

« -Tes parents sont cons Blaine, grogna Santana, appuyée sur la voiture de Blaine, les bras croisés. Ils attendaient que Cooper sorte pour lui dire au revoir, il avait trouvé une excuse bidon mais Blaine savait que c'était surtout pour vraiment faire des présentations conformes.

-Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de leur sauter à la gorge.

-Crois moi, moi non plus. Mais merci, tu m'as décris comme le petit-ami parfait et je crois que tu lui as fermé son clapet en douceur.

-Ouais, j'ai pas aimé qu'il te parle comme ça, je suis sérieuse, je sais que t'es un mec bien, j'ai vu comme tu prenais soin de Kurt et … Ouais, j'ai pas aimé... Oh et Anderson ?

-Hum ?

-Je crois que tes parents nous espionnent.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais, tu penses quoi d'une petite démonstration pour leur faire un peu plus croire qu'on est vraiment ensemble ?

-Je suis pour Lopez, répondit Blaine avant de plonger vers elle pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses mains entouraient Santana, posée sur la voiture, lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour danser ensemble, il les posa sur ses hanches alors qu'elle entourait son cou de ses bras, les doigts de l'adolescente se perdirent dans ses cheveux et elle le rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Blaine pensa à Kurt, elle pensa à Brittany. Blaine embrassait Kurt. Santana embrassait Brittany et finalement, tout allait bien.

-Uh uh.

Ils se détachèrent brusquement et Blaine se retourna pour voir Cooper lui sourire.

-Blainou, je crois que je vais devoir raccompagner Santana chez elle, papa et maman veulent te parler.

-Quoi ?

-A mon avis, ce n'est rien de négatif. Et puis, dans tous les cas, ça me permettra de vraiment parler avec cette jeune femme. Allez, dites vous au revoir et file Blaine.

-Okay, okay. Merci encore Santana.

-Je t'en prie, tu sais qu'on est du même côté.

-On se voit au lycée, dit Blaine.

Il caressa alors doucement son visage et l'embrassa chastement.

-Sérieusement, Blaine, Karofsky va être vert de rage quand il entendra parler de ça.

Blaine secoua la tête et cette fois elle l'embrassa.

-Par contre, ne compte pas sur moi pour agir comme ça à McKinley, demain, tu seras de nouveau Anderson.

-Je sais Lopez, rit Blaine avant de faire demi tour. »

* * *

« -Donc ils t'ont cru ?

-Ouais, mon père était tout fier de moi, il a eu du mal à vraiment y croire au début, mais finalement, il y a cru.

-J'aurai aimé qu'on …

-Je sais, moi aussi, soupira Blaine. Mais l'important, c'est qu'on soit ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

-Totalement.

Kurt sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils étaient dans la salle du Glee Club, ils attendaient que les autres arrivent.

-Alors c'est vraiment vrai ! S'exclama Rachel. Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson sont gays ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je veux dire, Kurt, tu as fais des choses horribles à Karofsky parce qu'il est soit disant gay, je trouve ça vraiment horrible et...

Kurt soupira en se détachant de son petit ami. Il fixa la petite brune avec mépris, tout le glee club était derrière elle et M. Schuester entrait dans la salle également.

-La ferme Berry, tu ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe.

-Mes papas sont...

-Adultes. Pas au lycée, la coupa Kurt. Karofsky a lancé l'offensive.

-Ca suffit les jeunes, lança William.

-Mais monsieur Schue !

-Non Rachel.

-C'est du n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas croire que Kurt et Blaine sont ensembles !

-Rachel, ils le sont, dit Finn.

-Tu es de leur côté ?

-Kurt est mon petit frère, alors oui.

Elle croisa les bras et alla s'installer. Finalement, ils firent tous de même, les Skanks arrivèrent et saluèrent Kurt chaleureusement.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là...

-Monsieur Schuester ? L'interrompit Blaine.

-Oui.

-J'aimerai chanter quelque chose, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr Blaine, je t'en prie.

Blaine se leva et s'installa au centre de la pièce, il prit une guitare et sourit avant de commencer.

******It's 5 o'clock in the morning****  
********Conversation got boring****  
********You said you're going to bed soon****  
********So I snuck off to your bedroom****  
********And I thought I'd just wait there****  
********Til I heard you come up the stairs****  
********I pretended I was sleeping****  
********And I was hoping you would creep in****  
********With me**

**_(_**___Il était 5 heures du matin_

___La conversation devenait ennuyante_

___Tu m'as dit que tu allais bientôt aller au lit_

___Alors je suis sorti furtivement de ta chambre_

___Et j'ai pensé que j'attendrais juste là_

___Jusqu'à-ce que je t'entende monter les escaliers_

___J'ai fait semblant de dormir_

___Et j'ai espéré que tu allais te glisser dans le lit_

___Avec moi)_

******You put your arm around my shoulder****  
********It was as if the room got colder****  
********We moved closer in together****  
********And started talking bout the weather****  
********Said tomorrow would be fun****  
********We can watch A Place In The Sun****  
********I didn't know where this was going****  
********When you kissed me**

___(Tu as mis ton bras autour de mes épaules_

___C'était comme si la pièce se refroidissait_

___On s'est rapproché_

___Et on a commencé à parler du temps_

___On s'est dit que demain serait plus amusant_

___Qu'on pourrait regarder "A place in the sun"_

___Je ne savais pas où cela allait nous mener_

___Quand tu m'as embrassé)_

******Are you mine ?****  
********Are you mine ?****  
********Cause I stay here all the time****  
********Watching telly, drinking wine****  
********Who'da known, who'da known****  
********When you flash up on my phone****  
********I'd no longer feel alone**

******No longer feel alone**

___(Es-tu mien ?_

___Es-tu mien ?_

___Parce que je reste ici tout le temps_

___Je regarde la télé, je bois du vin,_

___Qui aurait su, qui aurait su ?_

___Quand ton nom apparaît sur mon téléphone_

___Je ne me sens plus seul_

___Je ne me sens seul)_

******I haven't left here for days now****  
********And I'm becoming amazed how****  
********You're quite affectionate in public****  
********In fact, your friend said it made her feel sick****  
********And even though it's moving forward****  
********There's just the right amount of awkward****  
********And today you accidentally****  
********Called me baby**

___(On ne s'est pas quitté depuis des jours maintenant_

___Et je deviens étonnée de combien_

___Tu es complètement affectueux en public_

___En fait, ton amie a dit que ça la rendait malade_

___Et même si cela va de l'avant_

___Il y a juste la bonne dose d'embarras_

___Et aujourd'hui tu m'as accidentellement_

___Appelée "bébé")_

******Are you mine ?****  
********Are you mine ?****  
********Cause I stay here all the time****  
********Watching telly, drinking wine****  
********Who'da known, who'da known****  
********When you flash up on my phone****  
********I'd no longer feel alone**

******No longer feel alone**

___(Es-tu mien ?_

___Es-tu mien ?_

___Parce que je reste ici tout le temps_

___Je regarde la télé, je bois du vin,_

___Qui aurait su, qui aurait su ?_

___Quand ton nom apparaît sur mon téléphone_

___Je ne me sens plus seul_

___Je ne me sens seul)_

******Let's just stay**

******Let's just stay****  
********I wanna lie in bed all day****  
********We'll be laughing all the way****  
********Told your friends****  
********They all know****  
********We exist but we're taking it slow****  
********Now let's just see how we go****  
********Now let's see how we go****  
********Let's just stay**

___(Restons, simplement !_

___Restons, simplement !_

___Je veux rester au lit toute la journée_

___Nous rirons tout le temps durant_

___Je l'ai dit à tes amis_

___Ils le savent tous_

___On est ensemble mais on ne précipite pas les choses_

___Maintenant regardons juste comment ça évolue_

___Maintenant regardons juste comment ça évolue)_

Blaine reposa la guitare et sa performance fut accueilli par des applaudissements.

-C'était une très belle chanson Blaine, sourit M. Schuester.

-Merci, disons que j'ai une muse.

Il retourna s'installer aux côtés de Kurt et lui prit la main en souriant.

-Je t'aime, souffla le châtain à son oreille.

Puis, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Blaine.

La séance continua, mais ils n'y prêtaient pas vraiment attention. Ils étaient dans leur monde, Kurt pensait à son père, Blaine aussi. Le fantôme de Burt Hummel était toujours là, avec eux.

-Je dis juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils restent encore ici ! Cria soudain Rachel.

-Rachel, ils ont le droit ! Rugit Mercedes.

-Ils s'en fichent ! Tout à coup, Kurt Hummel décide qu'il veut être sympa avec nous et on le laisse faire ? Ce mec est un enfoiré !

-Rachel, c'est mon petit frère !

-C'est un abruti Finn !

Blaine sembla se réanimer et se leva brusquement, Kurt manqua de tomber, il failli protester mais vit le regard de son petit-ami changer et se figea. Blaine quant à lui se planta devant la brunette.

-TU N AS PAS LE DROIT DE TRAITER MON PETIT AMI D ABRUTI !

-ET POURQUOI PAS HEIN ? IL A TOUT FAIT POUR NOUS FAIRE VIVRE UN ENFER !

-TU NE COMPRENDS PAS !

Kurt se leva et se mit devant Blaine, pour le calmer.

-Laisse tomber Blaine.

-Non.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous faites là de toute façon, continua Rachel. Tu n'es pas le maître de l'univers.

-Rachel, ça suffit..., tenta Finn une fois encore.

-Alors quoi ? Parce que son père meurt, on doit être tous sympa avec lui ?!

PAF !

La gifle était partie toute seule. Tous observait Rachel, la joue rouge, ainsi que Kurt, la respiration saccadée alors que les larmes menaçaient à tout moment de s'échapper.

-Kurt ! Appela Finn lorsqu'il parti en courant.

-Je m'en occupe, soupira Blaine. Merci Berry, à partir de maintenant, c'est personnel. Fais gaffe quand tu marches dans les couloirs.

-Mec, ne menace pas ma copine.

-TA COPINE ?! Hurla Quinn.

-Tu n'as rien à dire ! TU T ES TAPE MON MEILLEUR AMI ! ET TU VAS AVOIR UN BEBE DE LUI !

-Ca suffit ! Ordonna M. Schuester.

-Je vais rejoindre Kurt. Je suis sérieux Berry, ta vie va devenir un enfer. Personne ne le blesse sans m'avoir sur le dos. »

Blaine quitta alors le glee club et se mit à chercher Kurt.

« -Le hobbit ! Dans mon bureau.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois trouver Kurt.

-Dans. Mon. Bureau.

Blaine secoua la tête mais suivit le coach de Kurt. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, il le vit, effondré.

-Kurt !

Le châtain fonça dans ses bras protecteurs en sanglotant.

-Shhh, je suis là, je suis là.

-Anderson, je veux que tu ramènes Porcelaine chez lui. Il peut rater l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui.

-N-non, dit Kurt. J-je ne veux pas manquer l'entraînement.

-Porcelaine, tu n'as pas le choix. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'en ferais baver quand tu reviendras, pour le moment, laisse ton Hobbit te ramener, tu as besoin de repos.

-B-bien, abandonna le cheerio. »

* * *

Blaine se gara dans l'allée des Hummel-Hudson et soupira. Kurt s'était endormi en pleurant, ses joues étaient encore baignées de larmes et il ne supportait pas ça. Il sorti de la voiture et frappa à la porte pour que Carole lui ouvre -Kurt lui avait dit qu'elle serait là avant de s'endormir. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de retourner à son véhicule pour en extraire Kurt qui s'agrippa à lui désespérément. Il le porta jusqu'à la maison, telle une princesse, il le déposa sur son lit, lui murmura quelques mots doux et réconfortant, le couvrit, l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

« -Je suis désolé pour ça, chuchota Blaine en arrivant dans le salon, bonjour Carole.

-Bonjour mon chéri, que s'est-il passé ?

-Hum... Rachel a...Elle a jugé que nous n'avions pas notre place au Glee Club et elle a … Dit quelque chose comme 'ce n'est pas parce que son père est mort qu'on doit être sympa avec lui'.. Kurt l'a giflé et est parti en courant...J'ai menacé Rachel de lui faire vivre un enfer, Finn a pris sa défense, Quinn s'est enervé... Un vrai fiasco..

-Oh mon Dieu, mon chéri... Merci de l'avoir ramené à la maison.

-Il s'est endormi en pleurant... Et... Je ne supporte pas ça …

-Tu l'aimes vraiment,c'est pour ça... Mais dis moi … Mon chéri, personne ne vous a surpris... ?

-Je... Nous avons fait notre coming-out aujourd'hui...

-Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

-Bien je suppose, tous le monde nous a fixé, mais on s'occupe de tout... Je veux juste qu'il aille mieux... Carole... Est-ce que je pourrais … Dormir ici ce soir ? Je ne me sens pas le courage de le laisser comme ça...

-Bien sûr mon chéri, j'ai bien compris que tu es le seul qui puisse encore casser sa carapace.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Quand j'ai rencontré Kurt, il était poli mais un peu... Comment expliquer ça... ? Hum... Il était cynique, parfois méchant mais au fond, je voyais bien qu'il souffrait juste... Et puis, Burt a eut sa... Sa crise cardiaque et j'ai eu peur...Peur de mal faire, mais tu t'es chargé de lui et j'ai vu une amélioration... Vous êtes comme deux âmes sœurs Blaine, je peux le voir, quand l'un va mal, l'autre également...

-Merci Carole...

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Finn et Rachel.

-Blaine ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! Explosa Blaine.

-Je suis venue m'excuser auprès de Kurt !

-Oh non ! Tu ne vas même pas l'approcher !

-Mec, elle veut juste s'excuser !

-Finn, est-ce que tu peux imaginer deux secondes ce qu'il a ressenti ? Je suis d'accord, il a était horrible avec vous parfois mais il vient de perdre son père ! C'était sa seule famille ! Sans offense pour vous, mais son père était tout pour lui, et maintenant, il est dévasté !

-Blaine je comprends, commença Rachel

-Non. Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne sais pas par quoi il est passé, par quoi nous sommes passés !

-Mes papas...

-Tes 'papas' ne sont pas toi Berry ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir cacher qui on est, de devoir regarder l'amour de sa vie faire semblant d'être avec quelqu'un, de perdre un père...

-Ton père est... ?

-Non ! Enfin oui... Burt était comme mon père. Burt était le père que je n'avais pas. Je l'ai perdu également. Kurt a perdu sa mère quand il avait huit ans et il vient de perdre son père. Il vient de faire son coming-out à McKinley et la seule chose que tu as trouvé à faire c'est de lui balancer en pleine figure qu'il est mort ! Alors tu ne l'approchera pas pour le moment.

-Mec... Kurt est mon petit frère et elle est vraiment désolée... Moi aussi... Ou est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Il dort. Carole, cela vous dérange t-il si je vais dans sa chambre ?

-Non bien sûr, il n'y a pas de soucis mon chéri.

-Mec...

-Tu le verras demain Finn, je suis désolé d'être comme ça, mais quand Kurt souffre, je souffre aussi. Je viendrai lui chercher quelque chose à manger s'il se réveille. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri, prends soin de lui, sourit Carole.

-Je le ferais. »

Il les laissa ainsi , choqué et coupable et monta les marches. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il su qu'il n'aurait pas du descendre. Kurt n'était plus dans son lit.

« -Kurt ! »

* * *

Que fait Kurt? C'est ce que vous découvrirez dans le chapitre 10 (qui est en cours d'écrire et sera posté dans deux semaines)

Dans le prochain chapitre, Kurt et Blaine devront régler leurs différents avec tous le monde et les choses se compliqueront une nouvelle fois pour eux lorsque Xavier et Eleonore Anderson prendront une décision.

Ps: Ne me détestez pas pour Burt s'il vous plait.


	10. Missing you

**It's not easy to be me**

Chapitre 10

Missing you

* * *

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier. Pour tous vos commentaires, remercier ceux qui suivent et mettent en favoris cette fiction. Ca me touche énormément.

Je m'excuse du temps encore une fois, je fais de mon mieux pour tout faire, mais c'est difficile. Fac = partiels. + mon départ futur -je croise les doigts- à préparer, ça fait beaucoup.

Je vous remercie d'être patient. Merci aussi de ne pas m'avoir menacée de mort xD

* * *

**Licorne-Klaine :**

Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ma fiction. En ce qui concerne la mort de Burt, crois moi, ça a été difficile. Malheureusement, c'était nécessaire pour la suite .

Merci pour ton commentaire. :)

* * *

**Mollymousine :**

Encore une fois, je suis désolée TT

Pour la petite histoire, j'étais partie avec l'idée de le faire se réveiller -parce que je l'adore. Ensuite, j'ai eu cette idée folle et la suite est venue. Ca a été difficile -je voulais écrire des scènes plus explicites, avec plus d'explications, mais je n'ai pas pu, incapable de ne pas fondre en larmes en écrivant.

* * *

**El :**

Waouh, quelle belle review ! Saches qu'elle m'a énormément touchée !

Je suis désolée pour les deux semaines d'attentes. Malheureusement, mon emploi du temps ne me permets pas de faire plus vite -dieu que je regrette l'époque ou je n'avais rien à faire de mes journées- je suis très contente de savoir que ça ne déçoit pas et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas non plus !

Je HAIS Rachel -désolée les fans !- mais c'est vrai. J'apprécie Lea Michelle, mais Rachel ? Non. Quand à Santana, je suis simplement amoureuse du personnage ( et de Naya, mais c'est un secret) . Du coup, ça se ressent quand j'écris. XD

J'ai parfois ces idées, qui viennent comme ça, genre « tiens, et si … » XD . Pour Cooper, je le vois comme un mec bien qui ferait tout pour son frère mais qui est surtout très maladroit.

A vrai dire, le prénom m'est venu à l'esprit comme ça D : J'aime assez ce prénom en faite, j'ai d'ailleurs une amie très gentille qui s'appelle ainsi.

Je te remercie et j'espère te voir pour la suite !

* * *

**XXmwaXx :**

Haha, avec moi il faut savoir qu'il faut toujours s'attendre à des fins comme ça. Sadique dans l'âme la petite :D

Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse de voir que les gens aiment , ça motive ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;)

* * *

**Tytycy :**

Merci pour le compliment, il me va droit au cœur.

J'avoue avoir aimé écrire le passage de leurs coming out et montrer que non, Kurt et Blaine ne sont pas vraiment seuls. (c'est une chose que je reprocherai toujours aux scénaristes, non mais ! )

Quand à Santana et Blaine, on les verra beaucoup je pense :D

* * *

Voilà mes chéris -j'écris ceci tard et je suis fatiguée. Je vous laisse donc lire le chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

Higure. (S'il vous plait , rendez nous Klaine ! Et rendez moi monsieur sexy... ***pleurniche* **)

* * *

Hors sujet : Si vous ne connaissez pas STARKID, allez voir leurs comédies musicales. (surtout celles Harry Potter. - A very Potter Musical /Sequel/ Senior Year. Ca vaut le détour ! )

* * *

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent : Ne voulant pas aller à Dalton, Blaine et Santana ont monté un plan : se faire passer pour un couple auprès des parents de Blaine. Après leur « coming-out » devant tout le lycée, Kurt et Blaine ont fait face aux commentaires de Rachel Berry et Kurt ne les a pas bien pris.

* * *

**« Gimme something good**  
**Don't wanna wait I want It now **  
**Pop It like a hood**  
**And show me how you work It out**

**If I said my heart was beating loud**  
**If I said I want your body now**  
**Would you hold it against me ?**

**If I said my heart was beating loud**  
**If we could escape the crowd somehow**  
**If I said I want your body now**  
**Would you hold it against me ?**

**Cause you feel like paradise**  
**And** **I need a vacation tonight**  
**So if I said I want your body now**  
**Would you hold it against me ? » **

Hold it against me – Britney spears

* * *

Blaine se laissa tomber à genoux devant son petit-ami qui tenait une lame dans la main.

« -B-blaine... Tu es resté.

-Évidemment ! Kurt, lâche ça, s'il-te-plaît.

Kurt s'exécuta, Blaine s'empara lentement de la lame et la jeta plus loin au sol avant de tirer son petit-ami à lui. Le bouclé traça des cercles sur son dos pour le calmer et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, il vit quelque chose changer dans le regard de Kurt. Le châtain se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion, le renversant à terre. Blaine voulait lui dire de s'arrêter, Finn et Carole étaient là, peut être même que Rachel Berry était là. Mais c'était Kurt, ses lèvres, tout à coup, il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler qui étaient ces trois personnes et puis ce n'était qu'un baiser, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce n'était pas si grave... Sauf que ça l'était. Parce qu'il savait déjà ce que ferait Kurt, ce qu'ils feraient. Blaine ne mentait pas en disant qu'il se sentait connecté à son petit-ami et qu'il ressentait tout ce que celui-ci ressentait. Cooper avait sûrement raison à propos de cette histoire d'âme sœurs... Attendez, pourquoi pensait-il à son frère alors que les mains de Kurt se baladait sur son corps... ?

-K-kurt...

-S'il-te-plaît Blaine... J'ai besoin de toi, murmura Kurt.

-J-je suis là chéri.

-Ne t'en va pas... Reste avec moi... Ne m'abandonne pas.

-Jamais, dit Blaine en prenant son visage en coupe.

Il lui offrit un baiser langoureux et amoureux, abandonnant totalement le combat. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, c'était peut être même pathétique. Pour être franc, il s'en moquait totalement. Il savait que Kurt en avait besoin, tant pis pour le motif.

Il ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsque Kurt s'attaqua à son cou, leurs vêtements s'envolèrent, comme par magie, Blaine ne s'en rendait même pas compte, tout ce qu'il était capable de voir ou de ressentir était Kurt.

-I-il faut que j'aille chercher...

-Je t'attends.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger Anderson.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mais tu ne préfères pas aller dans ta chambre... ?

-Non.

-Okay.

Blaine ferma les yeux, soudain, le corps de Kurt était de retour contre le sien et il perdit derechef le fil du temps et des événements. Puis, la douleur le frappa. Mais elle n'était pas seule. La peine, le chagrin, le regret, l'amour, la passion, le désir, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, dans son âme. Ils étaient liés. Connectés contre vents et marées.

-Détends toi, souffla Kurt à son oreille.

-J-je suis détendu, répondit doucement Blaine.

-Ca fait mal... ?

-O-oui.

-Tu veux que je me retire ?

-N-non. Je vais m'y habituer. Est-ce que tu peux juste patienter un peu ?

-Bien sûr. Tant que je suis avec toi.

Le sol de la salle de bain était froid contre sa peau brûlante, il passa ses mains sur le dos de Kurt, ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa chair et son petit-ami gémit, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, affamées. Ils souffraient ensemble, en symbiose.

Blaine rompit le baiser pour prévenir son petit-ami qu'il était prêt.

Malgré le désespoir et le besoin, Kurt fut plus doux que tout. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans cette salle de bain, leurs gémissements emplirent les murs jusqu'à ce que l'apothéose les frappe. Ils restèrent imbriqué le temps de reprendre leur respiration, puis se séparèrent. Ils geignirent tout deux à la perte. Kurt rangea tout sans un mot, Blaine se releva, également silencieux. Lorsque Kurt finit, il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva. Il le déposa sur son lit tendrement, chercha un boxer, enfila le sien et mit son boxer à Kurt avec précaution. Ses gestes étaient précis et doux, comme s'il avait peur de le blesser. Il s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés, le ramena contre lui et leurs larmes se mêlèrent à leurs tours.

-Je t'aime, susurra Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt.

-J-je t-t'aime aussi Blaine, t-t-tellement, sanglota le châtain.

-Tout ira bien, je suis là. »

Ils s'endormirent ensemble, Blaine espérant que Kurt aurait une nuit de répit, Kurt priant pour pouvoir garder le bouclé à jamais avec lui.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis le fiasco au Glee Club, les choses s'étaient tassées, pas forcément améliorées. Finn faisait des efforts, Rachel les ignorait. Quinn passait énormément de temps avec Mercedes et Kurt. Blaine quant à lui jonglait entre les Skanks et Kurt. Quand il avait du temps pour lui. Le châtain souffrait énormément, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Blaine le savait, parce qu'il passait son temps à lui faire l'amour. Ouais, c'était une sorte de thérapie. Kurt ne se coupait pas. Dès qu'il se sentait sur le point de craquer, il entraînait Blaine dans un coin et lui sautait dessus. Ils restaient silencieux, les mots étaient inutiles et Blaine préférait ça plutôt que de savoir que Kurt se coupait. Au moins, il pouvait être utile à son petit-ami...

La veille, les choses s'étaient cependant envenimées. Santana et Blaine avaient mis au point un plan pour rendre leurs mises en couple plus réelle aux yeux des parents du bouclé. Chose qui n'avait pas du tout plu à Kurt qui s'était montré très possessif.

« -Anderson, sors de tes pensées et retire ce putain de haut avant que je ne le fasse.

Blaine sursauta et observa Santana avec des yeux ronds.

-P-pardon ?

-Oh s'il-te-plaît. Tes parents rentrent d'ici une demie-heure en théorie. Si tu veux qu'ils pensent qu'on couche ensemble, il va falloir leur donner quelque chose. Alors vire ton haut.

Tout en parlant , la latina retira son propre haut, restant ainsi en soutien-gorge.

-Wa, wa.. Santana, remets ton haut !

-Tu ne vas pas te la jouer prude avec moi Blaine. Vire ce bout de tissus, magne toi.

Blaine secoua la tête et soupira, mais il s'exécuta. Il ne servait à rien de discuter les ordres de Santana Lopez, la cheerio fixa son torse et se mit à rire.

-Porcelaine à rendu le travail tellement plus simple pour moi. Oh... Mais c'est que ces suçons vont très bas... Je suis impressionée.

-Lopez, on peut éviter de parler de ça ?

-Okay, okay. Oh attends ! Ils sont récents... Oh ! Il t'a fait une crise de jalousie ?

-Ouais, peu importe, ça nous arrange, non ?

-Clairement.

Santana s'approcha alors de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Blaine, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose quand tes parents nous surprendront.

-Q-quoi ?

-Il va falloir que tu penses à Porcelaine pour pouvoir... Disons qu'il faudrait que tu sois excité.

-T'es sérieuse là Santana ?

-Ecoute, j'ai déjà fais ça avec des mecs sans que ce ne soit un jeu. En général, les mecs en question bandent à partir du moment ou il me voit sans haut. Si tu veux que tes parents pensent qu'on était sur le point de le faire, il va falloir leur montrer des signes physiques évident..

-Ok. Ok... T'as raison, désolé.

-T'en fais pas. Autre chose, dis moi que tu as des préservatifs.

-J'en ai.

Blaine ne posa pas de questions, il fouilla dans son tiroir et sorti la boite.

-Pose là sur la table de chevet, comme ça, pas de doutes.

-Okay.

-Maintenant, il faudrait peut être que nous reprenions, tu ne crois pas?

-Ouais, bonne idée.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau et Blaine se retrouva allongé sur le lit, Santana au dessus de lui. Les minutes passèrent, le bruit d'une portière qui claque les sépara. Santana observa Blaine et sourit.

-Tu as l'air débauché. Parfait.

-Toi aussi, rit Blaine. C'est le moment de jouer le jeu.

Blaine retourna la situation et se mit au dessus d'elle. Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il imagina être avec Kurt, il imagina Kurt descendre ses mains sur ses hanches nus comme le faisait Santana. Par reflexe, ses mains remontèrent également et l'une d'elle se retrouva à caresser la poitrine de la cheerio. Il se senti durcir et retint un sourire satisfait.

La porte s'ouvrit. Santana joua le jeu en le repoussant, se cachant avec sa couette.

-P-papa ! S'écria Blaine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-M-monsieur Anderson... Ce n'est pas … Ce que vous pensez, balbutia Santana.

-Je pense que si, répliqua Xavier, son regard trouva la boite de préservatifs, puis descendit vers l'érection que Blaine faisait semblant d'essayer de cacher. Je vous attends dans le salon, vous avez cinq minutes.

Avec un sourire, l'adulte sorti de la chambre.

-Il avait l'air fier, souffla Santana, à peine audible.

Blaine entoura son visage de ses mains et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ca a marché ! Merci Santana.

-De rien. Habillons nous.

Les deux adolescents se rendirent présentable pour rejoindre les parents de Blaine dans le salon. Santana salua les deux adultes et s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de dire qu'elle devait rentrée, car elle n'avait pas vu l'heure. Blaine la raccompagna à sa voiture, caressa sa joue et l'embrassa encore une fois.

-Ils regardent ? Demanda t-il.

-Carrément, ils ont l'air satisfait. Tu pourras dire à Porcelaine que vous êtes couvert. Amuse toi bien Anderson.

-Toi aussi Lopez. Merci encore.

Blaine observa la voiture de la cheerio disparaître au bout de la rue. Il souffla.

Pense à Kurt.

Il sourit.

Pense à ce que Kurt t'as fais hier.

Il rougit.

Bien, maintenant, tu peux les affronter.

-Papa, maman, commença t-il en entrant dans la demeure.

-Assis toi Blaine, ordonna son père.

L'adolescent s'exécuta.

-Blaine, est-ce que toi et cette jeune fille avez des relations sexuelles ? Demanda sa mère.

-Oui, menti Blaine.

-Tu l'invites souvent ici pour ça ? S'enquit son père.

-N-non... On voulait juste discuter, mais on s'est laissé emporté... Kurt ne va pas bien et il passe avant nous... Mais il passe l'après midi avec Finn, son demi frère, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait en profiter pour avoir du temps pour nous... Et puis..

-Tu fais passé ta relation après Kurt ?

-Non... Bien sûr que non ! Mais Kurt va mal et ça nous inquiète..

-Tu es un bon ami, sourit sa mère.

-Je suis d'accord, tu agis bien mon fils.

Mon fils... Oh alors maintenant je suis vraiment ton fils...

Son téléphone sonna.

-Je … C'est Kurt, je dois prendre cet appel, excusez moi.

Blaine se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour décrocher.

_-Toujours avec Santana ? _

_-Non._

_-Avec tes parents._

_-Bien entendu._

_-Tu penses pouvoir t'échapper pour venir me voir ?_

_-Kurt, je sais, calme toi, tout va aller bien._

_-Tu m'utilises comme prétexte ? Judicieux Blaine._

_-Non, non... Je sais mais il faut que tu te calmes... Je suis là le plus vite possible, ça va aller._

_-Je t'attends._

_-A tout de suite._

Blaine raccrocha et retourna dans le salon, les yeux humides.

-Je … Kurt s'est disputé avec Finn … Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri, dit sa mère, vas-tu dormir chez lui ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, je verrai suivant son état.

-Aller fonce, oh et Blaine ?

-Oui papa ?

-Je suis fier de toi mon fils. »

Blaine sorti précipitamment de la maison, horrifié par ces paroles. Cooper avait vraiment raison.. Il suffisait de leur donner ce qu'ils souhaitaient alors.

* * *

Kurt ruminait dans sa chambre en attendant Blaine. Il avait hâte de voir son petit-ami. Il lui manquait, il l'avait vu la veille pourtant, mais ces derniers temps, Blaine lui manquait constamment. Il avait l'impression que sa présence était aussi indispensable que l'oxygène, parce que le bouclé savait le calmer, lui changer les idées.

Ses mauvaises idées revenaient et il avait besoin de son petit-ami. Il ne voulait pas se couper, il voulait cesser, son père n'aimerait sûrement pas ça. Non, Kurt Hummel ne croyait pas en Dieu, mais il croyait en l'existence des anges et si un homme devait devenir un ange, c'était bien Burt Hummel. Alors Kurt refusait de se montrer faible.

« -Kurt ?

Blaine entra et Kurt se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras, il plaqua fiévreusement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied avant de l'entraîner vers le lit.

-Tu as l'air débauché mon cœur, murmura t-il contre ses lèvres, est-ce que tu as aimé l'embrassé ?

Kurt commença à soulever le t-shirt de Blaine pour le lui retirer sans attendre de réponse, il embrassa de nouveau le bouclé qui prit ses mains et l'arrêta. Le brun retourna la situation pour se retrouver au dessus de lui, les larmes aux yeux, Kurt remarqua qu'il tremblait. Blaine s'assit au bord du lit.

-B-blaine ?

-Il faut qu'on parle, soupira le bouclé. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Blaine se leva et ferma la porte à clef avant de retourner s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Il prit doucement les mains de Kurt entre les siennes.

-Chéri, je sais que tu veux être fort, j'en ai conscience, mais tu ne peux pas... Me sauter dessus dès qu'une idée triste te traverse l'esprit... Kurt, la première fois pour nous, était emprunte d'amour, on acceptait enfin nos sentiments, c'était magique, la seconde fois, le soir de ton anniversaire, c'était la même chose, c'était un partage amoureux... Mais là, tu … Je ressens ta peine, ta douleur, mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas nous... Kurt, tu sais que tu es en sécurité avec moi... Je connais déjà tes faiblesses, tu connais les miennes... Chéri, il n'y a que nous ici... Parle moi, je t'en supplie.

Kurt l'écouta sans flancher, la culpabilité le frappant encore une fois. Blaine n'avait pas tort, il s'était servi de lui.

-Kurt, chuchota Blaine en relâchant une de ses mains pour poser la sienne sur sa joue, dis moi ce que tu ressens, ne te ferme pas à moi, s'il-te-plaît.

-Je ne me ferme pas !

-Kurt.

-Alors quoi ? Je veux faire l'amour avec toi et c'est le drame ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça !

-On dirait bien que si ! Si c'est un problème, je peux aussi laisser une distance de sécurité hein !

-Kurt arrête.

-Non ! Toi arrête !

-Kurt je sais ce que..

-TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS PERSONNE NE LE SAIT !

-Kurt, s'il-te-plaît tu sais bien que je sais ce que tu ressens, dit tristement Blaine. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et Kurt se sentit encore plus mal. Il était égoiste et agissait comme le pire des abrutis.

-Je... Je...

Il en avait besoin. Blaine avait raison. Il avait toujours raison. Il laissa alors tomber toutes les barrières qu'il avait crée. Il laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Je le hais, il m'a laissé Blaine ! Et... Et je me hais ! Parce que je l'ai déçu ! Si... Si je n'avais pas tout abandonné ainsi, si je n'étais pas devenu... Cet enfoiré, on... On se serait mis ensemble... Mon père aurait été heureux... Et... Et peut être qu'il n'aurait pas eu cette crise cardiaque... Peut être... Je me déteste d'être faible aussi !

-Kurt, tu n'es pas faible.

-BIEN SUR QUE SI ! J'inquiète tous le monde !

-Hey, regarde moi, ordonna Blaine en prenant ses joues entre ses mains. Il passa doucement ses pouces sur la peau pour essuyer ses larmes et sourit gentiment. Kurt, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, tu as su te faire un nom au lycée, protéger les gens que tu aimes, tu acceptes tellement de choses sans broncher, bon dieu, à ta place je me serais effondré avant.

-J-je suis tellement désolé Blaine... je … Je me suis servi de toi... Sans prendre conscience de tes sentiments...

-Je sais chéri, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal.

-J'ai tellement besoin de toi, sanglota Kurt, quand tu es là, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus facile à supporter … Et … Je suis désolé...

-Kurt, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis là, tout va bien. »

Blaine prit le châtain dans ses bras, l'entraînant ainsi dans une étreinte protectrice et réconfortante. Kurt pu enfin tout laisser sortir : sa peine, sa colère. Il pleura, cria et frappa même le torse de Blaine. Même si le bouclé détestait ça, il savait qu'il venait de faire une bonne chose et que Kurt venait de faire un pas vers la guérison. Il le laissa alors exprimer son chagrin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre de sommeil entre ses bras.

* * *

Blaine descendit les marches de l'escalier le plus doucement possible pour ne réveiller personne. Kurt était encore plongé dans le doux pays des songes mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il haissait être la cause -indirecte certes mais tout de même, des pleurs de son petit-ami.

«-Mon chéri, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda doucement Carole lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine.

-Oh... Euh... Oui, Kurt s'est endormi et je n'y arrivais pas, alors je me suis dis que j'allais boire un peu d'eau.

-Viens, installe toi, je vais te préparer un verre de lait chaud.

-Vous n'avez pas... Je me contenterai d'un peu d'eau.

-Obéis Blaine, aller, assis toi.

-D'accord, souffla Blaine en s'exécutant.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? S'enquit Carole en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. J'ai entendu des cris venant de la chambre de Kurt tout à l'heure.

-O-oui.. Kurt a juste... Craqué... Enfin je l'ai fais craquer... Je n'en suis pas fier mais je n'arrivais plus à le voir faire semblant d'aller bien... Ses barrières sont tombées du coup... Il a un peu crié, désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas Blaine, c'est une bonne chose, je te remercie de l'avoir fait. Personne n'aurait réussi en dehors de toi.

Carole mit le lait à chauffer et s'installa en face du bouclé lorsqu'il fut prêt.

-Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je... Ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Blaine, tu fais parti de la famille. Premièrement, tutoies moi. D'accord ? Ensuite, tu peux me parler, je suis là pour t'écouter.

Blaine hocha la tête puis se mit à sangloter.

-J-je suis désolé.. J-j'ai … Juste... Je ne comprends pas... Burt était un homme formidable... Mon père est un enfoiré... Alors pourquoi Burt est-il mort et pas mon père ? Mon Dieu, je dois … C'est horrible ce que je dis...

-Ce n'est rien... Dis moi pourquoi Blaine, que c'est-il passé ?

-M-mon père veut m'envoyer dans une école privé pour garçon... A-alors je lui ai fais croire que j'ai des relations sexuelles avec Santana, la meilleure amie de Kurt... Il a passé son temps à me dire que j'étais un déchet incapable parce qu'il pensait que je suis gay... Tout à coup il est fier de moi...Ca me révolte... Il voudrait que je sois comme mon frère... Cooper est génial.. Je l'adore... Je l'aime même c'est mon frère... Mais il a eut sa première petite-amie à douze ans, il a perdu sa virginité à treize ans et n'a jamais pu faire durer une histoire d'amour plus de trois semaines... Je ne vois pas en quoi mon père … Peut être fier de lui mais dégoûté de notre histoire, à Kurt et moi, alors qu'on s'aime vraiment...

-Oh mon chéri...

Carole se leva et l'attira dans ses bras et Blaine pu à son tour pleurer. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était vraiment qu'un adolescent qui avait besoin de quelqu'un, d'un adulte pour le conseiller, Burt faisait ça... Mais maintenant...

-Je suis là, chuchota Carole en lui caressant le dos, tout ira bien... Tu verras Blaine, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-M-merci. »

* * *

**Juin**

« -Prenez une chambre d'hôtel ! Grogna Azimio.

-Vous êtes sérieusement dégoûtant ! Ajouta David Karofsky.

Blaine et Kurt ne les entendirent même pas, trop occupé à s'embrasser. Kurt devait aller à son entraînement de cheerio, mais le corps de son petit-ami contre le sien ne lui donnait absolument pas envie d'y aller, au contraire, il aurait aimé pouvoir rester là pour tout le reste de l'après-midi.

-Tiens, Azimio tu traînes encore avec Karofsky ? Tu n'as pas trop peur qu'il te refile sa « maladie », soupira Puck.

-Perso, j'pense qu'ils sont juste jaloux. J'ai été avec Anderson, Britt' avec Kurt, ces deux là sont des bêtes, sourit Santana, je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce que ça donne quand ils sont tous les deux.

-Ca doit être chaud, je suis tellement fier d'eux, ajouta Puck en posant une main sur son cœur.

Les deux footballeurs s'en allèrent sans commenter, ils ne faisaient pas le poids pour le moment et le savaient.

-Sannie, on va être en retard ! S'exclama Brittany.

-KURT ! DETACHE TOI D ANDERSON AVANT QUE JE NE LE FASSE ! Cria Santana .

-Fiche le camp Lopez.

-ANDERSON ! RELACHE PORCELAINE !

-Blaine Skanks, rends nous Kurtie !

-Il est à moi, gronda Blaine avant de retourner à l'assaut des lèvres du châtain.

-Sannie ! Fais quelque chose !

-Porcelaine, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je brûle tes vêtements !

-TU N OSERAIS PAS SANTANA ! S'écria Kurt en repoussant Blaine.

-Eh ben voilà, grouille toi, si on est en retard, c'est encore toi qui va prendre.

-De quoi elle parle ?

-De rien du tout mon cœur, on se retrouve chez moi ?

-Hey les mecs ! Dit Finn en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Salut.

-Blaine, ça te dit de venir jouer aux jeux vidéos avec nous ? On se retrouve chez moi avec tous les mecs du glee club.

Kurt hocha la tête et poussa Blaine vers son demi frère.

-Ok.

-On se rejoint ce soir, sourit le châtain en embrassant une dernière fois son petit-ami.

-Je t'aime, murmura Blaine.

-Moi aussi.

Les trois cheerios se mirent en route vers le gymnase mais Kurt entendit quelque chose qui lui donna encore plus envie de sourire. Un « mec, tu veux venir aussi ? » destiné à Noah Puckerman. Peut être que ces deux là réussiraient à s'en remettre.

-PORCELAINE ! UNE MINUTE DE RETARD ! Hurla Sue Sylvester lorsque Santana, Brittany et Kurt entrèrent dans le gymnase. TROIS TOURS DE TERRAIN ! MAINTENANT ! »

Kurt soupira mais s'exécuta immédiatement. Il devait tenir bon.

* * *

Blaine rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres. Finn, les garçons du Glee Club et lui avaient passé une bonne heure et demie à jouer ensemble aux jeux vidéos jusqu'à ce que Kurt arrive ce qui lui avait permis d'apprendre à connaître Mike et Sam un peu mieux. Finn également, qui avait fait beaucoup d'efforts. Puis, il avait passé une heure avec Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il le quitte pour rentrer.

Quelque chose n'allait pas cependant. Son père était assis sur le canapé, fixant la table basse sur laquelle était posée un dossier et sa mère sanglotait à ses côtés en murmurant des « ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ».

« -Euh... Salut ?

-SALUT?! BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON ! ESPECE DE SALE PETIT MENTEUR !

-Oh... Euh... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-QU EST CE QUE TU AS FAIS ? JE N Y CROIS PAS ! TU Y CROIS TOI ELEONOR ?!

-N-non, chuchota la femme.

-Papa...

-TU N AS PLUS LE DROIT DE M APPELER AINSI ! JE NE SERAIS PLUS TON PERE JUSQU A CE QUE TU AIES DECIDE DE RETOURNER SUR LE DROIT CHEMIN !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-IL SE PASSE QUE JE VOUS AI VU TOI ET TON PETIT PEDE ! SANTANA N EST PAS TA PETITE AMIE ! ET TU AS REUSSI A ENGRAINER TON FRERE LA DEDANS.

-C-comment...?

-JE SUIS VENU TE CHERCHER POUR PASSER L APRES MIDI AVEC TOI. ENTRE PERES ET FILS ! ET QU AI JE VU ? MON SOIT DISANT FILS EN TRAIN DE... PELOTER SON SOIT DISANT MEILLEUR AMI !

-Kurt est mon meilleur ami... Mais... C'est vrai...C'est également mon petit-ami, avoua Blaine, de toute façon, si la vérité était sortie, à quoi bon essayer de nier ?

-Ce ne sera pas le cas pour longtemps. Tout d'abord, j'ai appelé ton lycée. Il ne reste que deux semaines de cours et puisque tu n'es qu'en seconde, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'y retournes donc pas et tu es immédiatement transféré à Dalton. Enfin, tu y seras en septembre prochain.

-Je... Tu ne peux pas me transférer à Dalton !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Papa...

-Tu n'es pas mon fils !

-Bien, comme tu veux, mais c'est illogique ! Tu m'envoies à Dalton parce que je suis gay ?

-Exact !

-C'est stupide ! Tu ne peux pas m'envoyer dans une école pour garçon parce que je suis gay ! J'aime les garçons ! Ce n'est pas une punition !

-Tu seras entouré de Wes et de Sebastian. Sebastian à changé. Je suis certain qu'il t'aidera à trouver la voie.

-Sebastian a changé ? Laisse moi rire ! S'il a changé, pourquoi m'a t-il fait du rentre-dedans pendant toute la soirée la dernière fois ? Pourquoi m'a t-il dit , je cite, que je suis bandant et qu'il me laisserait bien le défoncer ?

-BLAINE SURVEILLE TON LANGAGE ! Hurla sa mère.

-Je suis désolé, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Heureusement qu'il a changé. Je n'imagine pas ce que c'était avant.

-Encore des mensonges, grogna son père. Ecoute moi bien, si tu veux encore faire parti de cette famille, tu vas devoir rompre avec cette chose que tu appelles petit-ami. Ensuite, tu iras à Dalton et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Je ne casserai pas avec Kurt.

-Tu le feras. Tu ne veux pas me mettre plus en colère que ça Blaine.

Ecoute Cooper, se dit Blaine. Il n'a pas tort.

-Bien... Bien... Je vais rompre avec Kurt.

-Bien. Tu lui demanderas de passer ici demain. Je veux assister à la scène.

-D-d'accord... »

Blaine s'en alla sans un mot de plus, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'effondra. Il envoya alors un sms à Kurt.

_Kurt, on a un problème. Mon père nous a vu. Je suis transféré à Dalton. Il veut que nous nous séparions. Je lui ai dis que je te quitterai. Je vais avoir besoin de toi mon cœur. Demain, il faudrait que tu passes à la maison. Tu es un excellent acteur et il va falloir que tu te serves de ce talent. Gifle moi, pleure, dis moi des mots horribles, mais par pitié, n'y crois pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours mais nous allons devoir trouver une solution, pour le moment, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je suis tellement désolé... Je t'aime Kurt, n'en doute jamais. Blaine. Xoxo. _

Blaine se coucha, encore habillé, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Son cerveau marchant à plein régime, essayant de trouver une solution à ce carnage.

_Il faut croire que rien n'est simple pour nous. Je compte sur toi pour m'expliquer un peu plus ce chaos mais je suppose que tu ne peux actuellement pas. Je serais là demain. Je jouerai le jeu. Promets moi que ça ne voudra rien dire... Je t'aime également. Tu tiens le coup ? Kurt -xoxo. _

* * *

Kurt pensa à son père. Son père qui apparemment aurait été heureux de voir que Blaine et lui s'étaient enfin décidé à se mettre ensemble. Il se sentit triste. C'était une bonne chose. Il avait tout perdu, à une chose prêt : Blaine. Si Xavier Anderson avait décidé de les séparer, il ne savait clairement pas ou il mettait les pieds. Kurt ne le permettrait pas. Même s'il devait faire croire à ce putain d'enfoiré qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Même s'il devait supporter Azimio et Karofsky. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

Blaine Anderson était son petit-ami. Son meilleur-ami. Et pour une fois, il allait le prouver.

Alors il sonna. Il sourit en voyant Blaine, fronça les sourcils, prétendit qu'il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de ce dernier. C'était une chorégraphie, répétée, effectuée à la perfection. Des deux côtés. Blaine expliqua qu'il ne voulait plus voir Kurt. Kurt tenta de lui tirer une explication. Blaine dit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il expliqua qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Kurt laissa tout sortir. Il pleura. Il supplia, sous les yeux de ce connard de Xavier Anderson. C'est qu'il prenait son pied en plus, le bougre. Honnêtement, Kurt avait envie de lui en coller une, d'attraper le visage de Blaine entre ses mains, de lui rouler la pelle du siècle et de cracher à la figure de ce putain d'adulte à l'esprit trop etroit pour son propre bien. Mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il gifla Blaine, lui dit qu'il le détestait et s'en alla.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui fut difficile. Les larmes coulaient inlassablement sur son visage, intarissable, tout comme sa haine pour cet homme qui décidait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour son fils. Tu parles.

Il ouvrit la porte, se retint de soupirer en voyant Noah Puckerman jouer à la xbox dans le salon avec son demi frère. Les deux adolescents tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui, se levèrent, abandonnant leur partie. Kurt les ignora. Il monta les marches. S'enferma dans sa chambre. Il serra son ours en peluche contre son cœur.

Tout irait bien.

* * *

Blaine semblait incapable de bouger le moindre membre, que ce soit son petit orteil, sa main, ou même ses paupières qui ne voulaient pas se fermer. Il fixait la porte. Il était conscient du fait que techniquement, Kurt et lui avaient manigancé cette rupture qui n'en était pas une. Ouais, mais ça faisait un mal de chien. L'air lui manquait, son cœur était broyé par la douleur. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : courir. Courir loin. Retrouver Kurt, le serrer dans ses bras et lui assurer qu'il l'aimait, que tout irait bien. Que rien ne pouvait les toucher. Qu'ils étaient inséparables, invincibles. Ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils n'étaient que des gosses trop attachés l'un à l'autre, ils partageaient la même âme, c'était douloureux. C'était destructeur. Parce que le monde était hostile, qu'il était lié à Kurt et que désormais, il ressentait tout en double. Deux fois plus fort. Deux fois plus faible.

« -Bravo fils.

-Je ne suis pas ton fils, murmura Blaine.

-Excuse moi ?

-Si j'étais ton fils, tu voudrais mon bonheur.

-Je veux ton bonheur Blaine, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais ça.

-Non. Tu vois ce garçon qui est sorti de cette maison en pleurs ? C'est … C'était mon petit-ami. L'homme que j'aime. L'homme que j'aimerais toujours. A cause de toi, on est plus ensemble. Mais tu veux un scoop ? Tu peux nous séparer. Tu peux me faire rompre avec lui, m'empêcher de le voir. M'empêcher de lui parler. Tu peux faire en sorte qu'il ne veuille plus jamais entendre parler de moi. Je sais, au fond de moi, que jamais rien ne tachera ce qu'on a. On ne l'aura peut être plus. C'est vrai. Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Kurt sera toujours l'amour de ma vie. Si tu penses que cette rupture va me rendre « normal », que je vais accepter de me marier avec une gentille fille, tu te trompes. Il n'y a et il n'y aura que Kurt.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

-J'en sais plus que toi à propos de l'amour. Tu n'aimes même pas maman !

-BLAINE ! S'exclama sa mère.

-Oh, tu réagis maman ? Peu importe.

Blaine réussit à se diriger vers sa chambre sans tomber, il mit quelques affaires dans un sac et retourna dans la salle à manger.

-Ou comptes-tu aller ? Demanda son père.

-Chez Noah.

-Qui est Noah ?

-Un pote. Tu dois le connaître. C'est le gars qui nettoie notre piscine.

-Encore un gay ? S'enquit Xavier.

-Non, répondit sa mère. Je connais ce garçon, il n'est en rien gay, au contraire.

-Et qu'en sais-tu ?

-Oui, maman, dis nous comment tu sais ça.

-Je...

-Ouais. Bref, je me casse.

-Blaine.

-Fiche moi la paix. »

* * *

« -Les mecs, laissez moi passer ! Gronda Blaine.

Il en avait marre et les deux gardiens n'arrangeaient rien à la situation. Il voulait voir son petit-ami. Maintenant !

-Non, mec, sérieux, Kurt était en pleurs. Il était avec toi, donc tu l'as fais pleuré, dit Puck.

-La dernière fois, tu m'as empêché de le voir parce qu'on l'avait blessé, alors tu ne passes pas, ajouta Finn.

-Laissez moi le voir, vous ne comprenez rien !

-Les garçons, tenta Carole.

-Non ! Kurt est mon petit frère. Mon rôle est de le protéger.

-Finn, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé, alors laisse moi passer !

-Non.

-Finn, laisse le passer, dit Kurt.

Blaine devina au son de sa voix que le châtain avait passé son temps à pleurer. Putain...

-Vieux, s'il t'a fait du mal, commença Puck.

-Laissez le entrer !

Les deux se poussèrent et Blaine se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kurt descendit les marches à toute vitesse et leurs corps entrèrent en collision, là, en plein milieu du salon des Hudson-Hummel, en compagnie de Noah Puckerman, Finn et Carole. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils s'agrippaient l'un l'autre comme s'ils allaient mourir et que c'était leur dernier moment. Blaine respira l'odeur des cheveux de son petit-ami, parce qu'il adorait cette odeur de vanille exquise qui le calmait. Kurt plongea la tête dans le cou du bouclé, ses boucles lui chatouillant le visage. Il adorait ça.

-Les garçons, dit doucement Carole, venez vous asseoir et nous expliquer. Je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Alors ils racontèrent. Finn fronçait les sourcils, Puck serrait les poings. Carole semblait juste concernée, attristée. Elle proposa à Blaine de passer la nuit chez eux. Il accepta.

-Vous devriez monter dans la chambre de Kurt, suggéra Puck, vous devriez en profiter.

-PUCK ! C'est mon petit frère !

-Pas dans ce sens là mec ! Ils sont meilleurs-amis. Ils passent leur temps à parler, ça va leur manquer, et même s'ils voulaient s'envoyer en l'air, excusez moi madame Hummel, ils en ont le droit, vieux, soit pas rabat-joie.

-On va monter, soupira Kurt, on a effectivement besoin de parler.. Merci Carole. Finn, je suis touché, mais s'il-te-plaît, arrête. »

* * *

« -La fin des cours approche, soupira Kurt, l'été va être nul sans toi...

-On s'en sortira Kurt, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais on a vécu pire, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai.

Blaine se pencha alors et leurs lèvres se joignirent tendrement. Petit à petit, ils se laissèrent aller, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Blaine sonne.

-Merde ! C'est mon père ! Je suis sensé être chez puck !

-Tu as de la chance, chéri, Puck est en bas, avec Finn. File.

Blaine dévala les escaliers et tendit son téléphone à l'adolescent à crète.

-Puck, c'est mon père, répond et dis que je suis avec toi, s't'euplait mec.

-Donne. Je gère mon pote.

Noah prit le téléphone et répondit.

_-Blaine ?_

_-Non monsieur Anderson, c'est Noah. _

_-Oh oui. Le garçon qui nettoie notre piscine. _

_-C'est exact monsieur._

_-Est-ce que Blaine est là ? _

_-Oui monsieur, il est en train de tuer des zombies._

_-Excuse moi ?_

_-Il joue à un jeu vidéo. _

_-Bien, dis lui que je ne prends pas en considération son comportement aujourd'hui, cependant, je veux qu'il soit à la maison demain, prêt à accepter les règles. Sans broncher. _

_-Je le lui dirai monsieur._

_-Et tu es viré. Je pense que tu t'en doutes._

_-Oui monsieur. Bonne journée._

Puck soupira en redonnant son téléphone à Blaine.

-Tu as jusqu'à demain pour accepter la situation, il te laisse aujourd'hui pour t'y faire..

-Merci mec. Il t'a dit autre chose ?

-Je suis viré.

-Desolé.

-C'est pas de ta faute, le rassura Noah. Je l'ai bien cherché.

-Ca va aller ?

-T'inquiète, je gère. Retourne profiter de Porcelaine.

-Mais pas trop, grogna Finn.

Blaine éclata de rire.

-Ne t'en fais pas Finn, nous n'allons pas coucher ensemble alors que vous êtes là. »

* * *

Il était déjà minuit. Kurt et Blaine parlaient depuis plusieurs heures, incapables de s'arrêter, ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils n'auraient pas de telles opportunités avant un moment. Ils en profitaient.

« -Cooper vient dans deux semaines, peut être qu'on .. Qu'on pourra se voir, murmura Blaine.

-Deux semaines... Oui.. Hum... Blaine, juste.. Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il arrive.. Ne laisse pas ton père te faire croire le contraire.

C'était certaine ce dont Kurt avait le plus peur. Il savait à quel point Xavier Anderson pouvait être convaincant. Et, s'il ne pouvait pas voir, ou parler à Blaine pour le rassurer, qui savait ce que pourrait faire cet homme affreux ? Il serait capable de le convaincre que Kurt ne l'aimait pas, il ne voulait pas ça.

Blaine prit ses deux mains dans les siennes en souriant. Il se pencha et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. C'était une promesse. Ils ne laisseraient personne les séparer.

Alors ils se laissèrent aller, laissèrent leurs corps faire la conversation. Chaque geste était lent, doux. Ils souhaitaient se souvenir de ce moment. En faire le leur. La nuit était à eux, pour eux. Ils avaient encore du temps. Quelques heures avant de devoir retourner à la réalité. Les deux adolescents se perdirent dans un flot de sensations, dans un torrent de sentiments. Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. Ni Finn qui ronflait dans la chambre d'à côté, ni la lune qui brillait dans le ciel noir. Pas même Puck qui était encore avec le géant et qui n'hésiterait pas à les embarrasser à la première occasion s'il les entendait. Rien ne comptait.

Kurt sorti de son état second lorsqu'il comprit que Blaine s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne le contrôle. Ce qu'il aurait fait habituellement. Ils n'avaient jamais inversé les rôles. Mais cette nuit était particulière.

Il fut alors incapable de bouger. Au dessus de Blaine, qui était haletant. Il voulait donner quelque chose à Blaine. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher quand les temps seraient difficiles, quand il ne pourrait plus tenir.

-K-kurt ?

-Je...

Pourquoi était-il si nerveux tout à coup ?

-Chéri, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, dit Blaine en prenant son visage en coupe.

Kurt plongea son regard dans le sien.

Amour. Inquiétude. Dévotion.

C'était Blaine, son Blaine. Son meilleur ami. Son petit-ami. Son âme sœur.

-B-blaine... On a … On a jamais vraiment euh... Waouh, pourquoi c'est si compliqué à dire ? Je veux dire... On... Arg !

-Dis le juste Kurt, tu sais que je ne vais pas te juger.

-Vrai. Kurt se mit à rire d'une manière légère et cristalline pour se détendre. C'était efficace. Ok, continua t-il. D'habitude je suis euh... Au dessus ? Enfin.. Ouais, c'est moi qui m'occupe de .. Tu sais ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

-J'aimerai bien que... Tu sais, que tu prennes le contrôle.

-Oh... Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Eh bien... Oui... Je suis curieux.. Et puis... J'ai envie de t'offrir quelque chose.

-Kurt tu n'as pas...

-Je sais. Je ne veux pas ça parce que je le dois... C'est juste que … Je te fais confiance Blaine. J'ai envie que ce soit toi. J'ai juste envie de voir ce que ça fait... Mais si … Si tu n'es pas prêt, je peux aussi … On peut aussi faire comme d'habitude, tu vois ? Enfin de toute façon.. Oh mon dieu ! J'ai cassé l'ambiance hein ?

Blaine se mit à rire à son tour.

-Tu n'as pas cassé l'ambiance. C'est inattendu, c'est tout. Et … Waouh, ouais... Je suis prêt à le faire... Mais c'est flippant... Oh Dieu, est-ce que tu as eu peur à cette idée la première fois ?

-Oui, confirma Kurt, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que... Enfin c'était nouveau.

-Ouais, j'ai juste... J'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose de mal... Ok... Tu me le dirais n'est-ce-pas ? Tu m'arrêterai … ?

-Sans aucun doute.

-A-alors c'est d'accord.

-Blaine tu n'as pas à..

-Chut.. C'est juste nous, c'est le plus important..

C'était la vérité. Ils ne l'avaient pas toujours su, pas consciemment, mais en grandissant, ils apprenaient. A présent, ils étaient certain que quoi qu'il arrive, ils pourraient faire face ensemble.

Blaine passa beaucoup de temps à préparer Kurt cette nuit là, incertain de ses mouvements, la seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il désirait plus que tout éviter toute douleur à son petit-ami et prendre le plus soin de lui, comme il l'avait fait pour lui.

Kurt de son côté se laissait porter par les sensations nouvelles qu'il découvrait, rassurant Blaine dès qu'il le pouvait.

Puis, ce ne fut plus qu'eux. Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Tu sais, sourit Kurt en traçant de façon distraite des motifs sur le torse de son petit-ami plus tard, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être Juliette là.

-Ca ferait de moi Roméo ?

-Je crois ouais.

-Hum... Maintenant que tu le dis, ouais, on est définitivement Roméo et Juliette, mais cette histoire à besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, Kurt et Blaine, c'est bien aussi.

-Blaine Anderson, ou l'homme qui arrive toujours à briser mes rêves, soupira dramatiquement Kurt.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, Blaine Anderson, ou l'homme qui est toujours prêt à les rendre meilleurs, et à les réaliser pour toi.

-Idiot !

-Il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

Kurt bailla, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour être franc, il avait mal partout. Mais il s'en foutait complètement.

-Je t'aime, dit-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Blaine. »

Et avec ces quelques mots, l'ordre était rétabli. Ils furent alors capables de s'endormir, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Indifférent aux futurs épreuves, aux futurs au revoir.

* * *

**Juillet.**

Un mois. Un putain de mois, pensa Blaine. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il observait ses voisins rigoler à l'extérieur. Il vit sa voisine embrasser tendrement son petit-ami et il grogna de frustration.

Oui, Blaine Anderson avait une belle maison, grande, luxueuse, et bla et bla et bla. Ouais, ses parents avaient de l'argent et encore une fois, oui, sa chambre était fantastique et il aurait facilement pu avoir tout ce qu'il voulait d'un claquement de doigt s'il le désirait, à condition que ce soit matériel.

Vous savez quoi ?

Blaine Anderson vivait dans une foutue cage dorée. Non, une cage en satanés diamants.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ses amis. Pour l'amour de dieu, il n'était pas sorti de sa maison depuis un mois. Et surtout, il n'avait pas vu son petit ami depuis un putain de bordel de foutu mois.

Vulgarité, oh papa ne serait pas d'accord avec ça.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre cet enfoiré.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, en soupirant. Ces derniers temps, il faisait que ça. Certes, il parlait souvent à Kurt par sms, tous les jours même, il n'y avait pas un jour ou il ne se réveillait pas avec un joli message, pas une nuit ou il s'endormait sans un message. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Son meilleur ami lui manquait. Regarder des films avec lui lui manquait. Son petit ami lui manquait et son corps d'adolescent lui faisait clairement comprendre. Salopards d'hormones.

Blaine entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Son père était enfin parti. Sa femme n'était pas là. Il n'y avait plus que lui et …

* * *

Pour être honnête, Cooper n'avait pas identifié l'ampleur de la situation. Au téléphone, Blaine mentait. Il était doué en plus. A présent, il comprenait. Son frère était une ruine. Une épave. Kurt devait probablement être dans le même état. Quoi que, Kurt pouvait au moins se changer les idées. Si seulement il n'avait pas cru son père, Blaine.

Il attendit que son père s'en aille -enfin- et monta les marches menant à la chambre de son petit frère.

Il était arrivé la veille et avait tout de suite remis les morceaux de puzzle en place.

Blaine n'avait pas l'autorisation de quitter la maison et les seules personnes qui avaient la permission de venir le voir étaient Wes et Sebastian.

Cette saleté de fouine.

Cooper n'avait rien contre Wes, c'était un mec bien et qui prenait soin de Blaine. Mais Sebastian ? Une salope. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Et un très bon comédien, il fallait l'avouer.

« -Petit-frère ?

-Hey, murmura tristement Blaine.

-Okay, soupira Cooper en s'asseyant sur le lit de l'adolescent. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici, sans mensonges.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire Coop', papa nous a vu avec Kurt, il n'a pas aimé. Ca fait un mois que je suis enfermé ici. Je vois toujours Wes ou Sebastian qui viennent pour soit disant me remettre dans le droit chemin. Wes m'écoute. Sebastian essaie de me convaincre de coucher avec lui. Je parle à Kurt via texto. Parfois on arrive à improviser une session skype sans le son au cas ou. On s'appelle quand les parents ne sont pas là.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne profites pas de leurs absences ?

-Parce qu'ils sont intelligents. Papa ment toujours et est imprévisible quand il s'agit de son retour. Il dit qu'il rentre à 17h ? Il peut être là à cette heure là, comme il peut rentrer avec trois heures de retard. S'il me trouvait avec Kurt ici, ou s'il ne me voyait pas ici à ma place, il ne m'enverrait pas à Dalton. Mais chez les grands parents ou autre part, loin, pour être sûr que je ne vois pas Kurt. Alors c'est hors de questions. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je préfère attendre Septembre.. Enfin on avait prévu de te demander de nous couvrir mais ensuite tu as eu ce tournage et tu n'es pas venu..

-Je suis venu, avec deux semaines de retard, je te l'accorde,mais je suis là maintenant. T'as l'air misérable. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai de quoi. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir. Je ne vois plus mes potes. Je ne vois plus mon meilleur ami, qui est en plus mon petit-ami. Je suis en manque. Et Sebastian Smythe tente constamment de me mettre dans son lit, enfin le mien, alors qu'il est sensé être un modèle.

-Waouh waouh, hey ! Ralentis, retourne en arrière. Tu es en manque ?

-Oh putain.. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dis ça.

-Est-ce que... Oh mon dieu ! Okay... Bon. Je n'ai rien à dire, il fallait s'en douter. Appelle Kurt. Dis lui qu'on arrive. Et habilles toi. Prends une douche aussi.

-C EST VRAI ? S'écria Blaine en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Oui. Calme toi, le chiot. »

Cooper se moquait mais en réalité, il était heureux. Son petit frère avait l'air plus vivant que jamais et c'était grâce à lui.

Il se promit qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les aider.

* * *

Voilà la fin de cette première année !

Dans deux semaines, vous aurez le droit au début de la deuxième année.

Que prépare Cooper? Que fera le Glee Club ? Vous aurez également droit au retour des Warblers ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)

A bientôt et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus !

Prenez soin de vous, aimez le monde !

N'oubliez pas, lorsque les temps sont sombres, il suffit de se rappeler d'allumer la lumière !

Higure.


	11. If you could see me now

**It's not easy to be me**

Saison 2

Chapitre 11 

If you could see me now

* * *

_Coucou tous le monde, _

_J'ai beaucoup de retard, je le sais, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je suis en vacances désormais, donc ce sera beaucoup plus simple et j'essaierai de vous donner un chapitre par semaine et je travaille déjà sur d'autres projets. _

_En bref, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre qui reprend la saison 2. _

_BIENVENUE AUX WARBLERS ! (oui je suis très excitée.) _

_Petit rappel du chapitre précédent, Kurt et Blaine s'étaient fait prendre par le père de Blaine, c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient plus le droit de se voir, jusqu'à ce que Cooper arrive ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Blaine Anderson avait mal dormi, très mal dormi, alors le fait que Wes le réveil en criant à six heures du matin ne lui donnait pas envie de sourire, pas du tout, au contraire, il avait plutôt envie de commettre un meurtre.

« -Blaine ! Lève toi !

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, grogna Blaine, fous moi la paix !

-Mais..

-Wes, il est six heures ! On commence à neuf heures et on est déjà dans le bâtiment ! Laisse moi dormir !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cries dessus ?

-Parce que je veux dormir Wes !

-Bien , pas la peine d'être aussi grognon. »

-Je vais le tuer, soupira Blaine avant de mettre son oreiller sur son visage. Génial, il était réveillé.

Ce n'était pas que Blaine n'aimait pas Wes, il était génial. Mais franchement, sa nuit avait été atroce. Dormir sans Kurt était une torture.

Après les vacances, Cooper avait réussi à négocier avec son père pour qu'il puisse continuer à voir son petit-ami, ça n'avait pas été très compliqué : Cooper savait manipuler et utiliser les faiblesses des autres pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, dans le cas présent, la fierté de son paternel. Bizarrement, dire à Xavier Anderson qu'il ne risquait rien en passant un marché avec lui puisque Blaine n'était que dans une phase avait marché. Du coup, Kurt et Blaine avait droit de se voir, d'être un couple jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. S'ils réussissaient à maintenir le cap , Xavier ne pourrait rien dire, il devrait accepter Kurt, fin de l'histoire. Ils avaient même un contrat pour le prouver -gardé en sécurité, dans un coffre, au cas ou.

Seulement voilà, ce petit arrangement leur avait permis de passer le reste des vacances ensembles, la veille, ils avaient du se dire au revoir pour que Blaine puisse aller à Dalton et la séparation avait été … Rude. Blaine avait l'impression d'être un enfant à qui on aurait retiré son doudou... Pathétique.

Le bouclé se leva et attrapa son téléphone. Il était six heures trente et il avait une dizaine de textos.

**De Hayley :**

Hey Blainou , je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance pour aujourd'hui. On ne t'oublie pas, Skanks un jour, Skanks toujours, alors ne nous oublie pas non plus, d'accord ? Ne fais pas trop de vagues et reviens nous voir vite.

**De Maya : **

Ah mon Blainou ! C'est pas mon habitude, tu le sais, mais j'suis en train de me préparer et j'me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui , tu ne seras pas avec nous. Avec qui vais-je flirter ? Raa il va falloir que je me trouve une nouvelle proie, tu ne gères pas sur ce coup . Bref, bon courage avec les riches. T'as intérêt à ramener ta fraise rapidos, ok ? Aller, courage !

Ps : Lauren te souhaite bon courage aussi et m'a dit que si tu avais besoin de défoncer des fils à papa, tu pouvais lui faire signe et qu'elle en serait ravi .

**De Santana :**

Le Hobbit, je te souhaite bon courage, ta veste immonde ne va pas trop te manquer ? Amuse toi bien avec les fils à papa. Si tu vois un joli morceau pour tati Snix, pense à moi ;)

Oh et si tu brises le cœur de Kurt, je te défonce Hobbit. Tu sais que je le ferai.

**De Tina :**

Salut Blaine, je voulais juste te dire que tu allais nous manquer, et te souhaiter bon courage, on ne t'oublie pas !

**De Finn :**

Hey vieux, courage. J'espère que ça ira pour toi. Et merde pour ton audition chez les Warblers, je suppose que tu en auras une .

**De Rachel :**

Blaine Skanks, je voulais simplement te dire que j'espère que la compétition ne te montera pas à la tête, nous serons bien évidemment toujours meilleurs que vous.

**De Puckerman : **

Mec, si jamais t'as un problème chez les riches, j'couvre tes arrières. T'en fais pas trop pour Kurt, on le défendra. Il n'est pas seul.

Ps : on se rejoint à l'endroit habituel la semaine prochaine ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu là bas. Y'a un tournoi, tu devrai venir.

Tous ces messages lui donnaient le sourire, sauf celui de Rachel -cette fille était-elle vraiment réelle ? Quant à celui de Puck, Blaine était perplexe. Il savait très bien de quoi il parlait, mais il ne pouvait pas .. Il ne devait pas .. Il allait sérieusement devoir parler avec l'adolescent..

* * *

Kurt sourit en se réveillant. Il avait tout simplement revécu se moment si merveilleux ou Cooper Anderson leur avait apporter la liberté. C'est bien ça. Kurt Hummel avait le droit de voir son petit-ami autant qu'il le voudrait et, à la fin de l'année scolaire, si Blaine avait de bons résultats et qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, Xavier Anderson n'aurait plus rien le droit de dire. Parce que oui, cet homme était un putain d'enfoiré, mais il n'avait également qu'une seule parole, surtout lorsqu'un document signé de sa propre main la lui rappelait. C'était pour dire à quel point l'adulte ne croyait pas en eux. Il se disait que Kurt et Blaine casserait à cause de la distance Westerville/Lima, mais c'était mal les connaître. De plus, Kurt aimait jouer et il était impatient de montrer à ce connard que Blaine et lui étaient fait pour être ensemble. Il était impatient de pouvoir aller chez les Anderson et de pouvoir embrasser son petit-ami sans avoir à subir de commentaires. Cooper avait été clair : une fois que l'année se serait écoulée, Xavier devrait accepter Kurt, avec le sourire s'il-vous-plaît !

L'adolescent attrapa son téléphone, posé la veille sur sa table de chevet, son sourire s'agrandit. Un message. De Blaine.

6h48

_Hey mon cœur x3_

_Wes est horrible et c'est le premier jour. Il m'a réveillé à 6heures alors que la réunion de bienvenue ne commence qu'à neuf heures Kurt, neuf heures ! _

_Je sens que s'il continue comme ça, je vais le frapper ! _

_Peu importe, je te souhaite bon courage pour aujourd'hui, tiens bon, je sais que tu peux le faire, montre leur qui est Kurt Hummel. _

_Tu me manques, mon lit semble trop froid sans toi TT _

_Passe le bonjour à tous le monde pour moi ! _

_Je t'aime ! Xoxo _

7h12

**Bonjour à toi étranger ;)**

**Rappelle à Wes notre marché, il devrait te laisser tranquille. **

**Je compte bien le leur montrer, même si tu vas me manquer aujourd'hui -pas qu'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, mais on se voit ce soir n'est-ce-pas ?**

**Mon lit t'appelles, et te demande de ramener ton doux postérieur ici. Je crois qu'il devient fou. **

**Passe le bonjour aux warblers pour moi :)**

**Je t'aime aussi, idiot xoxo **

« -Kurt ?

-J'arrive !

Kurt sorti de son lit et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Finn devant sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Est ce que je suis assez bien habillé ? Est-ce que cette écharpe plaira à Rach' ? Parce que je veux vraiment bien commencé l'année.

-Oh bon sang ! Tu es bien habillé, enfin aussi bien que d'habitude c'est à dire pas très bien. Mais c'est toi. Pour Rachel, je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas comme si elle et moi étions amis n'est-ce-pas ? Ensuite, laisse moi prendre une douche et m'habiller et également me prendre un café avant de me poser ce genre de questions, par pitié.

-Okay, okay, désolé petit-frère.

-Ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que je viens de me réveiller.

-Je te laisse tranquille, merci quand même.

-Tu sais, pour Rachel, si elle t'aime, n'importe quoi lui fera plaisir. T'es un mec bien et elle devrait se sentir très chanceuse d'être avec toi. Tant que ça vient de toi, en théorie, elle aimera.

-Merci Kurt, c'est... C'est gentil.

-C'est normal, grand idiot, aller file que je puisse aller me préparer.

-Okay, okay.. Oh et Kurt ?

-Ouais ?

-Je couvre tes arrières.

-Je sais, je couvre les tiennes. »

Kurt referma la porte après un sourire. Ouais, la vie était plutôt belle finalement.

Si seulement tu pouvais voir ça papa, se dit-il.

* * *

Kurt se gara sur le parking de McKinley et prit quelques minutes pour évaluer la situation. C'était la rentrée. Un an auparavant, il n'était qu'un adolescent rentrant en seconde avec son meilleur ami, il était amoureux du dit meilleur ami mais n'osait pas vraiment en parler, ils s'étaient embrassés mais n'en avaient pas reparlé, il voulait être populaire, mais ne l'était pas . Il avait un père qu'il aimait plus que tout et admirait Santana Lopez pour sa langue bien pendue ainsi que Finn Hudson et Noah Puckerman parce qu'ils étaient les mecs les plus aimés.

Aujourd'hui, il était Kurt Hummel, Cheerio, populaire. Ses meilleurs amis étaient les personnes qu'il avait tant admiré, Blaine Anderson était son petit-ami, et même s'il avait perdu son père, il avait Carole et Finn.

Kurt observa le coin des Skanks et sourit. Blaine n'était peut être pas là, mais ils avaient réussi. Quinn, Santana, Brittany et Mercedes riaient avec Mike, Sam, Finn ainsi que les Skanks.

Il avait tout réussi. Il avait des amis précieux et pourtant, il arrivait à effrayer les gens à McKinley, comme pouvait en témoigner les regards fuyants de certains élèves. Il pouvait encore le faire. Cette année serait bien. Il se le promettait.

Il inspira profondément et sorti de sa voiture. Il claqua la portière, ajusta son sac sur son épaule et se mit en marche d'une manière assurée. Il salua quelques cheerios , frappa son poing contre ceux de quelques footballeurs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent auprès de ses amis. Entre temps, Artie et Tina étaient arrivés également. Brittany se jeta à son cou et plaqua chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Kurt en riait mais Artie pas. L'adolescent au fauteuil roulant fronça les sourcils et son regard était dur, froid, son sourire peu amen. Honnêtement ? Kurt n'en avait rien à faire, Brittany appartenait à Santana. Fin de l'histoire et Kurt se promit de faire en sorte que la blonde le laisse tomber, il n'avait rien contre le garçon, mais il préférait Santana. Tout était une question de choix.

Kurt salua tous le monde puis s'accroupit en face de Quinn, sa main gauche se posa sur le ventre arrondi de l'adolescente.

« -Coucou Beth, c'est tonton Kurt, je t'ai manqué hein ? Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. J'espère que ta maman prend soin de toi, si ce n'est pas le cas, je te promets que je ferais quelque chose.

-Fais gaffe Hummel, je vais finir que tu veux me voler ma petite-amie, dit Puck qui venait d'arriver.

-Non, rit Kurt en se redressant, juste ta fille, ça te va ? »

Noah roula des yeux avant d'embrasser Quinn. Le groupe explosa de rire, y comprit Finn qui s'était fait à l'idée maintenant qu'il était avec Rachel.

* * *

« -Monsieur Schue, je pense que nous devrions faire...

-Laisse moi deviner, la coupa Kurt. Un duo avec Finn, un solo pour toi et un numéro de groupe ou au final il n'y aura que toi et Finn, avec Mercedes pour finir le numéro sur la dernière note et nous autres, pauvres petites âmes perdues, nous serons derrières, à nous balancer comme de stupides pingouins. Laisse moi te dire quelque chose Rachel, nous allons perdre.

-EXCUSE MOI ?

-Avant de sortir les griffes, laisse moi parler la diva de pacotille. Monsieur Schue, les Warblers sont contre nous aux communales ?

-Oui.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, nous allons perdre. Blaine fait parti des warblers. Il sait très bien comment les New Directions fonctionnent. De plus, il y a plusieurs voix ici qui mériteraient qu'on les entende.

-Excuse moi, mais comment peux-tu être sûr que Blaine est un warbler hein ? Demanda Rachel. Il vient tout juste d'arriver à Dalton.

-Hum, Blaine est mon petit-ami et il fait parti des warblers. Il est même soliste.

-Kurt, comment sais-tu ça ? S'enquit William Schuester.

-Okay, je vais vous donner quelques infos mais ce sera tout. Les Warblers n'ont pas de professeurs pour les superviser. Un groupe de trois étudiants est formé. Le conseil. Ce sont eux qui prennent toutes les décisions. Il se trouve qu'un de nos amis, Wes, est le premier Warbler. Il connait bien Blaine et l'a déjà vu se produire plusieurs fois. Il sait que Blaine est doué et quand nous sommes allés chez les autres Warblers cet été, nous avons chanté et ils ont pris la décision de le nommer soliste.

-TU AS FAIS DES FETES AVEC LES WARBLERS ? Hurla Rachel. MONSIEUR SCHUESTER IL EST AMI AVEC LA COMPETITION !

-Et alors ? Soupira Kurt. J'ai décidé que j'allais botter les fesses de mes amis. C'est pour ça que je vous préviens. Vous ne l'avez pas vu l'année dernière, mais Blaine est vraiment talentueux. Mettez le sur une scène et il devient quelqu'un d'autre. Il peut mettre une audience dans sa poche en quelques secondes et les Warblers l'ont compris. Si nous laissons Finn et Rachel faire tout le boulot, nous allons perdre. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

-Je prends note Kurt, nous verrons de toute façon.

-Je vous dis juste la vérité, si vous donnez pas leur chance aux autres, nous allons perdre monsieur.

-Est-ce que tu peux nous donner plus d'informations sur les warblers ?

-Non. Ce serait de la triche.

-Je comprends,c'est peut être une idée. Je ferais passer des auditions. »

* * *

Kurt adorait littéralement la voiture de Blaine, pour une fois que son abruti de père faisait quelque chose de bien. Sérieusement, cette voiture était la meilleure chose qui puisse exister. Premièrement, elle était d'un noir brillant, ce qui était plutôt classe, Kurt devait l'admettre, il se sentait pris d'un sentiment de fierté lorsque Blaine arrivait et sortait de sa superbe voiture et que les gens le voyait avec lui. Blaine était beau, charmant, il vendait clairement du rêve et pourtant, c'était Kurt qui avait la chance d'être avec lui, lui qui avait la chance de l'appeler sien. Prenez ça dans les dents les losers. Haha. Mais, si on enlevait ça, cette voiture était géniale parce qu'elle avait des vitres teintées. Ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir embrasser son petit-ami autant qu'il le souhaitait sans avoir à subir de regards noirs. Ouais, point pour vous monsieur Anderson, vous nous avez donné un cadeau superbes. Dans vos dents à vous aussi.

Kurt était pleinement conscient du fait qu'il ne devrait pas être en train de faire un échange poussé de salive avec son petit-ami. Ils devraient être en train de discuter de leur journée, c'était la rentrée, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Le seul problème était que Kurt ne s'était pas attendu à aimer l'uniforme de Dalton. Sérieusement, Blaine en tant que Skanks était sexy, mais Blaine en uniforme de Dalton ? C'était indescriptible. Kurt devait mettre un veto sur l'usage abusif de gel, parce qu'il aimait les boucles de son petit-ami, vraiment. Et là, il ne pouvait pas passer ses mains dedans comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais ce n'était qu'un point négatif, il en fallait toujours un, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore une fois, merci monsieur Anderson.

« -Il faudra que tu remercies ton père pour moi, sourit Kurt lorsqu'il se détacha brutalement de son petit-ami.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-L'uniforme.

-Tu es vraiment de ce genre là ?

-La ferme, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es sexy comme ça.

-Je crois que si, dans la mesure ou tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole dans la café, tu t'es contenté de me fixer et à peine dans la voiture tu m'as sauté dessus, pas que je m'en plaigne hein.

-Je n'y peux rien, il te va bien. Trop bien, sauf pour le gel, tu étais obligé d'en mettre autant ?

-Je suis à Dalton Kurt, je n'avais pas le choix. C'est Wes qui l'a mis... Pour me donner bonne apparence un truc comme ça, ce truc est affreux.

-Je frapperai Wes pour toi, juré. Je le menacerai de mort aussi, parce que personne ne me prive de mes bouclettes adorées.

-Tu as abusé sur la laque, rit Blaine.

-Tais-toi et embrasse moi.

-Ça , je peux le faire.

Blaine retourna alors à l'assaut des lèvres de son petit-ami et grogna presque lorsque celui ci se détacha une fois de plus.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque Kurt passa à l'arrière de la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais à l'arrière parce qu'il y a plus de place, maintenant viens là.

Blaine ne se fit pas prier, il rejoignit -difficilement- Kurt sur la banquette arrière.

-On dirait que quelqu'un manque de souplesse.

-La ferme.

Kurt l'allongea doucement sur la banquette et se mit au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Blaine savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser emporter, sauf que ouais, il était à l'arrière de sa voiture, avec son petit-ami qui l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais il s'était passé tellement de choses dans la journée et il avait besoin d'en parler avec Kurt. Il avait besoin d'être honnête.

-Sebastian m'a encore fait des avances, dit Blaine.

Kurt se redressa.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me parles de Smythe quand on est.. En pleine action ?

-Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste te mettre au courant.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

-Que je n'étais pas interessé, ce qui est vrai, mais je ne crois pas qu'il va lacher l'affaire.

-Je hais ce mec, gronda Kurt.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Évidemment. Tu es à moi.

-Je suis à toi, confirma Blaine, comme tu es à moi.

-Encore heureux.

Et c'est là que Blaine la vit, la lueur dans le regard de Kurt. Le sourire qui s'emparait de son visage. Oh. C'était mauvais.. Ou..

-Oh putain !

Kurt Hummel avait apparemment décidé de clamer ses droits de possession. Il suçotait son cou avec ferveur, ses mains s'occupèrent rapidement de son pantalon et soudain une de ses mains était autour de son membre et .. Waouh.

Il se dit qu'il aurait du mal à cacher la marque mais honnêtement ? Il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il n'aurait pas du apprécié les baisers de Kurt, il aurait du l'arrêter. Ils étaient à l'arrière de sa voiture sur le parking du Lima Bean. Ce n'était pas un très bon comportement mais...

-Kurt !

Le châtain avait décidé d'utiliser sa bouche d'une façon plus productive et Blaine se retrouva bientôt complètement incapable de formuler une pensée ou une parole cohérente. Pas quand Kurt lui donnait la meilleure fellation de toute sa vie.

-Oh putain... Kurt ! »

Les mains de Blaine se perdirent dans les cheveux parfaitement coiffés de son petit-ami et il ne pu que gémir après ça. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud et il se mit à détester l'uniforme de Dalton.

* * *

Blaine ne savait pas vraiment comment il était arrivé à Dalton. Son cerveau semblait être comme congelé, il n'était plus opérationnel, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que tout à coup, Wes, David et Sebastian étaient devant lui.

« -Blaine tu vas bien ? Demanda Wes

-Regarde sa tête Wes, il a l'air d'aller plus que bien, dit David.

-T'as l'air encore plus débauché que moi, commenta Seb.

-EST-CE QUE C EST UN SUCON ? Hurla soudain Wes.

Blaine posa une main sur son cou par réflexe et sourit.

-Seb, il faut que je te remercie, grâce à toi, j'ai eu le meilleur après midi possible, je vais me coucher les gars. »

Le bouclé continua sa route et entra dans sa chambre, il se changea et se glissa dans son lit, un sourire épanoui aux lèvres. Il fixa le plafond, incapable de cesser de penser à son petit-ami. Finalement, il devrait peut être vraiment remercier son père. C'était en quelque sorte grâce à lui.

« -Blaine, tu m'inquiètes.

L'adolescent sursauta, il n'avait même pas entendu Wes entrer.

-Je vais bien.

-Oh ça oui, mais c'est quoi cette allure de débauché ?

-Oh Kurt. C'est Kurt qui n'a pas apprécié les avances de Sebastian.

-Je crois que je t'envie, soupira Wes.

-Wes ?

-Désolé vieux.

-Wes, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Tout va bien.

Blaine aurait probablement cru son ami s'il ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps. Inquiet, il se leva et rejoignit son ami sur son ami.

-Wes, sérieux, dis moi.

-Je... C'est complètement idiot et tu es heureux, alors.. Laisse juste tomber , ok ?

-Je ne vais pas laisser tomber alors parle avant que je ne te frappe avec ton marteau.

-C'est juste que... Je me pose des questions... Ton père te fait vivre un enfer parce que t'es avec Kurt, à côté, il m'adore et il dit toujours que ma petite-amie est belle... Et oui, Lena est belle et intelligente.. Mais.. On a rompu... Kurt et toi, vous allez tenir la distance vieux... Et je me dis que c'est un peu de ma faute si tu es là.

Blaine se retint de soupirer et passa un bras autour des épaules de l'asiatique.

-Wesley, tu n'es pas responsable de la stupidité de mon père, ce n'est pas de ta faute ok ? Et .. Depuis quand est-ce que vous avez rompu ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-J'ai rompu après la fête de Jeff, pendant les vacances.. Je vais bien.. Elle me manque juste, je veux dire, on était ensemble depuis la seconde et c'était aussi mon amie..

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as rompu ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais..

-C'était le cas, mais ensuite, j'ai réfléchis. Quand je vois David et Emilie, je vois un truc vrai et mignon, un couple de base. Lena et moi, on était comme ça aussi au début. Et puis, j'ai passé un mois avec toi et Kurt chez Cooper et j'ai compris. Les regards que vous échangiez, les petits gestes qui prouvent à quel point vous vous aimez... Ca m'a vraiment fait réfléchir mais j'ai vraiment pris ma décision quand on a passé la soirée chez Jeff.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Je me suis réveillé de mon côté du lit, Lena était du sien. Avec les garçons, on est entré dans la chambre ou vous étiez pour vous réveiller. Vous dormiez encore. La scène était tellement belle Blaine. Tu avais un bras autour de Kurt, la tête posée sur son torse et il te tenait contre lui. Je me suis dis que je voulais ça aussi. Lena et moi, on était plus .. C'était plus passionnel tu vois... On agissait vraiment comme un vieux couple . C'était plus de l'habitude que de l'amour.. Je veux quelqu'un Blaine.. Mais quelqu'un avec qui je peux.. Partager quelque chose autre que le sexe.

-Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ?

-Je ne voulais pas gâcher votre bonheur.

-T'es vraiment bête parfois Wesley ! Ca nous aurait évité de te demander comment elle va, de te parler d'elle et puis merde ! On est tes amis ! On est là pour ça !

-Désolé Blainer.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse, tu peux pleurer si tu veux.

-Abrutis, grogna Wes en le frappant. Plus sérieusement, il faut que je te pose une question.

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que Sebastian te plaît ?

-Non.

-Je ne parle pas à Blaine le petit-ami de Kurt là, je parle à Blaine, l'adolescent gay.

-Il est attirant physiquement, avoua Blaine, mais ça s'arrête là.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ouais, la plupart du temps, j'ai surtout envie de lui arracher la tête.

-Ok. Fais juste gaffe.

-Quoi ?

-Je commence à le connaître. Il a son regard de prédateur quand tu es là et je ne crois pas avoir rencontré ne serait-ce qu'une fois quelqu'un qui lui ai resisté. Même certains Warblers purement hétéro n'ont pas résisté, c'est dire. Alors fais juste attention.

-Wes, je ne vais pas coucher avec Sebastian.

-Je ne l'espère pas Blaine, je ne l'espère pas . »

Blaine resta un moment choqué, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait laisser Sebastian faire.. Alors pourquoi Wes disait-il cela ? Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?

* * *

A la fin de la première semaine de cours, Blaine Anderson du rentrer chez lui, il aurait aimé être avec Kurt mais son père lui avait demandé de passer le premier week-end avec sa famille. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu argumenté alors il obéit.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la grande demeure, il avait l'impression de se rendre à abattoir. Certes, Dalton le rendait fou. Mais il y avait des amis. Wes, Sebastian (même si celui ci continuait de tenter de le mettre dans son lit) , David, Thad, Jeff, Nick, Trent, et tant d'autres. Dalton n'était pas McKinley, les gens y étaient vraiment ouvert d'esprits, mais les Skanks , Kurt, et les New Directions lui manquaient.

"-Mon chéri?

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand sa mère l'appelait-elle ainsi?

-Hum?

-Tu as fais bon voyage?

-Euh ... Ouais.

-Ton père rentrera tard, annonça t-elle. Tu veux bien venir t'asseoir avec moi? J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Euh .. Ouais.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Non, c'est bon.

Il laissa tomber son sac à terre et s'installa près de sa mère sur le canapé.

-Alors?

-Je sais que ton père n'est pas d'accord quant à ton histoire avec ce jeune homme.

-Kurt maman, pour l'amour du ciel, tu le connais depuis qu'on a six ans.

-Oui.. Hum.. Ecoute, je ne suis pas forcément pour, mais je veux essayer de comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi?

-Est-ce que tu as essayé d'être avec des filles?

-Pardon?

-Tu as eu l'occasion d'être avec des filles ,n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais, j'suppose.

-Alors pourquoi lui?

-Parce que.. Il n'y a pas d'explications maman. Kurt est juste.. La bonne personne.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que ... Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami. Parce qu'il est ... Génial. Ecoute, j'aurai pu être avec une fille comme Santana, mais ça ne m'interesse pas.

-Mais tu n'aimais pas être avec cette jeune fille?

-C'était de la comédie! L'embrasser était fun, mais ce n'était pas... Ecoute, quand Kurt me prend la main, j'ai l'impression de voir des feux d'artifices, mon corps le reconnaît, avec Santana? Rien. Je ne ressens ça pour personne d'autre. Kurt est juste la bonne personne d'accord? Je suis prêt à tout pour lui. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi et je peux faire ce que je veux de lui. On est une équipe, une équipe qui fonctionne. On s'aime, on se supporte.

-Je... Il te rend heureux?

-Plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Et tu l'aimes vraiment?

-Oui. Je l'aime.

-Je ... N'ai jamais aimé ton père tu sais?

-Pardon?

-Nos parents nous ont mis ensemble.. Je ne veux pas ça pour toi.

-Maman..

-Je veux bien lui laisser une chance. Quand ton père est là, je ne peux pas te soutenir, j'en suis désolée Blaine, mais je veux bien .. Le rencontrer quand ton père n'est pas là, et essayer d'apprendre à le connaître.

-M-merci maman.

-Je suis désolée mon chéri... Je suis tellement fière de toi."

C'était là. Le moment ou Blaine retrouva l'espoir. Sa mère était fière de lui et c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Monsieur Schuester fit effectivement passer une audition et Kurt était bien décidé à se faire entendre. Il entra avec Puck dans la salle du Glee Club et roula des yeux en voyant Rachel au centre de la pièce visiblement en train de faire un speech.

« -Rachel, tonna Kurt, tais-toi et retourne t'asseoir.

-Je ne te permets pas !

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre.

-Kurt, commença William.

-Désolé Monsieur Schue mais elle m'insupporte.

-Mec, t'avais promis de faire un effort ! S'écria Finn.

-Désolé, encore une fois, mais essaie de tenir ta copine alors. Et je n'ai pas été méchant, enfin, pas autant que je voulais l'être. Sur ce, maintenant que Berry est enfin silencieuse, je voudrais passer cette stupide audition pour le solo.

-Kurt...

-J'ai une chanson de préparer avec Tina et Puck monsieur Schue.

-Bien. Allez y.

-Merci.

L'asiatique se leva en souriant et s'installa derrière le piano alors que Puck attrapait sa guitare.

Ils avaient quelques peu changé la chanson, mais dans le fond, Kurt en était fier.

Il se plaça au centre de la pièce et ferma les yeux en entendant les premières notes puis se mit à chanter.

**Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)**

_(Oh si tu pouvais me voir maintenant) _

**It was February fourteen, Valentine's Day  
The roses came, but they took you away  
Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm  
****Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone  
And I'll never get to show you these songs  
Dad, you should see the tours that I'm on,  
I see you standing there next to Mom  
Always singing along, yeah arm in arm**

_(C'était un quatorze février, la saint valentin_

_Les roses sont arrivées, mais elles t'ont emporté._

_Le tatouage sur mon bras est un sortilège contre le mal. _

_Il faut que je reste calme mais la vérité est que tu es parti. _

_Et je ne pourrai jamais te montrer ces chansons. _

_Papa, tu devrai voir les tournées sur lesquelles je suis. _

_Je te vois te tenir près de maman, _

_Toujours en train de chanter, ouais, bras dessus bras dessous.) _

**And there are days when I'm losing my faith  
Because the man wasn't good he was great  
He'd say music was the home for your pain  
And explain, I was young, he would say  
"Take that rage, put it on a page  
Take the page to the stage  
Blow the roof off the place"  
I'm tryna make you proud  
Do everything you did  
I hope you're up there with God  
saying that's my kid**

_(Et il y a des jours ou je perds foi. _

_Parce que l'homme n'était pas bon, il était génial. _

_Il disait que la musique était la maison pour tes peines. _

_Il expliquait, quand j'étais jeune, il disait_

_«Prends cette rage, met la sur papier_

_Emmène le papier sur scène. _

_Et impression les gens. » _

_J'essaie de te rendre fier_

_De faire tout ce que tu faisais. _

_J'espère que tu es là haut avec Dieu. _

_Et que tu dis « c'est mon enfant ») _

**I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)**

_(Je regarde encore dans la foule à la recherche de ton visage. _

_Oh si tu pouvais me voir maintenant._

_Serais-tu déçu ? Ou bien fier ? _

_Oh si tu pouvais me voir maintenant.) _

**If you could see me now would you recognise me  
Would you pat me on the back or would you criticise me  
Would you follow every line on my tear stained face  
Put your hand on a heart that's as cold  
as the day you were taken away  
I know its been awhile but I could see you clear as day**

_(Si tu pouvais me voir maintenant me reconnaîtrais-tu ? _

_Me féliciterais-tu ou me critiquerai-tu ? _

_Suivrais-tu chaque ligne sur mon visage plein de larmes ? _

_Poserai-tu ta main sur un cœur qui est aussi froid _

_que le jour ou tu m'as été retiré ? _

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais je pourrai te voir aussi clairement que le jour.) _

**Right now, I wish I could hear you say  
I drink too much and I smoke too much dutch  
But if you can't see me now that shit's a must  
You used to say I won't know I will until it cost me  
Like I won't know real love till I've loved then I've lost it  
And if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom  
And if you've lost a dad, then someone's lost a son  
And they're all missing now, and they're all missing now  
So if you get a second to look down at me now  
Mum, Dad, I'm just missing you now**

_(A présent, j'aimerai juste pouvoir t'entendre dire _

_Que je bois trop, que je fume trop de joints _

_Mais si tu ne peux pas me voir, cette merde est obligatoire._

_Vous disiez que je ne le ferai pas jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. _

_Comme si je n'allais pas connaître le véritable amour jusqu'à ce que j'aime et le perde. _

_Et si vous avez perdu une sœur, quelqu'un a perdu une mère_

_Et si vous avez perdu un père, alors quelqu'un a perdu un fils. _

_Et ils manquent tous maintenant, ils manquent tous. _

_Donc si vous avez une seconde pour me regarder maintenant_

_Maman, papa, vous me manquez juste maintenant. )_

A cet instant, Kurt se mit à pleurer. Pas comme Rachel lorsqu'elle voulait se la jouer Diva, non, des larmes réelles, de peine, de joie, d'amour, de regret.

Il se força cependant à continuer.

**I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now**

_(Je regarde encore dans la foule à la recherche de votre visage. _

_Oh si vous pouviez me voir maintenant._

_Seriez-tu déçu ? Ou bien fier ? _

_Oh si vous pouviez me voir maintenant.) _

**Oh.. Oh..  
Would you call me a saint or a sinner?  
Would you love me a loser or winner?  
Oh.. Oh..  
When I see my face in the mirror  
We look so alike that it makes me shiver**

_(M'appelleriez-vous un saint ou un pécheur ? _

_M'aimeriez vous en perdant ou gagnant ? _

_Quand je vois mon visage dans un miroir_

_On se ressemble tant que ça me fait frissonner.) _

Il pensa à sa mère, à qui il ressemblait tant sans vraiment la connaître , il pensa à son père, de qui il tenait son caractère si têtu... Ses larmes continuèrent à couler le long de ses joues, mais il les ignora.

**I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now**

_(Je regarde encore dans la foule à la recherche de votre visage. _

_Oh si vous pouviez me voir maintenant._

_Seriez-tu déçu ? Ou bien fier ? _

_Oh si vous pouviez me voir maintenant.) _  
**  
I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now**

_(Je regarde encore dans la foule à la recherche de votre visage. _

_Oh si vous pouviez me voir maintenant._

_Seriez-tu déçu ? Ou bien fier ? _

_Oh si vous pouviez me voir maintenant.) _

**Oh..  
You could see, you could see me now  
(You could see, you could see me now) **

_(Si vous pouviez me voir maintenant.)_

La salle était plongée dans le silence, Puck laissa sa guitare reposer contre le piano avant de prendre le châtain dans ses bras et lentement, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes et Brittany le rejoignait. Finn pleurait, Rachel également. Les autres semblaient tout aussi bouleversés.

-C'était très beau Kurt, dit William, la voix cassée. Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour t'accorder ce solo.

-Oui, dirent-ils.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord Monsieur Schuester, répliqua cependant Rachel. Bien que très émouvante, nous ne pouvons pas donner ce solo à Kurt. Il faut que …

-Tu te taises, Rach, je t'aime, dit Finn. Mais Kurt mérite ce solo. Bien joué petit-frère. »

Kurt réussit à esquisser un sourire. Il se sentait enfin un peu plus en paix avec lui même.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, Blaine s'était fait à sa nouvelle vie : un week end sur deux chez Kurt, il pouvait être lui même, rigoler avec Carole, jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Finn et les autres garçons du Glee Club, dormir avec son petit-ami, parler avec lui, la semaine, il divisait son temps entre les cours, les Warblers, les sorties au Lima Bean , les devoirs et les soirées entre Warblers. Tout allait plutôt bien.

Le vendredi après-midi, Blaine se gara sur le parking de McKinley. Docs noires, jean slim noir, t-shirt noir et sa fameuse veste en cuir, Blaine Skanks était de retour. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil et sorti de sa voiture pour attendre son petit-ami. Il s'appuya contre son véhicule et remercia intérieurement Wes de l'avoir laissé sécher cet après midi quand il aperçu David Karofsky sortir. Seul. Une aubaine.

Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait ce garçon. Bon, okay, peut être un peu. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir? Il avait embrassé Kurt de force, avait essayé d'aller plus loin et même s'il s'était calmé, Blaine savait qu'il n'avait pas complètement arrêté de le persécuter. La seule chose qui le préservait d'une mort certaine dans les plus atroces circonstances étaient le statut de Kurt, et le fait que les tentatives de Karofsky étaient vaines.

"-Hey Dave ! Dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Allons, allons, pas besoin d'être agressif. Je veux simplement te parler. J'ai pigé Dave, tu aimes Kurt, tu es gay et ça craint. La société te le dit, ce lycée te le dit, et cette ville te détestera une fois qu'elle saura. Mais tu peux recevoir de l'aide. Il y a des gens qui seront là pour toi, mais il faut que tu comprennes un truc : Kurt est parfait, c'est logique que tu craques , mais tu ne l'auras jamais David, il est à moi. Fin de l'histoire.

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide Anderson, quant à Kurt, c'est une tapette et toi aussi. Je ne l'aime pas, il m'insupporte et me dégoûte.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as embrassé l'année dernière? Karofsky, soupira Blaine, je veux juste t'aider. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu acceptes ce que tu es et que tu foutes la paix à mon petit-ami.

-Tu sais Anderson, tu te la joues cool et sûr de toi, mais si je voulais vraiment Kurt, il serait à moi en un claquement de doigt.

-Dans tes rêves ouais.

David s'apprêtait à répondre mais les élèves sortirent en masse, parmi eux, Kurt. Le châtain marcha rapidement vers lui, accompagné de ses trois fidèles compagnes. Blaine, trop occupé à le regarder -hey , cet uniforme était sexy, ce n'était pas de sa faute - ne vit pas le regard de David Karofsky lorsqu'il reprit sa route, il manqua la résolution dans le regard de l'adolescent blessé. Ainsi que sa démarche déterminée.

-Tout va bien? Demanda Kurt.

-Absolument, tu m'as manqué.

Blaine embrassa tendrement son petit-ami pour le saluer, Karofsky n'était déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dans sa mémoire.

-Prenez une chambre d'hôtel , on a déjà Fabray pour les gosses! S'exclama Santana.

-Hey, je t'entends ! S'écria Quinn.

-Et tu n'as pas à parler si nonchalamment de ma future nièce, dit Kurt.

-Oh , retourne te faire Anderson.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Kurt."

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 11. Je suis encore une fois désolée pour l'attente

Je vous promets de me rattraper.

Pour le prochain chapitre, on en apprendra un peu plus sur David et ses intentions. Une fête d'Halloween viendra tout changer. Et vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur les Warblers, en particulier Sebastian également. :D

J'espère sincèrement que vous serez là pour la suite.

Bisous à tous ,

Higure.


	12. Down

**It's not easy to be me**

Chapitre 12

Down

* * *

Mollymousine :Je suis désolée encore une fois de l'attente

Oui, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça donnerait un Blaine/Santana (Non, je ne suis pas en pure admiration devant Darren et Naya, ce n'est pas vrai! )

J'essaie de faire des chapitres assez longs (dans la mesure ou je prends pas mal de temps, autant que ce ne soit pas pour un chapitre de 800 mots xD)

Même si cette histoire n'est pas vraiment un monde de bisounours, je suis obligée de décrire Blaine et Kurt de cette manière XDDD

Merci pour ta review, à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

**/!\** **Warning pour ce chapitre** : Mention de violence. Très grosse violente. Le sujet de ce chapitre est assez douloureux et peut être traumatisant pour certains lecteurs, le viol est mentionné. Alors, si vous êtes sensible à ce sujet, il sera en gras pour que vous puissiez le sauter. Vraiment, je sais que ça peut heurter certains.

J'ai moi même eu du mal à l'écrire -pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu cette idée ?!

En dehors de ça, ouais, ce chapitre est assez lourd. Mais, c'est le but de cette fiction. Pas que du fluff tout mignon, ce n'est pas le monde des bisounours. Tout se complique, encore une fois.

Sérieusement, des fois je me demande si je ne suis pas sadique D :

J'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira. Je suis désolée d'avance si ce chapitre vous choque ou quoi que ce soit, et n'hésitez pas à me le dire ou à m'en parler. Je suis à l'écoute.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous. Vous êtes merveilleux !

Higure.

* * *

_« I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down. »_

Jason Walker – down

* * *

Octobre

Début Octobre, tout allait bien pour Kurt. Il avait obtenu son solo chez les New Directions, il voyait régulièrement son petit-ami, il était toujours chez les Cheerios, avait de très bons amis, bref, tout rentrait lentement dans l'ordre pour lui.

Il entra dans le bureau de Sue Sylvester la boule au ventre, il savait très bien que la femme l'appréciait, elle était une sorte de mentor pour lui, un peu étrange, certes, mais il était sûr qu'elle l'avait pris sous son aile, cependant, une part de lui savait également que Sue Sylvester était imprévisible et impulsive. Elle était parfaitement capable de le virer des cheerios du jour au lendemain, juste parce qu'elle en avait le pouvoir.

« -Porcelaine, assis toi, dit la femme.

Kurt hocha la tête et s'installa en face d'elle, le fauteuil était toujours aussi confortable et il se laissa presque aller, même s'il était encore stressé.

-Tu sais que depuis la blessure de Mel l'année dernière, je revois les positions dans l'équipe.

-Oui, dit Kurt.

-Mel est capitaine, ça ne changera pas, surtout qu'elle est en terminale. Mais, puisque Quinn est enceinte et nous a lachement abandonnée...

-Coach..

-Porcelaine, laisse moi finir. Je sais qu'elle est ton amie, mais Q a été très stupide, peu importe, je veux que tu deviennes co-capitaine.

-Moi ?

-Non, William Schuester, grogna Sue. Evidemment, toi.

-Coach, sans vouloir vous offenser... Pourquoi moi ? Santana serait parfaite, Brittany le pourrait aussi, il y a plein d'autres filles dans l'équipe qui pourrait l'être.

-Tu nous as fait gagner.

-Avec Mercedes.

-Jones veut s'amuser, tu veux gagner. L'année dernière, tu as passé les tests, expliqua la femme, maintenant , tu as la récompense.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que l'année dernière était un test pour que je devienne co-capitaine ?

-Bien entendu. Je suis infame, mais il y a toujours une raison, Porcelaine, toujours. Et tu t'es es sorti à merveille. Donc, tu acceptes ?

-Je serai fou de ne pas accepter.

-Bien. Tu peux foutre le camp alors.

-Merci Coach.

-C'est ton travail, pas le mien. J'ai vu beaucoup répliquer lorsque je leur faisais faire des exercices supplémentaires pour rien, pas toi. Oh et Kurt ?

-Hum ?

-Maintenant que tu es co-capitaine, tu es encore plus intouchable, mais j'ai bien peur que ça n'empêche pas certains de nuire , je ne sais pas ce que cherche David Karofsky, mais il est certain de l'obtenir. Je ne le permettrai pas. Alors à la première remarque, au premier geste, je veux que tu m'en parles. Même si ce n'est qu'un verre d'eau renversé. Pigé ?

-Oui Coach.

-Bien, tu peux vraiment dégager maintenant. »

Kurt hocha derechef la tête avant de sortir. Il était co-capitaine ! Il était co-capitaine des cheerios ! Il avait envie de faire une sorte de danse de la victoire ridicule mais savait que cela serait mal perçu, alors il respira profondément, sourit, redressa la tête et se remit en route.

* * *

Holly Holliday était arrivée comme un ouragan à McKinley alors que monsieur Schuester était malade. Kurt devait bien l'admettre, cette femme était extraordinaire, s'il n'était pas gay, il aurait bien tenté quelque chose avec elle et l'aurait probablement demandé en mariage. Elle était drôle, écoutait les élèves, elle en avait quelque chose à faire et c'était vraiment génial.

William Schuester était revenue. Elle était restée , pour donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle.

Et puis, un jour, elle fit une leçon au glee club qui lui valu le titre de meilleure professeur aux yeux de Kurt.

Elle parla de sexe. Au glee club.

Elle fit une performance de Do you wanna touch me parfaite. Accompagnée de tout le monde bien sûr.

Puis un moment qui resterait gravé dans la tête de Kurt arriva.

« Donc rappelez-vous, à chaque fois que vous couchez avec quelqu'un, vous couchez avec toutes les personnes avec qui votre partenaire à couché. Et tous le monde est perdu. »

Kurt éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Brittany, puis frappa dans la main de Santana. Les deux compères souriaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se souviennent de quelque chose. Ils avaient tous les deux couchés avec Brittany. Leurs regards dévièrent jusqu'à Artie.

« -BEURK ! S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson »

A la fin du cours, les élèves quittèrent la salle, mais Artie interpella Kurt qui resta avec lui.

« -Ecoute, dit Artie, je ne sais pas vraiment … J'aimerai que tu arrêtes d'agir comme ça.

-Pardon ?

-Tu flirtes constamment avec Brittany. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Encore une fois. Pardon ?!

-Vous vous embrassez quand vous voyez, tu passes tout ton temps avec elle et Santana. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Okay, on va clarifier les choses toi et moi, soupira Kurt avant de s'accroupir pour être au niveau de l'autre adolescent. Je ne t'aime pas. Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu traites tes copines, je pige bien que sortir avec Brit' est genre la chose la plus merveilleuse de toute ta vie. Mais écoute moi bien, je ne suis pas un gentil, pas toujours en tout cas, mais Brit' est importante. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, j'ai un petit ami et crois le ou non, j'aime vraiment Blaine. Cela dit, Brit' a été la première et j'ai été le premier mec avec qui elle a eut une relation de couple, je ne parle pas de sexe, je parle de relation stable. Elle compte. Mais je ne veux pas être avec elle, je ne le veux plus. Donc tu vas descendre de tes grands chevaux. Et je te préviens tout de suite, si tu la traites mal, et je sais comment tu as agis avec Tina -oui, je suis au courant de votre petite affaire en début de seconde, je te démoli. Les réputations se font rapidement Artie. Ne l'oublie pas, et n'oublie pas que je peux réduire le peu de réputation que tu as en un claquement de doigt. »

Puis Kurt s'en alla, une migraine naissante sur les épaules. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Artie, mais il n'aimait pas son comportement. Et puis merde. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il était Kurt Hummel.

* * *

La vie de David Karofsky était plutôt pourrie. Il avait un père aimant, une mère aimante, ce qui était cool mais ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, il aurait aimé ça. C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles David détestait Kurt Hummel.

Kurt avait eu une mère qui lui chantait des berceuses lorsqu'il était petit, une mère qui chantait avec lui à Noël, qui lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille quand il était malade. Mais elle était partie. Morte. Ils avaient tous six ans.

Kurt avait eu un père qui le soutenait, quoi qu'il fasse, qu'il soit le fils parfait ou le parfait enfoiré. Son père s'était battu pour lui. Mais il était mort aussi. Ils avaient seize ans.

Kurt Hummel était sorti avec Brittany. Brittany n'était pas intelligente, mais elle était belle, sexy même et son côté innocent faisait d'elle une fille avec qui tous le monde voulait être. Tous le monde avait eu l'occasion, mais Kurt avait été celui qui l'avait gardé. Il avait été le premier à réussir à être en couple avec Brittany . Même l' handicapé avait réussi après lui. Mais pas David.

Kurt était gay. Il s'en sortait bien. Anderson était plutôt canon -mais David n'était PAS gay alors il s'en foutait.

Kurt était cheerio et personne ne commentait.

Kurt s'envoyait en l'air. Pas lui.

Il haïssait Kurt pour toutes ces choses qu'il avait ou avait eu. Il haïssait Kurt parce qu'il réveillait des choses que David ne voulait PAS ressentir. Parce qu'il disait toujours des trucs auxquels David ne pouvait pas répondre. Il connaissait ses faiblesses et David le haïssait pour ça. Mais David le désirait, plus qu'il n'avait jamais rien désiré au monde. Pas même cette console qu'il avait voulu quand il avait huit ans. Ni même cette voiture de sport ou cette bourse pour la fac. Rien ne battait son désir pour Kurt Hummel, mais il était inaccessible et David ne le supportait, il ne le désirait qu'un peu plus. C'en était douloureux. Et il voulait le faire souffrir pour tout ça.

Il savait que Blaine Anderson le frapperait , le tuerait probablement s'il touchait Kurt, bizarrement, cette idée ne rendait le jeu que plus intéressant.

Oui, David Karofsky était perdu. Il irait tout droit en enfer, pour son désir. Son désir pour un garçon qui n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. Mais David était prêt. Prêt pour la plus grande erreur sa vie , prêt pour son plus grand regret, prêt pour la plus grande bataille. La plus douloureuse.

* * *

**/!\**

** C'était un jeudi de la mi-octobre et Kurt était heureux, fatigué, mais heureux. Il avait fini l'entraînement des cheerios plus tard que les autres parce qu'il avait du préparer les futurs championnat avec Mélanie et le Coach, ce n'était pas très gênant, Blaine était occupé avec les Warblers , Santana et Brittany l'attendaient devant le lycée pour traîner un peu après, alors, il était heureux. La vie était belle. **

** Sous la douche, il se mit à fredonner un air que Blaine lui avait chanter la veille pour l'endormir et qui n'avait pas quitté sa tête de la nuit, de la journée. Il n'entendit pas David se faufiller et poussa un léger cri étouffé lorsque la main du géant se posa sur ses lèvres. **

**« -Tu cries, t'es mort, souffla David à son oreille. **

** Kurt comprit alors qu'il était complètement fichu. Il était nu -parce que hey, une douche se prenait nu, tous le monde le sait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le problème, ce qui inquiétait vraiment Kurt était que David Karofsky était également nu et … **

_**Pitié, faites que ce soit un téléphone que je sens.**_

**_T'es complètement con_, lui répliqua sa conscience. _Il est nu. Il n'a pas de téléphone sur lui. _**

_**Et merde.**_

**-Je t'avais prévenu, continua David, mais tu as agis comme toujours. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu résistes hein ? On aurait pu être heureux Hummel. **

**Kurt voulait lui répondre que non, parce qu'il était heureux. Avec Blaine. **

**-Mais tu n'as vraiment pas écouté, tu es une garce, je sais Kurt, je sais que tu me veux autant que je te veux.**

_**Tu me dégoûtes.**_

**-Mais tu as résisté et je suis obligé de faire ça, c'est pour toi.**

**_Attendez , attendez, revenez en arrière … Faire quoi ?_ **

**-Tu me remercieras après, tu verras, tu en redemanderas.**

_**Redemander quoi ? Putain , c'est quoi ce bordel ?!**_

**-Tourne toi, commanda le géant. **

**Alors Kurt le fit, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. **

**-Mets toi à genoux.**

_**Non.**_

**-Mets toi à genoux, Kurt.**

_**Non ! **_

**-Ne m'obliges pas.**

_**Non. Non. Non. Non. NON ! **_

**La gifle partie. Puissante. Douloureuse. Kurt était sûr qu'il aurait une marque gravée sur la joue pendant plusieurs jours. Sa tête se retrouva propulsée sur le côté par la force du choc. **

_**Non. Non. Non. **_

**-A genoux Kurt. **

_**Non. Je ne veux pas. **_

**Ce fût le poing, la furie, qui s' abatis cette fois ci sur le visage de porcelaine du châtain. Il tenta alors de se débattre, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à parler, même si Karofsky l'avait relâché. C'était comme si ses cordes vocales étaient bloquées. Il détestait ce sentiment de faiblesse. Il mit une gifle à la brute face à lui, mais ne fut récompensé que par un coup de poing supplémentaire et ce coup ci, David avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait. Kurt Hummel était à genoux, devant lui. **

**Le géant agrippa ses cheveux et mena sa tête droit vers son membre tendu. **

**-Ouvre la bouche Kurt, je sais que tu le veux. Tu es une salope non ? Tu aimes ça, tu le sais. Ouvre la bouche.**

_**Non. **_

**Kurt voulait crier. Il voulait pleurer, il pleurait. Que c'était-il passé ? Cinq minutes auparavant, il était heureux, insouciant. Pourquoi ? **

**Nouveau coup. Alors il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter. **

**Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Santana et Brittany l'attendaient-elles toujours ? Étaient-elles parties ? Viendraient-elles le sauver ? **

**Des lèvres sur les siennes, un goût amer, et salés, probablement à cause de ses larmes. Une langue inexpérimentée. Un goût horrible, une fois encore, mélange de semence, de mauvaise haleine et d'un reste de hamburger du midi. Des insultes. Un sol froid et soudain une douleur. De nouvelles insultes. De nouveaux mots blessant.**

**-Tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Tu sais que tu aimes ça. **

_**Non. **_

**Le même prénom qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit.**

_**Blaine.**_

**De nouvelles larmes, des sanglots étouffés, la douleur, toujours présente, les grognements, et le bruit de la peau qui claque contre la peau. **

**Et puis, tout à coup plus rien. **

**Le silence. Le vide. **

**Une porte qui claque. **

**De nouveaux sanglots. **

**/!\**

* * *

Santana discutait gaiement avec Brittany en attendant Kurt, elle trouvait qu'il prenait trop de temps mais ne s'inquiétait pas, après tout, Kurt était du genre long quand il s'agissait de prendre sa douche et elle ne savait même pas s'ils avaient déjà fini. Alors, elle n'y prêta pas attention, continuant de s'amuser avec Britt'.

Elle fut certaine que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'elle vit David Karofsky quitter précipitamment le lycée. Les joueurs de foot étaient partis il y avait de cela longtemps. Alors, l'équation se fit rapidement dans sa tête. Kurt. David. Seuls.

_Hiro de puta._

Elle attrapa la main de la blonde et se mit à courir. Le plus vite possible.

Quand elles entrèrent les vestiaires, Santana eut la nausée. Elle n'avait jamais eut plus envie de commettre une meurtre de sa vie.

Kurt était là, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il pleurait, tremblotait et son visage était...

Je vais tuer Karofsky.

Brittany était déjà auprès de l'adolescent et l'entourait d'une serviette.

«-Je vais le tuer...

-Sanny, il faut que tu sortes, tu lui fais peur, dit-elle doucement, appelle Blaine Warblers.

-Q-quoi ?

-Fais le ! Appelle le, il faut qu'on emmène Kurtie dans son école de dauphins. »

Santana lança un dernier regard à Kurt, il avait effectivement l'air terrifié.

Hiro de puta, pensa t-elle une fois de plus avant de quitter le vestiaire.

D'une main tremblante, l'hispanique composa le numéro de Blaine et attendit.

« -Lopez ?

-B-blaine.

Elle ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là qu'elle pleurait. De rage ? Ou de peine ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment.

-Tu pleures ? Santana, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Dis moi que tu as de bon contact à Dalton et que Kurt peut rester avec toi ce soir. Britt' et moi aussi... On ne pourra pas l'amener et revenir demain alors il faudrait qu'on..

-Doucement, doucement, Santana, respire et explique moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu me fais peur.

-Karofsky il …

-Qu'est-ce qu'à fait cet enfoiré ?!

-J-je ne sais pas … Kurt... Il est tout nu dans les vestiaires et … Son visage est ..Je crois qu'il...

-Comment il va ?!

-M-mal.. Il pleure... Il est terrifié... Brittany est avec lui .. Je crois que... Qu'il n'y a que vous deux qui pouvez le calmer...

-Santana, amène le ici le plus vite possible.. J'm'arrange pour vous faire rester, j'appelle Finn.

-P-pourquoi ?

-Pour lui dire que Kurt ne dort pas chez lui ce soir. Grouille toi et reste calme.

-Comment fais-tu ?

-Kurt est mal. Je ne peux pas péter les plombs. Je te le confie jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez.

-O-ok. »

* * *

« -Anderson !

Blaine sursauta, les yeux grands ouverts. Oh. Cool, il venait de s'endormir sur la table. Au petit déjeuner.

-Blaine, ça ne peut pas continuer, soupira Sebastian.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna Blaine.

-T'aider. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi Blaine ?

-J'en sais rien. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Je croyais qu'on était amis.

-Ouais, ben j'ai pas envie de parler. Fou moi la paix Smythe. »

Blaine se leva et quitta la salle, sous le regard inquiet des Warblers. Quelques jours plus tôt, il était juste un adolescent enfin heureux, mais tout avait changé. Tout avait changé avec un coup de fil de Santana.

Elle avait amené Kurt à Dalton avec Brittany et il avait eu droit au récit complet de son petit-ami, entrecoupé de sanglots. Depuis, il ne pouvait pas dormir, parce qu'il recevait toujours des appels en pleine nuit de Kurt, complètement paniqué. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, la seule chose dont il était certain était que s'il tombait sur Karofsky, il ferait mieux de courir, vite, parce que Blaine ne lui laisserait pas une seule chance de s'en sortir.

Blaine retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« -Blaine ?

Il grogna de frustration, il ne pouvait vraiment pas avoir une seconde à lui.

-Vieux, je voulais juste te dire que si tu veux... Je peux dire que tu es malade.

-Non, c'est bon.

-Blaine, tu es exténué.

-Et je ne peux pas rater les cours.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Blaine se redressa et lança un regard noir à Wes.

-Parce que Wesley, mon père vérifie mes absences et mes résultats. Si je flanche, Dalton ne sera pas la solution. La seule solution sera mes grands parents et là, je pourrai définitivement dire au revoir à Kurt.

-Tu as besoin de sommeil Anderson.

-Ne commence pas avec les noms de famille Wesley ! Je ne peux pas rater les cours, point barre.

-Tu dors debout !

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX !

-Blaine ne cri pas !

-Alors arrête de me prendre la tête.

-Vieux, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Kurt, mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

-Ah ouais ? Et je suis sensé faire quoi Wes ? Je ne peux pas dormir , parce que mon petit-ami fait des cauchemars tous les soirs à cause d'un connard, je ne peux pas me planter, sinon j'peux dire au revoir à tous le monde ! Je suis fatigué Wes ! J'en peux plus...

Et Blaine craqua. Il n'était plus le jeune homme modèle qu'il prétendait être à Dalton, il n'était plus à Skanks. Il n'était plus qu'une ruine.

Wes s'assit à ses côtés et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Ca ira, tu verras. Je vais appeler ton père et lui dire que tu es malade et que je confirme que tu ne peux pas assister aux cours. Tu sais qu'il me fait confiance. D'accord ?

-O-okay, sanglota Blaine. Est-ce qu'on peut rester un peu comme ça ?

-Bien sûr mec, je suis là. Pour toi , et pour Kurt.

-D-désolé Wes.

-T'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement, aller, file dormir. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Blaine hocha la tête et laissa Wes s'en aller. Il sombra en quelques secondes.

* * *

Finn Hudson faisait un des plus beaux rêves au monde. Aller jusqu'au bout avec Rachel Berry dans un monde plein de cookies, c'était vraiment le paradis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un hurler "NON" .

Il se réveilla en sursaut et s'accorda quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Sa mère était de garde, donc elle n'était pas là. Il n'avait définitivement pas hurlé, ce qui voulait dire que c'était Kurt. Il sauta sur ses pieds et couru jusque la chambre de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit-frère.

Kurt était assis sur son lit, il pleurait et avait clairement du mal à respirer.

"-Ne me fait pas de mal , sanglota le châtain.

-Kurt, c'est moi Finn, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-Je ne voulais pas, continua Kurt.

Finn fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu Kurt comme ça. Il avait remarqué un changement depuis quelques jours, Kurt avait tendances à sursauter dès que quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près, en dehors de Brittany, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il aurait peut être dut.

Il alluma la lumière et s'approcha lentement de son frère.

-Kurt, c'est moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

-B-blaine...

-Okay... Je vais appeler Blaine.

Finn chercha le portable de Kurt et composa immédiatement le numéro du bouclé .

_-Kurt?_

_-C'est Finn. Kurt est..._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Le coupa Blaine._

_-Je ne sais pas trop, il pleure et il a du mal à respirer.._

_-Il fait une crise de panique. _

_-Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Entendit Finn. _

_-C'est rien Wes, rendors toi. Attends Finn je vais dans le couloir. _Finn entendit une porte claquer doucement puis la voix de Blaine résonna. _Finn, il faut que tu expliques à Kurt que tu vas dormir avec lui. Tu vas t'allonger à ses côtés et le prendre dans tes bras, ensuite tu lui donneras le téléphone et tu lui caresseras les cheveux, est-ce que tu peux faire ça? _

_-Ouais, bien sûr, mec, qu'est-ce qu'il a?_

_-Je ne peux pas te le dire.. Je suis désolé, juste, fais le, ok?_

_-Ok._

Alors Finn fit ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire. Il expliqua tout à Kurt , s'allongea à ses côtés et lui caressa les cheveux pendant que Blaine lui chantait une chanson. Kurt s'endormit.

-_Il dort, chuchota le géant. _

_-Okay, désolé Finn. _

_-Non, non, t'inquiète, mais merci mec, je ne sais pas comment tu fais , mais t'y arrives en tout cas._

_-Ouais, bonne nuit._

_-A toi aussi." _

* * *

Une semaine après l'incident, Kurt était avec Blaine dans sa chambre. Il observait son petit-ami bouger dans tous les sens, c'était une chose que Blaine faisait lorsqu'il voulait s'offrir une pause. Il bougeait, restait occupé et tentait d'occuper la personne avec qui il était, pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

Kurt essayait vraiment de l'écouter, il essayait de se laisser porter par le flot, mais c'était mission impossible. Il se posait bien trop de questions. Aurait-il pu empêcher Karofsky ? Blaine l'aimait-il toujours ou était-il dégoûté ? Ce n'était pas que Kurt doutait de l'amour de Blaine, mais le bouclé ne tentait rien. Il ne lui tenait plus la main, il l'enlaçait quand Kurt craquait ou faisait une crise d'angoisse, mais en dehors de ça, rien. Pas de gestes, pas de contact physique. Rien. Leur relation était purement platonique, et encore.

_Il doit me trouver sale. _

_ Tu as laissé Karofsky te toucher, tu as touché Karofsky, tu te souviens ?_

_ Je ne le voulais pas. _

_ Tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Tu sais que tu aimes ça, résonna la voix de David Karofsky dans son esprit. _

C'était un cauchemar.

« -NON ! Hurla t-il.

-Kurt, je pense vraiment que cette soirée te ferait du bien.

-J-je ne voulais pas, continua Kurt, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas mon cœur ?

-J-je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche... J-je … Je ne voulais pas le toucher... Je ne voulais pas Blaine, je ne voulais pas, je n'ai pas aimé, je n'ai pas aimé, je détestais ça ! Je...

-Shhh, dit doucement Blaine en l'enveloppant dans ses bras.

-Je ne voulais pas, répéta Kurt.

-Je sais Kurt, je sais que tu ne voulais pas.

-Je ne voulais pas et maintenant je te dégoûte...

-Kurt, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Il... M'a sali... Je suis sale maintenant et … Tu ne veux plus de moi.

Blaine se détacha du châtain comme s'il s'était fait frappé par un éclair, Kurt pu voir les larmes se former dans les yeux mordorés et il avait envie de lui dire de ne pas pleurer, que ce n'était pas grave, mais ça l'était.

Le bouclé prit son visage en coupe et Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de frémir à ce contact.

-Kurt, chuchota Blaine, je voudrais toujours de toi, toujours. Si ce qui t'inquiètes est le fait que je sois moins... Hum... Tactile ? Oui, tactile... Ce n'est pas parce que tu es sale, j'ai juste peur.

-P-peur ?

-Tu as subis un traumatisme, tu sursautes à chaque fois que quelqu'un te touche et je ne voulais pas aggraver les choses.

-T-tu m'aimes toujours ?

-Évidemment ! Kurt, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

Kurt hocha la tête, pour dire la vérité, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée de redevenir l'ancien lui, celui qui sautait sur Blaine à la première occasion, mais son petit-ami lui manquait, il avait besoin de réconfort, il voulait simplement redevenir normal.

-Embrasse moi, murmura t-il.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui.

Blaine caressa sa joue tendrement, avant de rapprocher son visage du sien. Lentement, si lentement que le temps semblait en suspend, Blaine lui donna le temps de se raviser, de se reculer, mais Kurt ne le fit pas, il voulait oublier le goût des lèvres de Karofsky, il voulait retrouver Blaine. Son Blaine. Il ferma les yeux et elles étaient là. Douces sur les siennes. Blaine ne fit rien. Il se contenta d'une pression des lèvres, c'était un début, mais même si elles semblaient être faites pour les siennes, Kurt ne pu empêcher la petite panique qui s'emparait de lui. Il ressentait tout. Tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir. Karofsky.

Blaine sembla le sentir et se détacha.

-Ouvre les yeux, dit-il

Kurt obéit.

Il se perdit dans les yeux de Blaine, et le bouclé se pencha de nouveau. Une nouvelle pression tendre. C'était Blaine. Ce n'était que Blaine.

Tout irait bien.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, les deux adolescents pleuraient mais souriaient également. Rassurés.

Blaine comprenait qu'il pouvait vraiment réussir à retrouver Kurt tandis que Kurt faisait taire les voix dans sa tête.

-Que dirais-tu d'un rendez-vous ? Demanda Blaine.

-Un rendez-vous ?

-Oui. Toi, moi, le Breadstix, demain soir. On devrait reprendre du début, tu sais... Y aller doucement, étape par étape.

-Tu serais prêt à faire ça, pour moi ?

-Non, pour le pape, idiot, se moqua Blaine.

-Hey ! S'exclama Kurt en le frappant sur l'épaule. Tu casses tout l'effet romantique.

-C'est vrai que nous sommes doués pour ça, admit Blaine. Tu ne peux pas le nier Kurt, ce n'est pas notre truc.

-Ah non ?

-Non, notre truc ce sont plutôt les histoires épiques.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu sais, genre Roméo et Juliette, Tony et Maria, Chuck et Blair, les histoires compliquées.

-Premièrement, je t'avais dis d'arrêter de regarder Gossip Girl, ensuite, j'espère que tu n'insinues pas que nous allons finir comme Roméo et Juliette.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais il faut admettre que notre histoire n'est pas aussi simple que celle qu'on trouve dans les comédies romantiques à la noix.

-Vrai, mais ne nous compares pas à Roméo et Juliette.

-Bien, à quoi veux-tu être comparé ?

-Je ne sais pas, Harry et Sally ?

-Sérieusement ?

-Hey, ils finissent ensemble !

-Ils se retrouvent toujours, c'est vrai.

-Comment en sommes-nous arrivés à parler de ça ?

-Eh bien, je te parlais de la fête de Rachel, tu as crié, je t'ai embrassé, je t'ai proposé un rendez-vous et...

-Je ne veux pas aller à la fête de Rachel.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-On parle de Rachel Berry Blaine. On parle d'une soirée chez Rachel Berry.

-Oui, avec tout tes amis.

-Ca m'étonnerait tiens.

-Ah ouais? Santana y va , Mercedes y va ,Finn, Puck , Britt' aussi.

-Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Et comment est-ce que tu as fais pour être invité ?

-C'est une longue histoire, Santana a menacé Rachel.

-Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

-Je pense que ça nous ferait du bien. Kurt, on ne dort plus, on passe notre temps a penser à ce qu'il s'est passé et je crois qu'il nous faut une pause. Cette soirée est l'occasion parfaite.

-En quoi ?

-Tu auras tellement envie de tuer Rachel que tu ne penseras plus à rien.

-Ok, tu m'as convaincu.

-On y va alors ?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime tellement ! S'exclama Blaine avant de se remettre a danser au centre de la pièce.

-Tu es un abruti.

-Ouep, mais je suis le tien.

* * *

**31 Octobre, résidence des Berry**

Kurt aurait dû refuser. C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Blaine était déguisé en Harry Potter alors que Kurt avait opté pour un costume de Riff-Raff.

Le problème était que Blaine était génial en Harry Potter. Et étrangement sexy. L'ancien Kurt, alias l'adolescent lambda qu'il était avant l'affaire Karofsky aurait probablement sauté sur l'occasion et profané la chambre de Rachel Berry avec l'aide de Blaine. Malheureusement, l'idée lui donnait surtout envie de pleurer.

« -Porcelaine, tu me sembles bien pensif, lui dit Santana.

-Où est Blaine Skanks ? Demanda Brittany.

-Blaine est parti me chercher à boire, expliqua Kurt.

-Oh ! C'est gentil de sa part, Artie ne me cherche jamais à boire.

-Va le lui demander , d'accord ? Sourit Kurt.

-Et s'il ne veut pas ?

-Il le fera , ne t'en fais pas.

-D'accord, merci Kurtie.

Brittany s'en alla d'un pas léger et sautillant vers son petit-ami pendant que Santana examinait Kurt du regard.

-Crache le morceau.

-Il ne se passe rien. Il n'y a rien à cracher.

-A d'autres. Anderson est plutôt sexy comme ça.

-Blaine est... Je dois aller... Je dois prendre l'air.. »

Kurt sorti précipitamment de la résidence et s'appuya contre un mur en prenant de longues bouffées d'air.

« -Hey, je t'ai vu filer à la vitesse de la lumière tout à coup, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine et déglutit.

-O-ouais.

-Est-ce que Lopez a dit quelque chose qui t'a énervé ? Elle avait l'air mal.

-Non, c'est juste que...

-Kurt ?

-Ce costume te va très bien, dit doucement Kurt en détournant le regard.

-Ah.. Euh, merci ? Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

-Oui, non, je n'en sais rien. Tu savais que j'avais le béguin pour Harry Potter quand on était petit ?

-Non, c'est drôle, moi je craquais pour Draco.

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je me déguise en Malfoy !

-Oh aller Kurt ! Ca pourrait être marrant ! On pourra être Drarry !

-Tu es complètement dingue !

-On était déjà d'accord sur ce point, on l'a établi il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Alors, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as soudain ressenti le besoin de t'isoler et de prendre l'air ?

-Je... Bon sang, c'est embarrassant !

-Ce n'est que moi Kurt.

-Tu es Harry Potter. Le costume te va bien. J'avais le béguin pour Harry Potter. Tu fais le rapport ?

-Oh ! D'accord ! C'est un soucis donc...

-Oui, parce que s'il n'y avait pas eu... Tu sais quoi... Je t'aurais certainement entraîné dans la chambre de Berry...

-Kurt, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas...

-Important ? Obligatoire ? Blaine... On est des ados et on était plutôt actifs.. Maintenant, tu vois Smythe tous les jours et...

-Attends ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on parle de Sebastian ?

-Ce mec veut te mettre dans son lit.

-Et j'ai été plutôt clair sur le fait que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-J'ai juste peur, ok ?

-Kurt, murmura Blaine en s'approchant de lui, prudemment, et vraiment, Kurt détestait ça, la prudence du brun, il détestait également les frissons de peur qui le submergeaient. L'appréhension. Je t'aime, continua Blaine, cette fois, les mains du bouclé se posèrent sur ses joues. Je me suis disputé avec Seb d'ailleurs. On ne se parle plus... Parce que je l'ai envoyé bouler et même si c'était le cas, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec lui.

-Tu serais peut-être mieux avec lui.

-Non. C'est toi. Ca a toujours été toi. Toi et moi, à jamais, tu te souviens ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Sors toi ça de la tête.

Blaine se pencha alors et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Maintenant, retournons faire la fête , ok ?

-Ok. »

OoO

David Karofsky était plutôt heureux et satisfait. Il avait réussi à avoir Kurt malgré les avertissements de Blaine et il aimait la terreur toujours présente qu'il voyait dans les yeux du châtain à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'il ressentait. Ce sentiment d'invincibilité.

Pourtant, il était également frustré. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir un autre moment priviligié avec le cheerio. Putain de Skanks qui le suivaient partout.

Mais ce soir là, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance parce qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer les grands frères modèles, parfaits, en emmenant sa petite sœur chercher des bonbons.

Stacy Karofsky avait neuf ans et elle était probablement une des rares choses dans la vie de David. C'est pour cela que l'adolescent l'accompagnait maison après maison. Il était fier d'elle et de son costume de princesse. Il aimait la voir sourire à chaque fois que quelqu'un la complimentait.

Tout allait bien. Vraiment. La soirée était parfaite. Jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe à la mauvaise porte.

Tout se passa très vite : tout à coup, Kurt Hummel était devant lui, un saladier rempli de friandises lui échappant des mains. Puis, la seconde d'après, la droite d'Anderson frappait sa mâchoire, Stacy hurla, les Skanks entouraient Kurt pour le protéger, Santana Lopez hurlait des mots en espagnol et Quinn Fabray prenait la main de sa sœur pour l'éloigner de cette scène en chuchotant des mots réconfortants.

Kurt pleurait d ans un coin et David sourit, il se sentait extrêmement fier malgré les coups qui pleuvaient.

« -Est-ce que quelqu'un peut expliquer ce putain de bordel ? Cria Puck

-Oui Anderson, sourit David en se relevant, explique à tout tes amis comment j'ai baisé ton mec et à quel point il a aimé ça ! Dis leur comment je l'ai entendu hurler de plaisir pour moi et à quel point il en redemandait. Je suis sûr qu'il te supplie également, comme la salope qu'il est.

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est sadique de ma part de couper là

La confrontation sera au rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre , promis !

J'espère que vous aimerez et je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine? Ou deux au pire des cas !

Encore une fois, merci à tous !

Higure.


	13. Come Back When You Can

**It's Not Easy To Be Me**

**Chapitre 13**

**Come Back When You Can **

* * *

**Mollymousine **

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Je suis d'accord, j'ai été assez horrible sur ce coup là

Malheureusement, je vais avoir besoin de Karofsky pour le moment _

J'ai essayé de ne pas forcer parce que moi même , je ne pouvais pas écrire. Je pleurai littéralement, j'ai du m'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour le finir

Je suis contente que Blaine te plaise:)

Quand à « Down » , je ne me souvenais même plus qu'elle avait été utilisée dans GYOW, je l'ai connu dans Vampire Diaries il y a de cela quelques années et mon mp3 a eut la bonne idée de me la mettre quand j'écrivais alors je me suis dis « pourquoi pas ! » xDDD

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

A bientôt ;)

* * *

_« Come back when you can.  
Let go, you'll understand.  
You've done nothing at all to make me love you less.  
So come back when you can._

_Come back, I'll help you stand._  
_Let go and hold my hand._  
_If all you wanted was me, I'd give you nothing less._  
_So come back when you can »_

_Barcelona - Come Back When You Can_

* * *

**en** **gras : les messages de Blaine.**

Souligné : les messages de Kurt

* * *

Précédemment dans It's Not Easy To Be Me :

_« -Est-ce que quelqu'un peut expliquer ce putain de bordel ? Cria Puck_

_-Oui Anderson, sourit David en se relevant, explique à tout tes amis comment j'ai baisé ton mec et à quel point il a aimé ça ! Dis leur comment je l'ai entendu hurler de plaisir pour moi et à quel point il en redemandait. Je suis sûr qu'il te supplie également, comme la salope qu'il est._

_-JE VAIS TE TUER ! » _

* * *

**31 Octobre – chez les Berry** –

Blaine sauta de nouveau sur David Karofsky. Il le frappait, encore, et encore, et encore, sans relâche jusqu'à ce que son adversaire se défende. Il senti une douleur fulgurante le transpercer et un liquide pourpre coula le long de son menton. Cet enfoiré venait de lui casser le nez, il en était sûr et certain.

Finn et Puck échangèrent un regard avant de les séparer – Puck entoura la taille de Blaine de ses bras musclés alors que Finn se chargeait de Karofsky.

« -Anderson, c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? Cria une fois de plus Puck.

-Karofsky a...

-Je ne voulais pas, ce n'est pas vrai, disait Kurt dans le coin alors que Brittany lui caressait les cheveux pour le calmer.

-Il a violé Porcelaine, annonça Santana. Et je vais le faire payer, Hiro de Puta !

L'hispanique s'élança vers Karofsky qui était toujours retenu par Finn et lui colla une gifle. Elle s'apprêtait a recommencer mais Maya la fit reculer.

Tous étaient soudainement silencieux même Rachel, c'était dire ! Puck senti que Blaine était prêt à retourner à l'assaut et que Finn débattait intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait protéger le géant ou le dégommer. Noah aurait sûrement lui même tué Karofsky mais l'état de Kurt l'inquiétait.

-Karofsky , tire-toi. Maintenant. On réglera ça plus tard, grogna l'adolescent à crète.

-Mec, y'a pas moyen qu'il parte, répliqua Finn. C'est pour ça qu'il fait des cauchemars hein ?

-Ouais, soupira Blaine.

-C'est mort alors. Il ne part pas. Sauf si c'est pour que je l'emmène chez les flics.

-Finn, regarde l'état dans lequel est Kurt. On doit d'abord le laisser nous raconter et on avisera. En plus de ça, Anderson a le nez cassé je crois, on va avoir besoin de Quinn pour qu'elle …

-Je peux m'en charger, dit doucement Tina. Mon petit frère s'est déjà fait ça, j'ai l'habitude.

-Bref, continua Puck , ce n'est pas fini. Mais pour le moment, Karofsky, tire-toi. Vas chercher la gosse et casse-toi.

David Karofsky éclata de rire.

-C'était un plaisir Kurt. »

Le fils de pute, pensa Puck.

* * *

**Novembre**

_Dalton_

Le deux Novembre, Blaine se leva en grognant. Il entendait un tas de mots qui ne faisaient aucun sens pour lui. C'était du charabia, mais un charabia qui l'emmerdait vraiment. Il voulait dormir, était-ce trop demander ?

« -Wes...

-David tu sais très bien que Rogue a fait tout ça pour Harry !

-C'était un putain d'égoiste ! Il ne voulait que Lily !

-C'était un héros !

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ?! S'énerva Blaine.

-Blainey, désolé, on ne voulait pas te réveiller.

-Trop tard.

-Blaine, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton nez ?

-Rien, marmonna Blaine. Continuez de vous disputer, moi j'vais me trouver une autre chambre.

-Seb dort encore, dit David.

-Parfait. »

Blaine se dirigea en pyjama jusqu'à la chambre d'à côté, et entra. Il pensait que Sebastian dormait encore, mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'adolescent pleurait.

« -Sab, tu pleures ?

-Casse-toi.

-Tu pleures !

-Je t'ai dis de te casser putain.

-Non.

-Tu me fais chier Anderson.

-Pour une fois que les rôles s'inversent, sourit Blaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-David et Wes ont décidé de se disputer alors que je dormais.

-C'est pour ça que t'es torse nu dans ma chambre ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais enfin prêt à avoir une vraie partie de jambes en l'air.

-Ne prends pas tes désires pour la réalité. Fais moi de la place dans ton lit. T'as intérêt à me dire ce qui ne va pas.

-On a cours.

-Dans deux heures. Je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais Wes et David debout à six heures, sérieusement.

-Ils sont dingues.

-Complètement.

-J'ai pas envie de parler Anderson.

-Je me contenterait de dormir avec toi alors.

-Tu cherches les emmerdes. Tu m'allumes Anderson.

-Je suis un homme qui aime le danger, que veux-tu ?

-Je croyais que tu me faisais la gueule.

-Tout me passe. J'étais crevé et énervé. Désolé.

-T'es pardonné si tu m'offres un baiser.

-Ne pousse pas trop ta chance, Bas'. "

* * *

_Lycée McKinley. _

Finn et Noah entrèrent dans les vestiaires après l'entraînement de foot. Il ne restait plus que Karofsky et Mike gardait l'entrée avec Artie. Ils échangèrent un regard et s'avancèrent vers Karofsky qui se changeait.

Puck posa une main sur son épaule nue et l'adolescent sursauta.

« -PUTAIN ! Hurla t-il.

-Au moins, tu vois ce que ça fait, dit calmement Finn.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Karofsky.

-Laisse nous te raffraichir la mémoire, dit Puck. Donc, mi-Octobre, tu es entré dans le vestiaire des cheerios pendant que Kurt était seul, sous la douche. Tu as ensuite fait quelque chose d'horrible, tu as abusé de lui.

-Faux. Il l'a cherché Puckerman. Il demandait ça depuis longtemps, il ne demandait que ça.

-Karofsky, ne parle pas comme ça de mon petit-frère. J'ai déjà envie de te frapper, ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin.

-Oh mais tu aurais dû l'entendre Hudson, il en redemandait.

Finn plaqua alors David contre son casier, le regard mauvais et la respiration rapide. Il se retenait vraiment, mais il voulait le tuer plus que tout. Kurt était son frère désormais et il désirait le protéger. Karofsky l'avait détruit et Finn détestait ça. De plus, il avait une promesse à tenir « Tu ne pourras plus avoir d'enfants ».

-Il a tellement aimé ça qu'il sursaute dès que quelqu'un le touche, gronda Finn. Il ne t'aime pas, il ne t'aimera jamais et tu le dégoûtes.

-Finn, lâche le. On a promis à Anderson de ne pas le toucher.

-Bien, obéit Finn.

-Écoute David, tenta Puck, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête mais tu déconnes grave. Et tu délires aussi. Kurt est, hum, comment dire ?

-Trop bien pour toi, finit Finn.

-Ouais, et même si dans ta tête il veut que tu sois avec, ce ne sont que des fantasmes mec. Anderson et lui, c'est du sérieux, ils s'aiment et ils se désirent.

-Malheureusement pour mon innocence et ma santé mentale, ajouta Finn.

-Je les ai vu ensemble, continua Noah, Kurt ne voit, n'entend, ne respire et ne vit que Blaine et franchement, j'ai beau être hétéro, ça se comprend. Kurt peut avoir qui il veut, Blaine aussi. Les nanas ici ne l'avoueront pas mais elles crèvent intérieurement de sortir avec l'un des deux. Mais ce sont des aimants, alors tu vas juste foutre la paix à Kurt.

-C'est lui la salope dans l'histoire, persista Karofsky, il voulait coucher avec moi, je ne lui ai donné que ce qu'il voulait. Je vous le dit, il en redemandait et me suppliait de le faire.

C'en était trop pour Finn.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû insister, grogna t-il avant de lancer son genou droit entre les jambes de Karofsky.

-QUE CE PASSE T-IL ICI ?! »

* * *

_2 Novembre_

_21:06 : _**Tout va bien ? **

_21:07 : _Qui te l'a dit ?

_21:07 : _**Maya, elle a vu la scène. **

_21:08 : _Je croyais qu'elles n'étaient plus sensées me surveiller.

_21:08 : _**Elles ne te surveillent pas. Elles couvrent tes arrières. **

_21:09 : _Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps.

_21 :09 : _**Kurt. **

_21:13 : _Désolé. C'était dur de raconter. J'ai cru que la coach allait le tuer. Heureusement que Beist était là pour calmer le jeu. Il s'est fait renvoyer et Figgings a appelé Carole et... Je ne sais pas, je voudrai juste que tu sois là B.

_21:15 : _**Je le voudrai aussi, mais... Tu connais déjà la suite. On se voit demain soir au Lima Bean, okay ? En attendant, tu sais que tu peux me parler. Comment a réagit Carole ?**

_21:17 : _Elle s'est juste assurée que j'avais passé tout les tests médicaux, je lui ai dis que San' et Britt' m'avaient emmené à Westerville... Elle m'a demandé si je voulais voir un psy ou si elle pouvait faire quelque chose, elle a été géniale mais... J'en ai juste marre. Tu me manques B.

_21:18 : _**Toi aussi K. Mais hey ! On se voit demain. **

_21:19 : _Pas dans ce sens là. Tu me manques mais ça me fait flipper.

_21:23 : _**Oh tu parles de ce manque là ?**

_21:25 : _Ouais. Je suis obligé de garder les yeux ouverts pour un simple baiser B, c'est ridicule !

_21:26 : _**Ce n'est pas ridicule. Tu y arriveras. Nous y arriverons. **

_21:27 : _Sauf si ça fini mal.

_21:28 : _**De quoi parles-tu ?**

_21:33 : _J'ai parlé avec Wes... Il y a longtemps, enfin cet été, à la soirée. Il m'a dit que le suricate pouvait avoir qui il voulait et il te veut toi.

_21:34 :_** Attends, tu penses encore que je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec Seb' ? Sérieusement K ?**

_21:37 : _Tu le devrais en tout cas.

_21:37 : _**QUOI ?**

_21:40 : _On pourrait, je ne sais pas, redevenir juste meilleurs amis.

_21:41 : _**Est-ce que tu es en train de rompre avec moi ? **

_21:43 : _**Kurt ?**

_21:46 : _**Tu m'ignores volontairement hein ?**

_21:53 : _**Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. **

_22:01 : _**OK. Si je dois faire un monologue, autant bien le faire, non ? Tu veux qu'on soit juste meilleurs amis parce que tu as peur de l'idée que je couche avec Seb', et c'est terrible parce que je pensais vraiment que tu me ****connaissais plus que ça. Je ne parle pas à mon petit-ami là, mais bien à mon meilleur ami. Et tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Je suis toujours resté, je t'ai toujours soutenu. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurai pu me taper le cousin d'Hayley à l'époque ou on ne se parlait plus. Tu savais qu'il est mannequin ? Un vrai canon. Elle a essayé de nous mettre ensemble pour que je t'oublie. Il était pour. Mais j'ai refusé, et on n'était même pas ensemble Kurt. Tu n'étais même plus mon meilleur ami. Alors tu penses vraiment que je vais finir avec Sebastian ? Non. Même si tu veux rompre. Je préfère encore être seul. **

_22:30 : _**T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets. Je sais que tu as mal, mais il y a des limites. **

_22:45 : _**Je n'abandonnerai pas K, je t'aime. Toi. **

_22:47 : _**Et c'est sadique de me laisser en plan. A demain. **

* * *

_Dalton_

Lorsque Wes entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Blaine, il devina immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était six heures du matin et le bouclé était déjà douché et habillé, or Blaine n'était jamais réveillé avant sept heure et demie « Wes, nous sommes déjà dans l'établissement pour l'amour de Dieu. ». C'était un mauvais signe, tout comme les cernes ainsi que les rouges rougis et gonflés du warbler, mais surtout, il ne souriait pas. Non. Il était assis sur son lit et fixait l'horloge.

Wes n'avait vu le bouclé agir comme ça qu'une seule fois. Lorsque Kurt avait choisi les cheerios à Blaine.

NON !

« -Blaine ?

-Hum ? Oh, tu es déjà là. Comment était la soirée Call of Duty ? Tu as enfin battu David ?

Dieu, Wes détestait ça quand la voix du bouclé était brisée à ce point ?

-Blaine,que c'est-il passé ?

-Uh, je suis prêt et je discute donc il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Okay, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, donc je ne vais pas prendre en compte ta soudaine humeur de chien, je vais aller me doucher et me changer. Quand je reviens, prépares toi a cracher le morceau. »

Je ferai mieux de me préparer aussi, pensa l'asiatique, ça risque d'être un massacre.

* * *

_Lycée McKinley_

« -TU. AS. FAIS. QUOI ? Hurla Santana.

-J'ai rompu, soupira Kurt. On peut passer à autre chose ?

-Hell to the No ! S'écria Mercedes. Blanc bec, il va falloir que tu t'expliques.

-Je n'ai pas cinq ans. Je fais ce que je veux, ok ?

-Porcelaine, si c'est par rapport à …

-Ne termine pas cette phrase Satan. Blaine peut s'envoyer en l'air avec Smythe maintenant. Tout va bien.

La gifle que reçut Kurt le pris au dépourvu. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça. Santana Lopez l'avait giflé et la garce avait de la force.

-Ecoute moi bien, gronda t-elle. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un meilleur ami pour moi et en théorie je suis toujours de ton côté, j'aime ton côté têtu, fier et garce en général mais là ? Ca va trop loin. Le Hobbit t'aime plus que personne ne t'aimera jamais. Il est passé outre ta crise d'identité, il a accepté Britt', pour ta putain d'image, il t'a soutenu quand tu as perdu ton père, il a joué le petit couple parfait avec moi pour ne pas partir à Dalton et ne pas t'abandonner,il a d'ailleurs refusé Dalton en troisième pour être avec toi. Il fait tout pour toi. Je respecte Anderson plus que quiconque et tu agis comme un vrai connard. Je sais que tu as mal et que tu as peur mais tu n'as pas le droit de lui briser le cœur encore une fois parce que tu supposes qu'il va faire une connerie. »

Kurt ne répondit pas, il quitta le vestiaire et essuya l'unique larme qui s'était échappée.

Wes se gara sur le parking de McKinley vers quinze heure. Il avait dû sécher son dernier cours de la journée mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis à l'instant présent. Il sorti de sa voiture et s'approcha du coin des Skanks que Blaine lui avait montré l'année précédente lorsque Wes était venu le chercher un jour.

Elles étaient là. Les trois Skanks restantes.

« -Bonjour mesdemoiselles, sourit-il.

-Wes ! S'écria Hayley avant de l'enlacer chaleureusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici mon fils à papa préféré ? Demanda Maya.

-Ouais, Dalton c'est pas la porte d'à côté, est-ce que tu nous a amené Anderson ? S'enquit Lauren.

-Non, répondit Wes. Je dois parler à Kurt. C'est urgent et je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi mais c'est pour le bien de Blaine.

-Je t'accompagne, dit immédiatement Maya.

-Je m'en occupe, la contredit Hayley en lançant un clin d'œil à son amie.

-Okay, on vous attend là.

Wes hocha la tête et suivit Hayley vers les vestiaires. Elle entra et soudain, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes et quelques autres cheerios sortirent.

-La voie est libre, tu peux entrer, dit Hayley quand elle sortie à son tour. Je garde la porte.

Wesley hocha derechef la tête et entra dans le vestiaire. Kurt était là, assis sur un banc, les bras croisés.

-J'aurai dû savoir que tu viendrais, dit-il froidement.

-Oh arrêtes tes conneries Hummel, s'énerva Wes. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

-Il me prend que je n'ai plus cinq ans pour l'amour du ciel, je peux prendre mes propres décisions et me défendre tout seul sans qu'on me garde à l'œil constamment.

-Ce que je remarque surtout c'est que tu es capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un qui tient à toi.

-Blaine s'en remettra. Il a Smythe.

-Tu ne te rends même pas compte hein ? L'année dernière, je l'ai vu pleurer pour la première fois quand tu l'as laissé tomber. J'ai écouté son désespoir pendant des mois alors que toi tu jouais le mec populaire respectable et quand tu es revenu, j'étais sceptique mais hey, Blaine avait retrouvé le sourire. Hier soir, je suis resté dns la chambre de David pour jouer à Call of Duty. Ce matin, quand je suis rentré pour me changer, j'ai retrouvé le Blaine de l'année dernière. Il n'a pas dormi, il a pleuré toute la nuit Kurt. Il n'a pas mangé de la journée. Les seules fois ou je l'ai entendu parler c'était ce matin quand il m'a envoyé chier et ce midi quand il a dit à Sebastian qu'il n'avait pas faim. Je sais que tu traverses un moment difficile mais honnêtement ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Répare ça. Parle avec lui.

-Sinon quoi Wesley ? Je te signale c'est toi qui m'a dit que Smythe obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et que tu avais peur que Blaine ne succombe. J'ai fais ça pour lui.

-Premièrement, je t'ai dis ça parce que j'étais bourré. Deuxièmement, ma parole n'est pas sainte, je me trompe également. Troisièmement, s'il avait dû coucher avec Sebastian, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ! Alors arrête de jouer le gamin deux secondes. Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je le libère.

-C'est de la connerie ! Si tu l'aimes vraiment arrête de fuir et fait ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Il t'a toujours tout donné, il serait peut-être temps pour lui de recevoir. J'en ai marre de ramasser les morceaux Kurt. Je ne sais même pas si Blaine sera capable de se relever cette fois...Alors fais quelque chose ! »

Wes n'attendit pas une réponse, il fit un signe de tête à Hayley et fonça à sa voiture. Il quitta Lima le plus vite possible.

* * *

Kurt ne prit pas la peine de saluer sa belle mère lorsqu'il rentra ce soir là. Il se sentait horrible, les paroles de Wes tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et il voulait juste s'allonger et ne plus jamais sortir de sa chambre.

« -Je savais que tu rentrerai directement.

Kurt poussa un cri en voyant Blaine assit sur son lit. Il senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement en voyant l'état du bouclé. Visiblement, le warbler en chef avait raison : Blaine n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, il avait vraiment pleuré et tout était entièrement de la faute de Kurt. Il le savait.

-B-blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je t'ai dis que je n'abandonnerai pas. Alors viens t'asseoir et fais les choses correctement.

-Pardon ?

-Tu veux rompre, non ? Fais le correctement. Regarde moi dans les yeux. Dis moi que je ne compte pas. Dis moi que tu ne m'aimes plus. Dis moi que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Mais dis moi quelque chose.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Kurt en laissant tomber aux côtés du bouclé, c'est pour ça que je te rends ta liberté.

-Quelle liberté ?

-Si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu pourras vivre ta vie, tu pourras trouver quelqu'un de mieux... Je sais que tu penses que tu ne veux être qu'avec moi mais on pourrait redevenir meilleurs amis, tu ne me perdrais pas...

-Et tu ne comprends toujours pas, soupira Blaine, exaspéré. C'est dingue Kurt. Je sais qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé, ton estime a diminué mais ça va réellement trop loin. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Je n'en ai rien à faire de Sebastian, je ne veux que toi. Même si tu me disais que je ne peux que t'embrasser sur la joue et que je dois me contenter de te tenir la main, je m'en fou. Tant que je suis avec toi. Je veux traverser ça avec toi mais je vais te dire quelque chose, tu es un putain d'égoïste Kurt. Tu es aveugle aussi.

-Blaine...

-Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Bien. Mais ne viens pas me dire que c'est pour mon bien. Parce que de un, tu n'as pas le droit de choisir pour moi et que de deux, tu n'en as jamais rien eu à foutre de mon bien.

-Et tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas le droit d'envoyer tes sbires m'espionner non plus !

-MAIS PUTAIN ! Elles ne te surveillaient pas ! Et ce ne sont pas des sbires, ce sont mes amies ! Elles s'assuraient de maintenir Karofsky éloigné parce que je m'inquiétais !

-Quoi ?

-Maya l'a vu te reluquer bizarrement quand tu es revenu en cours. Je lui ai dis de faire gaffe et qu'elle devait l'empêcher de t'approcher. Tu étais seul. Il aurait pu recommencer si Lauren et elle ne l'avaient pas arrêté. C'est pour ça qu'elles couvraient tes arrières. Tu pensais vraiment qu'une fois lui suffisait ?

-Je suis tellement désolé, murmura Kurt.

Le châtain rassembla alors toutes les pièces du puzzle et son propre égoïsme le frappa, à l'instar de la peine de Blaine qui était comme un train le percutant de plein fouet à pleine vitesse. A cet instant précis, Kurt fit ce qu'il aurait fait avant l'incident. Il embrassa Blaine, pour effacer la peine, comme lorsque l'un d'eux se blessaient petits et que l'autre embrassait la blessure pour que ça aille mieux. Karofsky n'existait plus. Dans l'esprit de Kurt, il n'y avait plus que Blaine qui ne méritait pas de souffrir autant.

Blaine répondit à son baiser un instant avant de se détacher. Il sourit tristement en caressant la joue du châtain.

-J'accepte tes excuses mais sur ce coup là... Il va me falloir du temps. Je ne veux pas rompre. Je pense juste qu'il faut qu'on trouve un moyen et... Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit... Je ne peux plus réfléchir et je suis en colère et blessé...

-Je comprends...

-Kurt... Juste, je t'aime, vraiment, d'accord ?

-Je t'aime aussi, sanglota Kurt.

-On s'en sortira. »

Blaine se leva et quitta la chambre en pleur. Kurt laissa ses sanglots s'intensifier et se roula en boule dans son lit. Blaine avait beau dire le contraire, Kurt avait l'impression qu'il venait de perdre l'être le plus précieux au monde, en son monde.

Il senti un corps contre le sien et la voix de Finn remplie le silence de paroles réconfortantes et pleines d'espoir.

* * *

Blaine ne savais pas comment il était parvenu a rentrer à Dalton sain et sauf et cette fois ci, son état n'avait rien à voir avec l'endorphine. Non, cette fois, c'était bien parce qu'il pleurait.

Tu n'es plus un bébé, se morigéna t-il mentalement avant de se garer.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Wes se mit immédiatement sur ses pieds, parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

« -Vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-I-il s'est excusé, sanglota Blaine, mais je ne pouvais pas... Je suis fatigué Wes... Je suis fatigué et j'ai mal et je suis en colère et je n'en peux plus... Je ne suis pas un roc.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Viens t'asseoir.

-Je suis toujours fort, quand Kurt en a besoin, je suis toujours là.. Mais je suis fatigué, répéta Blaine, je suis fatigué et j'en ai marre d'être fort.

-Shh, murmura Wes contre son cou, tout ira bien. Tout va s'arranger.

Wesley força Blaine a s'allonger et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il se colla à son meilleur ami et passa un bras protecteur autour de lui avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Blaine.

-Toi aussi tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te consoler. Je suis là Blainers, je te laisse être la petite cuillère pour ce soir, mais n'en prends pas l'habitude. »

Blaine laissa échapper un petit rire face à la stupidité de la situation mais se laissa finalement emporter par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Dalton, le lendemain. _

David était surpris de ne pas voir Wes au petit-déjeuner. Blaine était toujours légèrement en retard mais pas Wes. Wesley semblait avoir une montre greffée au bras. Et il tenait à son petit-déjeuner.

« -Où est Wes ? Demanda Thad.

-Je n'en sais rien , répondit David.

-Voilà qui est étrange, vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre, commenta Jeff avant de bailler .

-Tu ferai mieux de t'occuper de ton petit-ami, on dirait qu'il va se noyer dans son bol de céréales, se moqua David.

-Certains se doivent de bosser pour avoir de bonnes notes, marmonna Nick en redressant la tête. Et Jeff n'est pas mon petit-ami.

-Ah si les regards pouvaient tuer, rit Sebastian en s'installant à leur table, qu'as-tu fais David ?

-Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité.

-Tu es enfin sorti du placard ? Quoi que je ne vois pas en quoi ça énerverait Tic.

-Tic ? S'étonna Nick.

-Ouais, et l'autre qui te sert de mec est tac, dit Sebastian en désignant Jeff.

-Ce n'est pas mon mec !

-C'est vexant Nicky, bouda Jeff.

-Ah mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

-Je vais chercher Wes, soupira David. Vous me fatiguez.

-Non David ! Ne me laisse pas seul avec eux ! S'écria Thad.

-Désolé.. Mais pas désolé ! »

David soupira en prenant le chemin des dortoirs. Parfois, il se disait que Wes avait raison et qu'en devenant membre du conseil des warblers, ils étaient tous les trois devenus les responsables d'un groupe d'enfants de cinq ans tout au plus en colonie de vacances.

Il toqua à la porte de son meilleur ami et la poussa lorsqu'il n'eut aucune réponse. Il resta figé en voyant Wes dans le même lit que Blaine.

« -David ?

Wes s'était tourné vers son meilleur ami et se frotta les yeux.

-Tu étais en retard, expliqua David, les autres nous rendaient dingues alors je suis venu te chercher

-Désolé. Blainers, réveille-toi.

-'as envie, bougonna Blaine.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-'aisse moi dormir Wes.

-Non ! Lève toi, maintenant.

-Non.

-David, donne moi un coup de main.

-Blaine, je te confisque tes nœuds papillons si tu ne te lèves pas.

-M'en fiche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Une peine de cœur, soupira Wes. Blaine, ne m'oblige pas a appeler Cooper.

-Il est à L.A.

-Tu sais très bien que ça ne l'empêchera pas de venir te botter le cul.

-Bien... Bien.

-File dans la douche, ordonna Wes. Tu as cinq minutes !

-Je te déteste ! Grogna Blaine en se levant.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? S'enquit David.

-Il ira bien, répondit Wes. Il avait juste besoin de craquer et de dormir.

-On est vraiment en charge de gosses hein ?

-Ne m'en parle pas. »

* * *

_Communales -Lycée McKinley. _

Une semaine. Les communales étaient là. Kurt était exténué. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis une semaine. Finn faisait de son mieux pour le consoler mais personne ne savait s'y prendre comme Blaine. Personne n'était Blaine.

Kurt lança un regard à la salle lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur scène. Les warblers étaient là et les yeux de Blaine semblaient le transpercer. Il mit alors son masque et, alors que Santana se mettait à chanter les paroles de _Valerie_, Kurt virevolta avec Mike et Brittany. Il connaissait les pas, il les exécutait à la perfection.

Puis, les lumières s'éteignirent et il s'installa au centre de la scène. C'était son tour. Il prit une inspiration et se lança.

**Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I  
I want to go to bed **

_(Chante pour que je m'endorme. _

_Chante pour que je m'endorme._

_Je suis fatigué et je_

_Je veux aller me coucher.) _

Kurt connecta son regard à celui de Blaine en chantant, il savait très bien ce que cette chanson représentait pour eux. Kurt la chantait avec sa mère petit, bien qu'à l'époque, il ne comprenne pas les paroles totalement. Mais il les comprenait désormais. Il savait que Blaine aussi.

**Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go **

_(Chante pour que je m'endorme_

_Chante pour que je m'endorme._

_Et ensuite laisse moi seul._

_N'essaie pas de me réveiller le matin._

_Car je serai parti._

_Ne te sens pas mal pour moi._

_Je veux que tu saches._

_Au plus profond de mon cœur._

_Je serai heureux de m'en aller.)_Les souvenirs remontèrent. La première fois que Blaine avait découvert le secret de Kurt. Des années auparavant. Par hasard. Blaine était arrivé à l'imprévu et avait vu les lames. Les cicatrices. Il ne l'avait pas trahi. Il n'avait pas crié. Il avait pleuré. Puis, il avait aidé Kurt a tout nettoyer.

**Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore  
**

_(Chante pour que je m'endorme._

_Chante pour que je m'endorme._

_Je ne veux plus me réveiller_

_Seul.)_

**Sing to me**  
**Sing to me**  
**I don't want to wake up**  
**On my own anymore**

_(Chante pour moi_

_Chante pour moi_

_Je ne veux plus me réveiller_

_Seul.)_

**Don't feel bad for me**  
**I want you to know**  
**Deep in the cell of my heart**  
**I really want to go**

_(Ne te sens pas mal pour moi_

_Je veux que tu saches_

_Au plus profond de mon cœur_

_Je veux vraiment m'en aller.)_

**There is another world**  
**There is a better world**  
**Well, there must be**  
**Well, there must be**  
**Well, there must be**  
**Well, there must be**  
**Well ...**

_(Il y a un autre monde_

_Il y a un monde meilleur_

_Eh bien, il doit y avoir_

_Eh bien, il doit y avoir_

_Eh bien, il doit y avoir_

_Eh bien, il doit y avoir_

_Eh bien...)_

**Bye bye**  
**Bye bye**  
**Bye ...**

_(Au revoir, _

_Au revoir, _

_Au revoir.) _

La salle explosa. Blaine pleurait, Kurt pouvait le voir. Mais les autres applaudissaient. Ils applaudissaient sa voix. Sa performance. Il se senti fier, même si la fatigue commençait à vraiment se faire ressentir.

Après leur performance, les New Directions s'installèrent pour regarder les autres chorales. Blaine et les Warblers entrèrent sur scène. Kurt senti une boule dans la gorge lorsque les harmonies commencèrent à emplir la salle.

**Wake up look me in the eyes again  
I need to feel your hands  
Upon my face  
Words can be like knives  
They can cut you open  
And the silence surrounds you  
and haunts you**

_(Réveille-toi, regarde-moi dans les yeux encore_  
_J'ai besoin de sentir ta main_

_ sur mon visage_  
_Les mots peuvent être comme des couteaux_  
_Ils peuvent t'éventrer_  
_Et le silence t'entoure_  
_Et te hante)_

**I think I might have inhaled you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You've gotten into my bloodstream  
I can feel you flowing in me**

_(Je pense qu'il est possible que je t'ai inhalé_  
_Je pouvais te sentir derrière mes yeux_  
_Tu es entré dans mon système sanguin._  
_Je peux te sentir flotter en moi)_

**Words can be like knives  
They can cut you open  
And the silence surrounds you  
and Haunts you**

_(Les mots peuvent être comme des couteux._

_Ils peuvent t'éventrer._

_Et le silence t'entoure._

_Et te hante.)_

**I think I might've inhaled you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You've gotten into my bloodstream  
I can feel you flowing in me**

_(Je pense qu'il est possible que je t'ai inhalé_  
_Je pouvais te sentir derrière mes yeux_  
_Tu es entré dans mon système sanguin._  
_Je peux te sentir flotter en moi)_

**The spaces in between  
****Two minds and all the places they have been  
The spaces in between**

_(L'espace entre_  
_Deux esprits et tous les endroits où ils sont allés_  
_L'espace entre)_  
**  
I tried to put my finger on it  
I tried to put my finger on it  
I tried to put my finger on it**

_(J'ai essayé de mettre le doigt dessus_  
_J'ai essayé de mettre le doigt dessus_

_J'ai essayé de mettre le doigt dessus)_  
**  
I think I might've inhaled you  
I can feel you behind my eyes  
you've gotten into my bloodstream  
I can feel you flowing in me  
**

_(Je pense qu'il est possible que je t'ai inhalé_  
_Je pouvais te sentir derrière mes yeux_  
_Tu es entré dans mon système sanguin._  
_Je peux te sentir flotter en moi)_

**I think I might've inhaled you  
I can feel you behind my eyes  
You've gotten into my bloodstream  
I can feel you flowing in me **

_(Je pense qu'il est possible que je t'ai inhalé_  
_Je pouvais te sentir derrière mes yeux_  
_Tu es entré dans mon système sanguin._  
_Je peux te sentir flotter en moi)_

Ala fin de la performance, Kurt pleurait, il n'avait jamais vu Blaine sous cet angle là, la voix brisée, pleine d'émotion, et ses yeux qui brillaient. Il était simplement magnifique, à couper le souffle.

Puis, l'ambiance changea alors que Sebastian se mettait aux côtés de Blaine et Kurt fronça les sourcils.

_[Sebastian]_

**Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you**

_(La règle numéro une est que tu dois t'amuser._

_Mais bébé, quand tu as fini, tu dois être le premier à courir._

_La règle numéro deux, ne t'attache pas_

_A quelqu'un que tu pourrais perdre._

_Alors l-laisse moi te dire.) _

Sebastian s'était dangereusement approché de Blaine et celui ci prétendit de s'échapper alors qu'ils se mettaient à chanter ensemble.**  
**

**This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do**

_(C'est ainsi qu'on devient un briseur de cœur._

_Les garçons aiment un peu de danger._

_Nous le ferons tomber pour un étranger._

_Un joueur, qui chante je t'ai-ai-aime._

_Comment être un briseur de cœur._

_Les garçons aiment un peu de danger._

_Nous le ferons tomber pour un étranger._

_Un joueur qui chante je t'ai-ai-aime._

_Du moins, je pense que c'est le cas.) _

[Blaine]

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you**

_(Parce que je t'ai-ai-aime)_

Kurt ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. De la jalousie. De la colère. Mais aussi de la fierté. Blaine était magnifique sur scène et même s'il détestait l'admettre, Sebastian et lui ne faisaient pas un trop mauvais duo.

[Blaine]

**Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more  
**

_(La règle numéro trois, porte ton cœur sur ta joue_

_Mais jamais sur ta main, à moins que tu ne veuilles goûter la défaite._

_La règle numéro quatre, tu dois avoir l'air pur._

_Embrasse le à sa porte pour lui dire au revoir, et laisse le vouloir plus, plus) _

[Blaine et Sebastian]

**This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you**

_(C'est ainsi qu'on devient un briseur de cœur._

_Les garçons aiment un peu de danger._

_Nous le ferons tomber pour un étranger._

_Un joueur, qui chante je t'ai-ai-aime._

_Comment être un briseur de cœur._

_Les garçons aiment un peu de danger._

_Nous le ferons tomber pour un étranger._

_Un joueur qui chante je t'ai-ai-aime.)_

[Sebastian]

**At least I think I do**

_(Du moins, je pense que c'est le cas.) _

[Blaine]

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you**

_(Parce que je t'ai-ai-aime)_

[Sebastian]

**Boys, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause boys don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two**

_(Les garçons, font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir._

_Parce que les garçons ne veulent pas, nous ne voulons pas avoir le cœur brisé en deux.)_

[Blaine]

**So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing  
In love again, ba-abe  
**

_(Alors il vaut mieux que ce soit pour de faux, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de perdre_

_en amour une fois de plus, bé-ebé.)_

[Blaine et Sebastian]

**This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you**

_(C'est ainsi qu'on devient un briseur de cœur._

_Les garçons aiment un peu de danger._

_Nous le ferons tomber pour un étranger._

_Un joueur, qui chante je t'ai-ai-aime._

_Comment être un briseur de cœur._

_Les garçons aiment un peu de danger._

_Nous le ferons tomber pour un étranger._

_Un joueur qui chante je t'ai-ai-aime.)_

[Blaine]

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you**

_(Parce que je t'ai-ai-aime)_[Sebastian]

**At least I think I do**

_(Du moins, je pense que c'est le cas.) _**  
**

Une fois de plus, la seule explosa sous les applaudissements pendant que Sebastian serrait Blaine contre lui en riant. Cette vision fit se serrer le cœur de Kurt. Blaine avait l'air si heureux. Sebastian n'était peut-être pas si mal pour lui.

Kurt se leva et se rendit avec les autres membres des New Directions vers les loges. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait gifler Blaine ou l'embrasser. Après tout, malgré la beauté de _Bloodstream_, leur performance de_ How to Be a Heartbreaker_ avait été pleine de flirt. Avec Sebastian Smythe !

« -Kurt ! S'exclama Wes derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

-Oh, salut.

-Tu viens voir Blaine ?

-Euh ouais.

-Kurt juste... Hum...Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, ok ?

-Pardon ?

-Blaine ne voulait pas faire ce duo, mais c'était ça ou il perdait son poste de soliste. Il est mal depuis la semaine dernière... Donc, euh, félicite le ok ? Dis lui que tu es fier de lui ou je ne sais pas quoi mais réconciliez vous. J'en ai ma claque de vous voir vous détruire.

-M-merci Wes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as ouvert les yeux... Il a de la chance de t'avoir.

-Je suis ton ami aussi, ne l'oublie pas d'accord ?

-Ouais. Merci. Encore.

-Aller, va chercher ton mec !

-Oui chef ! »

* * *

Kurt inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans la loge des warblers. Son souffle fut quasiment coupé lorsqu'il vit Blaine discuter avec Trent. Le dit warbler fit un signe au bouclé qui se retourna et s'approcha de Kurt à pas rapides.

« -Kurt je n'ai pas...

-Tu étais magnifique, le coupa le châtain.

-Q-quoi ?

-Tu étais magnifique. Époustouflant. J'étais tellement fier de toi.

-Tu... mais la chanson.

-Je sais que tu ne l'as pas choisi. Ça ne m'a pas enchanté mais vos voix s'accordent bien. Vous avez tué cette performance.

-Tu n'es pas en colère alors ?

-Contre moi, si, mais sinon, non. Tu m'as manqué B.

-Toi aussi, murmura Blaine. Et tu étais fantastique...

-Je suis tellement désolé.

-Je sais.

-Tu penses pouvoir me pardonner un jour?

-Tu es déjà pardonné. J'ai beau vouloir être en colère contre toi, je n'y arrive pas.

Kurt reussi enfin à sourire et se blotti contre Blaine.

-KURT !

Le châtain sursauta en entendant la panique dans la voix de son demi-frère.

-Kurt, c'est Quinn ! Elle va avoir le bébé. »

* * *

« -Elle est magnifique, susurra Kurt en observant Beth au travers de la vitre de la nurserie.

-C'est vrai, répliqua Noah, les larmes aux yeux , et elle a l'air tellement fragile...Kurt qu'est-ce que je fais si je merde ?

-Tu seras un bon père Noah Puckerman.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Quinn et toi avez changé. Je l'ai vu le soir d'Halloween, quand Karofsky est venu. Quinn a tout de suite emmené la petite loin et toi.. Avant tu aurai juste tabassé Karofsky, mais là, tu lui as demandé de partir parce que j'étais mal.

-T'es mon pote Kurt.

-Tu n'aurai même pas capté l'année dernière. Tu seras un excellent père et puis.. Tu n'es pas seul.

-Je suis mort de trouille.

-C'est une bonne chose, tu l'aimes déjà non ?

-Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

-Tu y arriveras alors. Nous t'aiderons tous.

-Merci mec.

-C'est normal. Je te signale que je suis son parrain.

Kurt ouvrit ses bras et Puck s'y blotti. Il était père. Il avait une fille qui dépendait désormais de lui.

-Je vais aller voir Quinn, dit-il. Je suis sûr qu'elle va vouloir m'étrangler.

-File alors, félicite là pour moi,ok ?

-Promis.

-Et félicitations Noah.

-Merci. »

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard._

« -Kurt ! Mon chéri !

-Bonjour Madame Fabray.

-Oh mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Tu es venu voir la petite ?

-Oui, comme toujours.

-Oh , tu nous as amené un ami aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour madame Fabray, sourit Blaine.

-Je vous présente Blaine, dit Kurt.

-C'est ton petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact.

-Eh bien, vous formez un très joli couple, tu as attrapé le gros lot Kurtie.

-Je le pense aussi, dit Kurt en serrant la main de son petit-ami.

-Je dois aller travaille, tu connais déjà le chemin, Quinnie et Puck sont dans leur chambre. Ce fut un plaisir Blaine.

-Partagé Madame. »

La femme quitta la maison alors que Kurt menait Blaine dans la maison pour rejoindre Puck, Quinn ainsi que Beth.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Beth était endormie dans les bras d'une Quinn tout aussi endormie assise dans le rocking-chair . Puck faisait quelques accords sur sa guitare et Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de trouver la scène magnifique.

« -Oh mon dieu, murmura Blaine. Elle est magnifique !

-Hey, salut vieux, dit Puck. J'ai bien peur que mes princesses soient hors service. On peut descendre si vous voulez.

-N-non, non, je voulais juste voir Beth, expliqua Blaine à voix basse. Nous repasserons une autre fois, ne t'en fais pas.

-Ouais, juste, Noah, je voulais te demander si tu voulais travailler au garage avec moi les week-end ?

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais, Marc, le collègue de mon père se charge de tout mais un de nos mécano est parti et j'ai pensé à toi.

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine.

-Tu apprends vite. J'me suis dis que ça pourrait te servir. Quinn m'a parlé d'L.A

-L.A ? Demanda Blaine.

-On compte vivre la bas après la remise de diplôme, expliqua Puck.

-Cool, Coop' dit que c'est une ville super, je vous le présenterai.

-Ce serait cool mec. Au fait, j'ai vu Dean. Il m'a dit que son client préféré lui manquait.

-Il sera remettra de mon absence, soupira Blaine.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dis vieux.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, il se demanda qui était Dean . Etait-il un ancien amant ? Non. Blaine n'avait eu personne d'autre. Un ancien flirt ? Mais pourquoi Noah le connaissait-il ?

-Merci Noah.

-On va y aller, dit Kurt. Blaine et moi avons un dîner chez moi. Et je dois lui retirer ce stupide gel de ses cheveux.

-Hey !

-Passez une bonne soirée, dit Puck . Je dirai à Quinn que vous l'embrassez.

-Et embrasse Beth pour moi. Allons y B.

-Okay, à plus mec. »

Blaine ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout à coup, il se retrouvait traîné jusqu'à la voiture de Kurt qui démarra rapidement.

« -Qui est Dean ? Demanda Kurt.

Blaine soupira.

-Je suppose que c'est le moment de vérité... »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)

Pour les chansons utilisées, "Asleep" de The Smiths, "Bloodstream" de Stateless et "How To Be A Heartbreaker" de Marina & the Diamonds :)

Je tiens à vous remercier tous , pour les follows, les reviews, les favoris, vous êtes merveilleux!

Cette histoire me tient vraiment à coeur et j'espère qu'elle vous donne autant que ce qu'elle m'apporte.

Petit message à Ryan : ON VEUT PLUS DE WARBLERS ! RENDEZ LES NOUS !

Voilà :)

Sinon, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire avant, mais j'ai personnellement été déçue de la fin de la Saison 4 de Glee, y en a t-il d'autres dans ce cas?

Pour toute suggestion, je suis ouverte :)

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien :)

Higure.

Ps : Ne me tuez pas !


	14. My Medicine

**It's Not Easy To Be Me**

**Chapitre 14**

**My Medicine**

* * *

Coucou tous le monde ! Je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable, je suis horrible ! Je pourrai vous dire ce qui m'a pris autant de temps, mais ce n'est pas très glorieux. Syndrome de la page blanche, une vie à cent à l'heure.

Mais le voici enfin ! Le chapitre 14.

J'essaierai de mettre le 15 en ligne plus rapidement, promis !

Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout. Vous êtes absolument géniaux, que vous laissiez des commentaires, ou que vous soyez des ninjas invisibles ;)

Merci de votre soutien, croyez moi, ça me touche vraiment !

Bisous à tous ! *** cœur * **

* * *

_« Somebody mixed my medicine  
I don't know what I'm on  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Now baby it's all gone  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody's in my head again  
And somebody mixed my medicine again, again »_

My medicine – The pretty reckless.

* * *

Précédemment dans « It's Not Easy To Be Me »

_« -Ce serait cool mec. Au fait, j'ai vu Dean. Il m'a dit que son client préféré lui manquait._

_-Il sera remettra de mon absence, soupira Blaine._

_-C'est ce que je lui ai dis vieux. »_

_(…) _

_« -Qui est Dean ? Demanda Kurt._

_Blaine soupira._

_-Je suppose que c'est le moment de vérité... »_

* * *

« -Okay, dit Kurt. Maintenant, j'ai peur.

-Est-ce qu'on peut attendre d'être arrivé, s'il-te-plaît ? C'est vraiment une longue histoire et elle explique beaucoup de choses et … Ouais.

-OK.

Les deux adolescents demeurèrent alors silencieux. Ils étaient vraiment fatigués. Tout allait bien avant que Puck ne mentionne Dean pourtant. Blaine avait l'impression que ce garçon appartenait à une autre vie. A partir du moment ou Burt était entré à l'hôpital et ou il avait retrouvé Kurt, Blaine avait rompu tout contact avec cet abruti qui avait au final rendu sa vie plus facile l'espace d'un moment. Dean avait allégé les problèmes du bouclé lorsque sa vie semblait vraiment pourrie et même si Blaine savait que ça avait été une grosse erreur, il ne pouvait pas regretter. Dean était une des causes du succès de Blaine et il ne pouvait simplement pas regretter cette partie de son passé, il était ce qu'il était grâce à ça.

-Tu souris, observa Kurt, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait peur.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux -il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il les avait fermé, il vit qu'ils étaient garés dans l'allée des Hummel-Hudson. Kurt l'inspectait, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

_Il est vraiment inquiet._

_Il y a de quoi._

_Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais prostitué._

_Drama Queen. _

_Oh la ferme la conscience ! Je ne t'ai pas sonné ! _

-Blaine ?

-Désolé, je réfléchissais. Okay, cette histoire remonte à loin , j'avais complètement oublié l'existence de Dean.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Est-ce que tu connais ce quartier à Lima Heights ? Celui que tout le monde appelle « quartier des fleurs » ?

-Santana m'en a parlé oui, les dealers sont là bas. C'est à cause de l'herbe qui s'y vend qu'ils l'appellent comme ça. N'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais. Okay. Je vais tout te raconter. Blaine inspira lentement. Waouh, rit-il je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi compliqué.

-Blaine.

-Désolé . C'était juste après que tu aies décidé que tu étais mieux avec les cheerios qu'avec moi...

-Blaine, je...

-Laisse moi termine, s'il-te-plaît. C'est déjà difficile pour moi d'avouer tout ça. Je disais donc, je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami et je ne pouvais pas rester au Glee Club et risquer de me prendre un slushie de ta part, j'en avais marre. Mes parents étaient à l'étranger et je me sentais d'humeur rebelle alors je suis allé au quartier des fleurs. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Dean. Il a tout de suite vu que je suis un grosse de riche et il a voulu en profiter en me donnant un faux prix. C'est là que Puck est arrivé. Il m'a reconnu et a dit à Dean qu'on était pote. Dean s'est excusé et tout est parti de là.

-Tu te droguais ?! S'écria Kurt. Et Puck t'a aidé ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là d'ailleurs ? »

Blaine sourit au souvenir et ferma derechef les yeux.

* * *

_Blaine avait vraiment passé une semaine de merde. Durant les vacances, il s'était rapproché de Kurt, avait réussi à l'embrasser et à lui déclarer sa flamme mais bien sûr, son père avait tout gaché en arrivant et Blaine, étant l'adolescent timide, puceau et horriblement stupide qu'il était, n'avait rien fait pour en reparler avec son meilleur ami. Bien entendu, désormais tout était terminé. Kurt allait devenir populaire à Mckinley alors que Blaine ne serait personne. A cette époque, le bouclé s'était littéralement hait. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait probablement donné des gifles et craché dessus._

_« -Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Anderson ?_

_La question de Noah Puckerman l'avait ramené sur Terre. Oh, ouais, il avait acheté de l'herbe et avait failli se faire rouler._

Malin.

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment un coin pour un mec comme toi, avait ajouté Puck._

_-Un mec comme moi... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire hein ?_

_-Tu viens d'une bonne famille, tu n'as pas besoin de ces conneries. _

_-Je n'ai surtout pas besoin de tes conseils Puckerman. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je vis, j'ai le droit de faire des conneries aussi._

_-Est-ce que tu sais rouler un joint au moins ? Avait demandé Puck, l'air moqueur._

Enfoiré.

_-Qu'est ce que tu foutais là ? Avait répliqué Blaine._

_-Ça veut dire non. Je vends pour Dean._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu es déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un hors de ta portée Anderson ?_

_Blaine avait pensé à Kurt. Il avait hoché la tête._

_-J'essaie de devenir meilleur pour avoir la fille que j'aime._

_-En vendant de la drogue ?_

_-Ce n'est pas le plus intelligent, je te l'accorde. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre boulot._

_-Comment as-tu su qui je suis ?_

_-Tu traînais avec Hummel avant. J'ai entendu Mercedes lui parler de toi parce que tu ressemblais à un chiot jeté dehors sous la pluie à la cafétéria aujourd'hui. _

_-Génial, avait grommelé Blaine. Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?_

_-Parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être jugé trop vite. Tous le monde me prend pour un abruti mais j'ai le sens de l'observation. Dean a voulu te rouler parce que t'es un gosse de riche, mais je pense que t'es plus que ça. T'es comme nous, un gosse perdu dans une ville paumée. _

_-Ca te dit un marché ? Avait sourit Blaine._

_-Dis toujours. _

_-Tu me roules un joint et je t'obtiens un boulot chez moi. Mes parents cherchent quelqu'un pour nettoyer la piscine. Ils ont des amis et ils payent bien, c'est pas génial mais ça pourrait t'éviter des ennuies._

_-Tu viens de te trouver un nouveau meilleur ami Anderson._

_-J'espère que tu auras cette fille Puckerman, avait sincèrement dit Blaine. »_

* * *

« -Attends ! Vous étiez amis ?!

-Ouaip. Ce soir là, Puck m'a suggeré les Skanks pour que j'ai la paix et me les a présenté.

-Quoi ?

-Ils trainaient ensemble au parc à la sortie de Lima.

-Il t'a présenté les Skanks...

-Yep. Il m'a roulé mon joint et je lui ai obtenu un job chez mes parents. Maya m'a vu pour la première fois ce soir là et elle a tout de suite ressentie le besoin de m'aider... C'est comme ça que je suis devenu un Skanks , que je suis devenu l'ami de Puck et que j'ai connu Dean...

-Et donc... Il a eut la fille ?

-Ils ont un enfant ensemble, rit Blaine.

-Donc, Puck vendait de la drogue pour draguer Quinn ?

-Yep.

-C'est un idiot.

-Complètement.

-Toi aussi.

-Je sais...

-Blaine, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je devrai savoir ?

-J'ai participé à des … Tournois.

-Des tournois ?

-Puck organisait aussi des combats de boxe illégaux avec Dean... J'étais leur protégé...

-C'était pour ça que tu avais parfois des coquards ?

-Oui. Mais je n'ai perdu aucun combat. Je me prenais un ou deux coups mais les années de boxes que j'ai faite faisaient la différence face à des amateurs. Ca aidait, tu sais, pour l'image de bad boy.

Kurt soupira et secoua la tête.

-Donc, tu as arrêté ? Tout ?

-Ouaip, j'ai tout cessé quand tu es revenu dans ma vie... Ton père était à l'hôpital et je me suis concentré sur toi plutôt que sur le reste. Dean n'en est pas très content. Puck allait encore à certains combats, il ne les organise plus mais il passe parfois et apparemment le nouveau protégé de Dean est un abruti qui ne gagne rien.

-Donc Dean veut que tu y retournes ?

-Yep, mais je n'en ai plus envie. Je ne regrette pas, aller là bas ce soir là m'a permis de devenir ami avec Puck et d'entrer chez les Skanks, ça m'a permis de te retrouver et de m'en sortir, mais je ne me sens plus d'humeur à tout risquer.

-Et les joints ?

-Je n'en ai pas fumé depuis longtemps. Je sais que Maya, Hayley et Lauren vont encore au parc, mais ça fait une éternité que je n'y suis pas allé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait de fumer ?

-Tout dépend des gens, pour moi, c'était juste un calmant. Quand je fumais, je me sentais plus zen, j'oubliai l'espace d'une soirée que j'avais des problèmes, que tu me manquais. J'étais comme sur un nuage et je pouvais sourire, sans que ce ne soit un masque. Pour d'autre, c'est différent.

-Ca te manque ?

-Parfois, oui. C'était de belles soirées malgré tout ce que ça engendre. Les filles me manquent aussi, avoua Blaine.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'emmener ?

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais fumé ça, je fume des cigarettes c'est vrai, mais je suis un adolescent B, je veux essayer.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Hum... Dans certains cas, quand la personne a vécu un traumatisme ou ne va pas bien, elle fait un bad trip. Je n'ai pas envie que ça t'arrive.

-Je pourrai juste prendre une taffe. S'il te plaît ?

-Bien, céda Blaine, quand veux-tu y aller ?

-Ce soir ? On peut dire à Finn et Carole que nous allons voir les Skanks, ils n'ont pas à savoir ce que nous allons faire.

-Tu es vraiment décidé ?

-Oui.

-D'accord, c'est d'accord. »

* * *

« -BLAINERS ! S'écria Maya en voyant Blaine et Kurt arrivés main dans la main au parc.

La jeune femme s'élança vers le couple en planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine.

-Tu nous as manqué ! Dit-elle ensuite avant de lancer un sourire à Kurt.

Elle est gay, pensa Kurt. Ne prends pas ce baiser pour quelque chose d'autre que de la joie. Ne sois pas jaloux.

-Kurt, elle fait ça à tout le monde, le rassura Hayley qui était perchée sur le pont en bois d'un jeu pour enfant.

-Ca nous fait plaisir de vous voir, dit Lauren.

Lauren se leva et tapa son poing contre celui de Blaine avant de frapper doucement l'épaule de Kurt.

-Désolée Kurt, dit Maya. Tu sais que je suis gay hein ?

-Oui, sourit Kurt. Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir les filles.

-Tu nous vois tout les jours, rit Lauren. Tu dois en avoir marre.

-Mais non, et puis il fallait bien que je vous amène Blaine, non ?

-Ouais, t'as disparu, se plaignit Maya.

-Désolé les filles, c'est difficile de se pointer avec Dalton et tout ça.

-C'est rien, on va enfin pouvoir passer une bonne soirée comme dans le bon vieux temps !

-Vous avez tout ? Demanda Blaine.

-Yep. Dean te passe le bonjour et nous a dit que tu lui manquais.

-Blaine, il n'essayait pas de te draguer ce Dean ?

-Kurt, on parle de Dean, il n'a pas essayer de me draguer !

-Arrête ton charre Anderson, le contredit Lauren, il essayait totalement de te mettre dans son lit.

-Je t'interdis de le revoir ! Dit Kurt.

-Comme si je le voulais, grogna Blaine.

Une heure plus tard, Blaine, Kurt, Maya, Lauren et Hayley étaient assis par terre en cercle et discutait joyeusement. Blaine racontait à ses amies sa vie à Dalton, la folie des Warblers, les cours plus compliqués qu'à McKinley mais qu'il aimait suivre grâce aux commentaires de David et à Wes qui tentaient de les faire taire, sans succès. Les Skanks racontaient à Blaine comment elles arrivaient à toujours faire peur aux élèves et à quel point les alliances avec le Glee Club les aidaient.

Kurt ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Il avait longtemps dénigré les Skanks. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais compris ces filles, à dire vrai, jusqu'à l'explication de Blaine, il n'avait pas essayé de les comprendre et n'avait pas saisi pourquoi Blaine les appréciait autant. Désormais, il comprenait. Ces filles étaient folles et derrière leurs airs de filles bad-ass, elles avaient un grand cœur.

-Ca va ? Lui souffla Blaine à l'oreille.

-Ouais, tu avais raison, c'est une bonne soirée.

-Et le joint ?

-Je n'ai pris qu'une taffe B, je ne ressens absolument rien.

-Je ne les ai pas chargé, expliqua Maya. Je ne voulais pas lui causer un bad trip.

-Je peux en ravoir alors ? Demanda Kurt.

-Ouais, juste une taffe de plus, ou deux maximum Kurt.

-Bien, _maman ! »_

Les Skanks éclatèrent de rire devant l'air choqué de Blaine et le sourire victorieux de Kurt.

Ouais, c'était une bonne soirée.

* * *

_Décembre_

_Dalton. Veille des vacances. _

« -Les mecs, vous avez vu Sebastian ? Demanda Blaine à un groupe de terminales avec qui le châtain passait parfois du temps.

-Nope. Pourquoi ?

-On devait aller à la dernière répét de l'année des Warblers ensemble, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

-Il doit être avec Liam, dit un élève. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-Surtout dans les toilettes, ajouta un autre élève.

-Liam ? Demanda Blaine.

-Ouais, il est en terminale. Ils prennent souvent du bon temps ensemble. Ca avait cessé pendant un moment mais c'est reparti depuis la semaine dernière.

-Ils sont ensemble ? S'enquit Blaine naïvement.

-Ils prennent du bon temps ensemble Anderson, ils ne sont pas ensemble, répondit Harry, un terminale qui n'appréciait visiblement pas Blaine.

-Okay, merci.

-Essaie dans sa chambre au cas ou, dit John.

-Ouais. »

Blaine envoya un nouveau SMS à son « ami » avant de se rendre vers les dortoirs. Wes les tuerait s'ils arrivaient en retard à la dernière répétition, c'était certain et Blaine tenait à la vie.

Tu parles, pensa t-il, ce soir il va falloir que je dise à ma mère que je veux passer les vacances avec Kurt au lieu de partir à Hawaï, si ce n'est pas suicidaire, je ne sais pas ce que c'est... Peut être qu'une mort de la main de Wes serait plus sympa..

Il entra dans la chambre de Sebastian s'en frapper. De toute façon, s'il était effectivement avec Liam, Blaine ne verrait rien qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Tu ne sais pas, lui rappela sa conscience. Il a peut être des fantasmes étranges.

Oh la ferme.

Malheureusement, Blaine ne trouva pas Sebastian avec Liam. Non. C'était presque pire parce que ce qu'il vit lui brisa presque le cœur. Sebastian Smythe pleurait, rouler en boule dans son lit.

« -Seb, tenta t-il.

Sebastian se redressa rapidement, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-On va être en retard pour la répét'.

-J'en ai rien à foutre.

-Seb... Il se passe quoi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, va à la répét' sans moi.

-Non.

-Blaine.

-Non.

Blaine se glissa alors dans le lit du châtain, passa un bras autour de sa taille et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

-Casse toi Blaine, murmura Sebastian.

-Tu es Sebastian Smythe, tu devrais être en train de jubiler de m'avoir dans ton lit, or, tu me demandes de me casser, ça veut dire que tu vas vraiment mal.

-Et alors ?

-Alors je n'aime pas laisser les gens qui m'entourent aller mal. Vide ton sac abruti.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Arrête de faire le gamin.

-C'est ma sœur, chuchota Sebastian. Elle fait une connerie.

-Quel genre de connerie ?

-Elle sort avec un abruti.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu trop protecteur ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi est-ce un abruti ?

-Parce qu'il... Couche avec tout le monde. Il va sortir avec elle, coucher avec elle et la jeter.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Je le connais !

-Seb...

-Je sais comment il est ok ? Je l'ai vu à l'action.

-Les gens changent, dit doucement Blaine.

-Il n'est pas toi, ou Kurt. OK ?! Tu ne comprends pas.

-Alors explique moi.

-C'était mon meilleur ami... Je sais comment il est !

-Seb...

-Tu ne connais pas ma vie, Blaine.

-Alors raconte moi.

-Pas maintenant... Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Une autre fois alors, tout ira bien. Aller, viens. On va être en retard.

-Anderson, grogna Sebastian.

-Ca te fera du bien, et puis on part tous ce soir.

-Pas tous, marmonna Sebastian.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne pars pas. Je reste à Dalton.

-Pourquoi ?

-On s'en fou. Reste juste comme ça encore deux minutes Anderson, s'il-te-plaît.

-Okay, je peux faire ça. »

Blaine resserra son emprise autour du corps de Sebastian et posa ses lèvres sur la peau à la base de la nuque du châtain.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier de ce rapprochement physique entre eux. Mais Sebastian n'allait pas bien et il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi, il était bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Blaine poussa la porte de la demeure familiale des Anderson à la fin de sa journée. Il se retint de soupirer, il était absolument exténué. Les Warblers avaient tenu à rester un peu plus longtemps « vous étiez en retard Blaine et nous n'allons pas nous voir pendant deux semaines. Notre folie va te manquer. » alors qu'il ne voulait que rentrer, faire son sac et parler avec sa mère -cette dernière partie n'était pas sa préférée du plan mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

« -Tu es en retard, dit sa mère.

Oh super, c'est un bon début de conversation. Merci Wes.

-Euh ouais, désolé, répliqua t-il en posant son sac à terre. Wes a voulu rallonger la séance parce que c'était notre dernière répétition de l'année et ensuite on s'est tous dit au revoir et ouais.. Tu vois ?

-Je comprends. Tes affaires sont prêtes pour le départ ?

Ah, on rentre directement dans le vif du sujet, courage Blaine. Tu peux le faire.

-Hum, à propos de ça...

Blaine s'installa sur le canapé, aux côtés d'Eleonor Anderson et fixa un point invisible sur le mur face à lui.

-Blaine ?

-J'aimerai rester ici.

-Quoi ?

-Maman, soupira t-il. Tu te rappelles, quand tu m'as dis que tu voulais apprendre à mieux connaître Kurt et à l'apprécier en tant que mon petit-ami ?

-Oui.

-Kurt a toujours aimé Noël, expliqua Blaine, parce qu'il chantait avec sa mère, qu'il décorait le sapin avec elle pendant que son père se moquait d'eux. Puis, sa mère est morte et Burt a tout fait pour que Kurt aime toujours Noël. Il s'est mis à chanter avec Kurt, il décorait le sapin avec lui et l'écoutait parler quand il préparait un repas digne des fêtes. L'année dernière Carole et Finn sont arrivés mais Puck m'a raconté qu'ils ont quand même gardé les mêmes traditions... Mais cette année maman, cette année Kurt va se retrouver seul.

-Avec sa belle mère et son demi frère.

-Oui. Mais il devra affronter ça seul. Carole est génial et Finn essaie vraiment mais... Ils ne savent pas à quel point c'est important pour lui.

-Mais toi oui.

-Exact.

-Et tu veux passer Noël avec lui ?

-Eh bien... Je pensais passer les deux semaines de vacances avec lui. Carole est déjà d'accord, je lui ai demandé la permission, et … Le contrat avec papa ne m'empêche pas de passer du temps avec lui … Donc...

Blaine s'attendait à beaucoup de réaction de la part de sa mère. Il s'attendait à des cris et à une interdiction formel. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que la femme se mette à pleurer.

-M-maman ? Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il en se tournant -enfin, vers elle.

Elle ne répondit pas. Blaine avait passé beaucoup de temps à détester ses parents. Il les trouvait trop étroit d'esprit, trop superficiels. Il pouvait faire une liste longue comme son bras des défauts qu'il leur trouvait. Mais il les aimait. Du moins, il arrivait qu'il ressente un peu d'amour pour ses procréateurs. C'était rare, ne vous emballez pas. Toutefois, en voyant sa mère craquer ainsi devant lui, il ressenti une sorte d'instant protecteur qu'il n'avait eut qu'avec Kurt jusqu'à présent. Il enveloppa alors ses bras autour de la femme et la serra contre lui, il la berça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

-Je suis désolée, sanglota t-elle, nous t'avons... Nous avons échoués Blaine.

-Quoi ?

-Ton père pense faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, je pensais que c'était le meilleur pour toi également, t'éloigner de Kurt. Te rendre « normal » mais... Nous t'avons éloignés toi. Maintenant, tu ne veux même plus passer Noël avec nous.

-Maman, nous n'avons jamais vraiment fêté Noël, ricana Blaine.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Non. Nous faisons ce que nous faisons toujours. Semblant. Nous partons dans un endroit de rêve. Ensuite, nous dînons . Le lendemain, il y a des cadeaux hors de prix dans nos chambres. Ce n'est pas Noël. Je ne veux pas passer ces fêtes à Hawaï. Je veux les passer avec Kurt. Ne m'en empêche pas. S'il-te-plaît.

-Quand pensais-tu partir ? Demanda t-elle.

-Demain.

-Bien. Dis lui de venir. Je veux le voir avant de partir. »

Blaine soupira. La soirée risquait d'être vraiment longue. Il embrassa le front de sa mère puis ramassa son sac. Au fond, malgré la peur qu'il ressentait, il était heureux. Il lui restait encore de l'espoir. Un espoir minime. Mais bien présent.

* * *

Les vacances avaient bien commencées. Blaine avait passé trois jours avec Kurt, Finn, Carole et Puck. Noah semblait passer tout son temps libre avec les Hummel-Hudson, allez savoir pourquoi, mais Blaine trouvait ça cool. Après tout, Puck était un de ses premiers amis en dehors de Kurt. Son premier ami. Cela lui donnait une sorte de passe droit avec le bouclé.

Il se demanda pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal ce matin là. Les trois précédent jours, il s'était réveillé avec le sourire. Kurt ne faisait plus autant de cauchemars. Blaine pouvait donc se détendre et ça le mettait de très bonne humeur même le matin.

Mais ce matin, tout était différent. Il se sentait mal. Nauséeux. Il avait envie de dire à Kurt de bouger parce qu'il avait trop chaud. Tellement chaud qu'il avait l'impression que le châtain s'était transformé en brasier. C'était insupportable. Et quel abruti avait eu l'idée de donner une batterie à ce stupide singe dans sa tête ? Pourquoi y avait-il une abeille dans sa gorge ?

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Se demanda Blaine.

Il gémit lorsqu'il ressenti une douleur atroce provenant de son estomac. Il se leva immédiatement, envoyant valser Kurt qui se redressa avec effroi avant de voir disparaître le bouclé.

C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? Se demanda également Kurt.

Pendant que Kurt essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre, Blaine vidait le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes.

« -Blaine ! S'exclama Kurt.

Le châtain se mit à genoux aux côtés du brun et lui caressa tendrement la nuque.

-Est-ce que ça ? Le questionna -bêtement- Kurt.

-Non, grogna Blaine. Je me sens comme de la merde.

Nouvelle convulsion.

Kurt ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Alors il restait là, le nez plissé parce qu'il détestait vraiment cette odeur et qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait lui même pas tarder à vomir, et il caressait la nuque du brun, brûlante comme jamais.

Lorsque Blaine se redressa un peu, la respiration rapide, Kurt se leva et mouilla une serviette avec laquelle il lui épongea le front, ainsi que la nuque.

-Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau, lui dit-il ensuite en lui embrassant le front.

-Merci, murmura Blaine.

Dieu, le châtain haïssait littéralement le voir dans cet état. Parce que Blaine faisait parti de ces gens qui ne sont que rarement malade, mais qui, lorsqu'ils le sont, le sont vraiment et ce pendant plusieurs jours.

Il descendit rapidement à la cuisine et rempli un verre d'eau fraîche.

-Mon chéri, est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit Carole.

-Blaine est malade, annonça t-il.

-Il y a des médicaments dans la salle de bain si tu veux, tu veux qu'on l'emmène chez le médecin ?

-Oh non... Je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour le soigner, sourit-il. Il va s'allonger, je lui mettrai un disney et lui ferait un chocolat. D'ici trois jours, ça sera passé, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu as déjà vécu ça hein ?

-Oui, quand on était plus petit. On passait souvent notre temps ensemble quand on était malade alors on sait ce qui soulage l'autre.

-D'accord, je vais aller travailler, si tu vas besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, ok ?

-Merci Carole.

Il embrassa sa belle mère sur la joue et remonta. Blaine avait migré dans sa chambre et il lui apporta le verre d'eau. Blaine avait une mine affreuse, ce qui inquiéta un peu plus Kurt.

-Tu veux un disney ?

-O-oui, murmura Blaine.

-Je t'apporte un chocolat chaud maintenant ?

-Après, s'il-te-plaît.

-D'accord. Mulan ?

-Oui ! S'exclama Blaine.

Kurt rit presque, parce qu'il savait que si Blaine n'avait pas été malade, il se serait probablement mit à sautiller de joie. Tel un chiot.

-Ca marche, tu veux d'autres oreillers ?

-Oui, toi.

-Idiot, soupira Kurt. »

Malgré ça, le châtain mit le film dans le lecteur dvd, le lança et s'allongea auprès de son petit-ami.

Il chanta chaque chanson dans l'oreille de son petit ami qui s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Cooper Anderson frappa à la porte des Hummel-Hudson le vingt-cinq décembre à huit heure. Carole Hummel-Hudson lui ouvrit la porte , tout sourire et tout deux se souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël et s'enlacèrent.

Cooper aurait pu être à Hawaï en cet instant, mais il avait préféré être avec son petit-frère et Kurt. Il savait que les deux adolescents devaient faire face à des moments difficiles et il voulait les soutenir au maximum, quitte à provoquer le courroux de ses abrutis de parents. Pour l'adulte, Blaine était le plus important.

Il entra dans le salon et fût surpris de voir Finn, assis sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur l'écran de télévision, visiblement fasciné par les dessins-animés. Cooper s'attendait à voir Kurt surgir de la cuisine à tout moment mais il n'y avait pas un bruit pouvant prouver la présence du châtain. Étonnant.

« -Blaine était malade ces derniers jours, expliqua Carole en voyant la question marquée dans le regard de l'aîné Anderson. Kurt s'est occupé de lui alors je les ai laissé dormir.

-Laissez-moi deviner, ils ont passés leur temps à regarder des Disney et à boire du chocolat chaud ?

-Exact, je n'ai jamais vu Kurt faire autant de chocolat chaud, habituellement, il boit du lait au miel.

-Ah ça ! J'ai bien peur d'être le responsable de cette tradition.

Cette histoire était l'une des préférées de Cooper. Il n'avait pas forcément l'occasion de la raconter souvent, puisque son frère ne tombait quasiment jamais malade et que de toute façon, il n'était plus présent lorsque c'était le cas, alors, il se dit qu'il en profiterait.

-Blaine avait sept ans, raconta t-il. Il adorait le chocolat chaud parce que je lui en faisais constamment quand il avait trois ou quatre ans. Malheureusement pour lui, mes parents considéraient qu'un enfant de sept ans, surtout un garçon, avait passé l'âge pour en boire. Il n'avait pas non plus le droit de regarder des Disney, selon mes parents, c'était des trucs de filles et bien entendu, ça ne collait pas à l'image de perfection qu'ils tentaient de produire. Et voilà qu'un jour, Burt a ramené Kurt jouer avec Blaine, mais il était malade. Kurt s'est immédiatement inquiété et a demandé à Blaine ce qui l'aiderait à aller mieux parce que lorsqu'il était malade, sa mère lui chantait toujours une chanson et que ça le soulageait. Mon petit-frère chéri a donc demandé du chocolat chaud et un disney. Mes parents ont crié au scandale mais Burt et moi l'avons défendu. Blaine a eut son chocolat chaud à la Cooper et tous les deux ont regardé Mulan. Quand je suis parti à Los Angeles, j'ai donné ma recette à Kurt pour qu'il puisse prendre soin de mon frère pour moi.

Cooper souriait et Carole était dans le même état, malgré les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

-C'est une histoire magnifique Cooper. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Merci.

-Oh ce n'est pas grand chose, j'adore cette histoire !

-Maman, les interrompit Finn. Je peux aller réveiller Kurt et Blaine ? Je veux mes cadeaux.

-Finn ! Le gronda Carole. C'est malpoli et tu n'as même pas salué Cooper.

-Mais vous étiez en train de parler ! Salut Coop', finit-il par dire lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de sa mère.

-Salut Finn, ça te dit de faire une surprise aux deux tourtereaux ?

-Euh... Ouais ?

-Ok, je te suis.

-Je suppose que je dois m'attendre à entendre Kurt crier d'ici peu, sourit Carole alors que Finn se levait au ralenti.

-Et Blaine, précisa Cooper, ce gosse peut être pire qu'un nourrisson à la maternité je vous l'assure : il est petit, mais il a de la voix. »

* * *

« -A trois, chuchota Cooper à l'attention de Finn qui se tenait de l'autre côté du lit, son visage proche de celui de Kurt.

Le géant hocha la tête.

Un. Deux. Trois.

-JOYEUX NOËL ! Hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils se reculèrent rapidement pendant que le couple se redressait, les yeux écarquillés.

-FINN HUDSON !

-COOPER... ATTENDS... COOPER ?!

-QU'AS-TU A DIRE POUR TA DEFENSE ? Hurla Kurt.

-QUE FAIS-TU ICI ? Cria Blaine.

-Joyeux Noël, répondirent les deux compères avec d'immenses sourires.

-Je vais vous tuer ! S'exclama Kurt. On aurait pu avoir une crise cardiaque !

Oups.

Le visage de Kurt se décomposa immédiatement. Il se recouvrit la bouche des mains rapidement, comme s'il s'était éléctrocuté.

-On vous laisse dix minutes, murmura Cooper. Descendez quand vous serez prêts, j'ai une surprise pour vous... Hum... Désolé pour la frayeur, viens Finn.

-Tu crois que ça ira ? Le questionna Finn alors qu'ils redescendaient.

Finn avait l'air désolé, dépité. Cooper se dit qu'il devait avoir le même air.

-Ils sont ensemble, se contenta t-il de répondre. »

* * *

« -Je...

Kurt était perdu. D'abord, il était paniqué à cause du réveil que lui avaient offert Cooper et Finn, et voilà qu'il avait parlé de crise cardiaque. Déjà qu'il redoutait Noël de peur de trop penser à ses parents décédés, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Finn avait l'air si enthousiaste à l'idée de cette fête. Kurt comprenait, lui même l'adorait, l'avait adoré. Au passé. Parce que c'était leur fête. Celle qu'il avait partagé avec sa mère, puis son père. Mais ils n'étaient plus là et ça faisait mal.

-Kurt, susurra Blaine. Mon cœur, regarde moi.

-Je hais Noël.

-Non. Tu adores Noël, on le sait tout les deux.

-C'était notre fête. A mon père et moi.

-Kurt, tu te souviens du premier Noël après le décès de ta mère ?

Le châtain hocha la tête.

-Tu le redoutais, mais qu'a fait ton père ?

-Il a fait en sorte de créer de nouvelles traditions.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il disait que personne ne devrait détester cette fête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on est sensé être heureux à Noël. C'est la fin d'une année et le début d'une autre. C'est une chance de changer, de pardonner, de tourner la page.

-Tu penses que ton père voudrait que tu sois triste ?

-N-Non.

-Kurt, je sais qu'il te manque, c'est naturel. Mais tu étais la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait. Il voudrait que tu vives, que tu sois heureux. Que tu penses à lui ? C'est parfaitement légitime et c'est merveilleux, mais essaie de te concentrer sur ce que vous avez partagés , pas sur son absence . Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?

Kurt réfléchi un instant. Bien entendu, Blaine avait raison. Kurt hocha derechef la tête. C'était la vérité. Son père avait tout donné pour son bonheur, il n'aurait pas aimé que Kurt jette tout ses efforts une fois parti.

C'était l'occasion de tout recommencer. De tout effacé. C'était ce que son père lui avait toujours dis. C'était le moment de faire en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre, que tout s'arrange.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Kurt pris le visage de son petit-ami en coupe et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma alors les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il senti Blaine répondre à son baiser.

Il profita de ce contact, mais se recula face au goût salé qu'il goûta.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fût presque choqué de voir Blaine pleurer.

-B-blaine ?

-Tu avais les yeux fermés ! S'exclama Blaine. Kurt ! Les yeux fermés ! Et tu m'as embrassé !

-Je sais.

-Meilleur. Cadeau. De. Noël. Possible, dit Blaine avant de poser un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

Kurt avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas totalement guéri, mais c'était un pas, et la joie du brun était contagieuse alors il l'embrassa sur la joue, essuya les larmes de son petit-ami et lui prit la main.

-Allons voir ce que ton frère prépare. Je le sens mal.

-Oh, ouais. Je l'avais presque oublié celui là.

-Moi pas. C'est l'heure de la vengeance. »

* * *

Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Cooper et Carole étaient assis dans le salon des Hummel-Hudson et échangeaient leurs présents.

Finn reçut un jeu vidéo de la part de sa mère, un pull de la part de Kurt et de Blaine ainsi qu'une console portable de la part de Cooper qui semblait être la réincarnation même du Père Noël cette année là.

Carole reçut un week-end dans une station thermale de Cooper -pour décompresser parce qu'elle le méritait, ainsi qu'une parure de bijoux de Finn, Kurt et de Blaine qui s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un joli cadeau pour la remercier de l'amour qu'elle leur offrait.

Kurt reçut une veste de créateur de la part de Finn, Carole et de son petit-ami.

Blaine, un nouveau journal de Carole, un magnifique stylo en argent de Finn ainsi que deux billets pour le concert de Katy Perry de Kurt.

« -On va voir Katy Perry ?! S'exclama le bouclé en sautillant. On va voir Katy Perry !

-J'en ai bien peur, marmonna Kurt en roulant des yeux.

Puis, Cooper leur jetta deux t-shirt à l'effigie de New York en pleine tête.

-Deux t-shirt de New York ? Le questionna Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

-Yep.

-C'est quoi le délire ? Insista Blaine.

Il connaissait son frère. Il y avait quelque chose derrière cette histoire, c'était obligé.

-P'tit frère, t'es pas drôle ! Bien, le vrai cadeau alors.

Cooper leur tendit deux enveloppes.

-Deux billets pour New York ?

-Une clef ?

-Yep ! Sourit Cooper. Vous partez après demain et vous allez passer le nouvel an dans la ville qui ne dort jamais !

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria Kurt. »

* * *

Kurt se tenait devant la baie vitrée de l'appartement New-yorkais de Cooper qui possédait une magnifique vue sur New-York. Il observa la ville illuminée, puis le ciel parsemé d'étoiles.

Merci papa, pensa t-il. J'espère que tu seras fier de moi.

Une paire de bras l'encercla au niveau de la taille, une tête se posa sur son épaule et des boucles brunes lui chatouillèrent la joue.

« -A quoi penses-tu ? Chuchota Blaine dans son oreille.

-Au fait que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, je remerciais aussi mon père.

-Je suis certain qu'il est fier de toi. Moi je le suis.

Le ciel fut soudain rempli de couleurs éclatante tandis que minuit sonnait.

Kurt se tourna pour faire face à son petit-ami qui souriait, image même du bonheur à l'état pur.

-Bonne Année, B.

-Bonne année, K.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent un instant.

-Je t'aime, murmurèrent-ils ensemble. »

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 14 !

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu, je m'y remet petit à petit , je ne peux rien promettre pour la suite, mais j'essaierai de m'y mettre rapidement.

Merci encore de votre soutien !

A bientôt !

Higure.


	15. Miss Nothing

It's Not Easy To Be Me

Chapitre 15

_Miss Nothing_

* * *

**_Tout d'abord! Merci aux 51 followers ainsi qu'aux 33 personnes qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris. Merci à tous les lecteurs, ceux qui laissent une trace, ceux qui n'en laissent pas. Je vous aime. _**

* * *

Je voudrai profiter de cette publication de chapitre pour rendre hommage à quelqu'un : Cory Monteith. Je n'ai jamais vraiment accroché au personnage de Finn. Je le trouvais trop … Je ne sais pas. Un coup gentil, un coup stupide. Cependant, Cory faisait parti de la Glee Family, et même si je n'aimais pas son personnage , j'admirais cet homme qui était capable de se servir de ses erreurs passées pour faire passer un message.

Glee m'a aidé à un moment sombre de ma vie. Ce qu'on ne nous dit jamais quand on entre au lycée, c'est à quel point ça peut être génial, ou au contraire, l'enfer. Quand c'est génial, on nous dit simplement que c'est cool, que ça ne s'arrêtera pas comme ça, que la vie est belle. Mais quand c'est l'enfer, on nous dit rarement qu'il y a une vie après. Que même les gens qui n'ont pas trouvé leur place, qui sont des « losers » peuvent changer. Que tout évolue.

Glee m'a appris ça. Ca m'a donné de l'espoir. Voir Finn passer du footballer populaire idiot et limite méchant au mec acceptant m'a donné espoir. Entendre Cory parler de son passé m'a donné espoir. Je ne sais pas combien de personne ont été touché par Glee, mais je sais que cette série m'a probablement sauvée la vie à une époque ou je n'avais plus cet espoir.

Alors merci Cory, d'avoir fait parti de cette expérience, de m'avoir appris que tout pouvait changer et qu'on est les propres maîtres de son destin.

Je trouve ça injuste qu'il soit parti ainsi.

« He didn't die, he just took the midnight train going anywhere ».

Rest In Peace Cory. Don't stop believin'.

Voilà, désolée pour cette note un peu longue, mais il fallait qu'elle soit faite. Tardivement, mais faite. J'espère que tout ira bien pour le cast et qu'ils pourront faire leur deuil tranquillement.

Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**mollymousine:**

Hey tout d'abord, merci pour la review:D

Ensuite, pour les 1D, pas de rapport , je ne connais absolument pas, je hais leur musique et pour moi , ils ne sont pas les one direction mais les choucroutes. (S'il y a des fans ici, désolée, mais je suis plutôt du genre bon vieux rock et métal et tout ce qui est JB & co , ça me fait saigner les oreilles ^^')

My medicine est excellente, tout comme les pretty reckless ! Je conseille à tout le monde d'écouter.

En ce qui concerne l'histoire de Cooper, j'essaierai de régler ça. La drogue a été mentionné parce que j'en ai besoin pour la suite, Blaine se droguait mais a arrêté. Kurt a simplement testé une fois. Il arrive parfois de fumer un joint comme ça , ça ne crée pas forcément de problèmes , que ce soit bad trip, ou dépendance. Un petit joint comme ça , ce n'est pas grave, bien que je ne le conseille vraiment pas

Dans tout les cas, je suis désolée si ça paraissait irréaliste, je parlais en connaissance de cause, pour avoir essayé sans avoir de soucis , donc ça ne posait pas de problèmes, mais encore une fois, désolée si ça te paraissait étrange , je ferai attention:)

Oui , j'ai vu ça, j'en suis absolument choquée, et reconnaissante ! Vous êtes tous formidable !

* * *

« And I don't know where I am  
And I don't know what I'm into  
And I don't know what I've done to me

And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
My one mistake was that I couldn't let you down  
So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
On miss nothing, miss everything »

Miss Nothing – The Pretty Reckless

* * *

_Janvier_

**Lycée McKinley – Jour de la rentrée.**

Lorsque Kurt Hummel se gara sur le parking, il prit un instant pour regarder tous les élèves se retrouver. Sa vie avait changée de façon drastique lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce vestiaire avec David Karofsky. Il avait certes beaucoup perdu : sa confiance en soi, sa libido – et c'était une chose très fâcheuse quand on avait Blaine Anderson pour petit-ami parfois même sa joie de vivre, mais, il s'en était rendu compte à Noël, il avait également énormément gagné. Il s'était rapproché de Finn, de Santana et de Brittany d'une façon plus profonde qu'auparavant. Il avait surtout regagné sa relation d'an-temps avec Blaine. Leur relation était beaucoup plus centrée sur leur amitié/relation de couple et il adorait ça même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir offrir plus au bouclé.

« -Mec, ça va ?

-Finn, ronchonna le châtain, ne m'appelle pas « mec », je te l'ai déjà dit. Et oui, je vais parfaitement bien.

-T'es sûr ? On peut rentrer à la maison si tu veux.

-Hors de question ! Je me sens bien. Un peu comme avant.

-Ok, cool. Prêt ?

-Plus que jamais. »

* * *

**Dalton Académie pour garçon de Westerville.**

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et fût surpris du calme qui régnait dans la pièce.

« -David, la ferme, Blaine va nous tuer.

Ah, voilà, il se disait bien.

-Il faut bien qu'il se réveille Wes !

-Il est six heures et demie. Laisse lui encore une demie heure.

-Mais j'ai envie de chanter Wesley ! Je suis heureux !

-Sois heureux en silence, grogna Blaine.

-Bravo, tu as réveillé le Yéti, marmonna Wes.

-Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin, soupira Blaine.

Le bouclé se leva, enfila son bas d'uniforme, retira son t-shirt, enfila sa chemise, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ou vas-tu ? Demanda David.

-Je me casse. Sebastian est parfois un abruti, mais au moins, il a des heures de sommeil respectables. »

Blaine claqua la porte avant que ses deux amis n'aient le temps de le mettre en garde, c'est pourquoi il se retrouva comme un idiot dans la chambre de Sebastian Smythe alors que celui-ci prenait du bon temps avec un autre élève.

« -Anderson, casse-toi, gronda Harry.

Oh, donc Sebastian ne se contentait pas de Liam ? Ok.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles te joindre à nous Blainou, tire-toi, ajouta Sebastian.

-Vous êtes vraiment cons et vous faites chier ! S'exclama Blaine. »

Il quitta la chambre légèrement excité, il fallait bien l'avouer. Putain de Karofsky ! Par sa faute, cela faisait trois mois qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec Kurt. Trois. Putain. De. Mois.

Lorsque Blaine revint dans sa chambre, il lança un regard si noir à Wes et David qu'aucun d'eux n'osa poser de question.

Il alla se mettre un peu de gel dans les cheveux, se lava le visage et se brossa les deux. Il mit sa veste, ses chaussures, et quitta de nouveau la pièce. Il s'assit à la cafétéria, un mug de café devant lui et soupira. Il n'était que six heures quarante-cinq pour l'amour de Dieu. Il aurait aimé pouvoir appeler son petit-ami mais savait que celui-ci était occupé à se préparer à cette heure-ci et il ne voulait pas le déranger. Alors, il resta ainsi, le regard fixé dans le vide et le sang bouillant de rage.

Connard de Smythe qui faisait ressortir toutes ses frustrations.

_Jaloux ?_

_Non ! _

_Menteur. Tu voulais dormir avec lui hein ?_

_Non._

_Tu hais Harry._

_Harry me hait._

_Parce que Sebastian veut coucher avec toi._

_Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

_T'es en manque._

_Je suis un ado. Un ado avec un Appolon pour petit-ami. _

_Qui se la joue prude._

_Il s'est fait violer. Il ne se la joue pas prude._

_Ah non ?_

_Non. Dans la voiture de mon père, il ne se la jouait pas prude si mes souvenirs sont bons. Alors ta gueule._

Et voilà qu'il était de nouveau excité. Penser à Kurt qui lui faisait une fellation n'était décidément pas une bonne idée.

Blaine ferma les yeux. Les poings serrés, il repensa au sourire de Kurt à New-York. Tout s'était presque arrangé. Ils avaient pratiquement réussis à être comme avant l'accident. Jusqu'à ce que Blaine passe malencontreusement une main sous le t-shirt du châtain et que celui ci ne se fige. Blaine avait passé une heure a s'excuser.

C'était horrible. Il savait que Kurt n'avait pas choisi, qu'il ne faisait pas exprès, mais c'était terriblement frustrant.

« -Alors Blainou, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ce matin ?

-Vas te faire foutre Seb.

-Jaloux Anderson ? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais te joindre à nous si tu le souhaitais.

-Tu le fais exprès ? C'est quoi ton problème putain ?!

-Blaine, il t'arrive quoi ?

-Rien. OK ? Je vais bien. Je me casse. Putain ! A croire que malgré la taille de ce satané bâtiment, je ne peux pas trouvé un endroit ou je puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'une minute de répit.

-Hey, du calme Blaine.

-Écoute, retourne te taper Liam, Harry ou qui sais-je et fiche moi la paix. »

Blaine posa violemment sa tasse sur la table et quitta la cafétéria, telle une furie. Il se réfugia dans la salle de répétition des Warblers et s'installa au piano pour se calmer.

Alors, grâce aux touches, il pu évacuer tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent soudain autour de lui et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il essuya ces traîtresses. Les bras le quittèrent. Il se tourna, ses jambes se balançant avec aise au dessus du banc, , pour faire face à... Sebastian.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tonna Blaine.

-J'ai pigé Anderson. T'as eu une matinée de merde. Ça arrive. Maintenant, crache le morceau. On est sensé être en cours dans une heure et demie.

-Fiche moi la paix.

-Crache. Le. Morceau.

-Pas envie.

-Oh, ne joue pas à ça. Anderson, je sais très bien ce que tu es.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais. Tu joues au mec parfait mais au fond t'es en colère et fatigué. Je le sais, je le comprends.

-Comment ?

-J'étais comme ça quand je suis arrivé. J'ai essayé mais la moindre chose me faisait péter les plombs.

-Espérons que je ne finisse pas comme toi alors.

-Je ne l'espère pas pour toi. Maintenant vide ton sac.

-Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule.

-Possible.

-C'est juste que … Wes et David m'ont réveillés alors que... Je faisais un rêve et ça m'a énervé et j'ai voulu me réfugier dans ta chambre mais tu étais occupé et … Putain Seb, j'suis frustré !

-Attends, c'est ça le soucis ? T'es en manque ?

-J't'avais prévenu que t'allais te foutre de ma gueule.

-Combien de temps ?

-Trois mois.

-Oh putain de merde ! S'exclama Sebastian.

-J'aime Kurt Sebastian, mais honnêtement ? S'il pouvait être moins sexy ? Ça m'aiderait. T'as déjà été face à quelqu'un qui te faisait envie mais que tu ne pouvais pas toucher alors qu'il était a porté de main ?

-Toi, répondit sincèrement Sebastian.

Blaine rit amèrement.

-Sois sérieux deux minutes.

-Je le suis. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, mais t'es hors de portée. Je peux te parler, je peux te toucher, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Blaine, mais, je n'aurais probablement jamais ce que je veux de toi.

-Seb...

-C'est bon. Je m'en remettrai Anderson. C'est pas grave.

-Je suis désolé.

Blaine craqua de nouveau. Sebastian venait à peu près de lui faire une déclaration d'amour, Sebastian Smythe qui ouvrait son cœur ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas donner suite. Oui, il était beau et plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus Blaine voyait que Sebastian n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés, au contraire. Cependant, quand on a trouvé son âme sœur, on ne peut simplement pas lutter.

-Viens là idiot, chuchota Sebastian en le prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

**Lycée McKinley.**

« -Kurt !

Le châtain fit un petit sourire à l'une de ses amies cheerio avant de se tourner vers Becky Jackson, la nouvelle protégée de Sue Sylvester.

-Oui Becky ?

Kurt était un des rares cheerios que Becky pouvait voir en peinture. La jeune adolescente passait son temps à hurler sur ses co-équipières, mais Kurt avait réussi a s'attirer sa sympathie et il l'appréciait réellement. Elle était le genre de personne assez câline et mignonne lorsqu'elle se laissait approcher, il aimait ça.

-La coach veut te voir, maintenant !

-Je file alors. D'ailleurs, tu es très belle aujourd'hui Becky, dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. La jeune fille rougit puis se tourna vers Katie, l'amie de Kurt.

-On bouge feignasse ! »

Oui. Kurt était le seul que l'adolescente supportait.

* * *

Kurt parcouru les couleurs de McKinley la tête haute. Il salua quelques personnes, lança un petit -petit ! Sourire à Rachel Berry et fila avant que celle-ci ne se mette à lui parler. Il s'arrêta cependant quand celle-ci poussa un cri aigu. Il se tourna et sa mâchoire tomba.

« -Prends ça Loser ! Le Glee Club craint ! Lança un footballer.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

Qui était ce mec ? Nouveau ?

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Hey ! C'était le rôle de Kurt de martyriser les autres.

Rachel Berry était sa victime à lui !

Les mains posées sur les hanches, il s'approcha à vive allure des deux adolescents et tendit un mouchoir à Rachel.

-Tu es idiot ou quoi ?

-Le Glee Club craint !

-On avait compris abruti. Change de disque. Tu sais qui je suis ?

-Non.

-Kurt Hummel. Co-capitaine des cheerios. Tu es ?

-Tim.

-Je t'explique les règles Tim. Le Glee Club est hors-jeu. Je te prends à refaire ça et je fais de ta vie un enfer.

-Pour qui tu te prends ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Il faut écouter, Kurt Hummel. Et cette fille ? La petite-amie de Finn Hudson. Tu connais Finn, n'est-ce pas ?

Tim hocha la tête.

-C'est mon demi-frère. Rachel est sa petite-amie. Je couvre les arrières de Finn, donc celles de Rachel. Maintenant, dis moi qui t'a donné l'idée de lui lancer ce slushie.

-P-personne.

-Tic. Tac. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Qui ?

-Azimio.

-Eh bah voilà, brave petit. Dégage !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça.

-J'ai tous les droits. Casse-toi. Ca va aller Rachel ?

-Merci Kurt, c'était très chevaleresque de ta part.

-On va pas en faire un plat, gros nez. Va aux toilettes te laver. A plus. »

Kurt reprit sa route en souriant. Il se sentait déjà un peu plus lui même.

Il entra dans le bureau du Coach, sans frapper, parce que Kurt Hummel, le vrai, l'unique, n'avait pas besoin de frapper. Il était décidé à redevenir son ancien lui, le Kurt conquérant qui avait promis à Blaine de régner sur McKinley, la seule chose qui changeait était qu'il essayait d'être plus sympa, essayait étant le terme principal.

« -Porcelaine, je vois que tu reprends tes mauvaises habitudes.

-Becky m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

-C'est exact. Voilà, je sais que ces derniers mois ont été compliqué pour toi et j'ai laissé passé tes absences et tout ça. Mais, je veux savoir ou tu en es.

-Si vous avez besoin de votre co-capitaine, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer qu'il est de retour.

-Bien. Tu reprends du service alors. J'ai une autre requête.

-Oui ?

-Je veux que tu ailles voir la rousse qui sert de femelle au brocoli.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que parler pourrait t'aider.

-Honnêtement, je pense qu'elle est bien trop prude pour entendre ce que j'ai a dire, ricana Kurt.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas faux. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, du moins, tout est en train de s'arranger.

-Bien. Dégage de mon bureau et je veux te voir à l'entraînement ce soir !

-Oui Coach. »

Kurt sourit un peu plus, il en avait mal aux joues, mais c'était si bon. Il sorti du lycée et se cala dans le coin avec les Skanks pour fumer une cigarette. Inconscient des problèmes auxquels faisait face son petit-ami.

* * *

**Dalton Académie pour garçon de Westerville.**

Ces putains de cours allaient le rendre dingue. Il avait séché la plupart des classes à McKinley l'année précédente et ce n'était pas si grave. Il était intelligent et cultivé, parce que oui, Blaine Anderson aimait bien être un rebelle, mais Blaine Anderson aimait également lire et il se trouvait que son père avait la parfaite bibliothèque. Cependant, quand on en venait à Dalton ? Dalton, c'était autre chose et s'il voulait s'en sortir avec son père, autrement dire, pouvoir revoir Kurt tout les jours, il lui faudrait plus que des C. Il fallait qu'il n'obtienne que des A+. Le problème était qu'à Dalton, les A+ étaient rares.

« -Je ne comprends rien à ces conneries Wes !

-Tu n'essaies pas !

-Bien sûr que si ! Je hais juste les maths ok ? Je suis un putain de littéraire Wesley . J'aime lire, j'aime l'histoire. Les maths ne me sont d'aucune foutue utilité.

-Alors pourquoi avoir pris maths ?

-Mon père a choisi, ça me gonfle.

-Blaine, soupira l'asiatique, tu ne vas pas tarder à exploser si tu continues.

-A qui la faute ?

-Excuse moi ?

-Putain de merde ! David et toi ne me laissez aucun répit. Vous chantez à six heure ! Six heure ! Ensuite je dois aller en cours, voir Kurt, faire ces stupides devoir, être sûr d'avoir révisé, répéter pour les Warblers et j'en peux plus.

-Vieux, écoute, je vais essayer de parler à David. J'irai dans sa chambre le matin. Je vais t'aider avec les maths et …

-Désolé, le coupa Blaine. Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver, c'est juste que je suis sur le point de faire une connerie Wes.

-Quelle connerie Blaine ?

-Ce matin, quand je suis allé dans la chambre de Seb', je l'ai surpris avec Harry.

-Je sais, David les a vu. Et ?

-On a parlé et après … Il y a une part de moi qui voudrait être avec lui mais... J'aime tellement Kurt … Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, je me dis que sans lui ce serait peut-être plus simple. Je n'ai connu que Kurt et c'est injuste...

-Blaine...

Wes commençait à être inquiet. Il avait assez dû ramasser les morceaux comme ça et il ne voulait pas entendre la suite.

-Kurt était avec Brittany pendant des mois alors que je me refusais ça, être en couple, ou simplement m'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un. Ça me va, j'ai retrouvé Kurt et je suis heureux mais est-ce ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?

-Tu me chantes quoi là ?

-Pendant un an, je n'ai rien foutu. Je me suis fait piercé, j'ai fumé des joints. J'ai traîné avec les Skanks et j'ai attendu. J'ai tout sacrifié pour lui... Et... Je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment saint.

-Sebastian t'a dit quoi ?

-Hein?

-Que t'a dit Sebastian, Blaine ?

-Qu'il voulait être avec moi, que j'étais hors de portée et que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il s'en remettrait.

-Il joue avec toi, il est en train de te retourner le cerveau.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Pour l'amour du ciel ! Blaine, réfléchis deux secondes. T'es en manque , t'es crevé et stressé. Vous vous êtes rapprochés, il te sort son baratin et soudain tu te demandes si ton histoire avec Kurt vaut le coup. Réveille toi. J'ai assez ramassé les morceaux Blaine. Tu as eu l'occasion d'être avec d'autres personnes mais tu aimes Kurt. Tu l'aimeras toujours. C'est ton meilleur ami et ton petit-ami. Tu vas faire tes exercices de maths maintenant, et te la fermer, ok ?

-Ok, soupira Blaine. »

Blaine fit ce que Wes lui avait ordonné. Il se concentra sur ses exercices, se focalisant ainsi sur autre chose que ses mauvaises pensées ,ses doutes.

* * *

**Lycée McKinley**

Tim Johnson. Kurt fronça les sourcils en le voyant flirter avec Santana. La latina lui mit soudain une gifle avant de trotter jusqu'à Kurt.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-M'inviter à sortir. J'aurai bien dis oui mais il m'a touché les fesses. J'ai pas aimé la façon qu'il avait de ma parler non plus. C'est un putain d'abruti.

-Il a lancé un slushie sur Rachel l'autre fois.

-Il a fait un truc bien alors.

-Santana !

-Quoi ?

-Berry est des nôtres. On a le droit de la faire chier. Pas lui.

-Pas faux Porcelaine.

-J'aime pas ce mec.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Lui faire comprendre qu'on commande, qu'on dirige ce lycée.

-J'aime bien ta façon de penser.

-T'es du coup ?

-Ouaip'.

-Cool.

-Kurt ?

-Hum ?

-Je veux bien gober cette histoire avec Berry, mais qu'a vraiment fait ce mec ?

-Il m'a sous estimé, j'ai pas apprécié. Les footballeurs savent tous qu'on ne fait pas chier les cheerios et ceux qui ont tenté on été punis donc...

-On se charge de lui, j'ai une idée.

-J'écoute.

-Les Skanks. On a une alliance avec elles. Ce sont nos potes.

-Je vais en parler avec elles au déjeuner.

-Ok.

-Sannie ! Kurtie ! S'écria tout à coup Brittany.

Les deux compères se tournèrent vers la jeune fille et furent surpris de la voir en larmes. Leurs visages se décomposèrent lentement et la blonde fondit dans l'étreinte que lui offrait Kurt.

-Que ce passe t-il Britt ? S'enquit Santana.

-Le nouveau, sanglota la blonde. Il m'a dragué et … Ensuite il m'a dit que... Il a demandé si j'étais vraiment sortie avec Kurtie et j'ai dis oui... Il m'a dit que je devais vraiment être plus stupide que ce qu'il pensait et que je suis une fille facile... Ensuite il a dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il allait me montrer ce qu'est un homme, un vrai. Il m'a serré le bras fort... Son aura est noire, il...

-Shh, murmura Kurt à son oreille. Je me charge de lui. Tu sais très bien que je serai toujours là pour te protéger. »

La blonde se calma dans ses bras, Kurt échangea un regard avec Santana.

La guerre venait définitivement d'être déclarée et elle se déroulerait à la façon Hummel Lopez.

* * *

**Dalton Académie pour garçon de Westerville.**

« -Est-ce que vous savez au moins pourquoi vous vous disputez ? Soupira Blaine, exaspéré.

-Non, ils ne savent pas, répondit Nick en levant les yeux au ciel, tout aussi exaspéré que le bouclé.

-Et pourtant, ils continuent de nier le fait qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre, souffla Jeff.

-Ils ne sont pas attirés l'un par l'autre, dit Sebastian, ils sont juste stupides.

-Arrête, même moi je vois qu'ils sont trop enfoncés dans le placard pour voir l'évidence, répliqua Jeff.

-Non, toi tu fais en sorte de détourner notre attention de toi et de tac.

-Nick et moi , nous ne sommes qu'amis.

-Comme Wes et David.

-Non ! Eux, ils sont mariés.

-Mais vous allez tous vous taire à la fin ! S'exclama Thad.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire ça à Wes et David, répliqua Sebastian.

-Euh, les mecs, dit Trent. Ils sont silencieux. C'est bizarre.

Le groupe de Warbler se tourna et leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent : Wes et David étaient enlacés, si englués l'un à l'autre qu'on ne pouvait distinguer les deux adolescents que par la différence de couleur de peau.

-Je suis tellement désolé David, souffla Wes.

-Non, Wes, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai été complètement stupide, lui répondit David.

-GAYS ! Crièrent tout les garçons présent.

Une sonnerie retentit alors.

-J'y vais ! S'écria Blaine en se levant.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne nous laisses pas y aller ? Demanda Cameron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que vous êtes totalement malades et que vous me rendez dingue.

Blaine s'empara de son porte feuille et trottina dans le couloir, il sorti du bâtiment et ouvrit le portail grâce aux clefs de Wes.

« -Sam ?

-Blaine ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Euh... C'est toi qui a commandé toutes les pizzas ?

-Ouais ! Les Warblers se regroupent quasiment tous les soirs et ce soir on a eut envie de manger pizza. T'es livreur ?

-Euh... Ouais... Je... T'sais, j'ai besoin de me faire de l'argent de poche.

Blaine n'était pas très proche de Sam. A vrai dire, il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Le blond était au Glee Club et footballeur mais il ne se faisait jamais remarqué. Pourtant, Blaine vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sam était beaucoup trop gêné.

-C'est cool, certains ici devraient prendre ton exemple.

Blaine entendit la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrir.

-Hey Blainou ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Cria Sebastian.

-J'arrive !

-Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Blaine.

-Oh, moi aussi.

Le bouclé tendit un billet à Sam qui se mit à chercher la monnaie.

-Garde la monnaie, sourit Blaine.

-Ca fait beaucoup.

-Prends ça comme une façon de te prouver mon soutien. C'est courageux de ta part de travailler et puis, je préfère que tu aies cet argent plutôt que mes parents.

-Oh... Merci et … Bonne soirée Blaine.

-Merci, on se verra sûrement bientôt.

-Tu passeras à McKinley?

-Ouais, tout va bien là bas ?

-Yep... Enfin, je crois qu'un des nouveaux s'est attiré les foudres de Santana et de Kurt.

-Je le plains. Il va en baver.

-Kurt ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Il a dû le faire aujourd'hui mais Wes nous a pris nos téléphones, les soirées Warblers sont sacrées pour lui.

-Ils ont l'air complètement dingues.

-Ils le sont.

-Hey Sexy ! Cria derechef Sebastian. Tu te tapes le livreur ? Je dois me montrer jaloux bébé ?

Blaine fût reconnaissant de la nuit, le noir cachait ses joues qui s'étaient soudain enflammés. Maudis sois-tu Smythe, pensa t-il.

-Blaine, tu ne trompes pas Kurt, hein ? Demanda Sam, les sourcils froncés et l'expression sévère.

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste Sebastian, il est comme ça avec tout le monde, c'est juste un pote un peu lourd.

-Okay. Bon et bien, bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi Sam, a plus. »

Blaine récupéra les pizzas et retourna vers les Warblers accompagné de Sebastian pendant que Sam s'en allait. Le blond manqua de peu la main de Sebastian qui se glissa autour de la taille du bouclé et ses lèvres qui se posèrent sur son cou.

* * *

Kurt était allongé dans son lit, il écoutait de la musique et faisait ses devoirs de chimie. Dieu qu'il détestait ça. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien.

_Kurt, réveille toi. Je t'en supplie._

L'adolescent retira ses écouteurs, les sourcils froncés.

_J'ai besoin de toi, ok ? Je sais que j'ai Sebastian, mais j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami, même si c'est un idiot. _

Kurt passa une main sur son visage. Il devait être vraiment fatigué. Depuis quand entendait-il la voix de Blaine dans sa tête ? Et surtout... Pourquoi Sebastian était-il mentionné ? Pourquoi Kurt était-il relégué au rang de meilleur ami au lieu de petit-ami ?

« -Mon chéri ?

Kurt sursauta et poussa un cri aigu. Il posa sa main gauche sur sa poitrine et il pu sentir les palpitations folles de son cœur.

-Je suis désolée, dit doucement Carole. Je pensais que tu m'avais entendue rentrer.

-N-non, je faisais mes devoirs et...

Devait-il dire la vérité ? Carole était une femme compréhensive mais... Non... Il ne pouvait pas dire à sa belle-mère qu'il entendait son petit-ami lui parler dans sa tête. Elle le prendrait pour un fou et il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle réputation.

-Et ?

-J'ai décroché, menti Kurt. C'est fou ce que les murs sont fascinants face à des formules.

Carole éclata de rire et s'approcha de lui pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Je vais préparer le dîner. Puisque Finn est chez Sam ( Kurt ne trouva pas utile de mentionner le fait que c'était un mensonge et que le géant était en réalité chez sa petite-amie.) que dirais-tu d'un repas sain ?

-J'adorerai ! Sourit Kurt. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Pourquoi pas, ça te fera une pause.

-Une pause bien méritée. »

Alors qu'il se levait, Kurt entendit une autre voix. Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des mois. Celle de son père.

_Je t'aime fiston. Il faut que tu te battes._

Les larmes aux yeux, Kurt hocha la tête et aida Carole à préparer le dîner.

* * *

**Lycée McKinley**

« -Et tu n'as pas pensé à venir me voir ? Non, tu as préféré aller voir Kurt et Santana, évidemment !

En entendant son prénom, Kurt se tourna pour trouver Brittany et Artie. Habituellement, Kurt serait parti, il ne voulait pas écouter aux portes -même s'ils étaient dans le couloir. Mais ceci semblait le concerner et il n'aimait pas le ton qu'employait le jeune homme.

-Ils étaient là, dit doucement la blonde.

-Mais c'est moi ton petit-ami !

-Mais Kurtie me protège toujours. Ca le concernait puisque ce garçon a été méchant avec lui aussi.

-Brittany, est-ce que tu le fais exprès où est-ce que tu es aussi stupide que tout le monde le pense ? Je suis ton petit-ami, Kurt n'est que ton ex.

-Kurt est peut être mon ex, mais il ne m'a jamais dit que je suis stupide.

-C'est parce qu'il voulait coucher avec toi pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il est hétéro.

Kurt vit rouge. Il s'approcha rapidement du couple et passa de façon possessive ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde, sa tête reposant sur l'une de ses épaules.

-Je t'avais prévenu quatre yeux, gronda t-il. Tu devais prendre soin d'elle. Premièrement, elle n'est pas stupide. Brittany est un génie incompris. Deuxièmement, je n'étais pas avec elle pour coucher avec elle. Je tenais à elle et c'est toujours le cas. Maintenant que tout ça est dit, casse-toi avant que je ne te défonce.

-Tu n'es pas son mec, je le suis. Tu n'as pas à me dire de te casser.

-Vas t-en Artie, chuchota la blonde, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas être avec un garçon qui ne voit pas que je suis magique.

L'adolescent tenta de dire quelque chose mais le regard que lui lança Kurt sembla l'en dissuader. Il s'en alla donc sans demander son reste.

Brittany se tourna dans ses bras et il lui remit une mèche en place derrière l'oreille avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes chastement.

-Ne pleure pas, Britt', murmura t-il.

-Je pensais qu'Artie était différent, mais il a dit que je suis stupide. Ça fait mal Kurtie.

-Je sais, c'est un idiot.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Santana en les voyant ainsi.

-Artie m'a traité de fille stupide, répondit la blonde. Kurtie lui a dit de s'en aller.

-Je vais lui rajouter des roues à cet hiro de puta.

-Laisse tomber Satan, soupira Kurt. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ca va aller Britt' ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Je dois aller faire quelque chose mais je vous vois à l'entraînement d'accord ?

-Ouais, à toute Porcelaine. »

_Les garçons sont méchants quand tu n'es pas là, résonna la voix de Brittany. _

Mais je suis là, pensa Kurt.

* * *

**Résidence des Anderson. Samedi soir. 23H45.**

Kurt se gara au bout de la rue des Anderson et marcha jusqu'à la porte de derrière pour ne pas se faire attraper, il savait qu'il n'y avait que Cooper et Blaine. L'aîné avait décidé de fêter l'anniversaire de son petit-frère dignement. Alors, bien entendu, quand Kurt avait eut l'idée de faire une surprise au bouclé, il en avait parlé à Cooper, il était dans le coup, comme toujours.

Kurt grimpa dans un arbre au fond du jardin et alluma quelques bougies, il installa ensuite un plaid qu'il avait apporté pour être un peu plus confortable.

Cet arbre était un symbole. Kurt et Blaine avaient quasiment grandi ici. Ils avaient passé tant de moments dans la cabane de Cooper, parce qu'elle était à lui. L'aîné les avait laissé pourtant jouer dans cet espace ou il avait la paix et avant de partir, il avait légué l'endroit à Blaine. Mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était pour les deux adolescents, c'était leur endroit sacrés. C'était ici qu'ils avaient pu tout se dire, sans risquer d'être entendu. C'était ici qu'ils avaient partagé leurs opinions, leurs goûts musicaux. C'était ici que Blaine jouait pour Kurt alors que le châtain chantait.

A vingt-trois heure cinquante, Kurt commença à stresser. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été compliquées et il avait de plus en plus l'impression que Blaine s'éloignait de lui.

Le bouclé trouvait toujours une excuse, ils ne se voyaient presque plus et le châtain savait que sans Cooper, Blaine aurait probablement passé son anniversaire à Dalton...

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Tim et Azimio formaient étrangement une bonne équipe et la guerre était définitivement déclaré à McKinley. Entre slushies, benne à ordures et répliques cinglantes, le rythme était effréné et Kurt était fatigué... Certainement parce qu'il ne dormait plus. Parce qu'il y avait ça aussi : ces cauchemars qui pendaient au dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès. En général, son père le suppliait de se réveiller, les larmes aux yeux, où alors, Blaine lui racontait son histoire avec Sebastian, mais il y avait toujours une once de regret dans son regard, dans sa voix. Kurt ne comprenait pas, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

« -Pourquoi y-a t-il de la lumière dans la cabane ? Putain, Cooper, si c'est encore une de tes blagues stupides, je te jure que...

-Ne pose pas de question. Monte et laisse la magique opérer.

-T'es malade Coop'. Il est tard et j'ai envie de dormir.

-Blainers, je n'hésiterai pas à te faire grimper de force. Monte.

-OK. OK. Pas la peine de se transformer en psychopathe. »

23h55. Parfait.

Kurt senti son cœur s'emballer en entendant les pieds de Blaine se poser sur chaque planche de bois qui formait une sorte d'escalier. Et enfin. Enfin. Le bouclé était là, les yeux écarquillés, la boucle entre-ouverte, visiblement sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais n'y arrivant pas tout à fait. Kurt lui laissa un peu de temps. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire. Il avait tellement peur tout à coup.

« -K-Kurt ?

-Hey... Surprise ?

-Tu... Oh mon Dieu ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Kurt n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait quelque chose de déplaisant dans l'air. Blaine fuyait son regard et... Cette question. C'était comme si Blaine ne voulait pas du tout le voir...

Il s'avança vers son petit-ami et lui prit la main.

-Dans quatre minutes, tu auras dix-sept ans. Je n'étais pas avec toi l'année dernière, alors je me suis dis que … Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

-Blaine... Est-ce qu'on va bien ? Est-ce qu'on est ok ?

-Oui, murmura Blaine.

23h57

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi K'

-J'ai fais … J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais une fois encore, il ne sembla pas trouver les mots, ou le courage de les prononcer. Il voulait dire n'importe quoi, mais rien, il n'y parvenait pas. L'expression de son petit-ami lui brisait petit à petit le cœur et il avait envie de se gifler tant il avait été stupide.

-D-depuis New York, tu m'évites, continua Kurt. Je … Je pensais qu'on s'était bien amusé.

-J'avais besoin d'une pause, parvint enfin à dire Blaine. J'avais besoin d'une pause parce que... J'ai été idiot Kurt, mais je manquais de self-control... Kurt, tu es mon meilleur ami mais... Dieu... Tu es tellement sexy et tu ne sais même pas ce que tu me fais et quand je suis avec toi … J'ai juste envie d'être proche de toi et parfois, physiquement c'est difficile à gérer... Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

23h59

-Tu...

-Je suis un ado. Je suis tellement désolé...

Kurt fut soulagé d'entendre ça. Si ce n'était qu'une question de frustration sexuelle, il pourrait faire quelque chose. Ils pourraient trouver une solution, ensemble et tout irait bien.

Il plaqua avec force ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. Il avait besoin de prouver au bouclé, de se prouver qu'ils pouvaient être eux. Que tout irait vraiment bien.

00h00

-Joyeux anniversaire, B.

_Tu me manques. Mon meilleur ami me manque. On était tellement bêtes K'. Tu sais... Sebastian est... Il est jaloux de toi même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Il a bien trop de fierté. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécierais pas. Mais... Je l'aime, pas autant que je t'aime, c'est sûr. Mais... Mais il a sa place... _

Kurt se figea. Il devenait dingue. C'était la seule explication. Blaine était là, avec lui et il le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Blaine était à lui, pas à cette espèce de suricate de malheur.

Il ne pensait pas être capable de tant de force mais soudain, il ressentait ce besoin viscérale, inexplicable de se prouver que le bouclé lui appartenait toujours. Il le poussa alors comme si sa vie en dépendait jusque l'un des murs de la cabane, son corps se plaqua contre celui de Blaine et ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. Il s'accrocha à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un frisson le parcouru de la tête aux pieds lorsque Blaine poussa un un gémissement qui résonna à l'intérieur de sa bouche, parce qu'il était capable de faire ça, de le faire gémir. Il était celui qui pouvait lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il était le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans cet état là. A jamais.

-K-Kurt.

-Je t'aime. Je te jure qu'on y arrivera. »

Blaine se contenta de hocher la tête. Leurs baisers se firent tout à coup plus doux, plus léger, le mur fut remplacé par le plaid et les gémissements par les caresses tendres ainsi que par les promesses silencieuses. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. C'était parfait.

* * *

**Lycée Mckinley**

Le lundi matin, Kurt était absolument exténué. Avec l'autorisation de Carole, il avait passé le week-end chez le bouclé, avec Cooper. L'aîné des Anderson adorait les embêter, mais il aimait surtout faire plaisir à son petit-frère. Un week-end marathon Harry Potter avait donc été décidé.

Kurt adorait littéralement Harry Potter, bien entendu. Mais il y avait six films*, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient passé un nombre incalculable d'heures devant l'écran plasma des Anderson. Au moins, le châtain avait pu passer ces heures contre son petit-ami et au fond, c'était une bonne fatigue.

« -Bonne journée Loser.

Kurt eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux. Le froid le frappa et il se mordit les lèvres à sang, pour ne pas hurler. Une fois le choc passé, il se passa une main sur le visage et ouvrit les yeux.

Tim.

Ce connard.

Il eut tout à coup un sourire machiavélique.

« -Bonne journée à toi, Tim. Profite bien du calme, bientôt, tu seras en enfer.

-PORCELAINE ! QU'EST-IL ARRIVE A TON UNIFORME ? Hurla Sue Sylvester du bout du couloir.

-Cet abruti, répondit calmement Kurt.

-TOI ! DANS MON BUREAU ! MAINTENANT !

Kurt se retint de rire. Tim était foutu.

-BECKY ! VA CHERCHER UN NOUVEL UNIFORME POUR LUI. PORCELAINE, VA TE CHANGER.

-Je dois aller en cours Coach.

-Tu vas aller chercher cet uniforme sans discuter. Becky préviendra ton prof.

-Merci Coach. Oh, et merci Tim, dit-il plus bas pour que seul le concerner ne l'entende lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, j'avais un contrôle de maths, c'était la meilleure excuse que je puisse avoir pour sécher. »

Kurt aurait pu jurer avoir entendu Tim grogner.

_Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu fasses ça hein ? On aurait pu être heureux. _

Kurt se retint de pleurer et dû fermer les yeux sur le champs pour garder son équilibre. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules. Il secoua la tête et suivit Becky.

* * *

**Dalton Académie pour garçon de Westerville.**

Blaine aimait l'histoire. Non, Blaine adorait l'histoire. Voilà qui était plus juste. Généralement, c'était un des cours pendant lequel il n'envoyait jamais de textos, parce qu'il souhaitait suivre. Cependant, son professeur déblatérait encore une fois sur les raisons qui avaient divisées le pays durant la guerre de sécession, chose que Blaine savait déjà. C'est pourquoi il se permit de sortir son téléphone lorsque celui ci se mit à vibrer.

_De Maya : _

_SkankInfo vous tient au jus. Toute l'actualité en direct du lycée McKinley simplement pour vous : Kurt s'est pris un slushie. C'est le nouveau, Tim. Il est dans le bureau de Sue. Il va en baver et Kurt a l'air fier de lui même. Pas d'inquiétudes. On se charge du reste s'il cherche encore a créer des problèmes à ton Jules. _

_C'est quand que tu passes ? _

Blaine n'appréciait pas cette nouvelle, mais peu importe . Maya disait que tout allait bien et il l'a croyait. Kurt pouvait gérer cette situation. Mais il avait bien envie de ressortir son look de bad boy.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il tapa une réponse.

_Je passe ce soir. Attendez moi. Retenez Kurt. _

« -Monsieur Anderson ? Ce cours ne vous intéresse pas ?

Blaine sursauta et lança un regard désolé à sa professeur. Puis il ajouta un sourire timide pour la forme.

-Je suis désolée madame, j'ai juste eu un soucis euh... Familial. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

-Bien. Rangez moi ça.

Blaine hocha la tête et se retint de rire lorsque Wes le regarda avec une expression choquée.

-Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais, murmura le chef des Warblers.

-Un jour, je t'apprendrai , un jour. »

* * *

**Lycée McKinley**

« -PORCELAINE ! LOPEZ ! RECOMMENCEZ !

Kurt soupira, une fois encore, il avait réalisé ses mouvements à la perfection. Cela faisait une demie heure qu'il jetait son amie dans les airs et aucun des deux ne se plaignaient, mais il sentait la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez et il voyait bien que Santana n'en pouvait plus de tourner, encore et encore.

Un cri se fit entendre et tous tournèrent la tête vers Claire, une des secondes. La jeune fille était à terre, des larmes ruisselant déjà le long de ses joues.

-BOUGEZ VOUS BANDE DE LIMACES ! ENTRAINEMENT FINI !

Kurt soupira derechef, il s'assura que la jeune fille irait bien et suivit ses coéquipières dans les vestiaires. C'était égoïste, et méchant, mais il était soulagé de pouvoir sortir.

Il prit une douche rapidement et se changea. Lorsqu'il sorti du bâtiment, il fronça les sourcils et se jeta dans les bras de Blaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et … Tu as ressorti la veste en cuir ? Vraiment B' ?

-Hey ! J'adore cette veste !

-Blainers ! S'exclama soudain Puck.

Kurt se tourna pour voir Quinn et Noah , une poussette avec eux et il quitta immédiatement les bras de son petit-ami pour aller prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

-Coucou Beth, comment vas-tu ma petite princesse ?

-Kurt, elle ne peut pas te répondre, soupira Blaine.

-C'est qu'il est jaloux, plaisanta Maya.

-Totalement ! Quinn, pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu la ramènes ?

-Oh arrêtes, rit la blonde, tu sais très bien que tu es aussi amoureux d'elle que Kurt.

-Je n'aime pas ça d'ailleurs, marmonna Puck. Elle va briser trop de cœur.

-Et toi, tu briseras autre chose, dit Kurt.

-Ah ça... Le premier qui touche à ma princesse... »

_Tu l'adorerais Kurt... Elle est tellement belle... Et son rire ! Je t'assure, c'est le plus beau bébé de la planète, je suis tellement fier et j'aimerai que tu sois là pour voir ça... _

* * *

*selon mes souvenirs, au moment de la saison 2 de Glee, les reliques de la mort I & II n'étaient pas encore sorties.

* * *

Donc, voilà ce chapitre 15, je vous assure qu'il m'a donné des sueurs froides. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait agir Finn, au début, il devait apparaître beaucoup plus, mais suite au décès de Cory, je n'arrivais pas à écrire... Donc, Finn sera de retour dans les prochains chapitre (je ne le ferais pas mourir, c'est encore plus difficile) et je sais que ce chapitre peut paraître déconcertant, donc, si vous avez des questions, ou quoi que ce soit , je suis là:)

* * *

Oh et ! J'ai enfin Twitter !

Si vous voulez me suivre, c'est par ici : twitter Htsukiyo

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos impressions.

StayStrongGleeks, je vous aime, vous êtes géniaux !


	16. Hurricane, Part I

**It's Not Easy To Be Me 16**

Hurricane – part 1

* * *

Hey There !

Donc, nous voilà pour la première partie de "Hurricane". Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont été surpris par le chapitre précédent. J'ai eu cette idée folle en lisant un article et je prends le risque comme je l'ai dis.

INETBM arrive quasiment à sa fin.

Vous avez été géniaux et je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour les reviews/Favoris/Follow. Ca m'a beaucoup touché et ça m'a donné le courage de me dépasser pour vous donner une suite qui en valait la peine.

Je l'ai dis au début de cette fic, mais ce n'est pas une fiction toute mignonne pleine de fluff. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment ça finira, j'hésite, mais ce ne sera probablement pas joli, joli.

J'espère tout de même que vous aimerez.

Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres je pense. Et ça me fait bizarre xD

Bonne lecture à tous et merci !

* * *

« Do you really want?

(Heartbeat, a heartbeat)

Do you really want me?

(I need a heartbeat, a heartbeat)

Do you really want me dead?

(You know I gotta leave, I can't stay)

Or alive to live the lie?

(I know I gotta go, I can't) »

Hurricane – 30Seconds To Mars ft Kanye West

* * *

_Février._

_Je sais que c'était compliqué entre nous champion, mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu fasses un effort. Je... Mon Dieu. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il se passait. J'aurai dû savoir que … J'aurai dû savoir que tout n'allait pas si bien. Tu as toujours été très courageux mais j'aurai dû savoir que … Parfois... C'était trop difficile, même pour toi. Mon grand, il faut que tu essaies... Tu me manques... C'est vide sans toi. Tu manques à tes amis, à Finn, à Carole, à Blaine aussi. Ce gosse t'aime tu sais ? Il... J'ai l'impression qu'il est.. Qu'il va de plus en plus mal et je ne sais pas quoi faire Kurt. _

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, plein de sueur, il avait du mal a respirer. Il aurait pu jurer avoir senti la main de son père prendre la sienne.

« -Kurt ? Marmonna Blaine, encore endormi.

Le châtain se tourna vers son petit-ami lentement. Blaine avait encore les yeux fermés, la lumière provenant de la lune le frappait et Kurt se sentait submergé par toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. Blaine était beau ainsi. Et sien. Mais les mots de son père tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_Ce gosse t'aime tu sais ? Il... J'ai l'impression qu'il est.. Qu'il va de plus en plus mal._

-Chéri ?

Blaine se redressa, inquiet de ne pas avoir reçu de réponse. En une seconde à peine, Kurt se retrouva dans ses bras. C'était le signal qu'il lui fallait, celui qu'il attendait pour pouvoir craquer. Kurt se mit à sangloter. Il s'accrocha à Blaine comme si sa vie en dépendait et finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise comparaison. Sa vie dépendait de celle du bouclé. Ils étaient liés, depuis si longtemps qu'il était compliqué de se souvenir d'un temps où ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

-C'est fini Kurt, tout va bien, murmura Blaine avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

-B-blaine... Je...

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Je l'entends B', avoua le châtain. Je vous entends tous. Mon père, Britt', toi , même Puck ! C'est... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive Blaine... J'ai peur.

-Ce n'est rien, tu dois trop y penser. Ces dernières semaines ont été difficiles émotionnellement parlant, ça doit être de la fatigue.

-Et si j'étais en train de devenir fou ?

-Crois moi, tu es tout sauf fou.

Kurt se blotti un peu plus contre son petit-ami. Il avait l'impression d'être coincé entre deux dimensions. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à distinguer le réel de l'irréel.

-Embrasse-moi, souffla t-il.

-Kurt ?

-J'ai besoin de toi B', j'ai besoin de savoir que c'est la réalité. Embrasse-moi.

-C'est la réalité , chuchota le bouclé en prenant son visage en coupe. Ici, nous sommes réels, dit-il et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt.

Kurt se concentra sur ce contact : bien-être, sécurité, amour.

Si ce n'était qu'une illusion, au diable la réalité. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Jamais.

* * *

Un an.

Jour pour jour.

Trois-cent-soixante-cinq foutus jours.

Kurt était d'une humeur de chien, mais de chien enragé s'il vous plaît.

Cela faisait un an qu'il avait perdu sa virginité, qu'il s'était disputé avec son père et que sa vie avait changé. Un an qu'il avait fait toutes ces stupides erreurs. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il savait qu'il devait être fort, qu'il n'était pas sensé y penser parce que tout cela faisait parti du passé. Mine de rien, c'était plus simple à dire qu'à faire et personne n'avait intérêt de lui prendre la tête aujourd'hui.

Il fit un signe de tête aux Skanks qui fumaient une cigarette avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le regard froid comme de la glace, la démarche assurée, il avança jusqu'à l'endroit où les élèves formaient une masse regroupée.

C'était quoi ce putain de bordel ?

« -Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'Hummel et Hudson disent. Vous craignez. Et ils craignent aussi !

Tim. Vous vous foutez de moi ? Se demanda Kurt. Aujourd'hui ?! Sérieusement ? Merde.

-Chéri, Kurt est le co-capitaine des cheerios et Finn le quaterback , dit Amber.

Il ne l'aimait pas elle, c'était de pire en pire. Et ensemble. Agrémenté d'un ''chéri'' , ok , donc ils étaient ensemble ? Génial , le spectacle pouvait commencer. C'était parti.

-Poussez-vous, grogna Kurt en écartant quelques élèves.

Ils obéirent.

Braves petits.

Rachel : rouge.

Tina : bleu.

Mercedes : vert.

Quelle créativité.

-Oh, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Les filles, allez vous changer. Je m'occupe du reste.

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête et se mirent en route.

-Berry, préviens Finn.

Rachel approuva d'un signe de tête et elles disparurent. Alors, il ne restait plus que Kurt, Tim, Amber et les quelques curieux toujours présent pour voir le massacre.

-Kurt, commença Amber.

-La ferme. Si tu dis un mot de plus, je fais en sorte que tu te fasses virer de l'équipe donc ta gueule.

-Tu ne peux pas parler comme ça aux gens Hummel, lui dit Tim.

-Ah non ? On pari ? Répliqua le châtain avec un sourire en coin. Demande dont aux gens ici si je ne peux pas. Ils te diront que je peux parce que je fais ce que je veux ici. Ta copine ne dit plus un mot d'ailleurs, tu sais très bien comment ça marche. Les réputations passent avant tout. Amber, tu serais prête a renoncer à ton poste pour lui ?

L'adolescente ferma les yeux et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Dégagez tous.

Kurt croisa les bras et les élèves se dispersèrent. Il ne restait plus que Kurt, face à Tim.

-Okay. Maintenant, on va mettre les choses au clair : tu t'en prends à qui tu veux. Sauf au Glee Club.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les losers. Tu étais une légende ici.

-Excuse moi ?

-J'ai entendu les histoires ici. Tu étais au top, avec une merveilleuse petite-amie. Maintenant, tu es.. Avec eux.

-Premièrement, ne parle pas de Britt', j'ai encore envie de te frapper pour ça. Ensuite, je suis toujours au top. Ils sont hors de portée et si tu ne veux pas faire un tour dans la benne à ordure avec les vrais losers, tu les laisse tranquille. Pigé ?

-Je te l'ai dis, je ne reçois pas d'ordre de toi.

-J'ai envie de te planter des clous dans le corps entier, un peu comme Jésus mais en pire, de t'arracher la tête avec les dents et de te cracher dessus, gronda Kurt tout bas, mais je ne le ferai pas. C'était mon dernier avertissement, un mouvement vers le glee club et tu dis bonjour aux bennes et aux Skanks. Pigé ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Tu devrai. »

* * *

« -Kurt, je voulais te dire...

-Ne me remercie pas Berry, la coupa Kurt. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Ou pour Chang. Je l'ai fait parce que... Vous êtes mes victimes ok ? Je n'aime pas qu'on marche sur mon territoire. C'est tout.

La jeune fille sembla déçue mais se reprit vite.

-Peu importe, merci Kurt.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur joue avant de s'en aller.

-Depuis quand Berry t'embrasse ? Lui demanda Santana lorsqu'elle le rejoignit à la cafétéria.

-Depuis aujourd'hui apparemment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris.

-Tu l'as défendu aujourd'hui. Elle et Chang et Mercedes.

-Ouais.

-Kurt, tout ça, c'est vraiment à cause de Tim ?

-Ouais.

-Porcelaine, ne me mens pas.

-J'en sais rien Satan. J'sais plus rien ok ? Il me gonfle. J'ai envie de le démonter. J'aime bien le Glee Club, j'aime pas que ce mec se pointe comme ça et essaie de prendre la place de...

-C'est à propos de Karofsky alors.

-Non.

-Oh arrête Kurt. T'es plus le même depuis cette affaire.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de Karofsky . Fiche moi la paix.

Kurt attrapa une pomme au self et quitta la salle comme une furie. Il alla trouver refuge chez les Skanks , qui étaient là, toujours dans le même coin.

-Hey Kurtie, sourit Hayley.

-Hey, dit-il presque tristement.

Pourquoi Santana avait-elle ressentie le besoin de parler de Karofsky ? Pourquoi lui fallait-il une raison pour vouloir défendre les membres du Glee Club? Il balança la pomme dans son sac et sorti son paquet de cigarette.

-Ca va ? S'enquit Maya.

-Ouais. Tranquille. Putain , j'ai pas mon briquet.

-Tiens, sourit Lauren, mais il s'appelle revient sinon j'te botte le cul.

-Quand tu veux, répliqua t-il avec amusement.

-Au fait, je ne sais pas si Blaine te l'a dit mais, il compte faire le mur ce soir, annonça Maya.

-Ah bon ? Non, il ne me l'avait pas dit.

-Tu fais chier Maya, Blaine voulait lui faire la surprise, soupira Lauren.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir ? Demanda Kurt.

-On va tous aller voir les étoiles filantes, au parc.

Le parc. Oh...

-J'en suis, sourit Kurt. »

* * *

Ce soir là, Kurt souriait. La vie lui semblait belle, il avait l'impression de ressentir pour la première fois ce sentiment de liberté, ce pouvoir qu'on avait lorsqu'on est jeune et insouciant. Il faisait légèrement froid, mais ce n'était pas très grave, ils avaient apporté des couvertures, et assis par terre sur l'une d'elle, les Skanks autour d'eux et Blaine allongé entre ses jambes, Kurt ne sentait pas ce froid.

Il leva la tête et son sourire s'élargit.

« -UNE ETOILE FILANTE ! S'écria t-il joyeusement.

-Fais un vœux, murmura Blaine.

_J'espère que tout ça ne s'arrêtera jamais._

Les yeux fermés, il se laissa espérer. Blaine était là, en chair et en os, irradiant de chaleur et nonchalant, Kurt aimait ça.

Il baissa la tête pour regarder son petit-ami, Blaine tenait un joint entre ses doigts, il le porta à ses lèvres et inspira, laissant la fumer entrer dans ses poumons. Le bouclé releva alors la tête et Kurt hocha la sienne.

Blaine se redressa légèrement. Il expira un peu de fumée.

-Mets toi à gnous Kurt.

Les filles froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Tu es un idiot, tu ne peux pas juste citer le roi lion.

-Si, j'en avais envie. Je l'ai regardé hier.

-Idiot, répéta Kurt.

-Et fier.

Blaine lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis tira de nouveau sur le joint. Il avait toujours la tête penchée vers le haut et Kurt secoua la tête, parce que c'était vrai, Blaine était un parfait idiot de cinq ans parfois, mais il était sien, alors ce n'était pas gênant. Il baissa sa propre tête pour venir à sa rencontre et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, s'entrouvrirent ensemble et oh ! La fumée passa de Blaine à Kurt, le châtain pouvait la sentir se faire un chemin en lui, de sa gorge à ses poumons, l'intoxiquer de la plus belle façon possible, parce qu'il était là, avec Blaine. Avec les Skanks. Sous les étoiles et que plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Kurt laissa s'échapper un restant de fumée qui les entoura, et ouais. C'était le paradis.

-J'en ai vu une aussi ! S'exclama Hayley

-Tu crois que Blaine te récompensera de la même manière ? Se moqua Maya.

-J'aimerai bien, souffla Hayley avant d'éclater de rire.

-Hey, si tout ce que vous voulez c'est une soufflette, vous avez qu'à vous y mettre, rit Blaine.

-Tu te trompes Blainou, on ne veut pas une soufflette, on veut une soufflette avec toi, répliquèrent les filles en même temps.

Kurt trouva ça chouette, il trouva ça remarquable. Ces filles là étaient capable de penser la même chose au même moment, elles étaient en totale synchronisation. C'était beau.

-Ça n'arrivera que dans vos rêves mesdemoiselles, il n'y a que Kurt qui ait le droit de goûter à ce plaisir.

Le châtain prit le joint de ses mains doucement et le porta à son tour à ses lèvres en riant. Cette ambiance ne rendait toute l'expérience que plus agréable. C'était presque bon enfant.

La fumée se fit derechef un chemin en lui, mais cette fois, ce fut lui qui la transféra à Blaine, les filles semblaient loin, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que Blaine et lui, BlaineetKurt, KurtetBlaine, pour toujours , et à jamais.

Les yeux fermés, il profitait de l'instant présent, c'était également ça être jeune et stupide parfois. Faire le mur avec ses amis pour aller fumer dans un parc en plein mois de février alors que les autres étaient au chaud chez eux. C'était faire n'importe quoi mais s'en moquer parce que c'était ça , la liberté. Kurt se rendit compte qu'il l'appréciait vraiment. Il voulait tout faire pour emprisonné ce moment et le garder à jamais. Mais c'était impossible.

Il se sentait déjà flotter et s'accrocha à Blaine, il se concentra sur sa chaleur, sur ses lèvres, sur les voix qu'il entendait.

_Je vais aller me chercher un café, tu en veux un ? _

_Non merci Burt, tu penses qu'ils ont du lait ? Kurt m'en faisait parfois... Ca me manque._

_Je vais regarder mon grand, s'il y en a, je t'en apporterai._

-Kurt ?

-Il va bien ?

-Hey, Kurtie, ouvre les yeux et réponds nous.

Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible hein ? Pourquoi les voix revenaient-elles ? Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure question. L'important dans le cas présent était qu'il se sentait vraiment partir. C'était vraiment ça les sensations ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup fumé au cours de cette soirée. Bon, ok , peut être un peu trop. Mais... Mais... Il se sentait bien trop loin. Il réussit momentanément à ouvrir les yeux. Il était allongé sur le sol. Blaine et les Skanks autour de lui, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les étoiles. Une étoile filante, encore une.

_Faites que tout aille bien._

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il luttait, encore et encore. Mais c'était fini. Il s'en allait. Il le savait. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'arrachait à la Terre, il flottait littéralement, entre deux endroits, il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était pas sensé ressentir ça. Ca tournait et tout était trop. Trop vite. Trop loin. Trop près. Trop fort. C'était juste trop et il voulait que ça s'arrête.

-Reste avec nous Kurt.

-PUTAIN ! Je vous avais prévenu !

-Blaine calme toi.

-Non ! Kurt, reviens.. Aller, tu sais très bien que tu peux le faire."

Il voulait revenir. Il le voulait de tout son être, de toute son âme. Mais quelque part, il savait déjà qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

Le silence l'enveloppait à présent. Entre coupé de bip incessants qui lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il avait envie de bouger, de hurler, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il réussit à peine à entre ouvrir les yeux.

Du blanc, partout.

Il geignit, et sa gorge était déjà en feu.

Il était désorienté.

« -Oh mon Dieu! KURT !

-F-Finn ?

-Oh mon Dieu ! T'es réveillé.

Finn l'écrasait. Le serrait contre lui comme jamais et Kurt ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son demi-frère semblait-il aussi content ? Pourquoi était-il dans cette chambre ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de mourir ?

-BURT ! BURT ! IL EST REVEILLE.

WHAT. THE. FUCK ?!

Burt... Son père. Finn ne pouvait pas appeler son père. Il était mort. Mort et enterré. Il était...

Des pas se firent entendre, pressés, lourds.

-Finn, va chercher un médecin ! Kurt, mon garçon. »

Kurt avait envie de pleurer. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Où était-il ? Que ce passait-il ? Où était Blaine ? Il avait besoin de Blaine, c'était tout ce que son cerveau lui disait. Blaine saurait. Blaine lui expliquerait. Blaine le consolerait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Et même quand son père l'écrasait sous son poids, Kurt ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de tourner en rond.

Je veux Blaine.

* * *

Et voilà pour la première partie de "Hurricane" .

C'est très court, et j'en suis désolée.. Mais ouais. Je me rattraperai sur la suite ! Promis.

La partie II sera probablement publiée d'ici la fin du mois.

Je peux officiellement dire que le Fluff est terminé pour le moment haha !

Je vous aime sinon, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review et de me suivre sur Twitter "HTsukiyo" haha ! Bisous , bisous !


	17. Hurricane , Part II

**It's Not Easy To be Me**

Chapitre 17

Hurricane Part II

Hello there !

Donc, comme j'ai été méchante et que le chapitre précédent était court, je publie la suite !

JJoke est a remerciée pour le coup, parce que sinon j'aurai probablement attendue la fin de la semaine haha !

Pour ce chapitre, les réponses . Et bien sûr, plus que deux chapitres restant. (enfin, un chapitre et l'épilogue ! )

Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît !

Et ne m'arrachez pas les yeux !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et je vous aime ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Ps : Lea Michele était parfaite hier, We love you Lea !

* * *

darrenchris94 :

Je comprends totalement ton égarement, en théorie, ce chapitre devrait tout expliquer:)

Merci de suivre la fiction, ça me touche toujours autant:)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Bisous

* * *

Mollymousine pour le chapitre 15

C'est vrai qu'il était asses long, je devais être très inspirée xD

Blaine n'a pas trompé Kurt, amen !

Oh, eh bien, merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas si j'ai progressé, j'ai même l'impression de régresser mais ça fait toujours plaisir x)

Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'aime pas vraiment les boysband, etc. Je comprends qu'ils aient des fans, mais c'est juste pas mon truc x) Je suis plus du côté rock/métal D :

Merci encore

* * *

Mollymousine pour le chapitre 16

Tout comme ce cher Blaine, j'ai regardé Le Roi Lion 2 il y a peu et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre une petite référence Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait rire x)

Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, je sais que c'était très déstabilisant, mais il fallait que ça soit fait !

Oui, je pense que j'arrive à la fin et que j'ai parlé de tout ce dont je voulais parler , je ne veux pas vous ennuyer et j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, donc il faut une petite fin:) (Je vais encore pleurer xD)

* * *

« You say you're wrong, you're wrong, I'm right, I'm right, you're wrong, we fight  
Okay, I'm running from the light, running from the day to night, oh  
The quiet silence defines our misery  
The riot inside keeps trying to visit me  
No matter how we try, it's too much history  
Too many bad notes playing in our symphony  
So, let it breathe, let it fly, let it go  
Let it fall, let it crash, burn slow »

Hurricane – 30 Seconds To Mars ft Kanye West

* * *

Année de Seconde. Hôpital de Lima.

Le silence.

Il lui donnait envie de hurler.

Il avait mal à la tête.

Il avait mal aux oreilles parce qu'elles bourdonnaient, parce que personne n'osait parler.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Blaine n'était pas là.

Son père n'était pas mort.

Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, les médecins se succédaient.

Son père tenait sa main, mais il ne pouvait que penser à Blaine.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec lui?

« -Kurt ? Mon grand, je sais que … Ce n'est pas simple pour toi, mais j'aimerai que tu me parles.

-Où... Où est Blaine ?

-Oh.

Burt sembla presque blessé par la question, mais il sourit tendrement, visiblement, cette question lui faisait tout de même plaisir.

-J'ai complètement oublié de l'appeler. Je vais aller le faire , d'accord ?

-Papa... ?

-Oui ?

-Qu-que s'est-il passé ? Que m'est-il arrivé?

Burt s'installa à ses côtés. Sa main sur la sienne réchauffa un peu le cœur de Kurt, même si il se sentait comme un enfant de cinq ans terrorisé après un cauchemar.

-Tu... Tu as fais une tentative de suicide, tu te souviens... ?

Attendez. Quelle … Non !

-On s'est disputé et … Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça … Je n'étais pas vraiment déçu de toi Kurt, j'étais juste... En colère...

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non !

-Finn t'a retrouvé dans ta chambre...

-Je … Je suis ici depuis combien de temps... ?

-Un mois.

Un mois... ? Dans son esprit, un an s'était écoulé.. Et maintenant, il savait. Blaine n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il se mit a sangloter. Le poids de ses erreurs passées le submergeait, l'asphyxiait.

-Kurt … Ca va aller, je sais que c'est difficile pour le moment, mais tu vas t'en sortir champion.

Non. Rien n'irait. Si ses derniers souvenirs valables étaient avant ce soir là, ça voulait dire que Blaine ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Ça voulait qu'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

-Je vais appeler Blaine, chuchota son père.

Burt Hummel déposa un baiser sur le front du châtain.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous fils. »

Kurt aurait vraiment voulu répondre de façon positive, mais il ne le pouvait pas , c'était au dessus de ses forces...

* * *

Kurt avait les yeux fermés, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, il attendait et se repassait tout les moments qu'il avait cru vivre. Sa première fois avec Blaine. La mort de son père. La relation entre Santana et Blaine. L'été qu'ils avaient passé séparés puis réunis. Dalton. Sébastian. New York. Cette dernière soirée sous les étoiles filantes.

Tout ça n'avait été qu'une illusion.

« -Kurt...

Kurt sursauta presque, cette voix. Tout juste un murmure, mais déjà son cœur s'emballait et maudit soit cette foutue machine qui le trahissait. Il ouvrit les yeux et cette fois , cette traitresse nota l'arrêt. Blaine n'avait pas changé. Il n'était pas le garçon au blazer. Il était lui même, du moins, lui même en tant que Skank. Kurt remarqua un nouveau piercing à l'oreille. Sa veste en cuir lui allait toujours aussi bien et ses Docs étaient brillantes. Il était beau a couper le souffle ainsi.

-Tu es donc réveillé, dit Blaine d'un ton froid qui glaça le sang du châtain.

-On dirait, répliqua Kurt.

-C'est cool.

-Blaine...

-Écoute, je ne sais pas trop ce qui t'es arrivé mais ton père m'a dit que tu me demandais, donc, je suis venu, tu m'as vu. Est-ce que je peux repartir maintenant ?

-Reste un peu, s'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça hein ?

-Je t'ai entendu... Quand j'étais dans le coma... Tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais.

-Et … Tu parlais de … Tu disais que tu voulais me retrouver... Que... Sebastian était jaloux.

-Tu connais donc l'existence de Sebastian.

-Tu es avec lui ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-En quoi ça te concerne Kurt ?

-Tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Non. J'étais ton meilleur ami. Tu ne peux pas prétendre que tout va bien, Kurt.

-Je ne prétends rien !

-Arrête, ok ? Je suis venu parce que tu étais dans le coma... J'ai dis des choses, mais … Au final... Je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne peux pas ? Blaine... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à toi. C'est fini. Tu as enfin ce que tu voulais.

-Blaine... Arrête... Je croyais... Je croyais que tu allais... Attendre... Que tu étais patient...Le fait que je sois le seul dans ton cœur et que tu m'aurais , que ce soit dans un mois ou dix ans, c'était des conneries ?

-Sûrement.

-Blaine...

-Tu t'attendais à quoi Kurt ? Tu pensais que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais avec moi ? Que je suis un pantin ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est pas le cas. J'aurai pu me taper des mecs, quand tu es parti, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je t'aimais. Et il a fallu que tu dises ces putains de mots à la con. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça m'a fait ? J'ai été démoli. Alors oui, je suis avec Sebastian ! Oui, je m'envoie en l'air avec lui. Oui, il a sa place dans mon cœur. Non. Tu n'as plus la tienne.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis, sanglota Kurt.

-Ah ouais ? Et comment voulais-tu que je le sache, hein ? T'es parti, Kurt. Tu m'as laissé pour avoir une putain de réputation. J'espère que ça en valait le coup, parce que tu as ce que tu voulais. Je te laisse tranquille.

-Blaine, ne fais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît. Je sais que … J'ai été con... Mais je ne me rendais pas compte...Et ensuite, quand j'étais dans le coma... Je n'ai pas capté... Pour moi, la vie continuait.. Mon père mourrait et tu étais là... Et … On était ensemble et on était tellement bien B'...

-Donc quoi ? Tu fais un rêve après avoir tenté de te suicider et je dois revenir à tes pieds ? C'est ça l'opinion que tu as de moi Hummel ?

-Non.. Ce n'est pas.. J'ai juste compris.

-C'est trop tard. Je suis content que tu ailles bien, mais j'en ai fini. Je ne peux pas t'attendre éternellement.

-Mais tu n'as plus a m'attendre.

-Comme je l'ai dis, changeons un peu les rôles. C'est à toi de courir Hummel. Ne fais pas d'autres conneries, t'as l'air de les payer cher. »

Et comme ça, il était parti, laissant Kurt en larmes, sur ce foutu lit d'hôpital. Alors c'était vraiment fini... Sebastian avait gagné.

Bordel de merde.

* * *

Kurt ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là. Il fixait le plafond comme si celui ci était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Il avait rêvé.

Il s'était coupé et la réalité avait changé.

Il avait perdu Blaine.

Il avait retrouvé son père.

Mais il avait perdu Blaine.

Et les Skanks.

Et ses amis n'étaient probablement pas si proche de lui que ça.

« -Hey Porcelaine.

Kurt se redressa tout à coup. Santana avait parlé d'un ton doux, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète. Et gênée.

-Satan..

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Ils se fixèrent, puis, sans que Kurt ne comprenne pourquoi, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Ok, c'était une question idiote, mais je ne savais pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

-Je comprends.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

Voilà qui ressemblait un peu plus à Santana. C'était du direct. Pas de détour. Pas de gants. Une question précise.

-Quoi ?

-Cette tentative de suicide.

-J'en sais rien.. Je suppose que j'ai été un peu con.

-Un peu ? Un peu beaucoup. Anderson passait souvent.

-Ouais. Il est venu.

-Alors ?

-C'est fini.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais, il en a marre donc …

Il avait envie de dire ta gueule à cette putain de machine qui mesurait son rythme cardiaque. Il pouvait lutter contre les larmes, faire semblant que tout allait bien, mais allez faire ça quand il y avait ce bip qui trahissait chaque battement de votre cœur.

-Kurt, murmura Santana.

-Je vais bien, mentit-il.

-Tu nous as manqué, lui dit-elle.

Santana s'allongea alors à ses côtés et cala sa tête dans le creu de son épaule.

-Tu nous as manqué, répéta t-elle.»

Kurt n'allait pas bien. Mais Santana était toujours là. Son père était là. Il pouvait encore s'accrocher, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Kurt s'était endormi à un moment, il ne savait pas vraiment quand, la présence de Santana l'avait simplement bercé et il s'était laissé aller, mais quand il se réveilla, il tomba nez à nez avec Brittany qui était allongée à côté de lui.

Brittany. Si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés...

Il avait deux choix.

Un : rester avec elle.

Deux : la quitter.

Brittany était douce et il avait aimé être son petit-ami.

Blaine était avec Sebastian désormais.

Brittany l'aimait.

Il l'aimait aussi. Différemment. Mais il l'aimait.

Il avait besoin d'elle.

Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux tendrement et la jeune fille bougea légèrement dans son propre sommeil.

« -Kurtie, murmura t-elle.

-Je suis là Britt'.

Elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux, son sourire et son air enfantin lui réchauffèrent le cœur.

-Tu étais triste Kurtie.

Kurt hocha la tête, à quoi bon mentir ?

-Tu l'es encore ?

Même geste. Mentir ne l'amènerait nul part avec elle.

-Tu m'as manqué.

J'ai manqué à beaucoup de gens avait-il envie de lui dire, sauf à Blaine. Quelque part, il savait qu'il était égoïste, et méchant, qu'il avait tort. Blaine l'aimait. Blaine était blessé. Blaine déconnait.

_Mais tu es celui qui a tout gâché. C'est toi qui l'as abandonné. Toi qui lui as dit ces mots blessant. C'est toi qui as détruit ce garçon, souviens de toi de lui avant, regarde le maintenant, avec son look de bad boy et ses addictions. _

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Britt'.

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu... Es tombé dans le coma le soir ou on a … C'était de ma faute Kurt ?

-Non. Non, bien sûr que non ! Je me suis disputé avec mon père, _et j'ai fais du mal à Blaine, _je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fais ça , je suis désolé Brittany.

-Ce n'est pas grave Kurtie, Lord Tubbington avait dit que tu reviendrais.

J'aurai aimé ne pas revenir...

-Il avait raison, dit-il sans grande joie.

-Je t'aime Kurtie, chuchota la blonde.

Le cœur de Kurt se réchauffa une fois de plus, il posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa petite-amie, c'était toujours ce qu'ils étaient n'est-ce pas ?

-Je t'aime aussi Brittany.

-Ne me laisse plus.

-C'est promis. »

Et même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il savait qu'il ne partirait pas. Il devait s'accrocher et faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent. Il se souvint de la relation qu'avaient eu Artie et Brittany, du moins, celle à laquelle il avait pensé assister et il ne voulait pas ça pour elle. Elle méritait tellement mieux . Mieux que lui, mais pour le moment c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir et elle semblait s'en contenter.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard. Lycée McKinley

Kurt se sentait mal. Il allait vomir, il en était sûr. Les élèves se tournaient sur son passage. Ils le regardaient tous avec ce petit air de pitié, c'était comme s'il était une bête de foire. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il était sorti de l'hôpital depuis une semaine et cette semaine était horrible.

Il tourna la tête vers le coin des Skanks et vit Blaine. Il le regardait. Le bouclé fit une remarque à Maya et se tourna pour ne plus lui faire face.

Les Skanks le fixèrent, elles semblaient lui en vouloir. Il détourna le regard.

« -Hey mec, lui dit Puck. Ca va vieux ?

-Ouais, j'aime juste pas qu'on me fixe.

-Arrête t'as l'habitude.

-Pas à cause de ce genre de circonstance, soupira Kurt.

-Si tu veux, on peut faire passer le message, balancer quelques personnes dans la benne.

-Non merci Puck J'apprécie mais... J'ai plus envie de ça.

-Je comprends vieux, mais sérieusement, si quelqu'un te fait chier en particulier , préviens moi, ok ?

-Puck... ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu as eu un bébé ?

-Non ! Puck se mit à rire. Non, non, rien de tout ça. Ma tante a eut un bébé et elle m'a proposé de la garder , je suis vraiment fier parce que je passe plein de temps avec elle , tu m'as entendu ?

-Ouais... Félicitations.

-Merci Kurt.

-Il faut que je te demande autre chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu vas au parc avec Anderson et les Skanks le soir, non ?

-Ouais.

-Tu penses que je pourrai venir... ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu … Ecoutes, Anderson m'a parlé de vous... Enfin, ouais, bref, je suis au courant. Sebastian ne t'aime pas. Il sera là ce soir, il est toujours là. Il aura envie de prouver que Blaine est à lui, Blaine va s'énerver parce que tu seras là et toi tu auras mal. Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres Hummel.

Je souffre déjà. Parce que le suricate a gagné.

-Je ne vais pas me suicider Puck, dit-il, irrité.

-J'en sais rien mec... C'était vide sans toi par ici, tu sais ?

-Je t'ai manqué à toi aussi, c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

-Merci Noah.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis soulagé de voir … Que tu es un ami.

-T'es mon pote ouais, je suis désolé que … Anderson m'a dit que … Il m'a raconté pour vous deux.

-Je l'ai cherché hein ?

-Tu le récupéreras Kurt.

-Je ne crois pas, sourit tristement le châtain. Quand Blaine se met quelque chose en tête, il change rarement d'avis. Je le sais, je l'ai connu pendant longtemps.

Et c'était ce simple « ai connu » qui était le plus douloureux. Temps passé. Pas présent. Pas futur. Non, passé. Blaine Anderson n'était plus qu'un souvenir, il aurait pu être plus que ça. Mais il ne l'était pas. Parce que Kurt avait été un putain d'abruti trop effrayé et trop fier.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est rien , j'avais juste envie de …

Faire comme dans ce rêve. D'avoir Blaine contre moi et de fumer tranquillement en regardant les étoiles. De me sentir libre. Parce que je suis en prison. Parce que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Parce que mon père a toujours ce regard terrifié quand il me voit, parce que vous me regardez tous de la même façon, comme si vous vous attendiez à ce que je me tranche la gorge d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Kurt ?

-C'est pas important, je dois aller en cours, merci quand même Noah.

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Ouais, t'inquiète. »

Mentir. Toujours et encore . Finalement, les masques étaient vraiment une seconde nature chez lui. Il avait encore un minimum de contrôle.

* * *

Paré de son uniforme de cheerio, Kurt entra dans le bureau du Coach Sylvester, la boule au ventre. Il ne frappa pas, ce n'était pas la peine. Elle voulait le voir. S'il frappait, ça aurait signifié qu'il avait peur, c'était le cas, mais elle ne devait pas le savoir.

« -Ah Porcelaine, je vois que ce petit voyage au pays des rêves ne t'as pas guéri de tes mauvaises habitudes.

Toujours avec humour.

Joue le jeu. Sois toi même.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Kurt Hummel. Tu ne peux pas te dégonfler maintenant. Ca voudrait dire que tu as abandonné. Ca voudrait dire que tu as tout perdu pour rien.

-J'ai toujours fait ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant, répliqua t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Voilà, tu t'en sors bien, bravo Kurt.

-Assis toi, dit-elle.

Il obéit.

-Ton uniforme te va toujours aussi bien, commenta t-elle. Tu penses pouvoir reprendre les entraînements ?

-Oui.

-Porcelaine, je ne plaisante pas. Je suis prête à te garder malgré cette petite erreur, mais il faut que je puisse compter sur toi.

-Vous pouvez.

-Vas-tu bien ?

Mens.

Non.

-Je pourrai aller mieux, avoua t-il. Mais... Je veux me battre. J'ai une réputation a récupérer.

-Tu feras tout pour ça ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Ce soir, tu reviens. Tu vas en baver mais..

-C'est nécessaire. Je le sais.

Pense à ce que tu pourras faire. Tu pourras donner à Brittany et Santana ce dont elles ont besoin. Tu récupéreras peut être Blaine. Ton père sera peut être de nouveau fier de toi. Tu peux le faire. N'abandonne pas maintenant.

-Tu pars avec le bon état d'esprit. Sors de mon bureau. »

Tu peux le faire.

* * *

Kurt se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, assis sur le canapé, il faisait face à son père et à Carole.

Toujours ce même regard. Il voulait l'effacer.

«-Kurt, mon chéri, on veut juste t'aider, dit doucement Carole.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un psy ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

-Mon grand, tu as fais une tentative de suicide.

-Non.

-Kurt...

-Je n'ai pas fait une tentative de suicide ,ok ? Ce n'était pas la première fois, j'ai juste laissé les choses... Dérapées sans trop le vouloir, j'étais triste et en colère et j'avais besoin de contrôle et j'ai perdu ce dit contrôle , c'était une erreur !

-Ce n'était pas la première fois?! S'écria Burt.

-Non papa, ça dure depuis longtemps. J'ai été imprudent parce qu'émotionnellement ça n'allait pas.

-Kurt, mon chéri, tu ne peux pas continuer, dit Carole.

-Je ne vais pas recommencer.

-Champion, tu n'as pas le choix, tu iras voir cette psychologue.

-Je n'en ai pas envie !

-Tu n'as pas le choix !

-Papa, s'il-te-plaît , ne me force pas à faire ça, plaida t-il.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien Kurt, je m'inquiète, on s'inquiète tous.

-Évidemment que je ne suis pas bien ! Je n'ai pas remarqué que j'étais dans le coma ! Pour moi tu étais mort et j'étais avec Blaine... J'étais ami avec tout le monde, je défendais même RACHEL BERRY PAPA ! RACHEL BERRY ! Et je me réveille... Et tout ça n'a jamais existé . Tu n'es pas mort, et j'en suis heureux, sanglota t-il, je suis heureux de pouvoir te parler, mais je retrouve la vie que j'avais avant … Je pensais avoir changé, être devenu quelqu'un de meilleur , mais ce n'était qu'un rêve alors excuse moi d'être désorienté !

-Kurt je comprends que...

-NON ! Tu ne comprends pas papa ! Je pensais que tu étais déçu de moi et que tu étais mort en pensant ça ! Je pensais que j'avais réussi a changer et à me faire faire pardonner ! Mais c'était faux ! Je ne me suis jamais fais pardonner. Je vais recommencer à sortir avec Brittany alors que je suis gay , je vais recommencer a jouer la comédie ! ET CE N EST PAS CE QUE JE VEUX !

-Kurt... »

Carole avait la bouche grande ouverte et son père semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Oh c'est vrai. Il n'avait pas encore fait son coming-out dans cette réalité là.

Il se leva précipitamment, attrapa sa veste, sorti, claqua la porte et se mit à courir.

On apprend de ses erreurs.

Apparemment, Kurt n'avait pas comprit cela. Il répétait les erreurs.

Il ne savait pas ou aller. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Santana. Ne voulait pas aller chez Brittany, il ne savait pas comment ça finirait et il n'était pas sûr de supporter de coucher avec elle (c'était comme ça que ça c'était fini la dernière fois après tout.), Mercedes poserait trop de questions. Quinn également. Il ne restait plus que Noah.

Noah Puckerman qui connaissait son secret.

Noah Puckerman qui était avec les Skanks, Blaine et Sebastian au parc.

Il ne devait pas y aller. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de son ami. Il avait besoin de s'échapper. Pourquoi pas de fumer un joint. Peut être que Blaine accepterait.

Il lui avait dit qu'il devait courir . C'était ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

« -Anderson, t'es sûr de toi ? Lui demanda Puck.

-Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire Puckerman ?

-J'en sais rien , mais à l'hosto tu disais que tu voulais ton meilleur ami, il se réveille et tu l'envoies bouler, mec, il a fait une tentative de suicide.

-Il n'a pas fait une tentative de suicide, il a déconné, c'est différent, soupira Blaine. Et … Je veux mon meilleur ami mais quand je l'ai vu, il me regardait avec ce regard qu'il avait avant, ça m'a énervé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! Putain Puckerman ! Tu te souviens, quand on s'est connu ? J'ai commencé tout ça à cause de Kurt, parce qu'il était devenu... Différent, c'était quelqu'un d'autre et tout à coup, dans cette chambre, j'ai eu l'impression de revoir le Kurt que je connaissais avant. Celui avec qui je regardais des Disney quand j'étais malade, celui avec qui je me cachais dans la cabane de mon frère, le premier garçon que j'ai embrassé un jour d'été.

-C'était pas ce que tu voulais depuis le début ?

-Si. Mais... En voyant ce regard plein d'espoir dans ses yeux... Je me suis rendu compte que je le hais.

-Anderson, il va falloir que tu sois plus précis.

-Il m'a brisé ok ? Il peut pas juste tomber dans le coma et … S'excuser, me sortir un regard de chien battu pour que tout s'arrange ! Il m'a lâché pour être populaire, il m'a dit des trucs... Puck, Kurt sait ou taper pour faire mal et il s'est servi de ça. J'aime pas qu'on se serve de moi et c'est pas parce qu'il s'est retrouvé à l'hosto que tout va s'arranger par magie.

-Pourquoi t'es avec Smythe, Anderson ?

-Vous allez me lâcher avec ça ?

-Réponds juste à ma question.

-J'en avais marre d'attendre. C'est tout. Sebastian est sexy, oui, à priori il est chiant, mais j'ai appris à le connaître. Il me fait du bien , ok ?

-Ca je veux bien te croire.

-Pas dans ce sens là Puckerman, putain, arrête de penser qu'avec ta bite.

-C'est toi qui tiens des propos tendancieux !

-Non. Je parlais d'émotions. Sebastian sait me redonner le sourire, c'est tout.

-Ouais, parce que c'est un bon coup.

-Oui... Non ! Ce n'est pas que ça.

-Kurt t'aime, tu sais ?

-Il ne m'aime pas, il aime ce qui est inaccessible.

-Ne dis pas ça Anderson.

-T'as une meilleure explication ? Avant son coma, je l'ai presque supplié d'accepter d'être de nouveau avec moi, je refusais d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre, il ne voulait pas de moi et maintenant, maintenant que j'ai Seb et que je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec lui, il pleure et ne va pas bien. C'est du foutage de gueule Puckerman, pas de l'amour.

-On parle de quoi ? Demanda Lauren.

-Du fait qu'Hummel est amoureux d'Anderson, répondit Puck.

Maya et Hayley froncèrent les sourcils, Lauren se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Arrête de fumer Puck, dit Maya. Il a eut l'occasion plus d'une fois de faire quelque chose, il n'a rien fait.

-Il flippait ok ? Mais vous ne l'avez pas vu aujourd'hui...

-Oh aller, au pire, il nous refera une tentative de suicide, plaisante Sebastian.

Blaine sursauta, c'était bien de l'humour à la Sebastian Smythe. Il se rendit compte qu'à une époque, il aurait défendu Kurt bec et ongles. Mais pas là. Non. Il se tourna simplement vers le Warbler, lui fit son plus grand sourire, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

Voilà.

C'était ça.

Il se sentait bien. Le gang était au complet et il n'avait pas besoin de Kurt Hummel pour s'en sortir.

-Salut toi, quel bel accueil.

-Hey. Tu m'as manqué.

-Je dois avouer que bizarrement, tu m'as manqué aussi Anderson.

-Je te l'avais dis.

-Quoi ? Que tu es addictif ? Je m'en doutais un peu bébé.

-Hum, ronronna Blaine en se laissant aller contre le torse du châtain.

-Hey , les tourtereaux ! Maintenant qu'on est au complet , on se met bien ? Proposa Puck.

-Nop Puck, dit Maya. Blaine doit d'abord nous chanter une chanson !

-J'ai pas envie Maya, soupira Blaine.

-Bravo Smythe ! Gronda Hayley, à cause de toi on entend plus Blainou chanter.

-Moi je l'entends chanter, répliqua Sebastian en faisant un clin d'oeil à l'adolescente. Entre quatre murs , sur un lit .

-Très classe mec, rit Lauren.

Blaine ne commenta pas . Il avait pris l'habitude de l'attitude de Sebastian, et puis, ce n'était pas faux, le Warbler l'avait effectivement fait chanter sur un lit... Il en rougit en repensant aux moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Le bouclé n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer pratiquer ce genre d'activité avec Sebastian Smythe au premier abord, mais finalement, Sebastian était un bon amant. Il était attentif, attentionné, à l'écoute et prenait son temps. Il avait de l'expérience également et c'était toujours plaisant, parce que Sebastian savait quoi faire pour détendre quelqu'un, pour lui donner confiance.

-Donc, pas de chansons ce soir ? Demanda Maya.

-Non, j'préfère avoir ma dose de câlin, sourit Blaine.

-Viens là alors, rit Sebastian en l'attrapant par la taille. Il le fit tourner une fois sur lui même puis ils se retrouvèrent à terre, dans l'herbe. Et Blaine aimait avoir les bras de Sebastian autour de lui, il aimait également pouvoir profiter de ses amis tout en étant lui même avec ce garçon.

-Et merde...

Blaine redressa la tête vers Puck. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'avait employé son ami.

-Fais chier , ajouta Maya.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ? S'enquit Lauren.

Kurt.

En larmes.

Bordel !

Blaine sentit Sebastian se tendre derrière lui et il s'appuya un peu plus contre lui. Il se tourna même dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou. C'était horrible. Mais, il avait beau ressentir de l'amour pour Kurt, il avait beau vouloir savoir ce qui n'allait pas, il avait été tellement blessé qu'il préférait montrer au châtain qu'il avait tourné la page. Et tant pis si ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

-Anderson, tu ne comptes pas aller le voir ? Le questionna Puck.

-Hum ?

-Il s'est arrêté, il... Je crois qu'il veut te parler.

-C'est ton pote, grommela Blaine, pas le mien. J'suis pas un babysitter. J'suis occupé. »

Blaine jeta un regard à Puck qui se dirigeait vers son ancien meilleur ami et étrangement, une musique lui vint en tête. Il sourit en plaquant ses lèvres avec passion sur celles de Sebastian.

I'll be the first to say  
That now I'm okay  
And for the first time  
I've opened up my eyes

(Je serai le premier à dire

Que je vais maintenant bien.

Et pour la première fois.

J'ai ouvert les yeux.)

This was my worst love  
You'll be the first to go  
And when she leaves you for dead  
You'll be the last to know

(C'était mon pire amour.

Tu seras le premier à partir.

Et quand elle te laissera pour mort.

Tu seras le dernier à le savoir.)

* * *

Un mois plus tard.

Kurt était installé depuis vingt minutes sur le fauteuil en cuir inconfortable, la femme en face de lui (comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Oh, comme si c'était important.)

« -Tu ne comptes pas parler Kurt ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai, répliqua agressivement l'adolescent.

-C'est déjà la quatrième séance.

-Et alors ?

-Kurt, ça te ferait peut être du bien. Est-ce que tu as recommencé ?

-Non.

-Tu y penses ?

-Oui.

-Beaucoup ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

-Je suis ta psychologue.

-Ca veut juste dire que mon père vous paye. Ca ne veut en rien dire que je suis obligée de l'ouvrir et de vous déballer ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

-Tu préfères passer une heure dans le silence ?

-Ouais. J'peux parler avec moi même. C'est plus marrant.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours mettre cette barrière n'est-ce pas ?

-On pari ? »

Tant pis s'il avait l'air d'être un adolescent dépressif, tant pis s'il avait l'air d'être malpoli et méchant . Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne voulait pas lui parler et si tout ce qu'il avait a faire pour que son père l'aime un peu plus c'était de passer une heure par semaine dans ce cabinet de merde, il était prêt.

* * *

Chanson utilisée : Last to know – Three Days Grace

* * *

Donc , voilà pour le chapitre 17. Waouh. J'espère que c'est un peu plus clair.

Comme je l'avais dis, le fluff entre Klaine, c'est fini pour le moment D:

Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, mais je me dépêcherai.

JJoke, ne meurs pas et ne me tue pas s'il te plaît.

Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien et ne me détestez pas , s'il vous plait.

Je vous aime et à bientôt .

Higure .

xoxo.


	18. If You Ever Come Back

**It's Not Easy To Be Me**

**Chapitre 18 **

If you ever come back

* * *

Heyyyyy !

So , ahem , je sais que certains d'entre vous m'en ont voulu pour le chapitre précédent . DESOLEE T.T

C'était nécessaire, mais merci de m'avoir donné vos avis, j'ai vraiment apprécié et certains d'entre vous m'ont même fait larmouiller . (si, si , ce mot existe, je ne l'invente pas. OK? haha ! Désolée ! )

Merci pour votre soutient en tout cas et je vous laisse donc avec la lecture de ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de cette fiction !

Je vous aime.

Higu xx.

* * *

******Yume :**

Tout d'abord, je voudrais te remercier pour ta review, et te remercier d'avoir pris le temps d'en laisser une x)

Je suis heureuse que la scène ou Kurt explose t'ai plu, j'ai essayé de montrer ce que ça pouvait lui faire, de montrer qu'en se réveillant, il perd tout mais surtout ses repères parce qu'il ne sait plus ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Pour Blaine, je voulais montrer qu'au final, les excuses ne suffisent pas toujours. Quand on fait autant de mal a quelqu'un qu'on aime, parfois, cette personne n'en peut plus.

Je peux comprendre que cette scène là t'ai choquée. Déçue , voir mise en colère. J'ai hésité à l'écrire mais au final , je l'ai fait parce que dans cette fiction, Blaine n'a rien du gentil garçon qu'on voit dans Glee. Dans le cas présent, il s'est fait démolir par Kurt et fait tout pour tourner la page, pour ne pas montrer que ça l'atteint. Il ne l'a bien évidemment pas oublié mais Sebastian est une sorte d'ancre, parce qu'il l'empêche de devenir fou en quelques sortes , du coup, il ne va pas contre l'avis de Sebastian. Il se laisse aller dans une autre bêtise en fait ^^' Quand à Puck , il a comprit la situation et ne veut pas vraiment s'en mêler plus que ça , il a essayé mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

Pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de les éviter au maximum, malheureusement, j'ai perdu quelques bases parce que je fais de l'anglais quasiment tout le temps, du coup, j'ai parfois tendance à faire des phrases qui ont une construction anglaise et l'orthographe c'est plus vraiment ça, de plus, le fait que j'écrive en étant fatiguée (parce que c'est là que mon cerveau cri « HEYYYY ! JAI UNE IDEEE TROP BIEN! ») n'aide pas , j'essaierai de faire un effort, j'en suis désolée ! Je me mets à genoux pour m'excuser !

Merci pour cette review et de m'avoir donné ton avis:)

J'espère te revoir;)

Bisous !

Higu.

* * *

**Cecile78**

Je suis désolée que ce chapitre t'ai rendu triste ^^'

Sebastian s'attire des ennemis mais il n'est pas si mauvais dans le fond, je le promets.

Quand à Blaine, il n'est pas méchant, il est juste blessé. Un peu comme un animal qui attaque parce qu'il a mal à la patte et pense qu'on lui veut du mal. Il a essayé de retrouver Kurt mais Kurt l'a repoussé en se servant de ses faiblesses , alors forcément, c'est pas si simple pour lui:/

Kurt n'est pas la victime je pense. Il a abandonné son soit disant meilleur ami et Blaine n'a pas tort, il ne revient que parce que quand il était dans le coma, il a vu ce que ça aurait pu être , d'être avec Blaine. Sans cela, il ne serait probablement pas revenu donc est-il vraiment à plaindre ?

Pour le prochain chapitre, il est en cours d'écriture, malheureusement, étant donné que je suis assez occupée ces derniers temps et jamais chez moi, c'est un peu compliqué:/ Mais je me dépêcherai !

Merci pour ta review,

Bisous ,

Higu !

* * *

**darrenchris94**

Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review :)

Je sais que ça peut paraître surprenant haha ! J'ai lu cet article sur un homme dans le coma ayant vécu une autre vie et je me suis dis "OHHHHH ça pourrait être cool, je pourrai faire revenir Burt ! Et Blaine sera de nouveau un méchant et Kurt sera perdu et .. DRAMAAAAAA" (oui , mon cerveau est étrange, désolée ! )

Les seuls chapitres n'ayant pas du tout été une hallucination sont les deux premiers et le début du trois x)

Je sais, je sais, Seblaine n'est décidément pas très populaire , mais c'est mon péché mignon, en fait, j'ai été récemment converti au Kurtbastian également et si je pouvais, je crois que je mettrai Blaine, Kurt et Sebastian en ménage à trois. Voilà, c'est dit

Et pour Burt, je suis contente de le faire revenir, ce personnage me manquait ! xD

Merci encore et une fois et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

"Now they say I'm wasting my time  
'Cause you're never comin home  
But they used to say the world was flat but how wrong was that now

And by leavin' my door open  
I'm risking everythin' I own  
There's nothin' I can lose in a break-in that you haven't taken

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you can still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind

If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone"

If You Ever Come Back - The Script

* * *

**Deux ans plus tard.**

**Année de Terminale.**

**Lycée McKinley**

" -Je hais cette fille, grogna Quinn.

Kurt laissa s'échapper un rire, minuscule, il trouvait la situation comique même si au fond, comme souvent, il avait surtout envie de pleurer. Quinn était sensée avoir une fille avec Noah, Beth aurait maintenant presque deux ans.

-Finn l'aime, dit-il en observant Rachel qui discutait joyeusement avec Mercedes.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, je suis plus sexy et populaire qu'elle.

Kurt pensa à Blaine, il se força a garder le sourire. Deux ans de thérapie lui avait appris à perfectionner son masque.

-Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, récita t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu sais, je pensais vraiment qu'on...

-Je sais Queenie, mais tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux. La bonne personne.

-Tu penses ?

-Oui, j'en suis même sûr, et puis, si ça se trouve , elle est déjà là, tu ne regardes juste pas assez bien.

-KURTIE !

Kurt attrapa Brittany au vol et la serra contre lui en riant.

-Hey Britt', tu as l'air joyeuse !

-Sannie m'emmène au cinéma ce soir ! Et ensuite, on va manger ensemble !

-C'est un vrai rendez-vous alors ?

-Oui ! Elle vient même me chercher !

-Je vois qu'elle s'est enfin décidée, sourit le châtain.

-Oui ! C'est grâce à toi Kurtie.

-Mais non.

-Oh arrêtez la guimauve, soupira la dite Santana. C'est pas l'histoire du siècle non plus.

-Que dis-tu Satan, se moqua Kurt, tout rentre dans l'ordre. "

Sauf pour moi.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, il y arriverait.

* * *

Kurt était installé sur l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, perdu entre les partitions, le regard concentré, les sourcils froncés , il cherchait, sans rien trouvé. Bien sûr, il avait la bonne chanson, mais il lui manquait la bonne personne.

" -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ?

Kurt redressa la tête et son cœur s'arrêta pendant une seconde.

Blaine Anderson.

Après deux ans, c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.

Il se tourna, pour être certain, peut être que le bouclé parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, on n'était jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Kurt, je te parle à toi, se moqua t-il.

Et waouh. Blaine donnait presque l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Comme si tout était normal entre eux, comme s'ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Je... Cherche des partitions, enfin, une chanson, balbutia t-il.

-Alors les rumeurs sont vrais ? Kurt Hummel tente New York et la NYADA ?

-O-oui.

-L'audition a lieu quand ?

-La semaine prochaine. Tu … Veux t'asseoir ?

-Ouais. Pourquoi pas.

Le bouclé s'installa en face de lui, il avait ce petit sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à Kurt, dans une autre vie, un autre temps. C'était étrange. Ce sentiment de déjà vu qui se faisait un chemin en lui, qui lui rappelait de façon amer qu'ils auraient pu être ensemble et que Blaine l'aurait sûrement aidé a trouver la chanson parfaite.

-C'est bizarre que tu n'aies pas de chanson si proche de la date butoir, dit Blaine.

-Hum... J'en ai une … Mais... Je n'ai pas la bonne personne pour la chanter... C'est un duo...

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Nightwish. The Phantom of the Opera.

-Sérieusement ?

-Ouais. C'est original et ça montrera que je peux aller dans les aigus, je pense qu'elle montrerait bien ce que je fais , Berry a décidé de rester dans les classiques mais je ne pense pas que … Chanter une chanson qui a été joué trois cents fois avant toi n'aide.

-Je suis d'accord, c'est un risque , mais pourquoi pas ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Si tu veux, je peux toujours chanter avec toi.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

-Parce que c'est important pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais... Pourquoi maintenant Blaine ? On ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis... Que je suis sorti du coma et c'était il y a plus de deux ans ! Alors... Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que c'est bientôt la fin de l'année. Parce que... Ça a assez duré. On s'est connu à six ans Kurt... J'ai beau... Avoir ressenti l'envie de t'effacer de ma vie complètement, tout les souvenirs étaient là eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir. C'était des trucs quotidien en plus. Une chanson particulière, un dessin animé, une tasse de chocolat. Tout me ramène constamment à toi, Kurt et je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de lutter.

-Sebastian ne risque pas d'aimer ça, dit amèrement Kurt.

-Tu serais surpris, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de te parler.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais. On regardait la télé ensemble la semaine dernière et ils ont passé Mulan..

-Je sais, sourit tendrement Kurt, j'ai regardé.

-Je n'ai pas pu, avoua Blaine. Parce que c'était notre truc à nous. Et... Sebastian m'a dit que je devrai te parler, qu'il fallait qu'on arrange les choses. Je t'en ai voulu, mais c'était il y a plus de deux ans justement, tu as l'air d'avoir changé. En bien. Même si...

-Même si je suis capitaine des Cheerios ?

-Ouais. Tu as aidé Santana et Brittany a être ensemble, tu l'as laissé partir, sans broncher.

-J'ai toujours su qu'elles finiraient ensemble, je suis même déçu du fait que ça ait pris aussi longtemps.

-Tu ne jettes plus de slushie.

-Non.

-Tu n'insultes plus Berry, tu lui parles même.

-Elle sort avec Finn.

-Ca va plus loin que ça.

-C'est vrai.

-Tu... Je n'ai jamais écouté l'histoire derrière ce rêve. Tu peux me dire ce que tu as vécu ?

-Je .. N'ai pas capté que j'étais dans le coma...Pour moi, un an s'est écoulé, mon père était dans le coma et tu m'as aidé. On était ensemble, on formait une alliance avec les Skanks et le Glee Club. Puis, tu as été transféré à Dalton, Karofsky me violait , Sebastian et toi vous vous rapprochiez mais ça allait, on s'en sortait. Avant de me réveiller... On était au parc, avec les Skanks. On fumait ensemble. Il y avait des étoiles filantes et je me souviens que j'ai souhaité que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je voulais rester là bas, la voix de Kurt se brisa à cet instant, repenser à ce moment était toujours aussi difficile. Ensuite, j'ai.. Je ne sais pas j'ai dû m'évanouir, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, mon père était là et … J'ai compris que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Le plus difficile, ce n'était pas de se dire que je t'avais définitivement perdu je crois... C'était de me dire que je n'avais jamais évolué. Je ne m'étais pas fait pardonné. Je n'avais pas défendu le Glee Club. Je n'avais rien fait de tout ça. J'étais de nouveau l'idiot qui prétendait. J'ai dû refaire mon coming out, j'ai dû tout recommencer mais rien n'était comme là bas.

-Tu as récupéré ton père au moins , chuchota Blaine.

-C'est vrai. Et il a fini par me pardonner. Mais il a encore ce regard quand il me voit. C'est comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je disparaisse de nouveau.

-Tu as recommencé ?

-Non. J'ai bien compris ce que ça pouvait apporter.

-Tu y penses parfois ?

-Oui. C'est toujours là, derrière, dans ma tête, cette petite voix qui me dit que peut être ce serait mieux, que... Je pourrais peut être retourner dans ce monde d'illusion où on vit heureux.

-Mais tu ne le fais pas.

-Non. Je préfère essayer de … De me battre. Tant pis si ce n'est pas parfait. Au moins, c'est la réalité.

-Tu ne m'as pas perdu définitivement. Je ne dis pas que... Je ne pourrais pas être avec toi comme ça... Je t'ai aimé Kurt, c'est vrai. Tu es mon premier amour, mais … Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te faire confiance... Mais... Ouais, mon meilleur ami me manque et si ça te suffit... On peut toujours tenter...

-J'en serais ravi.

-Alors, Nightwish ?

-Ouais.

-Tu veux venir chez moi pour répéter ?

-Je pense que... Tu crois qu'on pourrait improviser ? On a toujours été meilleur dans le feu de l'action.

-Ouais, on peut faire ça. Tu as toujours mon numéro ?

-Oui.

-Envoie moi un message pour me dire l'heure et tout ça. Je serai là.

-D'accord.

-Ne travaille pas trop dur."

Kurt hocha la tête alors que le bouclé s'en allait. Il pouvait enfin respirer. Blaine ne l'abandonnait pas. Blaine était là.

A Blaine :

_Merci B'. Tu m'as manqué._

* * *

" -Hey ! Stressé ?

Kurt sursauta, le cœur battant la chamade. Blaine était là et il avait l'air … Présentable. Il avait retiré ses piercing, avait mit du gel dans ses cheveux et … Kurt ferma les yeux et repensa à cette après midi là, sur le parking du Lima Bean. Blaine et son uniforme... Blaine si...

-Kurt ?

-Désolé ! Je … Ouais... Un peu ? Tu … Es bien comme ça.

-Merci, je me suis dis que c'était vraiment important, je n'ai pas envie de te coûter ta place dans cette école. Tu te sens prêt ?

-Non. Oui. J'en sais rien, rit Kurt.

-On va assurer. Nightwish t'ira bien.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé... Tu comptes faire quoi après la remise des diplômes ?

-NYU. Je vais devenir professeur.

-Waouh... On se verra à New York alors...

-Je l'espère bien ! Tout sera différent là bas, Kurt. On pourra peut être, je ne sais pas, redevenir ces deux gosses qui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde de façon innocente , sans personne pour nous donner d'instructions, sans attentes, sans responsabilités, juste nous.

-J'adorerai ça, murmura Kurt.

-Kurt Hummel ! Appela une voix puissante."

* * *

Kurt avait stressé pendant des semaines. Rachel Berry passait après lui. Il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas juste le capitaine des cheerios. Il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas juste l'ex petit-ami de Brittany Pierce. Il voulait prouver qu'il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

S'il devait être honnête, il ne pensait pas vraiment en être capable. On parlait de NYADA. On parlait de New York et de Broadway. On parlait de succès. De talent.

Kurt n'avait même pas vraiment répété la chanson. Pas avec Blaine.

Peut être que Blaine mentait et voulait se venger.

Mais lorsque la musique commença , il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter, parce que finalement, cette chanson particulière lui rappelait sa situation. Ce rêve qu'il avait vécu. A demi conscient. Ce rêve qu'il avait perdu et qu'il voulait récupérer. Il allait tout donner. Tant pis si c'était une mauvaise idée. C'était tout ou rien. Tenter pour ne pas regretter. Pour ne plus jamais regretter.

_[Christine (Kurt):]_  
In sleep he sang to me,

In dreams he came,  
that voice which calls to me,  
and speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside my mind.

_(Dans mon sommeil il a chanté pour moi. _

_Dans mes rêves il est venu. _

_Cette voix qui m'appelait. _

_Et disait mon nom. _

_Et est-ce que rêve encore ? Pour l'instant j'ai découvert_

_Le fantôme de l'Opéra est là_

_A l'intérieur de mon esprit. ) __[Phantom (Blaine):]_

Sing once again with me our strange duet;  
my power over you grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me to glance behind,  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside your mind.

_(Chante encore une fois avec moi notre étrange duo. _

_Mon pouvoir sur toi grandit malgré tout. _

_Et même si tu t'es détourné de moi pour jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. _

_Le fantôme de l'Opéra est là_

_A l'intérieur de ton esprit.)_

Et si Kurt avait eut peur, il avait eu tort. Blaine était dans le bon ton. Blaine ne se trompait pas. Blaine le regardait comme s'il était la personne la plus importante au monde et jouait le jeu. Il était parfait. Alors Kurt su : ils allaient déchirer.

_[Christine (Kurt):]_  
Those who have seen your face  
draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear,

_(Ceux qui ont vu ton visage _

_se sont reculés de peur_

_Je suis le masque que tu portes) __[Phantom (Blaine):]_  
it's me they hear.

_(C'est moi qu'ils entendent.) __[Christine (Kurt) & Phantom (Blaine):]_  
Your spirit and my voice in one combined;  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside my/your mind.

_(Ton esprit et ma voix combinés_

_Le fantôme de l'Opéra est là_

_A l'intérieur de mon/ton esprit.) __[Phantom (Blaine):]_  
In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery

_(Dans tout tes fantasmes, tu as toujours su_

_que l'homme et le mystère) __[Christine (Kurt):]_  
were both in you.

_(étaient tout deux en toi.) __[Christine (Kurt) & Phantom (Blaine):]_  
And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the opera is here  
inside my/your mind.

_(Et dans ce labyrinthe ou la nuit est aveugle. _

_Le fantôme de l'Opéra est là. _

_A l'intérieur de mon/ton esprit.) _

_[Phantom (Blaine):]_  
Sing, my angel of music!

_(Chante mon ange de musique. ) _

A la fin de la performance, Kurt et Blaine étaient face à face. Le souffle court. Kurt se souvint de ce duo, dans son rêve, ce duo qui avait mené à leur première fois. Il savait que celui ne mènerait pas à cela, loin de là, mais il mènerait à quelque chose, il en était sûr. Quelque chose de plus fort, de plus grand. Il pouvait y arriver.

"-Merci monsieur Hummel, cette performance était... Inattendue. Quand à vous monsieur...

-Anderson, dit Blaine.

-Monsieur Anderson, n'avez vous pas pensé à NYADA ?

-Non, sourit Blaine. Ce n'est pas mon rêve, je n'étais là que pour aider.

-Merci à vous deux, monsieur Hummel, nous vous donnerons de nos nouvelles.

-Merci."

* * *

" -Comment s'est passée ta semaine Kurt ? Lui demanda sa psychologue.

Le châtain avait déjà envie de se taper la tête dans le mur, ou de se tirer une balle. Cette femme l'agaçait au plus haut point et il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Il s'en moquait en même temps, il n'était là que pour faire plaisir à son père.

-Bien, répondit-il poliment.

-Même au bout de deux ans, je n'arrive toujours pas a passer tes barrières, n'est-ce pas ?

-Votre plus grand échec hein ? Je vous l'avais dis.

-Pourquoi continues-tu à venir ?

-Pour faire plaisir à mon père. Pour voir si je peux vous faire voir un psy.

-Tu vas donc continuer à simplement m'ignorer ?

-A peu près, ouais. Écoutez, je n'ai rien contre vous. Mais je vais bien. Mon père a peur et je veux juste lui éviter de se faire du soucis. Je continue à venir. Il est rassuré. Mais je ne parlerai pas de ma semaine avec vous. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

-Les choses s'arrangent-elles avec Blaine ?

Kurt se retint de sourire. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, il lui avait dit, ne comprenait-elle pas? Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué !

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Kurt, tu sais que tu vas devoir le laisser filer, n'est-ce pas? Je sais que Blaine était ton meilleur ami et que tu es amoureux de lui, mais si tu persistes... Tu vas vraiment être blessé.

-Vous n'êtes pas croyable, marmonna Kurt. Votre diplôme, vous l'avez eu ou? Que je n'y aille jamais! Vous avez devant vous un ado qui s'est retrouvé dans le coma il y a deux ans parce qu'il se coupait et vous lui dites que s'il continue il va être blessé? Vous ne pensez pas que c'est déjà fait? Que je suis déjà blessé? Voir même détruit? Mais je connais Blaine! Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Si je ne veux pas vous parler, si je le refuse catégoriquement c'est parce que je ne vous aime pas, vous ne me donnez pas confiance, même après deux ans. Il semblerait que j'avais raison parce que vous êtes nulle, vous craignez et je suis sûr que vos parents ont payé pour votre diplôme !"

* * *

Kurt sortait de son entraînement de Cheerio. Les Nationales avançaient à grands pas et il se devait d'être au top. Sue Sylvester lui avait accordé sa confiance, après deux ans de bons et loyaux services, il ne pouvait pas la décevoir si proche du but, mais Amber rendait les choses vraiment compliquées. Cette fille n'était capable de rien, pourquoi la gardait-il dans l'équipe déjà?

« -Kurt ?

Le châtain se tourna en entendant son nom, Blaine était derrière lui, il courait pour le rattraper dans le couloir et Kurt s'arrêta pour le laisser arriver à sa hauteur.

-Salut, chuchota t-il presque timidement.

-On va au parc ce soir, tu veux venir ?

-Euh... Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

-Cool . Seb' sera là, vous pourrez faire connaissance !

-Blaine... Tu ...Vous êtes toujours ensemble non ? Ca ne risque pas d'être bizarre ?

-Quoi ? Oh... Non, non. Seb et moi... On a rompu en début d'année. C'est un ami, c'est tout.

-Vous avez rompu ?

-Ouais. On s'est rendu compte qu'en dehors du sexe et tout ça, on n'était pas si bien ensemble, on est ami, et c'est vrai qu'au pieu c'était cool mais ça s'arrête là, pas d'étincelle, que dalle.

-Et vous avez mis un an et demi pour vous en rendre compte ?

Et Kurt fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir mal, pour ne pas être jaloux parce que Blaine avait... Couché avec Sebastian Smythe et pas avec lui et que ça faisait tout de même mal parce qu'il se souvenait de ce que ça faisait d'être intime avec Blaine , dans son rêve et qu'il se demandait si dans la réalité, c'était aussi bien.

-On voulait tenter jusqu'au bout, mais c'est pas si mal. Seb retourne batifoler et j'le suis. C'est cool.

-Oh.

Donc Sebastian avait perverti Blaine, genre, totalement. Ouais , ok. Le monstre vert était encore plus enragé à présent. Non seulement, Sebastian avait eu le droit de ... Voir Blaine ainsi, mais en plus, maintenant, les autres aussi? C'était quoi cette réalité pourrie?

-Ouais, donc , parc, ce soir ? Puck vient aussi.

-Ok, murmura Kurt. Ok. »

Il avait une chance de retrouver sa vie , alors pourquoi pas. Pas de regret.

* * *

Il pouvait le faire. Il était fort et de toute façon, son père serait heureux, non? Il sortait avec Blaine, et les Skanks, et Puck. Mais son père adorait Blaine. Non?

"-Papa...?

-Oui , fils?

-Hum... Euh... Je sors ce soir, annonça le châtain.

-Encore une sortie avec Brittany ?

-Oh.. Non. Avec Blaine. Et ses amies. Il y aura aussi Noah .

-Noah Puckerman? Et... Attends Kurt, tu sors avec Blaine?

-Ouais, il m'a proposé de passer la soirée avec eux ..

-Je pensais qu'il ne t'adressait plus la parole.

-C'était le cas... Il m'a aidait pour mon audition... On se reparle un peu.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis?

-Je voulais voir où ça menait, je n'étais pas sûr.

-Où comptez-vous aller?

-Au... Au parc .

-Au parc? Kurt, soupira Burt, cet endroit n'a pas une bonne réputation !

-Je sais, mais je serai avec Blaine et Noah papa, il ne m'arrivera rien.

-Je ne sais pas, Blaine a changé, je l'ai croisé il y a quelque temps, il n'est plus le petit garçon que j'ai connu.

-Je ne le suis plus non plus, il ne m'arrivera rien. C'est vraiment important pour moi papa.

-Il y aura de la drogue? Je connais les rumeurs Kurt, les ados vont là bas pour fumer et s'injecter tout un tas d'atrocités.

Mentir ou ne pas mentir?

-Je ne prendrai pas de drogues, je ne suis pas bête !

-Il y en aura donc.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne traine pas avec eux d'habitude, s'il y en a , je n'y toucherai pas , je te le promets !

-Bien... Bien, accepta Burt. Je veux te voir à la maison à minuit.

-Mais...

-C'est mon dernier mot. Minuit.

-D'accord !"

* * *

Lorsque Kurt arriva au parc, le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage s'agrandit, il entendait un air de guitare mélangé à des voix. Il savait déjà d'où cela venait : Blaine, les Skanks et leur rituel.

Il tapa dans le poing de Noah , et accorda un petit sourire timide aux autres alors que Blaine reprenait , accompagné de Sebastian et de Puck.

** So what we get drunk**  
** So what we smoke weed**  
** We're just having fun**  
** We don't care who sees**  
** So what we go out**  
** That's how its supposed to be**  
** Living young and wild and free**

_(On s'émèche, et alors?_

_On fume de l'herbe, et alors? _

_On s'amuse simplement. _

_On se moque de ceux qui nous voient. _

_On sort , et alors? _

_C'est comme ça que c'est supposé être. _

_Vivre jeune, sauvage et libre.) _

Kurt s'assit par terre, aux côtés de Noah et se mit à rire lorsque l'adolescent se leva pour rapper la fin de la chanson.

**Yea, roll one, smoke one**  
** When you live like this you're supposed to party**

_(Ouais roules en un, fumes en un. _

_Quand tu vis ainsi t'es supposé faire la fête)_

Sebastian prit la suite, Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il savait que le suricate savait chanter. Mais il savait également rapper et avait finalement l'air sympa. Injustice.

** Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun**

_(Roules en un, fumes en un , et fait juste la fête) _

Il écouta la fin, toujours amusé alors que les voix du groupe se mélangeaient pour finir en beauté, les bras en l'air, ils s'amusaient simplement et Kurt la sentait déjà, cette liberté.

**So we just, roll one, smoke one**  
** When you live like this you're supposed to party**  
** Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun**

_(Alors on en roule juste un, on en fume un. _

_Quand tu vis comme ça t'es supposé faire la fête. _

_Roules en un, fumes en un, et on s'amuse simplement.) _

"-Alors Hummel, lui dit Lauren lorsqu'ils finirent la chanson. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'ambiance?

-Vous avez l'air fou, mais ... _ça m'a manqué_

-Mais? Blaine fronça les sourcils. Il plongea son regard dans le sien . Kurt se demanda s'il était capable de comprendre après tout ce temps. Peut être que oui. Peut être que non.

-C'est sympa ! Se rattrapa t-il.

Au vu du sourire que Blaine lui faisait, il n'avait pas comprit. Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Content d'être de retour hein? Lui dit Blaine, en lui faisant son fameux clin d'oeil.

Oh. Okay. Il avait comprit.

-Ouais, sourit-il. Ce n'était pas comme ça, mais ... J'aime bien cette ambiance.

-Tu en veux un? Lui demanda Sebastian.

-Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à du poison? Répliqua Kurt avec amusement.

-C'en est, en quelque sorte, mais non, je ne veux pas te tuer.

-Alors ouais."

Et finalement, Kurt se voyait bien rester là pour toujours.

* * *

"-Je voulais te remercier, dit Kurt à Sebastian avant de rentrer dans sa voiture.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ... Blaine m'a dit que tu l'avais convaincu de me parler. Je t'ai hais pendant deux ans, mais peut être que tu n'es pas si terrible que ça.. Alors merci.

-Je ne suis pas ton plus fervent admirateur Hummel, soupira Sebastian. Mais Blaine est... Il est important pour moi. Notre couple n'a pas fonctionné mais ça reste un très bon ami et je l'aimerai toujours, même si je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Il se trouve que, même s'il ne l'avouera pas parce que cet idiot est trop fier, tu lui as manqué. Son putain de meilleur ami lui a manqué et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Si on en croit ton état, il t'a manqué aussi et tu as autant besoin de lui qu'il a besoin de toi. Alors profite.

-C'est ce que je compte faire... Merci d'avoir... Pris soin de lui.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Il en avait besoin.

-Je sais, soupira Kurt. J'ai été un con...

-J'peux comprendre, j'suis un peu pareil. C'est peut être pour ça que Blaine m'aimait tant.

-Oh s'il te plaît ! On ne se ressemble pas ! Ni physiquement , ni mentalement !

-Que tu dis Hummel. Blaine a un truc pour les mauvais garçons, c'est indéniable !

-Blaine était le garçon le plus adorable avant !

-Oh alors je te dois ça à toi ! Merci Hummel !

Kurt se retint de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il avait envie de gifler Sebastian et en même temps de lui faire un câlin. C'était un sentiment très perturbant.

-Il faut que j'y aille, marmonna t-il. Merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à ma voiture. Tu remercieras tout le monde pour moi, ok?

-Ouais, pas de soucis. Blaine m'a dit que tu voulais me parler alors, pourquoi pas. Fais gaffe sur la route, ok? T'en as pas pris beaucoup, mais sait-on jamais.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

-Si tu le dis , préviens juste Blaine, il va s'inquiéter sinon.

-Pas de soucis, bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi Princesse.

-A plus, Suricate".

Et juste comme ça, Kurt su qu'il venait de se trouver un nouvel allié.

* * *

Une enveloppe. Une simple enveloppe qui détenait son avenir. Une stupide enveloppe dont il avait tant peur.

"-Kurt? Fils?

-Dans la cuisine.

Burt Hummel entra dans la cuisine et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est...?

-Ahun, confirma Kurt.

-OUVRE LA !

-Je... Je ne peux pas.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Hey Kurt, sourit Finn. Rachel a eut sa lettre !

-M-moi aussi.

-Alors?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ouvre la ! S'exclama Finn.

-JE NE PEUX PAS ! OH MON DIEU ET SI JE N ETAIS PAS ACCEPTE ?

-Champion, calme toi.

-Ton audition était géniale ! Sourit Finn. Je suis sûr que tu as cartonné !

-Je...

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, grommela Burt. Donne moi ça.

Le père lui arracha pratiquement l'enveloppe des mains et l'ouvrit avec hâte. Kurt retenait son souffle , incapable de faire plus.

-Oh mon dieu... Papa, dis moi que je suis accepté s'il-te-plaît.

-Kurt, souffla Burt.

Kurt fixait son père, le coeur battant la chamade. Son père pleurait. Il _pleurait_ !

-Je suis tellement fier de toi ! S'écria Burt. Tu L AS ! TU AS REUSSI !"

Ouais, tout s'arrangeait pour Kurt Hummel.

* * *

La remise des diplômes était certainement le plus beau moment de la vie de Kurt. Les Skanks étaient là, pour encourager Blaine. Les deux adolescents se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur la scène, leur diplôme en main. Ils étaient tous souriant. Tous heureux. C'était un moment magnifique.

New York.

New York était la prochaine destination.

Lima serait derrière lui, ses erreurs également.

Son avenir l'attendait et il n'était pas seul pour l'affronter.

Lorsqu'il jeta le chapeau ridiculement carré et rouge qu'il avait sur la tête, il la senti. La liberté.

Il était heureux.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre . Waouh. J'espère qu'il vous plaira , j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Merci encore

A bientôt pour l'épilogue !

Bisous, bisous.

Higu xx


	19. Woudn't it be nice - EPILOGUE

**It's Not Easy To Be Me **

**Epilogue **

Wouldn't it be nice

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin.

Ca y est.

Je voulais tous vous remercier. Pour les messages, les reviews, vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette fiction qui me tient tant à coeur.

J'espère que cette fin vous plaira .

Merci encore, vous êtes formidables !

Bonne lecture,

Higu.

XX

* * *

Cecile78

Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu.

Sebastian n'est pas si méchant que ça finalement :D

Quand à Blaine, il est trop têtu u_u Mais Kurt est celui qui l'a blessé, n'oublions pas que Blainou a essayé d'être avec lui..

J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira !

Bisous !

* * *

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long  
And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
In the kind of world where we belong

You know its gonna make it that much better  
When we can say goodnight and stay together

Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
In the morning when the day is new  
And after having spent the day together  
Hold each other close the whole night through

Happy times together we've been spending  
I wish that every kiss was never ending  
Wouldn't it be nice

Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true  
Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldnt do  
We could be married  
And then we'd be happy

Wouldn't it be nice

You know it seems the more we talk about it  
It only makes it worse to live without it  
But lets talk about it  
Wouldn't it be nice"

Wouldn't it be nice - The Beach Boys

* * *

« -Blaine ! Là...Putain ! Oui, juste là !

La respiration pantelante, Kurt serra le drap en soie auquel il tenait le plus d'une main alors que les ongles de sa seconde main se plantaient dans le cou du bouclé.

-Putain... Kurt, expira Blaine.

Kurt laissa son regard divaguer sur le corps de son meilleur ami. Blaine était a couper le souffle ainsi. Ses boucles folles lui tombaient sur le front, son corps était en sueur alors qu'il martelait le corps du châtain.

Kurt savait très bien qu'il n'y avait que du sexe entre eux : du sexe et une amitié réelle. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de faire diminuer la tension entre eux, mais il aimait ces moments plus que tout.

Ici, dans leur appartement New Yorkais, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Deux meilleurs amis qui une fois de temps en temps s'envoyaient en l'air parce qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour, ce n'était pas une histoire de baise, c'était plus que ça et bien sûr, Kurt avait ce petit arrière goût amer, parce qu'ils auraient pu être plus que ça. Ils auraient pu être un couple habitant à New York et vivre leurs rêves. Pourtant, le châtain se sentait heureux. Il avait perdu une bataille, celle qui le menait à l'amour de Blaine. Pas la guerre. Jamais la guerre.

Leur première fois ensemble était sensée être remplie d'amour et de beauté. Dans son rêve, elle avait été magnifique. Pleine d'une passion interdite. Dans cette réalité, elle n'avait été que les conséquences d'une soirée arrosée. Ce n'était pas grave. Kurt savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus entre eux, il savait que Blaine n'avait eu qu'un seul petit ami : Sebastian. Il savait que depuis, Blaine avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir. Kurt en était une de plus, à l'exception prêt que Blaine ne se contentait pas d'une soirée et que Blaine ne s'en allait jamais une fois l'affaire bouclée. Il attendait les premières lueurs du jour, il attendait toujours l'appel de la réalité, celle ou ils n'étaient que des meilleurs amis partageant une vie, avec des rires, des larmes mais jamais un couple. Ce n'était pas eux. Ce n'était plus eux.

Parfois, Kurt avait droit à un aperçu de ce qu'il avait vécu dans son état d'inconscience : une nuit sous les étoiles, enroulés ensemble dans une couverture à se faire passer un joint. Une étoile filante qui passait dans le ciel, mais Kurt ne faisait plus de vœux, il savait que ça n'en valait pas la peine, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait plus ce qu'il désirait le plus, alors il se contentait d'un baiser volé plein de fumée.

Mais il avait également le droit à la passion, pure et dure. Aux regards partagés discrètement lors d'une soirée entre amis. A la tension sexuelle présente quasiment constamment. A ces moments de perdition sans promesse de lendemain.

Quand il voyait Blaine se laisser ainsi aller et tout donner pour les mener ensemble vers un autre monde, Kurt était capable de se sentir lâcher prise. Tout était parfait.

Blaine se laissa tomber sur Kurt à bout de souffle et comme toujours, Kurt avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Exténué, il passa une main lasse dans les boucles trempées de Blaine et chuchota les trois mots interdits.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais, murmura Blaine avec affection, la tête toujours nichée dans son cou, je t'aime aussi."

Pas de la façon dont tu le voudrais, mais je t'aime quand même. La suite était là, dans l'air, Kurt le savait, mais ça lui suffisait.

* * *

Cela faisait un an que Kurt vivait à New York avec Blaine. Kurt connaissait les penchants de son meilleur ami. Il avait l'habitude de voir Blaine rentrer le samedi matin à cinq heures du matin parce que le bouclé avait passé la nuit dans le lit d'un inconnu, ça ne le dérangeait plus tellement à force.

Cependant, Blaine ne ramenait _jamais_ personne à la maison. C'est pourquoi Kurt fut surpris de voir un homme sortir de la chambre du bouclé alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner.

"-Oh... Euh salut, dit l'inconnu. Tu dois êtes le colocataire/meilleur ami.

Kurt hocha la tête.

-C'est moi, Kurt. Et tu es?

Kurt se retint de lui dire qu'il était le nouveau coup de Blaine Anderson, parce que franchement, ça aurait été malpoli, non?

-Chris! Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas te croiser et...

-Tu comptais faire la marche de la honte incognito?

-Hum... Ouais.

Oh, mais c'est qu'il rougit. A-do-ra-ble.

-Maintenant que tu t'es fait prendre, le jeu de mot est volontaire, ajouta Kurt en lui lançant un clin d'oeil, tu peux boire un café, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

-Ouais... M-merci."

* * *

Kurt aurait dû se douter que Chris était plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Il voulait le détester comme il avait détesté Sebastian. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pourquoi? Parce que Chris était un putain de mec bien. Il était beau, sexy, intelligent, drôle, adorable, il rougissait, il était tendre. C'était le mec parfait. Et apparemment, c'était un bon coup parce que Blaine le faisait revenir.

Au départ, ça ne dérangeait pas Kurt. Si le mec était un génial au pieu, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en priver, toutefois, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Kurt voyait les premiers signes dangereux.

Blaine embrassait tendrement Chris. Trop tendrement.

Blaine regardait son téléphone toutes les cinq secondes dans l'espoir d'avoir un sms de monsieur prince charmant.

Blaine souriait quand il avait le dit message et ressemblait à une collégienne.

Blaine soupirait quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui parlait et qu'il n'avait pas un message de monsieur prince charmant.

Blaine avait ce sourire qui atteignait même ses yeux.

Ce sourire qui, à une époque, avait appartenu à Kurt et à lui seul.

Celui que même Sebastian n'avait jamais eu.

Alors, bien entendu, quand Blaine avait annoncé qu'il emmenait Chris au restaurant et qu'ils iraient au cinéma ensemble, Kurt avait su . Leur petit arrangement était terminé. C'était la fin du contrat et Kurt n'aurait plus droit qu'au rôle de meilleur ami.

Alors, Kurt s'enroula dans sa couette , mangea un pot de glace et se promit d'abandonner l'idée d'avoir un jour Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Kurt avait du s'endormir a un moment donné, le menu de "Quand Harry Rencontre Sally" tournait encore. Il soupira et prit la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision. Il se leva pour jeter le pot de glace vide , génial, il allait encore devoir aller courir le lendemain pour ne pas prendre des hanches.

Une fois tout rangé, Kurt retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea. Il fixa le plafond, le cœur battant la chamade. Il entendit Blaine rentrer, la porte se refermer tout doucement. Il avait de nouveau envie de pleurer. Il était vingt-trois heure, la soirée avait dû bien se dérouler. Kurt était content pour son meilleur ami, même si techniquement, ça signifiait la fin pour lui.

Son coeur s'arrêta de battre durant une fraction de seconde lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que Blaine entra.

"-Hey, murmura t-il. Je pensais que tu dormais déjà.

-N-non. Je réfléchissais.

Blaine hocha la tête, il s'approcha lentement, sur la pointe des pieds et s'allongea à côté du châtain. Et ok. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait autant de mal a respirer? Inspirer. Expirer. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, si?

-Comment était ce rendez-vous? Souffla t-il.

Blaine ne répondit pas. Il passa une main sur la joue de Kurt et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'angle était étrange, mais Kurt ne s'en plaignait pas. Il y avait tant de douceur dans ce simple geste. Pas de passion, pas de désir. Juste de l'amour. Alors il comprit. C'était un au revoir. Blaine n'allait pas se contenter d'un speech du genre "écoute Kurt, c'était cool mais il faut qu'on arrête". Non. Blaine voulait lui offrir un véritable au revoir, une soirée rien que pour eux. Une soirée durant laquelle ils pourraient accepter cette fin. Sans regrets. Tout donner pour mieux abandonner.

Blaine bougea, avec précaution, jusqu'à être allongé sur Kurt et le châtain écarta immédiatement les jambes pour le laisser s'installer confortablement.

Il avait envie de pleurer, encore, mais il savait que c'était la dernière fois. C'était leur moment. A eux et à personne d'autre et il ne pouvait pas le gâcher avec des larmes. Il ne devait pas regretter. Il devait accepter. Accepter la défaite. Assumer ses actions. Assumer cette fin.

Pendant que leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, Kurt se dit qu'il pouvait le faire. Ce ne serait pas si compliqué.

Quand Blaine se mit a faire remonter son t-shirt pour le lui enlever, Kurt voulu l'arrêter.

-Blaine.

Tu as un petit ami. Tu viens tout juste d'avoir un petit ami. Tu ne peux pas le tromper le premier soir. Ne sois pas ce genre de mec.

Mais Blaine secoua la tête.

Pas ce soir Kurt. Laisse moi avoir ça. Laisse toi avoir ça. Une dernière nuit. C'est tout. Un dernier au revoir. La dernière fois où on peut être comme ça, toi et moi. Kurt et Blaine. Ne me refuse pas ça, je le veux autant que toi. J'en ai autant besoin que toi.

Et qui était-il pour s'opposer à ça? Il en avait envie. C'était vrai.

C'est pourquoi il rendit les armes. Si c'était la dernière fois, il allait tout donner. Pour Blaine, pour lui, pour pouvoir avancer.

Et si Kurt s'attendait à une simple baise, il se trompait. Il aurait dû le savoir, mais à présent il en était sûr. Blaine ne s'était jamais montré aussi doux et patient. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation de sa part, tout ses gestes étaient mesurés, contrôlés, comme s'il ne voulait pas que ça prenne fin. C'était sans doute le cas, parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de second round. Parce qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre soir.

Blaine semblait vénérer son corps ce soir, lui vouer un culte sans mesure, embrassait chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre avec le plus d'adoration possible. Kurt se sentait submergé, écrasé, englouti par tant d'amour. Il voulait dire que c'était trop, mais en même temps pas assez. Il voulait plus, il voulait tellement plus mais ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter, tout était déjà trop.

Les vêtements le quittaient un par un pour rejoindre le sol, ceux de Blaine suivaient le même chemin. Il frissonna, parce qu'il aurait dû avoir froid, mais qu'au final, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être en feu, d'être au bûché et c'était peut être ça. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. La première fois qu'il se sentait aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, la première fois qu'il pensait que ce surnom lui allait bien finalement. C'était ce qu'il était. Un morceau de porcelaine sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux. Impossible de recoller. Impossible de réparer. Tout se brisait. Tout allait changer, il pouvait déjà le sentir. C'était là, dans l'atmosphère , a portée de main.

Blaine le recouvrait, mais il interpréta mal le frissonnement qui l'avait parcouru. Il pensait que Kurt avait froid, quelque chose comme ça, il passa ses bras dans son dos et tira, la couverture les recouvrit alors, elle formait un cocon plein de protection. C'était beau, il n'y avait plus que quelques brides de lumières, filtrés par le tissu. Des brides de lumières et deux corps en harmonie.

Leurs lèvres bougeaient toujours, avec ferveur, ensemble. Kurt pouvait plonger ses doigts dans les boucles , il les tirait, les enroulait autour de ses doigts, il voulait se souvenir de ça, de la façon dont elles coopéraient avec lui, allaient exactement là où il voulait qu'elles soient. La douceur, cette sorte de caresse. Il voulait mémoriser chaque bruit qui s'échappait de la boucle de son meilleur ami et qui le traversait, parce que Blaine adorait ça, Kurt le savait.

Le bouclé le prépara avec attention, avec amour. Sans précipitation. Ils avaient toute la nuit pour en arriver là. Les mains de Kurt passaient inlassablement sur son corps, pour se souvenir, se rappeler de chaque courbe, de chaque muscle. Pour sentir la contraction de ceux ci quand Blaine bougeait, et damné soit-il , lui et ses muscles magnifiques. Il les avait vu à l'action, les avait senti de nombreuses fois, mais ce soir, il avait le temps de les enregistrer. De récolter toutes les informations et de les chérir dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Kurt perdit toute notion du temps, de l'espace, il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à une chose, à une personne et tout était Blaine, Blaine, Blaine à l'instant même ou leurs corps furent reliés de la plus belle façon possible.

Blaine s'arrêta. Il ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de caresser le visage de son meilleur du bout des doigts et , oh. Ok. Les caresses délicates étaient sexy finalement. Il voyait l'intérêt de la romance, de l'amour et de tout ça. Jusqu'à présent, tout n'avait été que sexe. Sexe dans le sens bestial du terme. Deux êtres humains à la recherche de plaisir. Pourtant, là, dans cette chambre, alors que Blaine avait un petit-ami et que Kurt était certain que le bouclé était amoureux de monsieur prince charmant parfait, il se dit que Blaine l'aimait tout de même un peu. Ils étaient des âmes soeurs. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. C'était ce qui rendait tout cela si magique. Une larme s'échappa enfin, Kurt la senti rouler jusqu'au milieu de sa joue avant que Blaine ne la rattrape avec ses lèvres.

-Je t'ai fait mal? S'enquit le bouclé.

Et dieu, il y avait tant d'adoration dans sa voix. Blaine Skanks avait disparu. Blaine Warbler sexy avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que Blaine Anderson, pas le rebelle piercé, pas l'adolescent qui aimait se droguer une fois de temps, non. Cette personne là n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus que Blaine Anderson, son meilleur ami. Son premier amour. Celui avec qui il jouait quand il était petit, celui qui le consolait quand ils étaient encore des enfants plein d'innocence. Celui qui le prenait dans ses bras quand Kurt avait eut une mauvaise journée.

-Je vais bien, susurra t-il.

Bouge?

La requête était silencieuse, elle fût toutefois entendue. Parce que Blaine entendait toujours, même quand Kurt restait plus muet qu'une carpe.

Kurt voulait dire à Blaine qu'il n'allait pas casser, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se retenir. Il savait cependant que ce n'était pas le soucis. Ce n'était plus une question de plaisir charnel, c'était leurs adieux et aucun des deux ne voulaient les bâcler. Ils prenaient leur temps, ils laissaient leurs corps s'accommoder, discuter et se dire au revoir de la plus belle façon qui existe.

Tout était beau. Tout était triste. Tout était gémissement et peau qui claque. Tout était trop.

Et ce soir là, Blaine embrassa pour la première fois Kurt une fois l'acte en lui même terminé.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Kurt.

Il était capable de sentir l'amertume et la tristesse dans sa propre voix. C'était horrible. Même s'il se sentait soulagé.

-Je sais, répondit Blaine comme à chaque fois. Je t'aime aussi."

Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de partir.

Kurt se blotti alors contre son torse et profita de ses derniers instants. Le lendemain matin, quand ils se réveilleraient, ils ne seraient plus que Kurt ... Et Blaine. Deux meilleurs amis qui s'aiment mais qui ne sont pas amoureux. Blaine serait avec Chris et Kurt pourrait abandonner complètement. Tourner la page et oublier son histoire avec le bouclé.

Pour le moment, il lui restait un peu de temps, alors il chérissait les secondes comme il les redoutait. Chacune d'elles le rapprochaient de la sentence finale. Chacune d'elles lui permettaient d'accepter sa situation.

* * *

Un an plus tard, Kurt acceptait. Chris était vraiment un garçon bien. Blaine était heureux. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et ce soir là, alors que les Skanks, Noah Puckerman , Santana , Brittany , Blaine, Chris et lui étaient au restaurant, Kurt réussissait à sourire et à être lui même.

Il réussit même à garder la tête haute et a sauter de joie lorsque Blaine dit "oui" à la demande en mariage de Chris.

Il réussit à prétendre que ça ne l'atteignait pas. Il réussit à jouer le meilleur ami parfait et les prit dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

Il attendit d'être allongé sur le canapé, les ronflements de Noah étaient les seuls bruits perceptible dans le silence de l'appartement, pour se permettre de craquer.

Blaine devait être avec Chris en train de célébrer. Ils étaient fiancés désormais. Fiancés...

Après dix minutes à pleurer comme une stupide collégienne -et vraiment, il ne manquait qu'Adèle pour que le stéréotype soit confirmé- Kurt décida que c'en était assez.

Il entra dans sa chambre et secoua Puck.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vieux? Grogna celui ci.

-Je veux que tu m'emmènes à L.A

Noah Puckerman se redressa, les yeux plus ronds que des billes.

-Quoi?

-Je veux que tu m'emmènes à L.A , répéta Kurt. Un roadtrip. Toi et moi. Et ta moto.

-Kurt...

-S'il te plaît. Je dois sortir d'ici. Je dois quitter New York, ne serait-ce que pour une semaine. Je m'achèterai un billet pour rentrer. Mais ...

-OK. OK. C'est bon. On part à L.A.

-Ce soir?

-Oui, soupira Puck. Ce soir. Va te préparer Porcelaine. Et prend une veste. Il va cailler.

-Merci Noah."

Kurt pu enfin respirer quand l'air frais de la nuit le frappa de plein fouet. Et quand Noah démarra sa moto et commença le voyage, quand le vent le frappait si violemment , il avait envie de crier. Plus de tristesse. Plus parce qu'il avait le coeur brisé. Juste parce qu'il se sentait libre.

Tout était à propos de ça.

La liberté.

Il inspira et resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son ami.

"-Merci Noah, répéta t-il."

Il irait bien. Il serait un bon témoin. Il serait capable de sourire et d'être heureux pour son meilleur ami. Il serait capable de passer définitivement à autre chose et de trouver quelqu'un à son tour, un jour. Peut être qu'il serait même le parrain d'un des enfants de Blaine.

Tant qu'il restait libre, tout irait bien.

* * *

So.. This is the end.

Waouh. Ca fait toujours aussi bizarre de se dire que c'est la fin.

Quelques remerciements.

Tout d'abord à tout ceux qui ont suivi. Qui ont mit cette fiction dans leurs favoris. Ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et les anonymes.

Merci à Nema.

Merci à Mizu qui m'a converti au KurtBastian et qui a dû supporter certaines folies XD

Merci à JJoke , qui a voulu m'arracher les yeux mais qui ne l'a pas fait ! xDDD

Merci à vous tous !

J'espère que cette fin vous a plu ! Vraiment !

J'aimerai savoir si certains d'entre vous seraient intéressés par des drabbles sur des scènes coupées ou non développées de la fiction, si oui, dites moi ce que vous voulez voir et je l'écrirais!

A bientôt , vous êtes les meilleurs


End file.
